The Lost Warrior The Next Generation
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Revised The last part of the Lost Warrior Trilogy. 12 years have passed, since Mirai Buu was defeated. After living in the ZDimension, the next generation was sent back to visit the college.
1. Prologue or The Decision

The Lost Warrior Trilogy Part 3:

"The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation"

By ChibiChibi

**A/N:**                Here I am, back from Prague, with the Prologue of my new and last part in the "Lost Warrior Trilogy". This story will be about the kids of Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Shana in College. Of course there will be a new threat, which is way more dangerous than all the threats the warriors had before. But I wanted to say thank you for all those of you who read and reviewed my other stories, and I hope that you'll like this one as much as you liked the ones before. This story will contain Action, Adventure, Romance, but also Drama and Angst.

****

**Summary:**       12 years have passed, since the Z-Warriors were in the other timeline to defeat Mirai Buu. Shortly after that incident, Bulma got ill, because of the stress she had as President of Capsule Corporation and Trunks, Jenny, Goten and Shana moved with the kids to the Z-Dimension, to take over CC and help Bulma, while Mirai Trunks became the President of CC in our dimension, officially as younger brother of Trunks. But even after Bulma was back to full health, they insisted to stay, so that she didn't need to worry. Faith, Michael, Joey, Chris and Will went to school there and while Chris and Will already graduated and went to the just a few years old college in Husum in the other dimension, Faith and Michael were in the senior class of the Orange Star High School, and Joey was in her last year of Junior High.

And now on with the story.

Prologue or The Decision

************************************************************************************

   "Ms. Briefs, I don't understand you. You're smart, you're writing very good marks, when you want, but why have you done this? What is your problem?" an elderly man asked the young woman in front of him. The man had short white hair, glasses, some wrinkles at his eyes and mouth, and he made a nice impression.

The young woman with the long dark brown, almost black, wavy hair, which went down to her shoulder blades and dark eyes didn't bother to listen to the elderly man. She looked past him, over his oak desk, out of the window of his office in the third floor. You could see some trees, whose leaves were playing in the light wind and you could hear the sound of other people talking and laughing outside.

"You want to know, what my problem is? Well, first of all, my parents are the Presidents of Capsule Corporation. Everyone knows that. They're famous. I'm famous. But there is also something, not many people know. My grandfathers are aliens, called Saiyajins, that makes my parents half-aliens as well as me and my brother. You can see my life is everything, but normal. There are those weird dreams I have now and then and there's still this secret I have for the last 12 years. The secret that I've killed a monster, who defeated my parents and grandparents. I was seven at that time and I've killed it easily, just no one knew about it, and I didn't dare to tell it anyone until now. Can you imagine how scared I was at that time? But I can't even tell anyone about that…"

"Ms. Briefs! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me like that!" the elderly man said angrily, getting suddenly the attention of the young woman back, who realized at that moment that she had just imagined telling him about her life.

"I don't have any problems," she answered coolly, throwing her hair back with her hand.

"Okay, Ms. Briefs. I'll give you one last chance, because of your achievements in school," he said, but then added in a low tone, so that no human could hear it, "and because of your parents." 

The young woman, not being human, heard this of course and stiffened. She didn't like the idea of always being treated differently, just because her parents were the oh-so-highly-owners of the worlds most famous Corporation. Everyone just wanted to be her friend, because of her parents and boys just wanted to have sex with her, because of her parents' money and her body, but she never slept with any of them.

"As I said, I'll give you one last chance. You can repeat the SAT's tomorrow, as well as Mr. Johnson, whose hand you almost broke," the man said, cleaning his glasses.

"Well, at least I didn't damage the hand he's writing with," she said smirking up to the elderly man.

The man looked down to her and sighed. "Well, you can go now. Your parents and brother are already waiting outside for you. And please, send Mr. Johnson in. Maybe he's willing to explain what has happened."

"You've called my parents?" she asked exasperated. "I can't believe it!" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she just got up and left the office. "Hey Marc. It's your turn now. Good luck," she said as she walked past the handsome young man, with short brown hair, and a football jacket, obviously a lady-killer, whose left hand was bandaged.

"I don't need your luck. You're the one who got into trouble…" he got up and went to the door. "Oh, and Faith. Don't worry, I'll get you. Until now, I got every girl I wanted. And you won't be the exception," he said self-confidently.

"Dream on," Faith answered as he disappeared in the office.

Faith then noticed her parents sitting just a few meters away from her and her brother leaning at a wall. She scowled and walked past them. "What are you waiting for? Come on. I've been here long enough for today." Her father wanted to say something, but she interrupted him. "I know. 'When we're home you go straight to your room, until we call you,'" she said and rolled with her eyes, just before she disappeared. The blond woman and the lavender haired man, who still looked like they were in the beginning of their thirties, even though they already were in their mid-forties, looked at each other and the woman sighed. It has been the third time in two months that the principal of the Orange Star High School called them, because her daughter got into trouble. And every time, she disappeared just like that. She sometimes wished that her second father hadn't taught her that technique.  

The man squeezed her hand. "Come on Jenny. We should go after her."

"Okay," Jenny said and turned to her son, with the short blond and spiky hair and blue eyes, who was still leaning at the wall. "Michael, do you want to come with us?" He nodded, tossed himself from the wall and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. Just a few seconds later, they were gone.

~*~

Meanwhile a fourteen years old girl with long dark brown and smooth hair was lying on the couch in the living room of the dome shaped Capsule Corporation main building, watching TV. Suddenly she heard how the front door opened. She looked up and saw how her older sister stormed past the living room, up the stairs, and then she heard the slamming of the door to her sister's room. Shortly after, the teenager heard the front door again and then the voices of her parents passing by. They obviously went to the kitchen, to talk about what they should do with her sister. She wondered, what she did this time.

"Hey Joey," Michael greeted her, as he came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Michael. Now tell me. What did she do this time?" Joey asked curiously. 

"Well, you know we had the SAT's today… And suddenly she jumped up and tossed this Marc Johnson, you know the one she rejected yesterday, against a wall. But luckily, she didn't kill him. She just hurt his hand lightly. She really held back," he told her.

"Do you know why she did that?" the girl wanted to know.

"She didn't tell me, but I was in front of the principals office, while she had been in there and mom and dad weren't there, yet. Marc was also there and I asked him. He told me that he just wrote her some notes during the tests, telling her that she won't be able to resist him any longer… And well, I guess that pissed her off. But don't worry. She and Marc will repeat the SAT's tomorrow."

"I wonder what mom and dad will do. I guess this time she really got into trouble…"

~*~

Bulma was in the kitchen, as Trunks and Jenny came in. Despite her age, the woman still looked young, because after her illness, they summoned Shenlong and wished for all those humans, who are engaged with a Saiyajin, to age at the same rate as their mate. "Hello you two," Bulma greeted them. "You're early today. What happened?"

"Hey mom," Trunks said and sat down and Jenny did the same.

As Bulma saw the worried and angered looks on her son's and daughter-in-law's face, she immediately became suspicious. "Okay you two, what did she do this time?"

Jenny sighed. "She attacked one of her classmates, because he insulted her, or something like that. She didn't tell us. I don't know, what we could do. She has changed so much…"

"Yeah, it seems like the only one she still listening to is dad," Trunks added.

"Does she already know, on which college she wanted to go?" Bulma suddenly asked.

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so."

"And what about Michael?"

"He doesn't know it either… But he's thinking of going back to Jenny's dimension to go on the same college as Will and Chris," Trunks said.

"Mmh, I think I've got an idea…" Bulma told them. "I think what Faith bothers most is that everyone knows her. I've never seen that she found a true friend here. What do you think of sending her to the other dimension, incognito? The people there haven't seen her for 12 years and you never gave the public your girls' name, because of your parents. You know, Will and Chris did the same. I also think, that it would be good for Michael and Joey to go there, to live as much a normal life, as they could."

"That's a good idea, Bulma. Really. That could work. Or what do you think, Trunks?"

"Yeah, they could lead an almost normal life. I think we should talk to them tomorrow. Thank you mom," Trunks said smiling at his wife.

************************************************************************************

Okay, that was the Prologue ("The Decision") of "The Lost Warrior-The Next Generation". I hope you liked it, but please tell me and review. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow. I'll see. Until then…

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	2. Revenge

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

****

**Disclaimer:**    Oops, I somehow forgot it in the Prologue ^^. So, I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, but I own my own characters.

**A/N:**                Okay, first of all, I wanted to say the obligatory thank you for your reviews ^^. And then I wanted to say something to Songbreeze and Wicca_Gurl: You're right, I did mold Faith after the Faith from Buffy, because I think that she has got the typical Saiyan attitude. And I won't tell ya, who the villain would be. You have to find out on your own.

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**  
"Mmh, I think I've got an idea…" Bulma told them. "I think what Faith bothers most, is that everyone knows her. I've never seen that she found a true friend here. What do you think of sending her to the other dimension, incognito? The people there haven't seen her for 12 years and you never gave the public your girls' name, because of your parents. You know, Will and Chris did the same. I also think, that it would be good for Michael and Joey to go there, to live as much a normal life, as they could."

"That's a good idea, Bulma. Really. That could work. Or what do you think, Trunks?"

"Yeah, they could lead an almost normal life. I think we should talk to them tomorrow. Thank you mom," Trunks said smiling at his wife.

Chapter 1: "Revenge" 

************************************************************************************

Faith was lying on her bed, arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her parents to come up and telling her what she should do. She was lying there for she didn't know how long. One hour? Two hours? Who cares? She could just see through her window, how the sun slowly disappeared at the horizon. It still bothered her that her principal gave her the chance of repeating the SATs just because of her parents, but hell, she could do it, so why longer thinking about it? 

The girl slowly sat up, thinking about what she could do now. She could study for the test, but she didn't feel the need to do it. She could easily get a high score, even without studying. She always had the brains of her grandmother and her father. The other thing she could do was sneaking out and having some fun, even if her parents would surely be even more angry, when they found out, but Faith didn't care about that. Yep, that's what she wanted to do. Besides, she still wanted to pay this son of a bitch Marc Johnson back for getting her into that trouble. She smirked evilly, when she climbed out of her bed and took a pair of black leather pants and a blood red halter top, which showed her belly and on her left shoulder blade the new tattoo, she got just a few days ago. No one knew about it yet. And her parents won't be too happy about that, she guessed. She saw that symbol in one of her dreams and felt immediately drawn to it. She thought, she knew what this symbol meant, but she still wanted to find it out. And she already knew how.

After she refreshed her make-up, she was ready to go, put two fingers at her forehead and disappeared. Faith hoped that it would take some time for her parents to find her, because she hid her ki as soon as she appeared in front of the house, where she wanted to go. She searched for the ki of the person she wanted to see and smirked, when she found it. She walked to the window in the first floor and threw a small stone lightly at his window and not even a minute later, it was opened and the person stuck his head out of it. It was Marc, the same Marc Faith almost broke the hand just a few hours ago. 

He spotted her and smirked. "Hey Faith, what are you doing here?" he asked self-confidently.

"I heard of a party tonight in town and wanted to ask you, if you want to go there, with me," she told him smirking.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say, I'll do it as some kind of reparation, because of your hand… So, you wanna come with me?"

His smirk grew even wider. That was what he was waiting for. Getting the beautiful daughter and heir of Capsule Corporation to go out with him, and maybe even more. That was HIS chance. "I'll be down in a minute."

The window was closed and Faith leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her "date". She would show him, what it meant to want her. As soon as Marc went out of the door, they walked to the place where the party should be.

~*~

"What do you think?" Trunks asked his wife at dinner. They were alone in the kitchen. Michael and Joey were in their rooms, doing some homework, Bulma was over at ChiChi's and Vegeta was in the gravity room. Bra didn't live anymore at CC, after she had married. "Should we release her? I'm sure she's hungry."

"Yeah, I guess we let her alone long enough. I'll go and get her," Jenny said and just wanted to get up, as Michael appeared in the doorway.

"Sit down mom, I'll get her. Maybe it's better for her to see me now, and not you."

"Okay Michael…" the woman said. Her son smiled at her and left the kitchen.

Michael went up the stairs and stopped at the door, which led into his twin sister's room. He knocked and waited for an answer, but it didn't come. He knocked again, and again, no one answered. He tried to open it, just to find out that it was locked. "Faith! Come on! It's me! Open the door, please," he said, but again unsuccessfully. Slowly panicking, he went to his room and climbed out of the window, flying to hers, so that he could look into her room. "Oh shit," he cursed, when he saw that the room was empty. He stormed back into his room and down to the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! Faith's gone! She isn't in her room, and I can't find her ki!"

"What?" Trunks jumped up.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Jenny asked worried.

"Her room was locked and I looked through the window. And she wasn't there. Shall I go and look for her?" he wanted to know.

"I won't go after her, if I were you," they heard Vegeta's voice from the door. He walked in, grabbed an apple from the desk and devoured it. "She will come back, when she feels like it." The Prince of all Saiyajins still looked like he was pretty young and not like he was in his eighties. His hair was still in the short style and pure black and his body was still as muscular as it always has been.

"I hope you're right Vegeta," Jenny said.

"Of course I am," he answered and a comforting and understanding smile plastered for a blink of an eye his face. He turned around and left the kitchen in direction of the gravity room, followed by Michael, who went back to his room.

Trunks and Jenny looked at each other, hoping that Faith would agree to their plan to send her to the other dimension.

Jenny leaned back, closed her eyes and sighed. When did that happen? When did her daughter begin to become like this? Jenny remembered that after the whole thing with Mirai Buu had been over, Faith became really quiet. The girl, who could talk with no end, became more passive. The only thing she opened up at, was when she was sparring with someone, mostly with Vegeta. Vegeta… Everyone was right when they said that Faith was much like the Saiyajin Prince. But when Faith got through puberty, she changed again. The quiet girl became cheeky, rebellious and violent. How often did her principal call them, just because she again did something stupid? One time she almost got kicked out of Junior High, after she had attacked one of the teachers. And all that just because of Buu? Jenny couldn't understand it. Michael, Will and Chris didn't become like that, and she always thought that her oldest daughter was the strongest between them. Every time, she or Trunks wanted to talk to her, she blocked them out and the only one who seemed, and still seems to understand her, was Vegeta. She needed to talk to him about Trunks' and her decision.

Suddenly Jenny felt how two arms were wrapped around her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts…" Trunks whispered in her ear.

Jenny looked up and saw her mate standing behind her chair. "Nothing… it's just…"

"Faith?" the woman nodded. "Don't worry. She will be okay." Jenny unwrapped herself out of Trunks' arms and got up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see, if your father needs someone he could spar with." She kissed him on his cheek and left the kitchen.

~*~

In the meantime Faith and Marc arrived at the party and were having a good time. They were dancing non-stop, but while Marc was just focused on impressing Faith, the girl was flirting unscrupulously with other boys and young men, who seemed to be hypnotized by her. She knew exactly, what she needed to seduce them. She knew the power she had over the men and she loved playing with them. She liked to flirt, but until now, she hadn't found someone who was "worth" to be her mate. She didn't believe in love, for her did just exist lust, passion and longing… and for Saiyajins the instincts.

After a while, Marc suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. He thought he had waited long enough. He wanted her. Now. After they broke apart, they smirked at each other. "Don't you think we should go somewhere more… private?" he asked her.

"Sure… I know a place… Follow me," Faith told him seductively, took his hand and led him away.

~*~

Jenny and Vegeta had just finished their sparring match a few minutes ago. She was now sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall and Vegeta was standing next to her, both drinking a bottle of water. It was in the middle of the night, but Jenny didn't care. She didn't care either that she was totally worn out. She still could feel the sweat running down her body. But it felt good. It felt good to let all the anger and frustration she collected over the day out. Both she and Vegeta had gone fully out during their sparring match. Both were in Super Saiyajin 3 and their clothes were now more than a bit torn.

"Something's bothering you. What is it? The girl?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind…" Jenny answered chuckling lightly.

"I just know you, that's all. So, what is it? You want to talk about it?"

"After what happened today… Bulma came up with the idea…"

"To send her to the other dimension, so that no one knows who she is…. She told me about that."

"And what do you think about it?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Why do you ask me? You know I'm not the best person when it is about 'how to raise a child'."

"But you know her… You seem to be the only one who understands her, when no one else does. So?"

"I don't think it's wrong. It could be good for her, to get a bit distanced to the whole Saiyajin and Capsule Corporation stuff. Of course just, if she agrees. When you tell her to do something, she doesn't want to, it could just get worse. And you, you should go to bed now. It's late and you have to work tomorrow."

"Okay…" She got up and turned to the door. "And thank you Vegeta."

~*~

It was not long after he left the gravity room and sat down on a tree to rest a bit, as he heard the door of the gravity room open and close. He hadn't felt like going to bed. As always, when Faith disappeared just like she did today or stayed longer away than planned, he stayed awake, to make sure that she got home safe. Since Mirai Buu he felt a responsibility for her, to take care of her. Vegeta slowly descended to the ground and looked through one of the windows of the gravity room, wondering what Faith should do in there and he was quite surprised, when he saw that the girl wasn't alone in there. She was in there with a boy, heavily making out. Even though Vegeta was deeply worried, he walked away from the window, telling himself that it was her life. But he couldn't go too far and just sat back down on that tree, waiting for them to come back out and then hopefully scaring the hell out of that guy.

~*~

Inside, Faith and Marc were almost kissing non-stop. Marc was confident that she would be his that night. And then he could tell anyone that he did it with Faith Briefs. The beautiful daughter of the presidents of Capsule Corporation. Little did he notice that she was just playing her game with him.

While they were kissing, Faith was slowly walking backwards, going to the main control of the gravity room. As they reached it and Faith was leaning against it, Marc took off his shirt, but he was too fixated on Faith's body that he didn't see how she programmed something on that panel she knew by heart, until the light in the training room suddenly went red. "Wow, special effects…" Marc said surprised and leaned over to kiss her again, but was suddenly pulled down to the floor. "Hey, what's going on?" he barely managed to ask.

"Nothing special… I've just activated the higher gravity in this training room. The gravity is now 3 G. That means your weight is three times higher than normal. But don't worry. It won't kill you." She leaned down to him and kissed him again, hard.

"What… what do you want? How comes that you are able to stand straight in this gravity?"

"I just wanted to show you not to mess with me. I'm dangerous. Tell that all of your friends, who want to use me, like you wanted to do it. Neither you, nor one of your friends is worthy of me. And to answer your second question: I'm not normal. I have power. More power than anyone could imagine." She leaned down, so that her mouth was next to his ear. "Remember: I'm a princess." She got back up and went to the door. "I'll let you out tomorrow, if someone else doesn't show mercy before. I hope you know now, what I'm capable of." She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. The whole time, the gravity was on.

At that moment, Vegeta emerged from the darkness, while Faith was straightening out her clothes. "Hey Vegeta."

"Brat. I hope you remember that, when a Saiyajin mates, he mates for life," he told her sincerely. 

"I know. Or do you really think, I'm mating with this scum," she said and at that moment he noticed the tattoo on her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked confused. He knew this symbol.

"What? Oh, my tattoo! Do you like this symbol? I saw it in one of my dreams."

"Do you know what it means? That's the symbol of royalty on Vegeta-sei. I had this symbol on my armor as I still was a child," he told her.

"Really? Cool… Then I'm the right one to have it," she said smirking at him and disappeared.

Vegeta shook his head. He could feel that Faith was now in her room. But how could she know about this symbol? Of her dreams? He knew that Jenny had now and then dreams, where she could see things, but he didn't know that Faith had those dreams, too. He decided he won't push her about that and hoped that she would talk to him, or anyone else, if something was bothering her. 

He went into the gravity room and saw the boy lying on the floor, trying miserably to get up. The prince went to the control panel and switched the gravity off, much to the Marc's relief.

"Thank you…" he stuttered, as he grabbed his shirt and got up.

"You could be glad that she didn't do worse to you. And now, get out!" Vegeta just said, with his back to the boy. The boy nodded and stumbled as fast as he could out of the gravity room. When Vegeta felt that he was gone, he sighed. This girl. Impossible. Way too much like a Saiyajin, and way too much like his old self. He really hoped that she would agree into going to the other dimension.

~*~

The next morning, while Jenny, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma were having breakfast and Michael and Joey were ready to go to school, Faith stormed into the kitchen. "Morning all!" she greeted them cheerfully, grabbed her lunch bag and stormed to the front door. "Michael! Joey! What are you waiting for! Let's go! I have a test to write!"

The ones who were in the kitchen knew better than to say anything to her that morning. If they did, she could screw her second chance to write the SATs and skip school. They would talk to her when they all came back from school.

Joey's school was on the way to the Orange Star High School, so she always went with her older siblings there. The whole time, no one said anything; first as Michael and Faith were alone, the boy began to speak. "Faith, what were you thinking last night? Vegeta told us about the incident in the gravity room. Mom and dad are really worried about you."

"First of all, I had to teach this son of a bitch a lesson, not to mess with me. And secondly, why should mom and dad be worried. I'm okay. I can take care of myself. I know how to lead my life. So, don't talk about that, okay?"

The boy sighed. "Okay…"

~*~

As soon, as they reached school, Faith went to the classroom, where she should repeat the SATs, together with Marc. She was the first one there and sat down at one of the tables. Just a few minutes later Marc appeared with the teacher. Faith noticed at once the flickering in Marc's ki and that he was shaking. She had a hard time to hold back her laughter, when she saw his priceless face, as he saw her. He was as pale as a sheet and she could smell the fear on him. Was she really that hard on him? No, she didn't think so. Plus, she wasn't the only one who scared him. Vegeta must've scared him as well. The teacher probably thought that he was just that nervous because of the test, but Faith knew better. 

The teacher gave both of them the tests and told them to start.

************************************************************************************

_Okay, that was chapter 1 of "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation"!_

_Please tell me, if you liked it, or not!_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	3. Going back

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**Disclaimer:**    I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

**A/N:**                Thank you for your reviews!

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

As soon, as they reached school, Faith went to the room, where she should repeat the SATs, together with Marc. She was the first one there and sat down at one of the tables. Just a few minutes later Marc appeared with the teacher. Faith noticed at once the flickering in Marc's ki and that he was shaking. She had a hard time to hold back her laughter, when she saw his priceless face, as he saw her. He was as pale as a sheet and she could smell the fear on him. Was she really that hard on him? No, she didn't think so. Plus, she wasn't the only one who scared him. Vegeta must've scared him as well. The teacher probably thought that he was just that nervous because of the test, but Faith knew better. 

The teacher gave both of them the tests and told them to start.

Chapter 2: "Going back" 

************************************************************************************

Faith was in a very good mood, as she flew home from school. She was going alone, because her brother and younger sister must already be at home. Faith and Marc had to stay longer, because their teacher wanted to correct the SATs at once. And she was right. She didn't need to study to get high scores, because she got 98% in her SATs and that meant, that she could go to every college she wanted to go to. But where? She stopped in midair, somewhere over the city. She never thought of that one, of her future. Did she want to go to college at all? She always thought that she and her brother would someday take over Capsule Corporation, but when she thought about it, she would say that her brother is better for that job. 

She was the one who loved the fight. The tension in the air when someone was fighting, the smell of sweat and sometimes even blood always excited and frightened her at the same time. She knew she was strong. She knew she had power. She knew she could be much more powerful than her parents or grandfathers. She had experienced this power once, when she had killed Buu. She still felt the thrill of it, as she blasted him. The thirst of blood, the longing to kill at that moment. She really loved it. But as everything was over, she got scared of that power, got scared of what she could do with it, what she was capable of.

She shook her head. No, she wouldn't think about that now. She was strong. She had always been the strongest of the three siblings and she wouldn't show her fears. Faith quickly pushed this feeling aside and continued her flight. But she changed the direction. She felt the need to fly a bit. After she passed the city, she sped up even more. That was more like her. She liked to be free, free like a bird, doing whatever she liked to do. She spread her arms away from her body and went Super Saiyajin, flying even faster. That felt really good. No stupid people who wanted to be her friends, just because of her parents. No Marc Johnsons who wanted her because of her body and to be able tell their friends that they were in bed with Faith Briefs. No worries, just her and the sky. There she was the one who ruled. There she could be the one she was and no one else. Just Faith.

Suddenly her wristwatch beeped. She powered and slowed down and then pushed one of the buttons. "Yeah?"

"Faith? Where are you? We are waiting for you!" she heard her mother's voice asking.

"Okay mom. I'm now coming home," Faith answered annoyed, stopped and disappeared.

She reappeared in the living room of CC, where her parents, her sister and her brother were sitting. "Wow? What's that here? Parents/Children day?" 

"Faith, please sit down," Trunks said.

"Hey! I didn't do anything. Well, at least not today,… but…" she started, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Faith, sit down. This is not just about you. It's also about Michael and Joey."

"Well mom, talk, we listen," Michael said as Faith finally sat down, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, after what happened yesterday, your father, your grandmother and I had a small talk. And Bulma came up with an idea. We want to give you the possibility to live a normal life, well as normal as it could be, somewhere, where nobody knows who you are. We would like, of course just when you agree with us, to send you to the other dimension. Michael and Faith could visit the college in Husum and Joey could go to the TSHS. You will live there under my girl's name, because I've never told it to the press or anyone else who might trouble you. But you won't be completely alone there, because you know that Will and Chris are on that college, too," Jenny told them.

Faith was shocked. There she was, sitting in one room with her parents, her twin brother and her sister and her mom just told them that they wanted to send them to the other dimension. She looked around and saw that her brother and sister also had looks of surprise on their faces. Whatever Faith had expected, it was not that. She first thought that her parents would place her under house arrest, and now, now they wanted to send her away…

Faith was deep in thoughts, so that she almost didn't hear the question of her younger sister. "Okay… I'm sure Michael and Faith could live in the dorm of the college, but where shall I live? I mean, I'm a bit too young to live there…"

"We already took care of that," Trunks said. "Your mom talked with her mother last night, and she happily agreed to let you live at hers and your grandfather's house. You could have your mother's old rooms."

"You… And I mean all of you can of course think about it until you decide if you want to go, or not…" Jenny assured them.

"Are you finished now? Because I would like to go to my room to think of whether I'll let you get rid of me, or not…" Faith asked impatiently and got up.

"Faith…" Jenny began. "We don't want to get rid of you. We want to give you a chance…"

The young woman simply ignored her mother and cut her off. "I asked you something," she said in a deathly calm voice.

"Don't talk to us like that young lady!" Trunks spoke up and turned Super Saiyajin out of his anger. "Go to your room! NOW!"

"See? That's all I wanted to know." Faith turned around and went to her room.

After Faith left the living room, Trunks sighed and powered down. He didn't like it, when he had to do this. But he didn't see another way this time.

"I'll go," Joey suddenly said. "I'll go to the other dimension. It can't be too bad there. You two, Goten and Shana lived there for more than ten years and I would like to see grandma and grandpa again. And by the way, I can't stand the guys of my school," she added smiling.

"And I won't let our little Joey go all alone there. You can count me in. I was thinking of going there anyway. At one place with Chris and Will, that will be like the old times," Michael told them.

"You really want to go?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Sure," the two siblings answered in unison.

~*~

Faith was sitting on her windowsill, leaning with her back and head against the wall and her hands were resting on the drawn up, left knee. She thought about what she should do now. Should she do what her parents wanted and go back to the other dimension they left twelve years ago? Or should she stay here, in this world, where everyone knew her as Faith Briefs? What would her brother and her sister do? She was quite sure that Michael would want to go, because he would finally meet Will and Chris again. And Joey? Her little sis, whose real name is Josephine, but didn't like to be called that way? Her mother often compared her to Pan, because of her tomboyish way of acting. She loved the fight almost as much as Pan and Faith did and she always wore wide pants or jeans and XXL sweaters. But compared to Pan, Joey was a shyer girl, who didn't like to be the focus of interest. Those are some of the reasons that Joey wasn't that popular in her school. Joey was smart, but she somehow couldn't work when someone was pressuring her, but surprisingly, when she got annoyed, her Saiyajin-side was taking over and was giving her courage and self-confidence. But Faith found her often looking at pictures of their mother in the other dimension, dreaming of how life there could be. Since Joey could remember, they were living in this dimension and on the short visits in the holidays, she could impossibly find out how life there was. Yeah, Faith was sure. Her little sister would take the chance to go there. But could she do the same?

Faith looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was already setting. Then she looked down to the gravity room and saw how Vegeta came out of it. Was it already that late? At the same moment, she heard some knocking at her door, but decided to ignore it. She felt that it was Michael standing on the outside, so she knew that he would come in, even without an answer of her.

Michael just knocked the second time, and still no answer from his sister. "Faith? I come in!" He turned the doorknob and thanked Dende inwardly that the door wasn't locked this time. He walked in and saw his sister sitting at the window, her head turned away from him. He closed the door and sat down on her bed. "Faith, what's wrong with you?"

"Will you go?" she asked, avoiding his question. You could hear a bit of fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I will go and Joey, too. And what will you do?"

"That's what I've been thinking about the whole time." Faith still looked out of the window.

Michael got up and walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't do it, because someone is forcing you to it. But see it as a chance, a chance to start new. In a world, where no one knows who you are, what you are and where you're from. I think I know how you feel sometimes, when you look at our house or when we're on the Lookout. Faith, you're not the only one who gets those pictures of death and destruction in front of your eyes. Don't you think I have the strange feeling, when we're at Satan's house?"

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked, her voice lightly shaking.

"I'm talking about the destruction of the other timeline, about Buu." When he mentioned the name, Michael felt his sister's body stiffen, but he continued talking. "We were still kids then and no child should experience, what we have experienced. But when we go to the other dimension, we won't be confronted with those things. We could try to lead a normal life."

"A normal life…" Faith whispered. Away from those idiots, away from being famous, away from the reminders of Buu. A normal life.

"Yes, sis, a normal life," Michael repeated.

"Okay, bro, I'm coming with you." Faith looked up at her brother, and a light, but genuine smile crossed her face. "But just under one condition: We need a gravity room there," she added and showed something for a few seconds, people haven't seen in a long time on her face, the Son-smile.

"Fine… Shall I tell mom and dad about it, or do you want to do that?" Michael wanted to know.

"I guess it's better for me to go… I still have to say sorry for yesterday and today…"

"Wow, Faith Briefs says sorry. Not something you see everyday…" Michael mocked her.

"Shut up, Mikey! Or do you want that I change my opinion again?" she teased him back.

"Of course not… I'm in my room, when you're looking for me… You have to take the next step alone…"

"Thank you for your help!" she shouted after him, as he disappeared in his room.

Now, Faith felt a lot better. Michael does often have that effect of her. He was one of the two persons, who seemed to know what was going on in her head. Must have something to do with them being twins. That they had a special connection or something like that. And the other person, she could talk to and who knew her better than anyone else, even better then her brother was, just and maybe not even Dende knew why, Vegeta.

~*~

Jenny, Trunks and Joey were still sitting in the living room, reading or watching some TV, when Faith entered the room. She cleared her throat and while she was talking, she nervously played with the end of her shirt. "Can I… Can I talk to you?" she asked, getting the attention of her parents and Joey. 

The younger girl looked at her parents and then got up, leaving the room. "I'll better let you alone."

"So, Faith? What is it?" her father asked her, still angry about her behavior in the last days.

"First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday… and how I have been acting today… Even though I still think that I had to do, what I did to Marc yesterday. And…"

"And?" her mother wanted to know.

"I will go with Michael and Joey to the other dimension. I want to start new… And from now on, I will try not to get into any more trouble, well as long as I can avoid it. But I'll try…" Faith told them and watched the faces of her parents, waiting for any reaction.

"That's good, Faith…" Jenny said. "I hoped you would do that."

"Dad?" Faith looked at her father.

"Well, you know that you've disappointed us more than one time in the last months. And I hope you'll keep what you said…"

"I know. Can I go now back to my room, or is there something else you want to say?"

"As long as you won't disappear again, you can go…" Jenny told her daughter, but as Faith was about to go, she stopped her again. "By the way, you did get your results of the SATs today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I have 98%!" Faith said and left the living room.

Trunks and Jenny were really relieved that their eldest daughter agreed to their offer. Faith had even told them to do her best to not get into trouble. From now on, things could just be better.

~*~*

Faith was standing at a dark place. There was nothing around her, but pure black and nothingness. She was wearing a dark blue Saiyan armor, white gloves and boots, and on her chest was the symbol of the Saiyajin royalty. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she shouted, as she spun around herself. "Hello?" She could hear her voice echoing in the blackness, but first no one answered.

Suddenly she heard a voice, she never heard before. Obviously a male voice. "You're the key of the Saiyajins' future."

"What?"

"Only you can decide over it."

Getting scared, Faith began to run and soon saw a white point at the end. As she got nearer, it got bigger and not even a minute later she had reached it and was walking through. She fell on her knees and looked behind her, seeing how the dark hole disappeared. As she looked up again, she saw the ruins of the Lookout and as she got up, she noticed that she was now in the body she had, as she had been seven years old. She looked around and saw again the bodies of her family and friends lying there, just her mother was missing. After climbing over a bit of rubble, she finally saw her mother… and Buu. And he was holding her. "No. Not again," Faith mumbled and at that moment her mother lost consciousness. Like it had been twelve years ago, drove that Faith over the edge.

Like in the past, Buu noticed the explosion of ki and let the body of Jenny falling to the ground. He tried to attack that now in the air floating girl, but was just thrown back and the ki of the girl got bigger and bigger, with no end. After she floated back to the ground and had opened her eyes, he could see that they were red. The girl smirked at him and powered up one more time, letting the ground crack. "Now you'll pay," the girl said and attacked him.

Faith lunged forward and hit Buu in his stomach, letting him double over. After that she went down to the ground and kicked his feet away, but before he could touch the ground, she kicked him in the back, letting him fly high into the air. Faith coolly raised her hands and prepared a huge ki-blast in her palms. "Disintegrate into nothing Buu!" she shouted and sent the ki-blast at him, pulverizing him instantly without a chance of regenerating. Directly after the blast subsided and Faith felt that Buu was gone her eyes changed back from red to black. After Buu was gone, she began to cry and suddenly the bodies and rubbles around her disappeared and the grown-up Faith was standing on an empty Lookout and heard the voice again.

"Because just you have the power."

Faith woke up with a start, sitting straight in her bed and panting heavily. She was bathed in sweat and her heart was pounding against her chest. She put her hand at her head and wiped some strands of hair away. "Okay, Faith… This was just a dream… just a dream…" she mumbled to herself. She got up and went to her own bathroom, washing her face and eyes, which were red and puffy. Faith had obviously cried in her sleep. "Please Dende, don't let have anyone heard that I've cried." After her face was back to its normal color, she went back into her room and saw through the window that there was still, or again, light in the gravity room. She looked at her clock and it showed 5am. Then Faith looked at her bed and back down to the gravity room and decided that she could impossibly sleep after that dream. So, she put on some of her training clothes, red shorts and tank top and disappeared.

~*~

Vegeta was already waiting for Faith to come down. He was the only one who felt her ki flicker and thought that she wouldn't go to bed again, when she saw that he was still training. And he didn't need to wait long, because Faith appeared just a few minutes later directly in front of him. "Hey Vegeta! Need someone to spar with?" she asked him smirking.

"Sure," he just said and in the next second, they were engaged in a fight.

As they stopped about one hour later, Vegeta offered Faith a bottle of water, who took it gratefully. "You still didn't tell me, what you are doing up already," Vegeta said as he sat down on a bench next to her.

Faith drank about half of the bottle, before she could answer and wiped some of the sweat, which was trickling down her face, away. "Couldn't sleep," was her simple answer.

"Was it because of your decision to go to the other dimension?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"Yeah," Faith lied.

Even though Vegeta could tell that she was lying to him, he didn't ask further about it. "Are you sure that you want to go?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it. It's a new chance I will take… Even though I will miss my training with you. But I told Michael that I will just go with them, when we get a gravity room to train in," the girl told him smirking.

"I knew you would do that," he said, chuckling lightly.

~*~

A few months later it was finally time for the three half-Saiyajins to go to the other dimension. In those months, Faith did what she had told her parents. She tried to stay out of trouble, but didn't succeed fully, but she never had to go to the principal again in that time. Both, Michael and Faith graduated with very good marks and were eager to go to college. 

Faith didn't have that dream again in that time and so she pushed the thoughts of it aside and concentrated on her future. But she didn't tell anyone about it either.

And so the day of departure finally arrived. Heavy loaded with all their important stuff they Faith, Michael, Joey, as well as Jenny, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Shana were standing on the Lookout. But just the three half-Saiyajin, Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Shana wanted to go. The four adults wanted to visit their families there and Goten and Shana also wanted to see their sons.

When Dende told them that everything was ready for them to go, the "kids" said goodbye to those, who stayed and then they all followed Dende into a room on the Lookout. The god changed Trunks' hair color and then opened the portal. One after one they went through it with their luggage and as everyone was already through and it was Faith's turn, she looked back. "Goodbye Faith Briefs. Hello Faith Collin," she mumbled and also went through it.

************************************************************************************

Okay, chapter #2 is finished. Again I hope you liked this one. But please tell me, okay?

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	4. Enjoying Holidays

**_The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation_**

****

**Disclaimer:**    I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

**A/N:**                Again, thank you for the reviews… I'm happy that you like my story so far… Oh, and by the way. I'm slowly getting used to Veggie's German dub, but it's still strange… He's got the same annoying voice, Steve Urkel does have in Germany *g*. But luckily RTL2 decided after complains of DBZ fans to change the voice again. So, Vegeta will have a new (and hopefully better) voice in about two or three weeks.

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

As Dende told them that everything was ready for them to go, the "kids" said goodbye to those, who stayed and then they all followed Dende into a room on the Lookout. The god changed Trunks' hair color and then opened the portal. One after one they went through it with their luggage and as everyone was already through and it was Faith's turn, she looked back. "Goodbye Faith Briefs. Hello Faith Collin." she mumbled and also went through it.

Chapter 3: "Enjoying Holidays"

************************************************************************************

It had now been nearly three weeks, since the three young Saiyans moved to the other dimension, but until now, they didn't need to go to school, because there were still holidays. After Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Shana had moved to the Z-Dimension, Pan and Mirai Trunks had moved into their house after their marriage and were now living there with their small daughter Tanya and left the other two apartments in that house free for them for visits. While Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Shana where living in those apartments, Joey already moved in at her grandparents' in Jenny's old rooms. Jenny's parents hadn't changed anything in her rooms, so that she would always feel like home, when she visited them alone, without Trunks or the kids. But as long as the twins wouldn't live in the dorm, Faith was sleeping on the studio couch in Joey's living room and Michael was sleeping in the guest room downstairs. 

Everyone, even Faith, had much fun in those weeks. The three siblings were really happy to finally meet their two cousins Will and Chris again and together they made much, mostly showing Joey around. But it was also interesting for Faith and Michael, since they did never see much in their holidays and the two brothers showed them everything they had to know for living there.

It was now the weekend before college and school started. The five youths were sitting in the living room of Joey's new rooms, while the adults were somewhere out eating with Shana's and Jenny's parents. Joey was sitting in one armchair, reading a book. In the meantime, the four other half-Saiyajins were bored out of their minds. They knew they had to do something this evening, but they didn't know what.

Suddenly Will jumped up. The large young man with the longer, dark blond hair and green eyes got an idea. "I know! How could I forget?"

"What are you talking about bro?" the black haired boy, who looked like a younger version of Goten and Goku, wanted to know.

"I say one word: Arlewatt."

"Arlewatt?" Faith asked confused.

"The biggest marquee party of the year. Today is Saturday and it's today," Chris informed her.

"Sounds good," Michael said smirking.

"Okay, when do we go?" Faith asked.

"It's 10pm, so when no one needs to change, we can go now," Will suggested. "It's just a walk of fifteen minutes."

"Well," Faith said and looked at her younger sister, who was wearing old washed-out jeans and an old sweater. "I don't need to change, but I'm sure little Joey here needs to find something new to wear." 

"You're wrong sis. I don't need to change, because I won't come with you," the girl said, not even looking up from her book.

"Oh come on Joey! You're already fourteen and a half year old. You need to go out. And maybe we'll find you a cute boyfriend. As I was your age, I…"

"Let her Faith," Michael said and got up, as well as the other two half-Saiyajins. "If she doesn't want to go, we won't force her."

„Okay, then we'll be gone! Tell mom and dad where we are, okay?" Faith said as she and the others walked downstairs.

"I'll tell them! Have fun!" Joey shouted after them, even though she didn't know, why going to a party meant fun. There were just drunk people, the music was way too loud, and when she wanted to meet people she could go somewhere else, where she could actually _talk to them, instead of just __shouting._

~*~

On their way to the place, where the marquee was standing, Faith thought about, how good it was to follow her sister and her brother to this dimension. As their parents expected, no one recognized them, because they'd changed that much in the last twelve years. They were now adults, instead of young children. Yes, she could say, she liked this world. Until now, she flirted with a lot of cute guys, but they were never after her parents' money, just after her. That was a thought she liked even more. In that world she was just Faith and no one else. And the best thing was, since she had been there, she rarely thought of Buu anymore. Okay, she missed a few people from the other dimension, for example Vegeta and even Goku. But she knew that she had much of Vegeta in herself and that a second, no, third version of her other grandfather was right now walking right in front of her.

She never told it anyone, but while Vegeta has always been the one who understood her, even without her talking to him, Goku has been the one, who always managed to cheer her up with his careless and kind way to see the world. He was the one person, who could really make her laugh by heart. 

She knew her brother had inherited those traits from him. Even though she and her brother were twins, they couldn't be more different. Not just from their outer appearance, also their way of acting, their likes and dislikes. See: She really loved to fight, and her brother rather sat in front of his computer, working on inventions for CC and just fought, when he had to or when he needed to release some aggression, but he at least trained on a regular base to stay in shape. Okay, both liked to go out, but while Faith was flirting with almost every guy she saw, Michael didn't like being idolized by girls, even though he also could have every girl in town with his looks. Everyone could see that he was working out and that attracted the women and girls.

"Hey guys! We're there!" Will announced and snapped Faith out of her thoughts, as they were suddenly standing in front of a big marquee, which was connected with two smaller ones. From the line at the entrance and from the people who were streaming in and out, you could tell that there were already many people inside.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Faith shouted and went to the entrance. They followed her and after they paid at the entrance, each of them got a stamp on their hand, to show the securities that they've paid. As Faith looked at the stamp, she could swear she saw for a moment the symbol of the Saiyajin royalty, but after she blinked, she saw that there were just numbers.

"Faith? You're coming?" Michael wanted to know.

"Sure!" she said and followed him and their cousins into the crowd.

~*~

In the big marquee a small group of a few young men, all about 19 and 20 years old, were standing at the bar, when the part-Saiyajins came in. One out of the group saw them and immediately noticed Faith. "Wow," he just said and his jaw fell to the floor, literally. The one, who saw her, was a boy with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and he was about 6 feet tall. He didn't look like he was working out, but he didn't look weak either. He was just… normal.

One of his friends closed his mouth again. "What is it, Ryan?" He followed the gaze of his friend and spotted the girl. "Oh man, Ryan… You're hopeless…" he said, shaking his head.

"Why?" the first one, Ryan, wanted to know.

"First of all, look at her. High-heeled boots, black pants and red leather blouse, fitting to her dark hair. How she behaves and the smirk on her face. And look how she is flirting with every guy, who is passing her… She surely is a lady-killer, well, just that she kills men and not ladies… You know what I mean. She is unapproachable. This girl probably has another lover every night."

"John, you talk nonsense…" Ryan wanted to say, but his friend interrupted him.

"Forget her and believe me, girls like her don't like guys like us. We're not 'worth' of them." John put his arm around Ryan's shoulder and turned him away from her to the bar. "Hey! One beer for me and my friend, please!"

While the waitress brought them their beer, Ryan looked around again and saw that Faith disappeared with a guy she just got to know on the dance floor. He sighed. "Okay, John, you were probably right…"

John smiled and handed him the beer. "Told ya."

~*~

"Looks like Faith found another victim," Michael stated, as he watched his sister dancing with a guy, who just looked like another Marc Johnson. He and his cousins were standing at a wall next to the dance floor, each of them holding a drink in the hand. They've already been there for one hour, and the three male half-Saiyajins were walking through the marquees, dancing now and then and talking to people, Chris and Will introduced Michael to, while Faith was having fun on her own.

"What do you mean with 'found a new victim'? Does she still just use the boys as one-time-fun?" Chris wanted to know. "She does know about what happens when one of us mates, like Vegeta would put it?"

"Yeah, I think she does. And I don't think she ever slept with one of them. What did she once say? They are not worth of her." Michael shook his head, when he saw, how close his sister was clinging to this guy and suddenly he spotted something in her hand. "Hey, Chris, Will, do you see that in her hand?" 

"Yeah, it looks like a bottle… Oh shit…" Will cursed, as he understood what it meant.

"We have to…" Chris wanted to say, but was interrupted as they noticed, how the guy and Faith left the dance floor and were walking to the exit and entrance of the marquee. And before he could say more, Michael was on his way to his sister.

"So, pet, where do you want to go now?" the guy asked her seductively.

"She won't go anywhere with you," Michael said, as he grabbed the guy's arm. He grabbed the bottle and gave it to Will, who had just appeared behind him.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" the guy asked coolly. "If you are, no, were her boyfriend, I'm sorry for you. Because she belongs to me now."

"Michael! Let go of him! And give me my bottle back! That stuff tastes good," Faith demanded slurry, but Michael simply ignored her.

"I'm her brother and she doesn't belong to anyone, especially not to someone, who makes her that drunk that she can't think straight anymore."

"Hey, hey! I just gave her the first one. I didn't force her to drink those other three bottles. I wonder how she could still stand. Everyone else would have been out cold after the second."

Suddenly Michael grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up lightly, forcing him to let go of Faith, who was caught by Chris. "You allowed her to drink four half-liter bottles of that stuff?" 

"This stuff is called Caipirinha and yes, I allowed her to drink that," the guy said and kicked Michael against his shinbone, but the half-Saiyajin didn't even flinch.

"Hey, that almost itched," he said smirking and let the guy back down, who winced as his foot touched the ground. "And now go and never come near her again, understand?" The guy just nodded and limped away from the group.

"Wow…" Will just said. "Caipirinha… I've just heard of that stuff. It's vodka with lime… And you don't taste the alcohol in it. It's absolute deathly and like he said would knock a human out. And she drank two liters of it. She could be glad that the metabolism of a Saiyajin is a bit more resistant against alcohol than the one of a human. But I've never heard that someone filled it into bottles…"

"Maybe he made it at home and just brought it here in bottles…" Chris guessed. "But what shall we do with her now?" he said, meaning his momentarily appendage.

"Michael, why did ya do dat?" Faith asked him, as she clung to Chris, trying hard not to fall.

"He made you drunk, sis. And he wanted to seduce you," Michael told her.

"Oh, Mikey…" she giggled. "My brother who wants to protect me…" Michael sighed. Faith and giggling? That was so not good. He went to Chris and picked his sister up. "Hey! Lemme down!" She tried to get free, but gave up, after she couldn't coordinate her moves that well anymore.

"I'll go and bring her home. You two can stay here and have fun. I see you tomorrow," Michael said and left the marquee, even though he knew that oxygen would make Faith's state even worse.

He walked to a corner of the field, where the marquee was standing on, where it was that dark that no one could see them. He looked around one last time and then took off into the sky. He was flying high, but slowly, carefully that Faith didn't get sick. Suddenly he noticed that she was snuggling up to him.

"Mikey?" she asked.

"Yes, sis?"

"There is something I have to tell you… Something really, really important…" she said yawning.

"What is it?"

"Ya know, when we were in the other timeline… And we were knocked out by Buu… I…" she yawned again and snuggled even closer to him.

"You what?" he asked, now getting curious, but didn't get an answer. He looked down at his sister and saw that her eyes were closed. "Faith?" She didn't react. Michael felt how her breath and heartbeat slowed down and that she was asleep. He sighed again. Whatever she wanted to tell him, he would ask her tomorrow.

Just a few minutes later, Michael arrived at his mother's parents' house and stopped in front of the window of Joey's bedroom on the first floor. He knocked carefully at the window, not wanting to wake anyone up, but his little sister. A few seconds later, the light in the room went on and the blinds were opened. He could see how his sister rolled with her eyes, when she opened the window for them. "What? Did you forget your key or something like that? By the way, it's just 11pm. What are you already doing here?"

"Someone made Faith that drunk that she couldn't even stand anymore and she fell asleep on the way here. And I didn't want to wake up grandma and grandpa," Michael told her quickly. Luckily Joey had already made her sister's bed on the studio couch, so that they just had to lay her down and Joey had to remove her boots, pants and blouse.

~*~

At the same time Vegeta and Bulma were lying in their bed, but none of them was sleeping. Bulma was lying with her back to Vegeta's chest and he was playing with her hair. Something was bothering her husband. Bulma could feel that, but she couldn't tell what it was. It has been like this for the last few days. It was, as if he was thinking about a decision he had to make, or something like that, she knew. Suddenly she heard her husband taking a deep breath, like when someone wants to say something that is really difficult for him.

"Bulma… There is something I have to tell you," Vegeta said hesitatingly.

Oh, oh… Here it comes. "What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I… I have to leave tomorrow."

"What?" Now Bulma was sitting straight in her bed. "Why? Will you come back?"

Vegeta also sat up and took her hands. "There's something I have to do. But don't worry, I will come back. I just don't know how long I will stay away. It could be a few days, a few weeks, even months and maybe even a year. I don't know."

"But Vegeta…"

"No Bulma, you won't be able to stop me… Please try to understand," he almost pleaded with his eyes.

"You said tomorrow? Not sooner?"

"Tomorrow. Not sooner, not later… And don't tell anyone else about it. Not until I'm gone. Tell them not to look after me, because they won't find me."

"Okay Vegeta. When this 'something' is that important for you, I will wait till you come back," Bulma said with a half-smile.

"Thank you." He kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

As Bulma woke up the next morning, Vegeta was gone, but she found a single red rose on his pillow. Bulma sighed and felt like crying. "Vegeta…"

~*~

As the sun was shining at Faith's face the next morning and woke her up, she somehow expected a killer headache as she opened her eyes, but it never came. She slowly sat up, but she felt as fit as always. "Wow. No hangovers for Saiyajins I guess," she mumbled smirking. But even though she had no hangover, she could hardly remember something from the night. Okay, she remembered that some guy invited her to a drink and that later, Michael chased that guy away… But she didn't remember how she got home or to bed.

At that moment, some one knocked at the door. "Come in!" she shouted after she put on a T-shirt. 

It was Michael. "Hey sis, need some painkillers after last night?" he asked her smirking.

"Haha! Really funny! But I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear brother. I don't have a hangover. But I could need some pills for my memory…"

"Sorry, I don't have those… Do you get ready? Because mom and dad want to leave in half an hour. Oh, and by the way… There was something you wanted to tell me, as I brought you home. You said it was important and that it was about the other timeline and Buu… But you fell asleep, before you could tell anything… So, what is it?"

"Uhm, I don't know… There's nothing I could have wanted to tell you. At least nothing that I remember," Faith said quickly, hiding her uneasiness. 

"Really? Didn't sound like nothing yesterday… But you can tell me, when you remember it again," Michael told her and left the room.

Faith let herself fall back on her bed. She almost did it. She almost told her brother what she did twelve years ago. That she… No, no Buu-thinking here in this dimension. That was the past and now is now. She shrugged it off, grabbed a few clothes and jumped under the shower. Exactly twenty-five minutes later, she was standing fully dressed and showered in the kitchen.

After Shana and Goten already said goodbye to her parents the night before and they, Trunks and Jenny said goodbye to Mirai Trunks, Pan and their daughter earlier that morning, they now wanted to do it at Jenny's parents' house. At the moment Faith arrived downstairs, the big hugging started. First Shana and Goten said goodbye to their sons and then it was the Briefs'-Collin's family turn.

"Goodbye Mom. Dad," Jenny said, when she hugged her parents. Those three weeks had flown by way too fast for her, but with Capsule Corporation, she couldn't stay away from work longer.

"Goodbye Jenny," her parents said.

"Jonathan, Bessie, it was good to be here again," Trunks said, when he shook their hands.

"Bye Trunks. And take good care of my daughter," Jenny's father said smiling.

"As long as you take good care of mine, I'll do my best."

Then Trunks and Jenny turned to their children. "Hey, no tears, okay? I just put on new make up," Faith said, as their parents were approaching them.

"Don't worry Faith," Jenny said and hugged her daughter. "I won't cry."

"Don't get into trouble young lady, I warn you," Trunks said.

"Dad, I already told you that I'd do my best to prevent it. I can't do more."

Michael was the next one in the row. "Goodbye Michael. Take good care of your sisters," Jenny said, hugging her son.

"Yeah, I'll trust you to stop Faith, when she's planning something," Trunks told him and patted him on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of them, I promise," Michael said. "This is my duty as eldest."

"Hey! You're just two minutes older than I!" Faith complained. 

"But I'm still older than you!" Michael told her smirking.

At last Jenny and Trunks said goodbye to their youngest daughter and both hugged her tightly at the same time. "Mom! Dad! I know that you'd rather take me home with you, but can you please let go? Even a Saiyajin needs air to breath," she said laughing.

"Sorry," Jenny and Trunks mumbled.

"Joey," Jenny began. "When you don't want to stay here any longer, you know that you can call us and within a few hours you'll be home again."

"Mom. Don't worry. I will stay here. It can't be worse than on my school."

"Don't say that," Trunks said. "I've been on the TSHS and …"

"And you've survived. And you met mom. See? It can't be worse than my old school."

"Okay, you got me. But I will miss you." He hugged her again.

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay… Sorry…"

Jenny snickered and leaned over to Shana. "Now I know what Muten Roshi meant, when he told me that all male Saiyajin get overprotective, when they get a daughter."

"Luckily Goten and I have just sons. He never got that overprotective over them." Both women laughed and received glares from their husbands.

A few minutes later the four adults were sitting in their car, ready to drive to some lonely field, from where they would call Dende, and the rest was standing on the yard. "Goodbye everyone!" Jenny shouted as they drove off.

The people who were staying in that dimension also called their goodbyes and waved until they couldn't see the car anymore.

~*~

About half an hour later, after they walked through the portal Dende had opened for them, the four adults left the Lookout in the Z-Dimension. Little did they notice that they were being watched, as they took off. When they couldn't be seen anymore, the person emerged from the dark corner, where he was standing and approached the god from behind. "What can I do for you, Vegeta?" the small Namek asked the Saiyajin Prince, without turning around.

"I need you to do me a favor," the Prince told him and the god nodded at him.

************************************************************************************

Sorry it took me again a bit longer to write this chapter…

But can you please tell me what you think of it? That would be really, really nice.

How will the first day on college and in the new school be for the half-Saiyajins and what is Vegeta doing? You'll (probably) find that out in the next chapter.

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	5. Freshmen

**_The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation_**

****

**Disclaimer:**    I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

**A/N:                I don't have much to say, except that I'm really grateful for your reviews, and so on… ^^ I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that it took so long with this chapter, but I haddn't and I won't have much time to write in the last days/next few weeks, because I have to study for a few aptitude tests, which I will write in about two weeks and for other tests in school. Oh, and I don't know how the first day on college is, but I guess it's just moving in and buying books and that stuff. So please don't flame me, if I'm wrong with this.**

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

About half an hour later, after they walked through the portal Dende had opened for them, the four adults left the Lookout in the Z-Dimension. Little did they notice that they were watched, as they took off. As they couldn't be seen anymore, the person emerged from the dark corner, where he was standing and approached the god from behind. "What can I do for you, Vegeta?" the small Namek asked the Saiyajin Prince, without turning around.

"I need you to do me a favor," the Prince told him and the god nodded at him.

Chapter 4: "Freshmen" 

*************************************************************************************

The next morning Michael woke up, because he heard noises from the kitchen, which was unfortunately for him lying directly next to the guest room, where he was sleeping in. He sat up and looked at the clock at the wall. Groaning, he let himself fall backwards again. 6.30am. He and Faith agreed to get up at eight, so that they could go to the campus then and meet with Will and Chris at nine. That meant he didn't need to get up for another one and half hours. For a moment Michael was questioning himself, who could already be up at that time, until he remembered that his little sister had to be in school at 7.40 and that she had to take the bus at 7am. He looked to his left and saw that the sun was already shining through the blinds. He didn't need to think long about whether to get up or not and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to ignore the sounds from the kitchen.

~*~

"So, Joey, tell me. Are you nervous about your first day in the new school?" her grandmother asked the dark-haired girl. They were sitting in the kitchen and Joey was having breakfast. 

"Well, I don't now… I guess not really nervous. More curious," Joey told her grandmother as she took a bite from her bread.

"Don't worry… I guess you'll soon find friends," the elderly woman comforted her granddaughter. 

"I hoped I could be half as optimistic as you are."

"Come on… just smile a bit more and don't be so shy… and then, everything will be alright. Believe me. Your mother was the same as she was at your age. She, too, didn't like being the center of everything and was always wearing those wide and old clothes, so that she wouldn't get any attention," Mrs. Collin said. "Have you finished? I mean, because you should go now to get the bus in time."

"Yeah," Joey said and devoured the last bit of her breakfast, "I've finished." She got up, grabbed her bag and anorak and walked to the door. "Bye grandma!"

"Have fun!" her grandmother shouted, as she was already out.

It took Joey just a few minutes to get to the bus stop, but the nearer she got, the more she slowed down and as she finally arrived there, all the other kids and youths looked at her, like she was an alien, what she ironically was, because they haven't seen her before, but after they checked her out, they simply ignored her.

After a few more minutes the bus finally arrived, and the people got in and Joey sat down at the window, staring outside and waiting for the bus to drive. And after what seemed as an endless ride through the city, the bus finally arrived at the bus stop near her school. So she got out, along with many other students and walked the last five minutes to the TSHS.

As she arrived in the main hall, she saw a lot of students about her age standing in front of a board. Guessing that there must be something important to see, she went there and pushed her way through the crowd until she saw some lists of the different classes. Soon she spotted her name on the list of the class 8c and got to know that her class teacher would be someone called Mr. Wordman, who taught English and Religion. Wordman. Joey could swear that she has heard this name before. She quickly pushed the thought aside and went to the staff room to meet her teacher. As she had been there a few week ago to be enrolled at school, the principal, a nice young lady, told her that she had to go to her class teacher the first day, before the classes begin. But at that time, she didn't know yet, who it would be.

"Excuse me please…" she stopped one of the bypassing teachers. "I'm looking for Mr. Wordman."

"Mr. Wordman… Mmh… I've already seen him today… But…" the teacher said, but was interrupted by someone who was suddenly standing behind him.

"That would be me," a kind looking, elderly man around sixty said and reached out his hand. "And you must be Josephine Collin."

Joey took the hand shyly and shook it. "Yes, but…"

"That's good. I'm just on my way to our class. And don't worry, I can understand how it is to be new. I'm sure you'll soon find friends in that class," he told her optimisticly, as they began walking to the classroom. "By the way… I could swear that I've seen you before… You look somehow familiar…" 

"N-no… I don't think so. I've just moved here," Joey said uneasily. 

"Okay… So, here we are."

They stopped in front of a red door. Inside the room you could already hear the noise of people talking, laughing and shouting. Joey took a deep breath, when Mr. Wordman opened the door and walked inside. "Okay, way to go," she mumbled and followed him to the front of the room.

As soon as the other students spotted their teacher, they all sat down on their seats and became silent, eyeing carefully 'The New'. "Hello everybody," Mr. Wordman greeted them. "I hope you all had relaxing summer holidays and are now fresh and eager to begin a new year of your school career. And now I want to introduce you to Josephine Collin…"

"Joey…" the girl said shyly.

"What?" Mr. Wordman asked confused.

"Joey. Everyone calls me Joey, not Josephine."

"Okay. Joey just moved here a few weeks ago and still doesn't know much about this school. I hope you'll help her a bit. So, Joey… You can sit down now." 

Joey looked around the class and spotted the two only empty seats next to a girl with long and light wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. That girl looked a lot like a model, because she was already wearing light make-up and tight modern clothes. Why of all people next to her? An obviously stuck-upped girl? Almost growling, Joey walked over to her and let herself fall down in that seat.

"Hi Josephine…" the girl started to say in a light French accent, but was interrupted by a death glare from Joey. "Oh sorry. Hi Joey. I'm Lily."

"Hi," Joey answered under her breath.

"Hey, if you want, I can show you around in the big break! I know how it is to be 'The New'," Lily told her cheerfully.

"You know?" the half-Saiyajin asked irritated.

"Si, I've come here one year ago, after my parents moved here from France…"

"Wow, despite of your small French accent, I wouldn't have noticed that you were from France," Joey told her stunned. This girl actually seemed to be nice.

"That's because I grew up with two languages. My mother lived here until she graduated and then went with my father to France."

At that moment the door was thrown open and a boy with short brown hair, wearing some old black jeans and a yellow shirt, came in. "Sorry that I'm late," he said grinning.

"Jack," Mr. Wordman said exasperated. "It's the first day of school and you're already late. Do you want to start again, where you stopped last year?"

"I don't know, maybe?" he answered, still grinning and walked over to the only free seat, which was now directly next to Joey. "Hey! You must be Josephine Collin, right?"

"R-right… Where do you know that from?"

"Your name was the first one on the list, and you're the only new. I'm Jack," he introduced himself.

"And I'm called Joey," she told him.

Suddenly, Mr. Wordman cleared his throat and looked at Jack. "It would be nice, that you would at least stop talking, after you already were late."

"Yes sir!" Jack answered and then turned to Joey. "We'll talk later, Collin." Joey just rolled with her eyes and decided to ignore him for the rest of the lesson.

~*~

About the same time, a few kilometers away from the TSHS, Michael was walking up the stairs to his little sister's living room, to wake up his twin sister. He hadn't been able to sleep any longer after he woke up through the noises from the kitchen one and a half hour ago. That's why he was already fully dressed and showered. He knocked at the door of the room. "Hey Faith! It's time to wake up!" he said and heard from the inside a muffled sound and then a 'Get lost!'. Michael grinned. That was his sister. As great as a fighter she was, she simply couldn't get out of bed, especially not for school. But today was not simply the begin of a new school year. It was the beginning of a new part in their lives: College. "Sis! Come on! You have to get up! I count till three, and when you aren't at the door then, I'll come in. One… Two… Two and a half… Three! Too late, sis. I'm coming in now!" He carefully opened the door and immediately had to dodge a flying pillow, which collided with the wall with a loud thud. 

"Get out Michael! I want to sleep," she  groaned.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry sis, but I can't grant you that wish." Faith slowly crawled out of the bed. "See? It's really easy."

"Oh, shut up." Growling Faith got up, grabbed a few clothes and went into the bathroom.

There was a reason that Faith didn't want to get up. She didn't sleep well the last night. She didn't really dream either. She just saw some pictures in her sleep. Pictures of her killing Buu, faceless people, telling her that Saiyajin are born to rule, pictures of a bloody knife in her hand and always flashes of the symbol for Saiyajin royalty. She didn't understand it. Didn't understand it at all. And it was scaring her. If she could just tell someone about her dreams, but that would mean to reveal the true story about Buu, and she couldn't do that. That would change everything.

After Faith was ready about half an hour later, the twins brought all their stuff downstairs, what wasn't that much to carry, because of the great invention called capsules. Shortly after, Pan arrived to pick them up and bring them to the campus. "Hey you two!" she greeted them. "Are you two ready for College?"

"Sure," Michael said.

"Good. Then let's go."

Shortly before nine, they arrived at the campus. Pan couldn't stay any longer, because she had to help Mirai Trunks at CC and so she left after she set them down. After Michael and Faith got out of the car, they stared in awe at the campus. There were so many people and so many different small and big buildings. 

"Hey Faith! Do you see that? That's our new home for the next years!" Michael said excited.

"Yeah! That's great. Will and Chris are already here, somewhere… In this direction," Faith said and pointed to a huge building, obviously the main building on the campus about two hundred meters away from them.

"Okay, then let's go!"

"Fine." Faith grabbed her brother's arm and just lifted two fingers to her forehead, as he stopped her.

"No Faith. Not here," Michael reminded her.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry bro," she said and walked into the direction, where they felt their two cousins, followed by Michael.

"Hey you two!" Chris, the younger version of Goku, greeted them as he and his brother saw the other two part-Saiyajins. "Are you ready to take a small tour around the campus after you got your I.D. cards, your timetable and after you got to know, where you're living.

"Sure. Let's go in," Faith said. "I can't wait any longer to see more."

~*~

About the same time at the TSHS Lily and Jack were showing Joey a bit around. "Okay Collin…" Jack said, but was interrupted by Joey. 

"Joey. My name is Jo-ey. How often do I have to tell you that? J.O.E.Y.!"

"I know, Collin. You told me about three hundred times in the last five minutes," Jack answered her smirking. "But what I wanted to tell you is that here on the left side are the two physics labs, on the right side is the chemistry lab and in the other corridor are the two biology labs," he told her further, as they were walking through the hallways of the school. "By the way, do you know that the school had been rebuilt after it had been destroyed about 24 years ago?"

"Yes," Joey said, "I know."

"Oh, come one Jack. Don't start again with that story!" Lily whined.

"What story?" Joey asked confused.

"Well, do you know the real reason, how the school has been destroyed?" Jack wanted to know.

"There has been a gas explosion, right?"

"Yes, that's the fire brigade said, but there are many rumors about how it really happened," the boy said, lowering his voice, so that it got a mysterious touch. "There should have been a fight…"

"A fight…" Joey interrupted him, sounding disbelieving. Of course she thought she knew what fight he was talking about. The fight her mother had against Mr. Fieldner. The fight where her mother was destined to die, but survived. The fight where… Wordman… Of course! That was where she knew this name from. Her mother trusted the same Mr. Wordman with her identity and the threat, Joey had as class teacher.

"Yes, a fight," Jack continued. "I'm sure you've heard of the superhero The Lost Warrior, who had been helping people at that time. Well, people say that she fought against one of the teachers, Mr. Fieldner, who was killed by the explosion. They say that he was some kind of alien or demon or so and that he wanted to destroy humanity or something like that. But The Lost Warrior could stop him in that fight, where the school has been destroyed. But that's not all. The rumors do also say that The Lost Warrior graduated that year from this High School."

"Do you really believe in that stuff?" Joey wanted to know.

"Sure… I mean, how do you want to explain all the strange things that happened in that time? Do you really think that The Lost Warrior was human? Please, no human could fly, or go from one place to another within seconds, or catch flying bullets with the bare hands, not to mention shooting those blasts? I mean…"

"Jack, stop talking nonsense. I told you already that my mother graduated that year in this school and that there hasn't been a fight," Lily interrupted him.

"Really? Your mother graduated at this school in that year?" Joey asked stunned. That must mean that Lily's mother graduated together with her mother.

"Si…" At that moment, the bell rang. "Mince, the break's already over?"

"Looks like it," Jack said and turned to go. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," the girls answered in unison and followed the boy.

~*~

One and a half hour later, Will and Chris have showed their cousins around the campus and where now standing in front of a dorm. "So, Faith… Here we are. The Briefs Hall," Will said.

"Too bad we didn't get in one dorm sis," Michael said, obviously depressed by the fact that his dorm is on the other side of the campus. But that was not the only reason that he was depressed. He had also hoped that he could keep an eye on his sister, to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Don't worry bro. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And what should happen to me in a dorm, named after the all so famous Briefs? See ya later!" she said smirking and turned to go.

"Hey Faith!" Michael shouted after her. "When I'm finished with unpacking, I come over and we can go somewhere to eat something!"

"Sure! I'll be waiting for ya!"

"320…321…322…" Faith mumbled as she was walking along the corridor on the third floor of her dorm, searching for her room. "330…331…" While she was concentrating on the numbers, Faith didn't notice the dark-haired boy, who was coming from the other direction, also not looking on the corridor and eventually, they clashed, causing the boy to fall on the floor. "Hey! Watch out!" Faith cursed.

"Oh sorry…" the boy mumbled and got up again. It was the same boy, Ryan, who already saw her in Arlewatt.

Faith just growled and suddenly saw that she was now standing in front of the door with the number 333, the door to her room. Ignoring Ryan, she put the key into the keyhole and turned it around, just to find out that it wasn't locked. So she just opened the door and walked in, but she couldn't see anyone at first. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked as she put her bag down on the right bed. On the bed on the left were already lying some things, so she guessed that her roommate must already be there. Faith concentrated for a second and soon found a small ki behind a door on the other side of the room. She opened the door to the room and found herself in a small bathroom and with the back to her was standing a slim girl about her height with long smooth blond hair, which went almost down to her waist. "Uhm, hello?"

The girl spun around, as she suddenly heard the voice behind her. "Oh my god, you scared me…"

"Oh, sorry… But I saw your stuff on the bed and thought that you might be here inside."

"So, y-you must be my roommate, right?" the girl asked shyly.

"Yep, name's Faith." 

"I'm Alina," the girl said and both went out of the bathroom. "I-uhm took the left bed, but if you want… I mean… If you would rather sleep on the other bed, you know… we could change…"

"Hey, hey, chill out. No need to worry here. I'm okay with that bed. Really," Faith told her and sat down on it. At that moment, Alina spotted Faith's small bag.

"Is-is that all you've got?" the blond girl asked stunned.

"What? Oh, this bag. Don't worry, there are just capsules in there," Faith opened her bag and spilled the capsules on her bed. "See?"

~*~

While the girls were still talking inside, Ryan was still standing in front of that door. He couldn't believe his luck. There was this girl, the very same beautiful girl he saw in Arlewatt, whom he never thought to see again, at the same college, he was at. And even in the same dorm, just a few doors away from his own room. Ryan pushed the thought aside that even this girl first yelled at him and then ignored him completely.

With a huge grin on his face, he quickly found his room, 315, and went inside. His friend, John, was already there. "Hey man, what are you smiling at?" the boy with the blond hair asked.

"She's here," Ryan told him.

"Who?"

"_She, you know… The dark-haired beauty from Arlewatt… She has the room 333."_

"Oh boy…" John put his arm around his friend's shoulder and pulled him down on his bed. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan… Didn't I already tell you on Saturday that you wouldn't have a chance with her? But tell me… You met her…" Ryan nodded. "Good, and you talked with her…"

"Well kind of…"

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No…"

"Then, what did you two talk about?" John asked, getting curious.

"It was not really a talk… We ran into each other on the corridor… I fell to the ground and she yelled 'Watch out' and I mumbled sorry. And before I even knew she disappeared in her room… Oh man! Why me?" Ryan asked as he realized how she had been acting towards him.

"Come on, Ryan. Keep your head up. Shall we go into the cafeteria? We wanted to meet with Alina there in about 15 minutes."

"Sure… Maybe I can forget her during lunch…" With that, they left the room to go to the cafeteria, but just in time to see a boy with short blond spiky hair knocking at the door with the number 333.

~*~

Faith had just finished putting the rest of her clothes into her drawer, when she heard the knock on the door. She smirked. Was about time. She was really hungry. "You can come in! The door is open."

"Hey, Faith. Are you ready?" the wanted to know.

"Sure… I've already waited for you. I'm starving…" Faith was halfway out of the door, followed by her brother, as she turned around again. "Uhm, Alina? Do you want to come along?"

"N-no… You two can go alone… I-I don't want to disturb you…" the shy girl answered. She sighed inwardly… Why do always just get those beautiful girls with much self confidence handsome boyfriends…

"Mmh, Faith… Don't you want to introduce me to your roommate?" Michael asked her grinning.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… Michael, this is Alina. Alina, this is my twin brother Michael."

"B-brother?" Alina asked stunned.

"Yes, brother… What did you…? Oh, I understand. No, he isn't my boyfriend. I'm single," Faith told her. "And you really don't wanna come with us?"

"No, but… thank you… for the invitation… I will meet my own people downstairs…"

"Okay, good! See ya later!" Faith said and left the room, but Michael didn't follow. "Michael? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm coming!" he shouted and then turned to Alina, chuckling. "That's typical Faith… It was nice to meet you, Alina. Bye!"

"It was nice to meet you, too."

On the outside, Faith and Michael met up with Chris and Will and together they left the campus to have lunch somewhere on the "outside".

~*~

Shortly after Faith left, Alina got also ready and left the room. She locked the door and then went down to the dorm's own small cafeteria. She looked around a bit disoriented, but finally found "her" people. She waved at them and fought her way over to their table through the other students. As she arrived there, she threw the key on the table. "Hey Ryan, John! Sorry that I'm late, but I talked a bit with my roommate. Where's Mary?"

"Oh, your sister stopped by a few minutes ago, telling us that she didn't have time to eat with us," John told her.

At exactly that moment, Ryan's gaze fell on the key, or better, on the number of the key. "Hey! You're in room number 333?" he asked disbelieving.

"Oh, no…" John shook his head. "Not that again…"

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Alina wanted to know. Why was it that interesting in which room she was?

"Do you remember the girl our friend here saw on Saturday?" Alina nodded. "Well, he told me that she's also on this college and in this dorm and that she is living in the room with the number 333. But as we went down, we saw how a boy of our age entered her, or your, room. And now Ryan is depressed because the girl he laid an eye on has a boyfriend," John told her. 

"Michael isn't her boyfriend. Michael's her brother. Twin brother to be exactly… And she told me that she is single," Alina said grinning.

"Good… And? What is her name? What is she like?"

"First of all, her name's Faith, Faith Collin… And what is she like? Mmh, she has much energy, much self confidence, her own will, she is a bit weird, but I think…"

~*~

"… that we will get along well," Faith told her friends about Alina. "Even though she seems to be more than a bit shy, but I hope that will change when I'm with her in one room."

The four part-Saiyajins were sitting in a fast food restaurant, devouring one plate after another.

"That's good," Michael said. "I'm happy that you two like each other. That will make the whole thing with living here a lot easier."

~*~

At the same time Joey had already finished her first school day and was now sitting in the kitchen of her new home, having lunch. Her grandmother made her pancakes, a lot pancakes, enough pancakes to feed a hungry half-Saiyajin. "Grandma, they are delicious."

Mrs. Collin smiled. It has been a long time since she cooked for someone with that big appetite. "I'm glad that you like them. Come on! Tell me something about your first day in school. Have you already made some friends?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. My class teacher is Mr. Wordman, the same Mr. Wordman mom already had in Religion. And, yes, I can say I've already made a friend. There's Lily, she moved here a few years ago from France. She told me that her mother graduated the same year the school has been destroyed. Do you know someone of mom's grade who were living there?"

"Yes, Gina… She and her boyfriend Philippe moved to France after her graduation. But I didn't know that they had a daughter about your age. Is there anybody else you've met?"

"Yeah, Jack. But I don't know if I could consider him a friend. He's simply annoying…" Joey rolled with her eyes. "But he believes in a 'rumor' that the TSHS has been destroyed in a fight between a teacher called Fieldner, who should be a demon or an alien and The Lost Warrior, who by the way should've graduated that year from that school. I didn't tell him of course that this is true and that The Lost Warrior was by the way my mother."

Her grandmother was obviously worried and relieved at the same time. "I never thought that someone would believe it. But I'm glad that you didn't tell him about your mother."

"Come on grandma. I'm not stupid. I'm here to lead a normal life."

"I know."

~*~

At night at Capsule Corporation Bulma was still working in the lab, even though it was already past midnight. She just didn't want to go to bed, alone. Again. As the others asked last night, where Vegeta was, she simply answered that he was somewhere training or doing something like that and even after Goku insisted that he couldn't feel his ki, what shocked Bulma most, she still couldn't tell them what her mate told her. It was really hard not to be with him. The house was so calm. First the kids left and now he. Bulma felt how a tear ran down her cheek, dripping on one of the blueprints she was just looking at. No, his ki couldn't be gone. He was probably just hiding it.

At that moment Bulma heard a noise behind her and jumped around, wiping the tear away. It was Jenny. She was wearing dark blue training clothes and a towel around her shoulders, her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail. "Oh, it's just you," Bulma said and turned back to the laptop. 

"Bulma, what are you still doing here? It's past midnight." 

"I still had some work to finish… But I could ask you the same question. Why are you still up?"

"I've been training with Trunks in the gravity room. We've just finished a few minutes ago and as I saw the lights in here, I wanted to see what was going on." The woman walked closer to Bulma, looking at the monitor. "And what is it for a project you're working on?" As she didn't get an answer, Jenny got worried. "Bulma, are you okay?" 

"Jenny, tell me. Did you feel Vegeta's ki disappearing?" Bulma asked in a teary voice.

"Well, to be honest… Yes, I did. We all did. That's why we were that shocked as we came back last night. It disappeared shortly after we came back," Jenny told her.

"Can someone hide his ki just from one moment to another?"

"No, no one's ki could just drop from one second to another to zero. It's not possible. No one could do it. Not even…. You're asking this because of Vegeta, aren't you?" Jenny wanted to know and Bulma nodded. "But that does not mean, that a person died… Something like that does also happen, when you go into the Room of Spirit and Time."

"He told me that there was something he had to do. That he would leave and he didn't know when he would come back. He said it could be days, week, months… He didn't want to tell me, what he had to do… He also told me, that you wouldn't find him…" Bulma said now crying.

Jenny hugged her mother-in-law and tried to comfort her. "It's okay… He will come back soon. I'm sure… You know as well as I do that he can't stay away from you for a long time…" Even though Jenny said those words, she didn't know if she could believe them. Not that it wasn't unlike Vegeta to just disappear like that… The other times you could always, always find him by his ki, in case something happened. But this time you just couldn't find it. And Jenny was sure that Vegeta wasn't in the ROSAT, because he told Bulma that he could come back in a few months…

"Don't tell anyone about that… Please Jenny…" Bulma pleaded and wiped the tears away.

"Okay, Bulma… I won't tell anyone." Not yet.

~*~

The same night Faith and Alina were lying in their beds, sleeping. Until a few minutes ago there had been a big thunderstorm, but now it was just stormy, it stopped raining and the sky cleared a bit, even though there were still dark clouds. While Alina was sleeping peacefully, Faith tossed from one side to another, obviously having a nightmare, mumbling in her sleep. "What are you talking about? … No… mom…. No… let her go… no… no…" Tears were running down her cheeks.

Suddenly the window was opened silently and a figure climbed in and walked over to her bed. He sat down in the chair next to it and in the momentary light of the full moon you could see that it was a man, who looked like he was around 45 years old with short blond hair. Carefully he grabbed Faith's hand and stroked with his other hand a strand of hair out of her face. "Shh… Everything will be okay… You don't need to be afraid… I'll watch over you…Faith," he said in a whisper. Surprisingly, Faith calmed down immediately and the man smiled in the darkness. That was when he heard the girl behind him. He looked around and saw that she was stirring. His blue eyes widened and he quickly and carefully let go of Faith's hand. Before he climbed back out of the window he looked back at the sleeping half-Saiyajin and barely managed to get out, before the other girl woke up.

Alina thought she heard something and as she opened her eyes, she saw that the window was a bit open. She climbed out of her bed, wondering how it could be open. She looked out of the window, but couldn't see anybody. Who could climb into a room, which was on the third floor anyway? Shrugging she closed it again, but before she climbed back into her own bed, she could see on Faith's face in the moonlight that she had cried. That surprised the blond-haired girl. Faith had made the impression that nothing could shock her, but there was obviously something that troubled her. The girl got back to bed, but had a hard time to fall asleep again, always thinking what could trouble a strong girl like Faith that much that she cried in her sleep.

************************************************************************************

Yahoo! Finally finished! I hope I didn't let you wait that long and that you like this chapter! But please be so nice and review! Thank you!!!

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	6. The Party

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

****

**Disclaimer:**    I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

A/N:                Okay, I know I upload this chapter now the third time, but I'm not sure, if you read it already. So, if you have, wait till tomorrow, then I've the next chapter finished, and if not, have fun and read!

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

Alina thought she heard something and as she opened her eyes, she saw that the window was a bit open. She climbed out of her bed, wondering how it could be open. She looked out of the window, but couldn't see anybody. Who could climb into a room, which was on the third floor anyway? Shrugging she closed it again, but before she climbed back into her own bed, she could see on Faith's face in the moonlight that she had cried. That surprised the blond-haired girl. Faith had made the impression that nothing could shock her, but there was obviously something that troubled her. The girl got back to bed, but had a hard time to fall asleep again, always thinking what could trouble a strong girl like Faith that much that she cried in her sleep.

Chapter 5: "The Party"

************************************************************************************

The first week in College and school had passed very fast for the three half-Saiyajins. Everything went well in that time: Michael and Faith got all courses they wanted to have, Michael was glad that he could finally spent some time again with his cousins Will and Chris, Joey became fast friends with Lily, but still denied considering Jack as a friend of hers, because of his annoyance, even though he was permanently hanging out with those two girl in the breaks, and much to everyone's surprise Faith seemed to have found a friend in Alina and even spent some time with her.

It was a sunny Friday noon, as Faith and Alina walked out of the building where their economy lecture was being held. As Faith stepped into the warm sun, she stretched her arms to the side and yawned. "Finally! We're out! I thought I would fall asleep in there…"

"Well… I-I thought that it was very interesting what our professor told us… But, when you're not interested in economy, why did you take this class?" Alina wanted to know, as they walked over the campus.

"My parents thought it might be 'useful' for me and my brother, who is by the way more interested in that stuff than I and took the advanced course, since it's possible that we should take over…" Faith hesitated. She almost told the other girl that her parents own Capsule Corporation. Something she wanted to avoid at any prize.

"Take over what?"

"Uhm… never mind…" Faith tried to sound casual, but didn't succeed fully.

"No, come on… You never told me, what your parents are doing…"

"Well… they… they own a-a firm, where they make and provide capsules… It's some kind of subsidiary company of Capsule Corporation…" Faith said, telling her the story, her family and friends made up, in case someone asked this question.

"Aha, that's…" the blond girl wanted to say, but was interrupted, as a guy held a flyer in front of them.

"Tomorrow night at eight. Party at the house of Planet V. Just for Freshmen," he said as he handed them the flyer. "Tell your friends about it." With that, the guy went to another small group of Freshmen, handing them the same flyer.

"Planet V?" Faith asked herself, as she read the flyer, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, that boy was in a hurry…" a young woman said, approaching them. She had shoulder-lengths smooth brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a short yellow dress with flowers on it.

"Hey Mary," Alina greeted the young woman.

"Hey Alina!" the young woman said and saw the flyer in the blond girl's hand. "Wow, is it already time again? Planet V also held a party last year, and it was really good there. The perfect place for Freshmen to get to know each other. Will you go?"

"I don't know yet. By the way, you didn't meet my roommate yet. Mary, this is Faith. Faith, this is my one year older sister Mary," the blond girl introduced them.

"So, this is the infamous Faith. Hi! You look like you like parties. When you go, can you do me the favor and maybe talk my little sis into going there?" Mary said.

"Sure! I'll be there and I'll do my best," Faith said smirking and then turned to Alina, playing upset. "Infamous? Alina, what did you tell her about me?"

"She didn't tell anything… it was just…" Mary was interrupted, as Alina dug her into the ribs. "Oww…" The siblings scowled at each other, but then Mary realized why her sister was scowling. "Oh… As I already said, Alina didn't talk bad about you. I think we should go now, or what do you think sis? We wanted to meet the others at the cafeteria to have lunch."

"You're right… See ya later Faith!" Alina said, and turned to go.

"Bye!"

~*~

"Hey you two!" greeted Mary the two boys, who were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, and sat down, followed by her younger sister.

"Hi!" answered Ryan and smiled at the two girls.

"Have you already heard from that party tomorrow?" Alina wanted to know and handed John the flyer.

"Sure, everyone is talking about it," he answered and gave the flyer to Ryan. "Will you go?"

"Maybe…" the girl answered. "I don't know yet."

"I'm also not sure… I think I will stay and relax a bit…" Ryan said yawning.

"Faith will be there," Alina said, stealing some of Ryan's fries. 

"I'll go!" the boy suddenly changed his opinion, causing the rest of the group to laugh. "What?"

~*~

"You really wanna go there?" Will asked Faith, as he inspected the flyer during lunch.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds like fun. Alina's sister Mary was there last year, and she told me that it was really good," she told him, taking a sip from her coke.

"Wait a minute…" Chris said. "You're not talking about Mary Christens, do you?"

"Mmh, could be. I think Alina's last name was Christens. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm… nothing… nothing special…" The second look-a-like of Goku blushed lightly.

"Really?" Faith wanted to know. She was getting curious about what her older cousin kept from her.

"R-really." His blush went even deeper.

"Ha!" the girl shouted smirking. "I got it. You want her. Has the hunting season already begun?"

"Shut up Faith." The boy gritted his teeth. "I don't _want her. I just like her a bit… maybe more than a bit… But I don't want her."_

"Pathetic…" Faith mumbled under her breath, impossible for Will and Chris to hear, even with their Saiyajin hearings. 

Just Michael noticed what she had said and became immediately a bit worried. Even though Faith has loosened up a bit in the last week, she still didn't show her feelings. Sure, she was already laughing and smiling more than before, but it did almost never come from her heart. And when it did, and someone noticed it, she immediately put on a mask. It seemed that she didn't care for anyone. 

The last time he saw his sister really worried about others, had been in the other timeline. The moment she woke up from a nightmare on the Lookout and stormed to the surface, where he tried to talk to her to get back down, but she didn't want to leave, because she thought that something had been wrong with their mother and Pan.

From that day on, after Buu was defeated, Michael did often feel that something wasn't right with his sister. He could tell that she was afraid, but he couldn't feel, how much fear she was hiding. She told him once, in one of her rare 'open moments', that she didn't believe in love. Maybe she did believe in it, was just too afraid to show it to anyone, that she didn't even admit it to herself, that she just had another poor guy every weekend to prove herself that love was unnecessary, something disturbing, a weak feeling. 

Michael sighed inwardly. His sister didn't know how wrong she was. Love was the strongest feeling existing. Love gave everyone the strength to reach new levels. But no matter how often he tried to tell her that in the last years, she did never listen. Michael didn't know what scared her so much that she locked out all those feelings, that she was still troubled in her sleep. It couldn't just be Buu, it must also be something else. But he couldn't tell what…

"And what did you now want to tell me about this party?" Faith asked her cousins, interrupting Michael's thoughts.

"Well," Will said, "Robin, that's the name of the guy who founded Planet V, did hold this party every year in the last three years, since he came to that college. I've heard that the first party had been for all students, but that he just invited Freshmen in the last two years. They say that at this party is some kind of election. Those he elected, have to go through various tests. He decides then, who might be able to get into Planet V. No one knows, how he chooses the members, and they do also say that all the students who suddenly left the college were members of Planet V."

"That's it?" Faith asked disbelieving. "That's why you didn't want me to go to that party? Guys, first of all, I'm a big girl. To be precise the only girl here on campus, who could destroy this planet with ease. I can take care of myself. And who said that I wanted to be a member of Planet V? As if I need to go there…And it would be really nice of you," She turned to her brother, "when you would go with me. It would be surely fun. And I promise, I won't drink as much as the last time." 

"Faith," Chris began, but didn't know exactly how to continue, "we, we just want to help you to not get into any trouble…"

"You know what?" Faith asked annoyed, as she got up. "Screw that. I don't need any of you to protect me." She turned around to go, but was held back by her brother, who was holding her at her wrist. "Let go of me."

"No Faith. Please listen. I will come with you tomorrow. I promise. You know I promised mom and dad to take care of you," Michael said softly.

"I know." Faith sighed, but didn't sit down again. Michael let go of her hand and smiled at her. And he thought he saw her for a short moment smiling back. "But I have to go. See ya later," she said and left the cafeteria. But she ran into a middle-aged blond man as she turned around a corner behind the exit without looking. It was the same man, who had been in her room the night a few days ago. "Oh, sorry," she said quickly. 

"Never mind," he answered. As Faith heard the voice of the man, she could swear she heard it before, but couldn't tell where. She looked at him, but he wasn't in the least bit familiar to her, not in that moment. As she went past him, she could swear that she felt his blue eyes in her back, but as she threw one last look back, the man was gone.

~*~

The time till the next evening passed really fast. Like Faith has promised to Mary, she talked her shy roommate into going with her and her brother to the party. 

The party should start at eight, so Michael was standing in front of the girl's room at 7.45 and knocked at the door. As he heard a faint "Come in!" he opened the door and walked inside. There he saw Alina already sitting on the bed, fully dressed, in a simple and long beige skirt and a white blouse with short sleeves. Her long blond hair was simply braided and almost reached the bed and she wore just light make-up. Even though she looked quite unobtrusive, Michael noticed that she was beautiful. At that moment, he realized that he was checking her out and didn't even greet her. "Hey," Michael said finally.

"Hey," Alina answered shyly. She still wasn't used that someone as handsome as Michael still hadn't a girlfriend and she wasn't used to talk to those boys. And she really felt uneasily under his gaze, after he entered the room.

"You look good," he told her with his typical inherited Son-grin, shifting nervously with his feet.

"You too," Alina said, looking away to hide her blushing. First this compliment, and then she noticed how good he was really looking in his black pants and black shirt.

"Is… uhm… Faith ready?" Michael asked uneasily.

"I'll be in a minute." Both looked at the bathroom door and saw Faith coming out. She quickly threw some clothes on her bed and then turned around, letting her long dark hair fly. "So, what do you think?" She was wearing some black leather pants, and a dark blue tight blouse.

"Beautiful as always, sis," Michael said smiling. "But please, don't break to many hearts tonight, okay?"

Faith's body tensed and she scowled at her brother and Alina thought that she could feel the air crack around them, and decided that it was time to say something. "Mmh, guys, shouldn't we go? I don't want to be late."

"Sure," Faith said, still scowling and grabbed the keys to the door and so the three Freshmen left the "Briefs-Hall".

~*~

At the same moment, in some lab, a young man with short red hair and glasses sat in front of a monitor, which was the only thing that lightened the room a bit, so that you couldn't tell how big it was, as the computer suddenly began to beep. Startled, he looked at the monitor and immediately grabbed the phone, which was lying next to the keyboard. "Hey… it's me, Kev. Something strange just happened. Our sensors were just noticing a high power level not far away. … How big? … It says 7000. … I know that this is impossible … Okay, I check it again." He typed something and then a window on the monitor appeared. "It's gone. They don't sense anything anymore. … Yes, that could be right. Good, I'll keep an eye on it. Bye."

~*~

On the whole way over the campus silence reigned in the group and after a walk of a few minutes the house of Planet V came finally into view. You could already hear loud music banging from the inside and many Freshmen were seen there. As they wanted to go inside, some big guy with blond hair stopped them at the door. In his hands he was holding a list with names and a pen. "Your names, please."

"Faith B… Collin. Name's Faith Collin. And that are my brother Michael and our friend Alina Christens," the dark-haired Saiyajin said.

The guy looked at his list and made a check at each name. "Good. You can go in. Have fun," he said and turned to the next Freshmen. "Your names, please."

As they got inside, they stared in awe at their surroundings. This house looked already huge from the outside, but from the inside… From the moment on Faith stepped into this house, she felt a tingling sensation in her body. She didn't know why and she couldn't describe it. But it felt good. Really good. 

She looked more at her surroundings. Directly at her left were the stairs to the upper floors and to her right was a breakthrough to the large main room, which was going till the ceiling of the second floor, where you could find a small balcony in the wall, at the place where the second floor should be. As they walked into the main room of the house, they could see that almost every Freshman was already there. At the wall over the chimney hang some kind of flag. It was dark blue, with a golden V written on it.

"Hey baby," a handsome guy approached Faith. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure…" she answered with a sweet smile and as they disappeared on the dance floor, she threw a smirk back at Michael.

Shortly after Faith was gone, Alina looked around and saw Ryan and John in the crowd. She waved at them and they walked towards their friend. "Hey guys!" Alina greeted them smiling. "This is Michael. Faith's brother. Michael, those are my friends Ryan and John." They said hi to each other and shook hands. 

"How long are you two already here?" John asked them.

"Oh, we just go here a few minutes ago," Michael answered.

Suddenly, Ryan took Alina aside. "Excuse us please," he said to the others and then turned to the girl. "And?" he whispered. "Where is she?"

"She's on the dance floor," she whispered back and motioned with her head to the couple.

Michael couldn't hold back a small smile. For normal humans it would have been impossible to listen to this conversation, but thanks to his Saiyajin-hearing he heard every bit of it. So, this Ryan threw a look at Faith. He seems to be nice. But Michael just hoped that his sister wouldn't crush the boy's heart, when she finds out.

~*~

Unnoticed by everyone, the Freshmen in the main room were watched by two figures, who were standing behind the glass door of the balcony. Both figures were young men. A large one, a bit more than 6 feet high, with short black hair and eyes, wearing black pants and a dark blue muscle shirt, showing off his really well built body, and the one who was at the entrance earlier.

"Is everyone here?" the dark haired guy asked, still looking into the main room.

"Yes, like in the last years, all Freshmen have followed your invitation."

"Good. As soon as my sister is here, I will say hello to all those …" the first wanted to say, but stopped as his view fell on a dancing girl.

"What is it, Robin?" the blond asked.

"Who is this?" Robin wanted to know and pointed to the dark haired beauty on the dance floor, who seemed to be dancing with five boys at the same time.

"Her name is Faith. Faith Collin. She is living in the Briefs Hall."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Family?"

"Her twin brother Michael, who is standing over there," the blond guy told him. "And her fourteen years old sister Josephine. She is going to the TSHS. They moved here a few weeks ago from the States. Their parents do own a subsidiary company of Capsule Corporation there. There is also something remarkable about the result of her SATs. She got 98%."

"98%? Wow, then why did she choose this college? She could have gone everywhere in the States," Robin said, somewhat surprised.

"Well, that's not clear. People say she was a troublemaker at her High School and was sent here to start a new life," he informed him.

"Okay, then put her on the list. I want to give her the chance to start a _new life," Robin said smirking down at the girl, who dumped the guys and was on the way back to her brother. _

At the same moment, a girl with long, black and unruly hair and dark eyes appeared behind the boys. "Hey guys, here I am," she greeted them.

"Hey Evania!" Robin said and turned around, facing her. "Wow, sis. You're beautiful. You look exactly like mom." 

The nineteen years old girl, Evania, smirked. "I know." She was wearing a short, dark blue dress and black boots, which went up to her knees.

"Okay, then I guess, we can say hello. Are you ready?" Robin asked his sister and she nodded.

~*~

In the meantime, Faith thought that she had wasted enough of her time for this scum and went back to his brother, who was already in company of two more guys. She didn't know the one with the blond hair, but she vaguely remembered the other one. But where had she already seen him? She couldn't remember. Maybe he was in one of her classes. She didn't know and she didn't care about that. Then why did she already start thinking about it? Faith shook her head and plastered a smirk on her face as she joined the group. "Hey, I'm back," she said and grabbed Michael's glass, drinking something from his drink.

"Hey sis, that was mine," he whined.

"Not anymore."

"Uhm, Faith…" Alina got her attention. "That are my friends John," He nodded at her smiling, "and Ryan."

"Hello," Ryan said and reached out his hand, but at that moment the door to the balcony was opened and Faith looked up to it, dismissing Ryan's offer.

At the same moment as this boy, Ryan, said hello, Faith felt suddenly strange. She didn't know why, but she turned around and looked up to the balcony, where the door was just opened. Faith couldn't describe it, but something drew her to the balcony. It was again this strange sensation in her body, she felt since she entered this house. It scared her a bit, but she liked it and it grew somehow stronger, when a young man appeared on the balcony, followed by a girl. She looked up to him, finding his eyes, and at that moment, he looked down at her, smirked and winked at her. Faith growled inwardly. Whoever this guy was, he was just like every one else in this room. But she couldn't shake off this sensation, and maybe, maybe, if he really wanted her, she would give him the chance to show her, if he's worth, worth of her, the princess of all Saiyajins.

Robin couldn't explain what was going on with him. As soon as he saw this girl, Faith, he felt attracted to her, something he never really felt before with a woman. Was this maybe a sign? He didn't know, but when she has passed the tests, he would maybe give her the chance to show him, if she's worth, worth of him, the….

His thoughts were interrupted as the music stopped and everyone in the room went silent and he knew that it was now his turn. "Hello everybody and welcome in the house of Planet V, my house. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Robin. As every year, I have invited all Freshmen on this campus and as you may have heard already, I will again look for people, who could be members of Planet V. You'll see that I have chosen you, when you get an invitation for further tests in the next weeks." The crowd in the main room cheered. "But this year is special for me, because my beautiful sister Evania graduated from High School and has decided to go to this College! Welcome Evania!" Most of the guys cheered again and yelled her name, as she went next to her brother. "Okay, and now I want you to have fun!" Robin and his sister walked back through the door and the music started again.

~*~

As the music started again, the young people continued with what they've done before. Even after that strange feeling she just had, Faith disappeared again on the dance floor with some other guys, before Ryan could ask her for that dance, what he had been planning to do. John shook his head, excused himself and Ryan and dragged his friend away from the main room, so that just Alina and Michael were still standing at the wall in silence, both tapping or nodding lightly to the music. "Do you want something to drink?" Michael asked, breaking the silence.

"No, thank you," Alina answered, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Okay…" he hesitated. "Do you want to … dance?"

"Yeah… okay…" She smiled shyly and they went to the other young people.

Some hours later, it was already past midnight, Faith took a small break from dancing and went to the bathrooms. Robin, who had been watching her the whole time from behind the door of the balcony, saw that and followed her. From what he had seen in the last few hours, he could tell that there was something special about this girl. The way she moved, her hair, her face, her lines. There was a lot of pride in this girl. He could see it. She was not like other girls. She had her own will, a strong will. She was dangerous, and he liked it. And he knew that it wouldn't be easy to get her, even for him. But the more he watched her, the more he felt drawn to her. He would have to start soon, he decided, when she's really the one and when he wanted to start with his plan.

He smirked and tossed himself from the wall he was leaning at, following the corridor to the bathrooms. She just got out again, as he arrived there and luckily they were the only ones there at that moment. "Faith," he said, when she came out.

She spun around, but relaxed a bit as she saw who it was. "It's you. So you already know my name," Faith stated coolly.

"Why shouldn't I know the name of a beautiful girl like you?" he wanted to know and walked closer to her.

"You're right. Many guys know my name," she answered, smirking self-confidently. 

"Can I _talk_ to you?" he asked, and then heard voices coming towards them. "In private?"

"Sure." He smirked at her and took her hand, leading her to a bedroom at the end of the corridor. As they were inside, she sat down on the bed and he closed the door. "So, now we're here. What did you want to _talk about?"_

"This." Robin went over to her and began to kiss her, while both were slowly leaning backwards until they were finally lying on the bed. As they broke the kiss, he took off his shirt, threw it into a corner and began unbuttoning her blouse. Suddenly, faster than he thought, he was lying on his back and Faith was sitting on top of him. "What was that?" he asked, lightly confused. He never expected such a thing from a normal girl.

"Did you really think that you would get me that easily?" she asked him with a wicked grin on her face, closing the buttons of her blouse again.

"To be honest, no. But I hoped it would be that easy. Tell me, how will I get you?" he wanted to know, a smirk plastered on his face.

She leaned down, so that her mouth was next to his ear. "You have to earn me." She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, but before she walked through it, she threw a quick smirk back at the still on the bed lying Robin, and left.

~*~

In the hallway near the entrance, Faith spotted Michael. "Hey bro! Where's Alina?" she wanted to know.

"She left about an hour ago. John and Ryan walked her back to the dorm and I've been looking for you since then, to ask you, if you wanted to go, too," he told her.

"John and Ryan?" Faith asked confused and then suddenly remembered the two boys standing with his brother and roommate a few hours ago. "Oh. Yeah. I remember. Well, okay… We can go. I promised Joey to spar tomorrow with her, so I don't want to sleep in."

Michael insisted to walk Faith back to the dorm, even though both of them knew that Faith would be able to go this way alone. He somehow felt a responsibility for her. He would protect her, no matter what. She was his sister, no, more than that. She was his other half and he would do anything for her and he would always believe in her, no matter in how much trouble she got. He would always be there for her, always, no matter what she was doing or what she got herself into.

On their way back to the Briefs hall, he noticed the self-satisfied smirk on his sister's face and suspected the worst. "Okay, sis. What have you done?"

"Me? I haven't done anything." Michael looked her directly in the eyes. "Really. I just had … fun. Nothing bad. I didn't hurt anyone. I swear!"

He sighed. "Okay sis. I believe you." A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Briefs Hall. "Goodnight sis. See ya tomorrow."

"Night, bro." With that, she went into the hall and her room.

Michael was still standing in front of the building for a few minutes, deep in thoughts. "Be careful, Faith. I don't want you to be hurt," he mumbled before he went to his own dorm.

************************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think in your reviews! THANK YOU!!!   
  


Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	7. Tests

**_The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation_**

****

**Disclaimer:**    I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

**A/N:**                Okay, guys… sorry that it takes so long with chapter 7 of  "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation", but I had again tests for jobs and I had to study for other tests at school, so I hope you forgive me. Therefor I post again this chapter, until the next on is up… I promise that I'll hurry!!!

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

"Well," Will said, "They say that at this party is some kind of election. Those he elected, have to go through various tests."  
---  
"Who is this?" Robin wanted to know and pointed to the dark haired beauty on the dance floor, who seemed to be dancing with five boys at the same time.  
"Her name is Faith. Faith Collin. She is living in the Briefs Hall."  
---  
"Okay, then put her on the list. I want to give her the chance to start a NEW life."

"Hey Evania!" Robin said and turned around, facing her. "Wow, sis. You're beautiful. You look exactly like mom."  
---  
"Did you really think that you would get me that easily?" Faith asked him with a wicked grin on her face, closing the buttons of her blouse again.  
"To be honest, no. But I hoped it would be that easy. Tell me, how will I get you?" Robin wanted to know, a smirk plastered on his face.  
She leaned down, so that her mouth was next to his ear. "You have to earn me."

Chapter 6: "Tests"

************************************************************************************

One month had passed since the party at Planet V and no one had heard of when the tests, Robin talked about, should take place, nor did someone get an invitation to Planet V. Not until one day at the end of October. Faith and Alina, who, you could say, became quite good friends in that month, came just out of class, as Evania, Robin's younger sister, who got the same class as them, stopped the dark haired girl. The girl handed Faith an envelope, taking care that as few people as possible notice this.

"Here, an invitation to the tests of Planet V. You'll find further information in there. Just tell your closest friends of it, when you have to and take care that they don't tell it anyone else," the other dark haired girl whispered into Faith's ear and was about to go, but turned back around, as she remembered something else. "Oh, and Faith… I think you can feel special, you're the only one who got this personally, all the others got it with mail. Robin wanted me to give it to you. See ya there!"

Stunned by this, Faith stared down at the envelope in her hands. So, this Robin sent her an invitation for the tests. She wondered, who else got one. Well, she would see, when she got there. Suddenly Faith got a huge smile on her face. She was the only one who didn't get this invitation with mail. Robin told his sister to give her that envelope. Well, if that wasn't a surprise. So he still remembered her and she shouldn't just be a girl for one night. No one was ever that persistent. No one dared to talk to her one month after she had dumped him and he was the first one who was watching her permanently. Faith guessed that no one had noticed it yet, but she could feel his presence quite often after this party. And every time she felt him, she had again this sensation in her body. There was something about this guy. His aura was full of… She couldn't describe it, but didn't feel something similar in the aura of the other guys she had been with. This was something new, but at the same time something she thought she felt before. Something exciting. Yeah, Faith was sure, when she passed this test, she would give him a chance to prove to her that he is worthy.

"Faith, is this really what I think it is?" Alina asked excited.

"Yes, it is," Faith answered smirking.

"And? Don't you want to open it?"

"I will wait till we are in our room," Faith said and started the walk to their dorm, which was luckily not far away, because of the stormy weather, which was reigning outside. The fall has come faster than anyone thought. In the first half of October it seemed that the summer was back for a short time, but from one day to another it became cold, rainy and stormy.

Fortunately they made it to the dorm without getting wet, because the rain took a small break, but really just small enough for them to run from one building to another, because as soon as they closed the door, it began again to pour. "Wow, we were lucky," Alina said, as she looked out of the window of their room and saw how other students ran to their dorms in the rain.

"Oh, yeah…" Faith said and made a grimace. "I wouldn't want to be outside right now." She put her bag on the bed and sat down, opening the envelope. She took out a dark blue letter, with white writing and a golden V up in the right corner. "Wow, they have to have money, when they have letters like this one. Look." She gave Alina the letter, who sat down next to her and read it. "Hey… Do you see? The test takes place on Halloween. That's tomorrow. I wonder what they are planning."

"Will you go there?" Alina wanted to know.

"Sure. Why not?"

"What about Michael… I thought he didn't like the members of Planet V. And you will go there anyway?"

"Well, he doesn't need to know about it. And besides, he's my brother and not my babysitter. I can take care of myself. Apropos Michael… Is there something between you and him? I thought I saw you two dancing at the party, and he is throwing those strange and quick glances at you since then."

"Really?" Alina blushed. "I mean… So, he looks at me? … But I… Nothing has happened on that party… And there's nothing between us… I mean… But I don't know if I…"

"Love him?" Faith continued Alinas sentence and she nodded. "Believe me… I'm sure that love doesn't exist. People are just getting involved with other people to have fun, and to produce brats. There's nothing with those butterflies in your stomach and things like that. You just have to find someone you could have fun with and who's worth to be the father of your brats. And when you don't want Michael, what about those two friends of you… Uhm… John and… What was his name?"

"Ryan… But they're just friends, not more. Besides, John does have a girlfriend on another college and Ryan… well, he thinks that he loves someone…"

"Really? Who? Do I know her?" Faith wanted to know, but before Alina could say anything, she didn't even know what, Faith slapped with her hand against her forehead. "Oh shit… tomorrow… I've promised Joey to train with her that afternoon…"

~*~

"… And please remember, we are writing our first test on Monday, November 2nd," a teacher of Joey, Lily and Jack said, while he was cleaning the board from their class. 

"What?" Jack protested. "You didn't tell us anything about it before."

"Is this so, Jack? Then I must have told it in one of the classes, you didn't think were worth of your precious time. I wonder, how you will write this test, because there will be mostly the stuff you've missed in your absence."

"That's so not fair!" Jack cursed, as they were in the hallway after the class. "I will never be able to repeat all those strange physics stuff. And especially the math part of it. He hates me and would do everything just that I have to repeat this class. I'm so dead." He leaned with his head at a wall and bounced lightly against it.

"Well, Jack… To be honest, he was right. You've missed most of the classes until now and much important stuff," Joey said.

"What is so important in physics?" the boy asked, sounding annoyed. "I just waste my time with it."

"Listen," the half-Saiyajin said, "physics is important. It deals with normal things like gravity, laws of nature, technology. You don't waste your time, when you learn how the world around you works."

"Thanks for being my friend and helping me…" Jack said sarcastically.

"I have never said that I was your friend." The two teens were now growling at each other. "It's your own fault, when you flunk this class. Don't expect from me that I cheer you up, because you mess up with your own life." The boy winced lightly, as she said that, but Joey didn't notice. She was way too enraged by his behavior and her Saiyajin-blood was boiling.

"Yes, maybe I will flunk this class…" Jack admitted, almost in a whisper. "But I still have one chance… when you help me."

"What?!" Joey almost yelled. "Did I get it right? You – want – me – to – help – you?"

"Collin, we all now that you are a genius. In all classes, but it sometimes seems to me, as if you grew up between wires and other technical stuff," he begged. "Please… You're my only chance… I will go down on my knees, if you want… I will do anything, when you just help me not to flunk this test… please…"

"No, I can't do this… I don't even think that I have time to study with you, because I have to study on my own."

"Lily! Say something… She can't do that!" Jack now addressed the other dark-haired girl, who has been quiet the whole time.

"Joey… Honestly, I wanted to ask you, if you help me with studying for the test. You know I never liked physics and I'm not that good in it. And Jack is right. You are a genius," Lily said.

"But that's completely different. You work for school and you really do try to study. It's not your own fault, when you write bad marks…" Joey said exasperated, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Please Joey… Give him a chance. We could meet at my house. My parents wanted to spend the weekend at my father's family in France. We could do something like a study-marathon. You two come over tomorrow and then we learn till Sunday. And maybe we can even go some trick-or-treating tomorrow night. There's enough room for you to spend the night at our house," she suggested.

"Lily, I'm sorry… But I promised my sister to train with her tomorrow…"

"Please Joey… We both need your help… please…"

Joey sighed. "Okay Lily… I will help you study, because it's you…. And you," she turned to Jack, who was again leaning with his head at the wall, "you owe me big."

"What?" Jack asked disbelieving. "Does that mean you wanna help me?"

"Yeah, but just…" she started to say, but was interrupted as Jack was rushing towards her and Lily.

He hugged both of them tightly and mumbled the whole time "Thank you, thank you so much…".

"It's okay… You can let go now…" Lily said laughing and Joey shoved him away.

"Oh, sorry," he said, now standing in front of the two girls. "But you don't know, how happy I am that I have a chance to pass this test." Joey looked in his eyes, and saw for the first time, since she met him, how sincere they were and she saw something else in them, something she couldn't describe… It seemed that for the first time, they were really beaming and she suddenly felt bad for almost letting him down. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

~*~

The same afternoon, after Joey had told her grandparents about the study-marathon, she went up to her room and called her sister. She was relieved, when Faith told her that there also got something in the way of her plan of training and after a few minutes of small-talk the sisters hung up.

~*~

"Saiyajins are born to rule."

Faith opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. In the dark she could see that she was in her dorm room. She could hear that it was still stormy outside. Branches were hitting against the window, like the rain, and the wind was howling. She turned her head to her right to see if Alina could sleep with this storm outside, but it was too dark to see anything and the clouds were holding the beams of the full moon back. Suddenly there was a flash outside, lightening the room for a second, and much to Faith's surprise she didn't see Alina lying in the bed. It was Michael she saw. She got out of the bed and sat down on the other one. Reaching out with one hand, she tried to wake up her brother, but she jerked away as she felt that the body was cold, cold as ice. She looked down at her hands and saw in another flash, that they were full of blood.

Faith woke up with a start. She felt sick and quickly climbed out of her bed, and even though it was dark in the room, she managed to get to the bathroom just in time to close the door and reach the toilet and threw up. Faith searched for Michael's ki and sighed with relief as she found it. "It was just a dream, just a dream…" she told herself over and over again, but the sickness didn't go away. That was the worst dream she had in a long time, a very long time. "Oh Dende, why me…? Why do I get those dreams…?" she whispered as she was rocking back and forth over the toilet.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom was opened and Alina stepped in. She woke up from the noises Faith made and wanted to look after her, to take care that everything was all right, what it obviously wasn't. "Oh god, Faith, are you okay?" she asked and leaned down, stroking Faith's back.

"Yes, I think…" she said with a weak smile and got back up, actuating the flush. "I guess my stomach didn't like the dinner from last night." She walked over to the washbasin and put some cold water in her face.

"Are you sure?" Alina asked her worried.

"I am. Don't worry about me and go back to bed. I will follow in a few…" After Alina left the bathroom, Faith took a deep breath, but that didn't stop her hands from shaking. "It's okay Faith… Calm down… This dream means nothing… Nothing…" Still shaking, she went back to bed, and not even the warmth of the blanket stopped the shaking of her body. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that cold body of her brother lying on that bed and after what seemed like hours, Faith finally managed to fall into a dreamless slumber.

From the tree in front of their room windows the blond man with the blue eyes, who had already been in their room once and run into Faith, had been watching the happenings in the room in the last minutes. He didn't know the reason, why Faith suddenly became sick, but it had to have something to do with a dream. She looked quite troubled in her sleep before and shortly before she woke up, signs of shock were written on her face. He was deeply worried about her.

~*~

The next morning Faith felt really groggy, when she got up. She still felt a bit sick from the dream, but ignored this feeling and suppressed the memories of this nightmare. She told herself that it really was just a dream. She checked on Michael and he was still alive. Just a bad bad nightmare, probably caused from the different types of food she had the night before. Seemed like not even a Saiyajin stomach could take fries, chocolate, popcorn, ice cream, coke, milk, sandwiches and apple pie at once, without causing strange dreams.

~*~

"Hey sis!" Michael greeted her at breakfast. "Wow, you look horrible!" he noticed, when he saw her pale face, the circles under her eyes and that she just had a glass water on her tablet.

"Thank you for the compliment," she answered sarcastically and sat down.

"Come on Faith. You really do look ill. How do you feel?" he asked worried.

"Well, to be blunt, like shit. My stomach didn't like the food last night and it makes me feel sick, so that I barely got any sleep and he's still not cooperating."

"Maybe you should cancel your training with Joey today and go back to bed. I will take care that no one will disturb you and that you will be alone the whole day. How does that sound?" Michael suggested.

"Not too bad. Fortunately Joey already cancelled the training, because she had to study. Then I guess I will go back to bed right now. And I count on you that no one will disturb me. Thank you bro," she said, as she got back up. She had to be at the house of Planet V in half an hour after all. So it was good that Michael thought she wanted to sleep a bit more. That meant he wouldn't dare to come into her room.

Back in her room Faith put on some make-up to hide the circles and to make her look not that pale anymore. After she was ready, she had still twenty minutes to get to that house, so she grabbed her black leather jacket and carefully made her way to the house, so that no one would notice her. It was still quite windy outside, but it had stopped raining.

Today Faith was wearing a pair of black baggy-pants and a tight brown sweater, because she didn't know what tests she had to pass and thought it might be better to wear comfortable clothes in which she could move well.

When she arrived there, she could see that she wasn't the first one there. In the main room were already gathered other Freshmen. Some of them, she knew from her classes, and others just from seeing them in the cafeteria or on the campus. There weren't many, but all kinds of students. Maybe around thirty or so. Some looked like nerds, others were football players or did other sports, and again others did she know from Michael's politic and economy class. Faith herself didn't know in which group she should place herself. She knew she was smart and could at least be as good at computers and other technical stuff like the nerds, even though she still wasn't as good as her brother, but she was sure that he never tried to hack into another system like she did now and then successfully, but she was also strong, but she didn't know, where this Robin could knew that from. But she was sure that she didn't belong to the group of the economy freaks, that wasn't absolutely her thing.

It seemed like Faith was the last one who got there, because in the next ten minutes, no one came anymore. At exactly 11 o'clock, Robin and Evania got onto the balcony on the first floor, like they already did it at the party. And like it already had been at the party, Faith's attention was drawn up to the balcony as soon as its doors were opened and Robin stepped outside. The students became immediately quiet and waited for him to say something.

"Hello everybody," he said, "I want to thank all of you that you've followed our invitation to the tests. I'm sorry that it took us so long to send them, but we first had to think about a test for each of you, because each one of you do have your individual qualities and we can't do the same test with all of you. First of all do I want to tell you that you can be proud to be here. Alone to be here and to be able to try the test is a sign that you are special in your line. So don't be disappointed when you don't pass it, because we're just looking for the bests of the bests." He paused. "As I already said, each one of you will get a test for your own and I have delegated for each one of you a member of Planet V who will tell you what you'll have to do. Any questions?" When everyone in the main room remained quiet, Robin smiled self-satisfied. "Okay then, let's begin. And… good luck." His sister waved one last time down to the students and then they disappeared again.

Directly after the doors of the balcony closed, members of Planet V came into the main room and each of them went to a student and it didn't take long that Faith was the only one there and all the others were gone. Growling, she leaned against a wall, waiting for someone to come to her. But when no one came after the next few minutes, she slowly began to doubt that she really should have come there. Maybe this invitation was just some kind of sick joke. Some kind of revenge for dumping this Robin guy. She just tossed herself from the wall and wanted to go, when she again got this strange sensation in her body and suddenly she felt Robin standing behind her. Scowling she turned around to face him.

"Hello Faith. Nice to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it, but Faith just rolled with her eyes.

"Okay, what kind of sick joke is that? Letting me come here and then sending me no one to tell me what I shall do?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, am I no one?"

Suddenly Faith burst out laughing. "What? You? The oh so mighty president of Planet V wants to personally take care of me? … Oh, I get it. You want to try it again, won't you? But as I already told you, you have to earn me. I don't go to bed with everyone I meet on the street."

"Believe me Faith. I do want to earn you. But you also have to prove to me that you're worthy. That's why you have to make those tests. But as soon as you're a member of us, I will try to prove myself for you. You're more than any woman I met before. I feel things I've never felt before when you're near. You're special."

"Do you say that to every girl you want to test? Oh, wait, I know. The next thing you want to say is that you love me." Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Love? No, not love. Love is a weak feeling, totally unnecessary. And I have never said this to someone before. I swear. And as far as I know do you think the same way," he told her smirking. "And now, let's go. We've much to do."

~*~

After they walked for a few minutes, they got into a car and were driven to a house in the city. It was a high building and they took the elevator up to the small apartment under the roof. Robin knocked and they soon heard a muffled voice asking, who's there. "The prince," Robin answered and the door was opened. Inside it was dark and a very small room was just lightened by a monitor and various blinking lights from other technical devices. Faith stared in awe at the things in that room. Those were the highest developed computers from this dimension, as far as she knew. Her brother of course would know it better.

"Hey Robin!" a young man with glasses greeted him. It was too dark in the room to see, how he exactly looked like. "Oh, I see. One of the probably new?"

"Yes, that's Faith," Robin introduced her.

"But… that's a girl… And she doesn't look like, sorry, that she knows how to work with computers," the young man said.

"Well, according to her files she knows how to do it. Have there already been others?"

"Yeah, two. But they already failed. They refused to do it. They were simply too good. And what did you chose for her?"

"The main computer of Capsule Corporation," Robin stated.

"What?" the young man yelled. "Are you crazy? This is one of the computers with the highest securities on this planet! Just a genius could hack into that system!"

"Believe me…" Robin said confidently. "She could do it. She's smart."

"Okay, if you say so," he mumbled and opened a window on the monitor, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay, if I understand you right. You want me to hack into the main system of Capsule Corporation?" Faith asked thoughtful. She knew that it wasn't right, but she wanted to become a member of Planet V, so she had to do this. And she did have one advantage. She knew the systems and she also knew that the security system in this dimension was not as high developed as in the other dimension, so there shouldn't be big problems to do that. She was the granddaughter of Bulma Briefs after all.

"Just, of course, when you want and think you can do it. We know that your parents do own a subsidiary company of CC, but will you do it though?" Robin asked her.

"Well, of course. Nothing's easier than that." She stretched her fingers and sat down on the chair, at once beginning with typing in an incredible speed. After about a minute and many opened and closed windows on the monitor, Faith leaned back smiling. "We're in."

"What?" both boys asked and looked over her shoulder at the monitor.

"Is there something special you're after?" she asked them.

"Mmh," Robin said, "the lists of all employees and what they do wouldn't be too bad."

"Good." Faith again began to type. "Want… Take… Have… Here it is."

"Can you copy it?" the young man asked excitedly.

"Sure."

~*~

Suddenly, at the very same moment at Capsule Corporation in Husum, Mirai Trunks got a warning on his monitor. "Downloading files?" he asked himself and suddenly got a look of shock on his face. "Shit!" He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Pan! It's me. Someone's in our system and is loading something down!" At that moment, he got another message on his monitor. "Download finished. It's too late. He's gone."

~*~

"So, here they are." Faith handed Robin the printed lists. "What do you want with them?"

"You'll maybe see, when you passed the tests. But I must say, you did very good at the first one," Robin told her.

"Very good?" the young man asked. "Very good? Man! That was incredible! That girl's a genius! Where did you learn that?"

"I can't say that I learned that. I just grew up with computers and such stuff… I think that there are not many things I don't know how to repair, when they're broken… It's nothing special… But I don't work with computers very often… Maybe just out of boredom now and then, when I'm not training."

"Training?"

"She knows martial arts," Robin informed him, "and that will be the next test for you. Are you ready?"

"Sure…" she said and got back up. But before she walked out of the door, she turned around. "Bye!"

~*~

In the meantime, Pan came into Mirai Trunks office. She had been in the lab before and wiped her hands in her blue overall clean. "Trunks! What exactly has happened?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know… I really don't know… I was just working here and suddenly I got the message that someone was downloading something from our system. That must mean that someone was able to hack into it," Mirai Trunks told her.

"But that's not possible… No one would dare to hack into our system… And it's safe… You and your mother invented it. It's simply not possible."

"Well, it seems like it is… But I will do anything to prevent that something like this will happen again," he said. "Our people already found out that it was a list of our employees, what was downloaded, but they look, if there was more."

~*~

Alina was sitting on her bed, reading something, as someone knocked at the door. "It's open!" she shouted and the door opened. Michael stepped in and looked around the room. "Hey Alina! Where's Faith?"

"I-I don't know… W-why do you ask?"

"She didn't feel that well this morning and wanted to go back to bed. I just wanted to check on her," he said worried.

"W-well, she wasn't here, a-as I came back from breakfast. Maybe she took a walk or something like that," Alina guessed.

"Maybe… Tell her that I was here, when she comes back, okay? She shall call me."

"Okay…" Michael smiled at her and left the room again.

~*~

Meanwhile, Faith and Robin were already sitting again in the car and were driving to their next destination. "And where will we go now?" Faith asked.

"We found out that you practice martial arts, and now we want to see, if you are good enough for us. That means we're now going to a gym, where a few friends of me are training. They will test you."

"What? You will let others test me? Don't you know how to fight?"

"Of course I do. But I'll let others fight you, because I would just hurt you, believe me, it's for your own health." Pouting Faith leaned back in her seat, waiting for the car to finally stop.

But she didn't need to wait long, because after a few more minutes, the car came to a halt in front of the gym. Faith and Robin got in. There they saw at once many young men training. Some were fighting, some were doing some other exercises, but the only thought Faith hit, as she saw that, was: pathetic. None of them would be a match for her. This test won't be a problem for her. Suddenly she felt a bit dizzy and felt her stomach twisting for hunger. What was no wonder, because the last meal she ate was the night before, and just a few hours after, everything went into the sewers.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked and Faith nodded. The young man then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, getting at once the attention of all the other men in the gym. "Okay guys, this is Faith. She shall be tested. Bud, you're the best, please come over." 

A well-built young man with blond hair, the same man who already was at the party, came up to them. "You're Faith, right?" The girl nodded. "Good, then let's start." Faith took off her boots and followed Bud to a big mat, which was lying in the middle of the gym, representing a ring. He bowed in front of her and got into a fighting stance.

Faith did the same and not even a second later her opponent attacked. Faith dodged his punch and whirled around, but suddenly got dizzy again, so that Bud could hit her. 'I knew I should have eaten something this morning,' she thought as she got back up and punched him lightly in his abdomen. Bud gasped and fell on his knees. "What? Was that all you got?" she asked him, as she circled him.

"Of course not." He got back up and lunged again at Faith. She grabbed his flying fist, and as he swung the other at her, she caught it as well. "So, what now? No hands free? Then we use the head," she said smirking and knocked her head against his. Then she let herself fall on her back and kicked the also falling Bud again in his stomach, throwing him backwards. Faith quickly jumped back on her feet and got again into a fighting stance, waiting for her opponent to get up. "What's up, Buddy? Tired already?"

Bud stood up and wiped with hand over his Faith. He looked at his hand and saw the blood on it. He growled. "You'll pay for this." In his rage he just stormed towards Faith, but as he reached her, she took just on step aside, letting him stumble over his own feet and falling out of the ring.

"She's really strong," Robin stated to no one in particular, when he saw this. "Her style is perfect, she keeps a cool head and really thinks about her next steps. Impressing." Bud just wanted to attack Faith again, as Robin whistled. "Enough! Bud, you were out of the ring. She won."

"But, Robin… She tricked me," he said and looked from Robin to the smirking Faith and back.

"She didn't trick you. She thought and used a tactic. Didn't you notice how she made you loose your head, while she stayed calm?" Bud nodded in defeat. "Good. Come on, Faith, let's go."

About half an hour later, they were back in the house of Planet V. Faith was sitting in one of the armchairs, while Robin was standing in front of her. "Well, Faith… I must say, you've impressed me today… You've already shown me before that you've got a strong will and that you'll do what you want and say what you want. You've successfully passed the tests and you proved that you don't show scruple. That's good. We need people like you and I'm happy to say that you're a member of Planet V, when you want to be one."

Faith smirked. "Of course do I want to be one. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Good, but remember. Don't tell anyone about until it is official. Okay?"

"Okay."

~*~

Again a few minutes later Faith was on her way back to her dorm. But unfortunately for her, she met Michael half on the way there. "Faith! Where have you been?" he asked her worried.

"Nowhere… I… just took a walk… not more…"

"I've been looking for you. Something has happened."

"Really? What?"

"Pan just called me. Someone has hacked himself into the main system of Capsule Corporation and loaded down a list of its employees."

"Wow? I didn't think that someone could do that…" she said nonchalantly.

"We too… But someone did…"

"You shouldn't worry about that… I bet they get now a new system and then something like that won't happen again," Faith told him. "And if you don't want to tell me more, I'll go now back. My stomach needs something to eat." 

"Are you feeling better?" Michael wanted to know.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She clapped him on his shoulder and went back to her dorm, letting her brother just staying there. She didn't know exactly why she felt all right again, but she did. No more sickness and she didn't think about this dream the whole day. Faith was satisfied with herself. She was now a member of Planet V, what gave her an incredible good feeling, letting her forget almost all of her worries, and she won't tell her brother about it. Because he would tell it their cousins and then they would try to talk her out of it, and she wouldn't let that happen.

~*~

"Hey bro… So, how went the test?" Evania asked her brother, as he came into a room of the house of Planet V. The room looked a lot like an old living room, with red carpet, wooden ceiling, oak closets with many books in them and a chimney. Evania self was lying on the couch, reading something.

"She passed," Robin answered simply and sat down on a chair across of his sister.

"And? Do you think she is the right one? When will you tell her everything?"

"Yes, I think she is the right one… Every time I'm near her, she is doing something to me… And even though I've watched her for the last month, I can't say why. But I will see, when I tell her everything… I want to wait a bit longer to see, if she's really loyal to us. But when she proves herself as loyal, I think that we can start soon with our plan," he told his sister, smirking confidently.

************************************************************************************

Wow, long chapter… Almost 6.000 words!! I'm proud of me… Normally, I wanted to bring the sleepover at Lily's in this chapter, but I think it is better to not let you wait any longer and make an extra chapter out of the sleepover!

Whatever, I hope you like this chapter, but as always, I'll appreciate your reviews, so that I know what you think!!

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	8. Sleepover

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**Disclaimer:**                They belong all to Akira, except of Faith, Michael, Joey, Jenny, Shana, Will, Chris, Alina, Mary, John, Ryan, Lily, Jack, Jenny's parents, Robin, Evania and some others, because THEY belong to me!!!

**A/N:**                           Yo, thank you for your reviews! Here's finally the next chapter! Have fun!

****

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

"Hey bro… So, how went the test?" Evania asked her brother, as he came into a room of the house of Planet V. The room looked a lot like an old living room, with red carpet, wooden ceiling, oak closets with many books in them and a chimney. Evania self was lying on the couch, reading something.  
"She passed." Robin answered simply and sat down on a chair across of his sister.  
"And? Do you think she is the right one? When will you tell her everything?"  
"Yes, I think she is the right one… Every time I'm near her, she is doing something to me… And even though I've watched her for the last month, I can't say why. But I will see, when I tell her everything… I want to wait a bit longer to see, if she's really loyal to us. But when she proves herself as loyal, I think that we can start soon with our plan." he told his sister, smirking confidently.

****

****

Chapter 7: "Sleepover"

************************************************************************************

Joey sighed, as she looked at the clock in the gravity room. It showed four o'clock. She should be at Lily's at five and that meant she had to go back home soon to get ready. Why did she agree to this whole study-thing? Oh yeah, because her friends were almost down on their knees, as they asked her. She growled. Not that she was a bad person. But if Lily had asked her alone, if they could study together, she would have agreed, but now there was also Jack. To flunk the test would serve him right. It was his own fault, when he missed most of the stuff because of his absences. When she had just studied with Lily, it would have taken an afternoon, but now she also had to sacrifice one night and another day. She could use the time for training, or reading, or studying on her own. But no… "And… everything… just… because… of… Jack…" she said, while she made her last sit-ups under 500G. Growling she turned Super Saiyajin and did a somersault to the control panels, in the course of which she destroyed a few training bots with a ki blast, and shut the gravity off. 

She powered down, grabbed her towel from the panel and wiped away the sweat in her face. She had been in there since one o'clock, that have been three hours of straight training. She really gave herself a workout, so that her large gray tank top and black shorts were stained with sweat. But that didn't bother her. She always felt good, after she let her aggressions out in a training session. Training was the only thing she wasn't shy at, well except of her constant arguing with Jack. There she could show her strength. Dende, how she missed sparring with Vegeta in the last month. That was, she could say, the only thing that bothered her in this dimension. Not being able to train with her grandfather, well, with both of her grandfathers. Okay, of course did Faith and Michael train with her, but with college and all they didn't have so much time anymore, and so she was mostly training alone.

After Joey took a shower in one of the bathrooms of the gravity room, she put it into a capsule and brought herself home to her grandparents with Shunkan Idou. It was strange enough. Except of Goku, it almost seemed as if just female Saiyajins could learn this technique, because neither her father, nor Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Michael, Will and Chris knew how to do it. No one could explain why, but it simply was this way. 

After she disappeared on the field, she found herself in the kitchen again. Her grandmother was pressing some clothes and her grandfather was sitting in the living room, watching TV. "Hey grandma! Did I miss something?" she asked her.

Her grandmother, who got used to the sudden appearances of both her daughter and granddaughters nodded. "Yes, your friend Jack called. He asked, if we could pick him up, when we bring you to Lily."

Joey, who was just drinking some water, almost swallowed it the wrong way. "Okay, first of all, Jack is not a friend and secondly I hope you said no."

"I told him of course that it is no problem for us to pick him up. He told me where he lives and I told him that we would be there at 4.45pm," her grandmother informed her.

"Oh, please… grandma, please tell me that you're just joking…" Joey whined.

"Oh Joey, I don't understand you. The poor boy didn't know another way to get to Lily. And he sounded really nice at the phone. By the way… Didn't you tell us something about trick-or-treating? Do you have a costume?"

"No, I don't need a costume, when I can do this…" She powered up to Super Saiyajin, so that her dark eyes changed their color into teal and her smooth dark hair became blond and spiky.

But her grandmother just shook with her head. "You know you can't do that here…"

Joey powered down again and her hair fell back into place. "I know… Besides, we want to study at Lily and not go trick-or-treating. I won't need a costume."

"Joey," her grandmother said softly, "I'm sure you won't study all the time. You have to go out and have fun… There's more in life than just training or school… Wait, I think I got an idea, if you need a costume. Your wrist watch is a capsule, right?"

"Yeah, my armor's in there, but why…"

"Good, when you need a costume, you can use your armor. Just a bit hairspray or gel in your hair and it should work. You can go as Lost Warrior then… I've often seen girls dressed in those costumes. You can see, your mother is still famous…" she said smiling.

"But grandm…"

"No buts. And now go and pack your clothes. We have to go soon, when we want to pick Jack up on the way."

~*~

A few minutes later Joey and her grandmother were sitting in the car, driving over Jack's home to Lily. "We can still drive back," Joey tried one last time to convince her grandmother not to pick Jack up.

"No, Joey, no. We won't drive back home. You've promised something and you will keep your promise. And besides, we're there."

They stopped in front of a small and old house, what looked quite shabby. "Are you sure it's the right address, grandma?" Joey wanted to know, as she got out of the car.

Her grandmother looked at a note, where she wrote the address down and then at the house number. "Yes, we're right here."

"Good, then I'll get him." She was just two steps away from the car, as the door of the house opened and Jack came out. Joey stared at him shocked. The boy has dyed his hair. It was blond and spiked up with gel. "Oh my god, Jack, what have you done with your hair?"

"Do you like it? It's for tonight," he said grinning. He opened the back door of the car and got in. "Hello Mrs. Collin."

"Hello Jack. It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Collin said smiling.

In the meantime Joey also got back into the car. "What do you mean with for tonight?"

"You'll see then." Growling Joey turned back around in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Deciding it would be better to ignore Jack for the rest of the drive, she just stared out of her window.

~*~

Luckily for Joey they just needed about ten minutes to get to the house were Lily and her parents lived in. It was a bigger house at the outskirts of the city. It was really nice there, a big garden and a white house and they also had a white fence around their property. It looked a lot like the houses of the movies, where everyone who lives there was happy. The totally opposite of the place, where Jack was living. Jack and Joey were just out of the car, as Lily was already running towards them. "Hi Joey, hi Jack! Hey, nice hair! Hi Mrs. Collin!"

"Hello!" Joey's grandmother said smiling. "Okay, you call me tomorrow, when I shall get you, okay?"

"Okay, bye grandma!"

"Bye Mrs. Collin, and thank you for picking me up!" Jack shouted, as the car drove off.

"Wow, Joey, what happened? You picked Jack up?" Lily asked stunned.

"My grandmother agreed to pick him up, not I!" Joey growled.

"Okay, okay… But what are we staying outside? Let's go inside," the other girl suggested and together they went into the house.

Soon, after Lily showed Joey around the house and showed her, where she should sleep, what was in Lily's room on a mattress on the floor, because Jack was already occupying the guest room, the three youths were sitting at the table in the dining room and studied. Well, after one hour Joey managed to make Lily understand everything they've done in physics in the last month. But it was way more difficult with Jack, because he couldn't sit still and never listened, when Joey explained him something, because he was just somewhere else with his thoughts. She had just explained him for the x-times that his body would weight three times more under the gravity of 3G than under normal gravity, but again, he wasn't listening at all. Angered, she first thought of giving him some "visual construction" in the gravity room, but quickly shook this thought off.

Lily noticed how the anger in Joey's body rose and decided to do something before she ripped Jack's head off. "Hey, guys… What do you think of a small break… of a few hours maybe?"

"Sounds good!" Jack said and sprung up.

"Hey, wait a minute! You haven't done anything in the last two hours!" Joey said exasperated and then turned to Lily. "And what do you mean with a small break of a few hours?"

"Well, it's now 7 o'clock, and today is Halloween… And until we're all ready it's probably 8 o'clock and then…"

"You're really planning on going trick-and-treating?"

"Well, uhm… yeah?" Lily answered.

"Fine, you can go, but without me… I'll stay and study, or I'll go home…" Joey said and packed up her books and notes. She was just about to walk through the door into the hallway, as Jack grabbed her wrist. "Let go," she demanded.

"Collin, please… Come with us… It will be fun! And I promise that I will really do my best to study when we're back, or tomorrow. Please…" he begged.

"And if it's because of the costume, I'm sure we'll find something for you…" Lily added.

"No… It's not the costume…" the half-Saiyajin said. "Grandma bought one for me…"

"Well," Lily said excited, "if that's so, then you'll stay, right? I'm sure you'll miss a lot of fun, when you go home now!" As she saw that the other girl was still a bit unwilling, she continued. "Come on, Halloween is just one time in a year, the rest of the year you can study, but now you just have to have fun!" Sighing, Joey nodded hesitating. "Yeah! Great! Then let's get ready! You can change in my parents' bedroom, when you want! I can't wait to see, what costume your grandmother bought for you!" With that, Lily grabbed Joey's other hand and they dragged her upstairs.

~*~

Joey scowled, as she closed the door behind her. There she was, in the bedroom of Lily's parents, holding her duffel bag in her hand. She put her bag down on the bed in the middle of the room, knowing that she wouldn't need the contents of it, because her so-called costume was in a capsule in her watch. She would be ready within a second, but Lily and especially Jack didn't need to know about it.

Though knowing that she normally shouldn't do that, she looked a bit around the room, and suddenly spotted a few picture frames on the drawers. Curious as she was, she went there and looked at them. But one photo immediately caught her gaze. It was a photo of a few young people, maybe around nineteen years old, who were obviously at a party, because you could also see other people in the background. There were nine people in the foreground, seven girls and two boys. She smiled, as she looked at it. She knew four people of this picture. One of the boys she recognized at once, because there did exist two more people, who looked exactly like this boy. It was her uncle Goten. And then the girl in his arms must be Shana. Then, next to him was standing another boy, with brown hair. He was also easy to recognize, because he was her father and was wearing the typical inherited Vegeta-smirk on his face, as he was holding her mother in his arms. 

Joey remembered vaguely that she had seen even this picture in one of the photo albums of her parents, but now as she looked at it, she could see for the first time, how much Faith looked like their mother. Except of the hair color they looked almost exactly alike, just that Faith's face got some small influences of their father's side of the family, like the smirk.

Joey was really missing her family in the other dimension, not that she would tell anyone about it. It was one of her Saiyajin sides, the pride, that was stopping her from doing so. And she was stubborn, stubborn as hell, something what she had obviously inherited from Bulma or Vegeta or both. Another Saiyajin side she had inherited was the love of fighting. When she was fighting, she could forget everything around her, and that was good. When she shut out everything except of her opponent, she wasn't shy at all.

A loud knock at the door interrupted Joey in her thoughts. "Hey Joey! Are you ready?" she heard Lily's voice asking.

"Give me one more minute!" she told her. Joey put the picture frame back on the drawers, pushed the button at her watch and was in the next second wearing her Saiyajin-armor. She then grabbed her bag and opened the door.

In front of it was standing Lily, who suddenly got a stupid and wide grin on her face, as she saw what "costume" Joey was wearing. "What is it? Am I looking that stupid?"

"No, no, you look great. This costume looks like you were born in it. It looks exactly like the one The Lost Warrior wore as she had been helping people. We just have to do something with your hair."

"Well, thank you… You look great too…" Joey said. Lily had her dark hair wildly stuck up and she was wearing a tight dark red leather blouse, a black leather mini skirt, a pair of net pantyhose and black boots, which went up to her knees. Fitting to those clothes, she was holding a black leather coat in her arms. "And what do you mean with doing something with my hair?"

"That's easy… The hair of The Lost Warrior was spikier. Maybe with a bit of hair spray and gel, we could change something. Come with me." Lily grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her into the bathroom and just a few minutes later, they came out of it, and she succeeded. Joey's hair really looked a bit spikier than before. "Fine, are you ready? Jack is already waiting for us downstairs."

"Yes, I guess."

Downstairs, Jack was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the two girls to get ready. As Joey and Lily came into the kitchen to get him, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He could just stare at Joey. He had never seen her wearing something as tight as what she was wearing at that moment. Never. He could see all her feminine curves and noticed for the first time that she was really beautiful. 

But not just he was staring. Joey was too, but she had completely different reasons. In front of her was sitting Jack, wearing a Saiyajin-armor, well, a costume that looked like a Saiyajin-armor. Now Joey understood, why Lily had been grinning, as she saw what she was wearing. She and Jack were going in partner look. Just that his hair was blond, but with even this blond and spiked up hair and his matching green eyes, he looked almost like a Super Saiyajin. "Please Lily, tell me that I'm just trapped in some really bad nightmare and that I will wake up every second now."

"Sorry, Joey… But this is no dream… You and Jack are wearing the same costumes," Lily said, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Don't you have another costume, Jack?" Joey demanded to know.

"No, I don't have another costume. And even if I had another one, I wouldn't change, because I didn't dye my hair for nothing," he told her.

"You did dye your hair for this costume? Why?" Now, Joey was getting curious. 

"I told you about the rumors I believe in, about the school being destroyed, didn't I? Well, those rumors do also say that not just The Lost Warrior fought, but also some other men, who were all wearing this armor and had blond hair, as well as green eyes. So I think that they're also heroes, because they saved this world. That's the reason why I dyed my hair blond… But it will be out in about one or two weeks," he told her.

Joey was confused. There was really someone who believed in this more than a bit unbelievable story? She looked to Lily, who just shook her head. "Jack, really…" Lily said, "don't you think you're getting a bit too old to believe in those stories? I already told you about a hundred times that my mother was there that year and that it was just a gas explosion, nothing else. No fight, no aliens, no Lost Warrior, no strange men with blond hair and green eyes. Or what do you think, Joey?"

"I… I think we should go now, when we want to be back soon, to continue studying," she said and turned around. Jack and Lily just shrugged at each other and followed her.

~*~

"Bad day… Bad, baaaad…." Joey muttered under her breath as they were at the x-th house in the x-th street. They were already out for a bit more than one hour. She was slowly getting cold and had already raised her ki a bit to remain warm, but she couldn't raise it too high, without anyone noticing it. Besides, the behavior of those two was annoying her. They were simply childish, playing tricks on other people and running away giggling. She really wished that she had stayed home, instead of going there. She surely had to talk to them now and ask them to go back. But just at the moment she thought this, Jack and Lily turned around. They were walking about fifty meters in front of her.

"Hey Collin! What are ya waiting for? Come on! We still have much to do!" the boy shouted.

"What?" Joey yelled back. The only thing she wanted to do now was going back, or, well, blast something. "I just wanted to ask you, of we couldn't go home…"

"Home? Already? But we just started!" Lily sighed as she saw the look on Joey's face. "Okay, one more hour and then we go home? … Please… Just down this street is a Halloween party, let's just stop by and then we can go back home, okay? Please Joey, don't be a spoilsport!"

"Okay…" Joey said unwillingly and the others turned to go. So, if she couldn't go back home, she decided for the other option. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking, then made sure that there was no living being at her right side in the dark between the houses and released a small ki ball, shooting it in the dark. Joey suspected that it would hit the ground somewhere, but instead she seemed to have hit some garbage cans, which made a loud noise, making Joey wince. "Oops," she said quietly and pulled her arm back, crossing it with the other over her chest and quickly walking over to Lily and Jack, who had turned around again as they've heard the noise.

"Collin, what have you done?" Jack asked confused.

"Me? I haven't done anything… Really… There… there was a… a cat… uhm… sitting on the garbage cans and I wanted to stroke it… but it jumped off and made the cans fall over…" Joey knew that they didn't believe her from the looks on their faces. But she wouldn't believe herself, if she didn't know that this was a lie. "So, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get to this party, the sooner we can go back home." She quickly said and walked past them.

~*~

What did Lily say? One more hour? It has now already been at least two hours and her friends were nowhere to be seen at this moment. She was sitting the whole time on a couch in the living room of the house and she had already seen a few others from her class, but they just said "hi" as they passed by. At first, Lily and Jack presented her to some other people, but then first Jack disappeared, as he saw someone he knew, and then a few minutes later, Lily did the same. She couldn't even find them by their kis, because there were just too many peoples, and their kis were too low to find them there. Of course she could just put two fingers at her forehead and disappear as well, and she was even sure that she could do it in the middle of the room without anyone noticing it. But she had promised that she would help them to study, and she kept her promises.

Suddenly a boy sat down next to her on the couch, holding a beaker in front of her face. "Wanna something to drink?"

She scowled as she looked up at him. "No thanks…" She wanted to get up and away from this guy. He was older than her, maybe around the age of her sister, or brother, and she could smell a lot of alcohol on him. 

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't leave me like this…" Joey's scowl deepened, but she remained seated. "Good. Listen, I've watched you for the last half an hour and you seemed so tense. That's why I thought you might need something of this," he said, lifting up the beaker again.

"So that you make me willing to go with you into one of the bedrooms upstairs? Oh no, I don't think so." This time she got up, but he followed her, grabbing her wrist. Joey growled and pushed him effortlessly with her left hand back on the couch. "Try that again and you'll be dead," she said and walked out of the room. 

This whole scene went by unnoticed by everyone. Fortunately she met Jack and Lily on the corridor. She grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them away from the ones they were talking to. "I want to go. Now," Joey said firmly, let go of them and walked out of the house.

~*~

On the whole way back they didn't talk to each other. Just as they were already back in the house of Lily's parents and Joey was already on the stairs to go up to Lily's room, Jack, who was still standing downstairs, finally decided to say something, in a sharp tone. "You know what, Collin? Now I finally understand why you didn't have any friends at your old school."

Joey turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're self-centered way to see the things. We want to have some fun with you, but you block us out without even giving us a try. You're nothing special here. It's true, we're here to study, but that doesn't mean that we have to study 24/7."

"Jack…" Lily said, trying to stop him.

"No, let me get this straight. We're young, we have to have fun. We don't know how life is and what it means to have fun where you come from, but you can't just stay for yourself. You have to give us a chance to show you what life means here. But you're way to arrogant and your big ego doesn't help you. Joey, you're not the only person here, remember that. There are also other persons who have to live with you. Maybe it is different from where you come from, but you're not there anymore."

"Hey!" Joey was enraged. She better lifted the hand from the banister before she crashed it and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just here to help! Not more! Without me, you wouldn't be able to pass this test!"

"See? That's exactly what I meant. I don't need your help. I could manage my life before you came, and I can still do it!"

"So, then why did you go down on your knees, begging like a pathetic and weak human? When you don't need me, fine! It would serve you right to flunk this test and repeat this class and maybe even to be kicked out of school! It's your own fault after all! It's your own fault that you missed so many classes, not just in physics, but also in English and the other classes! What do your mother and father think about a failure like you?" Joey was way too enraged to see that Jack was wincing at her last comment and she also couldn't see the tears, which he tried to blink away. "I'm going to bed now," she said and walked up the rest of the stairs into Lily's room.

Jack clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder and hearing Lily's soft voice. "Jack…"

"Leave me alone." She released her grip of his shoulder and let him go up the stairs into the guestroom on the opposite side of the corridor.

Lily sighed and also went up the stairs. She'd never expected such an ending of this evening. Sure, since Jack and Joey met each other, they were fighting almost constantly. She thought it was a good idea with the study marathon, hoping that they would start to get along better, but now she knew that it wasn't that a good idea. She would be glad, if they would even look at each other after this fight. Both had said things that had hurt the other, but both were way to stubborn to admit it to anyone. They were just too much alike.

~*~

As she came into her room, Joey had already changed into her pajamas, what were black shorts and a tight gray top, and was right now trying to brush out the spray and gel of her hair. Without saying a word, Lily did also change into her nightgown and went then into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, as she came out of it, Joey went into it and locked the door behind her. She was still angry and as she looked into the mirror, she could see the air wavering around her. She absolutely needed to release some energy before she destroyed something in this house. She concentrated on her grandparents ki, estimated the distance from her grandparents' house to the field she was always training and teleported herself there. As she got there, she looked around to make sure that she was alone and then she couldn't hold it back any longer. She screamed and turned with a huge explosion Super Saiyajin, letting all the energy out she needed, not caring that she was destroying parts of the ground with it. The earth under her feet began to shake and to crack.

~*~

But the earth was not just shaking on that field; you could also feel it in some lab, not far away from that field. "Hey!" a young man with a white lab coat and brown hair shouted. "Where does that come from? Kev, do you have an idea?" he asked another young man, who had red hair and glasses and was sitting in front of a computer.

"No, not really… But look at this, maybe this is the cause for the earthquake," he pointed to the monitor, where a window had appeared. In this window was a number, which was rising rapidly. "It's already far over a million and still rising."

"A power level?"

"Most likely…"

"But, this is impossible! No one does have a power level over a million, except of course the Prince and the Princess. The sensors must be defect. Didn't this thing show you a power level of 7.000 about a month ago? This is the only logical explanation."

"Maybe, but I think we should report it to the Prince though."

"I can do it. I wanted to go there now anyway."

"Hey, it's gone. Just like that!" Kev suddenly yelled as the number on the monitor was suddenly again on zero. 

~*~

Still exhausted from what she just did, she didn't feel that she had been watched. The blond man was standing behind a tree, smirking impressed. "I've never thought that she had this in her. I could almost feel the blood boiling in her veins. The one who pissed her off like this should be glad that she's no killer, otherwise he would be more than dead by now." He then turned around and walked away.

~*~

Joey panted hard as she powered down again. That felt good. That was exactly what she needed and she was a lot calmer now. And it had a positive aspect. She was sure that she almost had the second level. It was not far away anymore. Vegeta would be proud of her.

Suddenly she felt a ki behind her and turned around. It was the one of her sister. "Hey Joey! What happened?"

"Uhm… Nothing?" she asked sheepishly.

"Nothing? This doesn't look like nothing. You've burned all the grass on this field."

"Oh, this… I had to release some anger, nothing special…" Joey said nonchalantly.

"Okay… Then, do you want to spar a bit, since we couldn't do it this afternoon?" Faith wanted to know.

"No, sorry… But Lily thinks I'm just in the bathroom and not here… I have to go now. Bye!"

"Okay, bye! Oh, and Joey, when you want to spar and release again some anger, you can call me! I hope I'll have time for you, because I don't know how much time my new, how can I say, hobby, requires."

"New hobby?"

"Yeah, kind of… You'll see. I promise… Fine, see ya!" With that, Faith disappeared.

~*~

A few seconds later Joey was back in the bathroom. She splashed some cold water in her face and then went back into Lily's room. Lily was already lying in her bed, so Joey searched her way through the darkness to the mattress she should sleep on. She just laid down and had closed her eyes, as she heard Lily moving in her bed. "Joey, I understand when you don't want to talk to me any…"

"I'm not angry with you…" Joey said quietly.

"Not?" Lily asked surprised.

"No, I'm angry with Jack, not with you… How could he say something like that?" she asked almost growling again.

"Well Joey… I have agree with some things he said… He was right as he said that you have to open up more for other things. God, Joey… I've known you now for a bit more than a month, and I still don't know you. Who are you Joey?" Lily asked concerned.

"My name is Joey Collin. I'm fourteen years old and live at my grandparents' house. My parents do own a subsidiary company of Capsule Corporation in the States. My brother, sister and I moved here, because they wanted to go on College here and I didn't want to stay home alone," she repeated the story, like she told someone a math-formula. 

"See? That's what I meant. You're talking about that like you're talking about the weather. That's not how I meant my question. I don't want the facts about your life. I want facts about you as person. What you're like? What for hobbies you have except of fighting. You never told us about your family. We just know that the parents of your mother live here, but we don't know anything about the rest of your family."

"There's nothing to tell you about them. They're like anyone else," she lied. "Can we now please go to sleep? I'm tired."

"Okay… And Joey… Please don't be so hard on Jack. The last fifteen years of his life weren't easy."

"And what do you mean now with that?" Joey asked annoyed. She finally wanted to stop talking and sleep.

"I promised him not to tell anyone, but I think you have to know… He has never known his mother. She died as he was born. His father couldn't cope with that and makes him responsible for her death. He's either shouting at him, or ignoring him. He never celebrated Jack's birthday. But in the last three years everything has gotten worse. His father lost his job and began to drink and Jack started to stay away from school. He has to take care everything at home. His father is just sitting in front of the TV and is drinking, commanding the boy like his personal slave. Jack even works now and then so that he has some money on his own, because he doesn't get an allowance from his father. But I swear, he never willfully stayed away from school, never. He either worked or stayed at home to clean after his father or his father just placed him under house arrest. You see, it isn't his fault after all. The only thing is that no one knows about it. No one. Not even the teachers. He's afraid that he would be put in some orphanage or something like that. I just wanted to let you know. Good night."

For the next hours, Joey tried really hard to sleep, but it simply didn't work. Too many thoughts were running through her mind. She's never imagined that Jack's life was like this. Never. He always made a strong expression and he was almost always joking. He was playing everything down. He was so carefree most of the time. She couldn't believe that someone like him was living in this hell. Joey bit her lip. And she had blamed him. She had hurt him and didn't see it. She felt bad for it, really bad. She could be happy when he even looked at her after she said all those things.

Joey tossed around a few more times, but she decided that it didn't help and got up, exited Lily's room without waking her up and went down to the kitchen. She needed something to drink right now. As she got down the stairs, she could already see that there was light in the kitchen and she heard some noises. Joey powered up lightly and steeled herself for who- or whatever was there in the kitchen, but as she turned around the corner, she saw just Jack sitting at the kitchen, having a spoon in his hand and digging in a big bowl of chocolate ice in front of him. Her first reaction was to cringe and to walk back, but before she could move, Jack looked up. Not knowing what to do, she said simply and quietly "hi" and went to the fridge. She opened the door and looked for the bottle of coke, of which she knew that Lily had put it in there.

"Do you look for this?" she heard Jack's voice behind her. She winced at the venom in his voice and looked around to see that he was holding the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah." She took a glass from the cupboard and took the bottle. "Thank you." But Jack didn't answer. She sighed and sat down to face him. "Jack… I'm sorry for what I've said…" Joey said softly.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"About you? Yeah, she did… That's why I say sorry… I didn't know…"

"And what do you want to do now? Walk around and telling anyone 'Hey! Look at Jack! His mother died at his birth and his father is now making his life to hell because of that!'? Don't tell me you would never do that! I don't want your pity!" he snapped at her.

"You know that I would never do that! And this is no pity! When you want to know… My life isn't easy as well… Not as bad as your life, but still not easy. My sister was or maybe still is, I don't know, a troublemaker. She got almost kicked out of school more than once. But the principals never dared to do it because of our parents and their position in the city we lived in. We were famous there. Everyone knows us. Do you know how terrible that is? That's the reason why I never had friends at my old school. But I also thought about what you said, and after Lily talked some sense into me, I understand what you've said. But please understand that. I've never known something like this before. Having friends and all." 

"Are you homesick? Do you miss your family?" Jack suddenly asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, I do. I miss them terribly. God, I'm not even fifteen and I live I-don't-know-how-far-away-from-my-family. That's really scary. Having my brother and sister here doesn't change it much. They have their own lives now."

"I'm also scared," he admitted. "That everyone leaves me and that I'll be lonely."

"Jack, Lily and I are your friends. We won't leave you. We will always be there when you need us. Always. I swear," Joey said softly with so much sincerity in her eyes that Jack just had to believe her.

"Okay, thank you," he said and wiped the unshed tears from his eyes. "Hey, did you just say that we're friends?"

"Uhm, I guess so… Yeah?"

"Cool. Truce?" He asked grinning and held out his hand.

"Truce, for now." Joey smirked.

 He got up, got a second spoon and gave it Joey. "Here. Eat. This does always make me feel better."

"But, Jack," Joey said confused. "It's two o'clock in the night."

"So what? How I got to know you until now, it doesn't bother you when you eat that."

"Okay, you're right." Joey dug the spoon into the ice and tasted it. "Mmh, yummy."

"So, Collin. What do you think? Is two o'clock in the night the right time to try to teach me some physics?"

"I can try," she said grinning and got her stuff from the living room. She sat down next to him and sprawled her books all over the table, letting just space for the bowl with the ice cream and started to explain where she stopped the afternoon before.

************************************************************************************

Okay, I know… Again very long chapter! Many, many words (more than 6.000), but I hope you liked it though. But please tell me what you think! I'm waiting for your reviews! *godownonmyknees* Pwease.

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	9. The Ceremony

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own any of the characters, Akira made up, just my own.**

**A/N:                           Thank you guys for your reviews… I'm really sorry that it took so long with this chapter, but I had so much to study for tests that I simply didn't have time to write. Please forgive me!**

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

"Do you remember the girl our friend here saw on Saturday?" Alina nodded. "Well, he told me that she's also on this college and in this dorm and that she is living in the room with the number 333. But as we went down, we saw how a boy of our age entered her, or your, room. And now Ryan is depressed because the girl he laid an eye on has a boyfriend." John told her.   
---  
"Love him?" Faith continued Alinas sentence and she nodded. "Believe me… I'm sure that love doesn't exist. People are just getting involved with other people to have fun, and to produce brats. There's nothing with those butterflies in your stomach and things like that. You just have to find someone you could have fun with and who's worth to be the father of your brats. And when you don't want Michael, what about those two friends of you… Uhm… John and… What was his name?"  
"Ryan… But they're just friends, not more. Besides, John does have a girlfriend on another college and Ryan… well, he thinks that he loves someone…"  
---  
Faith was sitting in one of the armchairs, while Robin was standing in front of her. "Well, Faith… I must say, you've impressed me today… You already showed me before that you've got a strong will and that you'll do what you want and say what you want. You've successfully passed the tests and you proved that you don't show scruple. That's good. We need people like you and I'm happy to say that you're a member of Planet V, when you want to be one."  
Faith smirked. "Of course do I want to be one. Why do you think I'm here?"

Chapter 8: "The Ceremony"

************************************************************************************

Lily was woken up by loud laughter coming from the kitchen under her room, or so she thought. She turned around and opened her eyes, just to see with the help of the small light, which fell through the curtains into her room, that the mattress next to her bed was empty. And again she first heard a squeaking noise from downstairs, followed by some male laughter. Could it be? Nah, not after the fight they had last night. She just wanted to pull the blanket over her head, as a sweet scent found its way into her nose and her stomach rumbled in response. Were that… pancakes? Getting curious to what was going on under her room, she got up and walked down the stairs. As soon as she got into the kitchen, she was welcomed by the same sweet scent, which already found its way upstairs and by her two friends who were making… pancakes.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Breakfast," Jack said in response with a huge smile on his face, almost matching the grin on Joey's face.

"Since you were letting us stay here over night, and we, uhm, yeah, well, ate your supply of ice cream last night, Jack and I thought that we could make a huge breakfast for you," the half-Saiyan told her.

"What did you do?"

"Are you blind? We made breakfast." Jack said.

"No, I mean the other thing…"

"Oh, yeah, the ice cream… I tell you, this girl has a stomach… I can't describe it. She ate two thirds of the big bowl on her own…!"

"But you weren't bad either, Mister!" Joey said and both began to giggle.

"What? When did you eat it?" Lily wanted to know.

"Uhm, last night?" the girl answered, still giggling. "And in the meantime, we talked and studied. We studied even that much, that we don't need to continue it today, because I'm sure that Jack is now really fit in that stuff."

"Did you guys even get some sleep?" 

Jack and Joey grinned at each other. "Nope," they answered in unison.

"We're still awake, because we had coke… And lots of it. About three liters each of us, I guess," the boy explained.

"And how comes you're talking to each other? As far as I remember you two did have a really big fight last night, before we, I mean I, went to bed."

"We talked about it and decided to have a truce," Joey told her, still with the permanently grin on her face.

"Oh god, you guys are on a sugar high. I can't believe it," Lily said, shaking her head smiling.

"Maybe…" Jack said. "But do you want to have some pancakes now? I already tried one and they're really good. The recipe's from Joey's grandmother."

"Okay…" she said now laughing and sat down at the table, together with Joey and Jack.

~*~

The same afternoon the three teenagers were just being lazy. Especially Jack and Joey, because the effect of the caffeine of the coke wore off, and they both began to feel that they hadn't slept at all that last night. So they were sitting in the living room, watching some TV. While Jack and Joey were sitting on the couch, Lily took the armchair, which was standing next to it. Since it was getting colder outside and again a bit stormier, Lily offered Jack and Lily a blanket. She already had one on her own, and so was just one left for the other two. But both were way too tired too argue with each other about who should get it, or to change place with Lily, so they just shared the blanket.

They watched some stupid talk show for about half an hour, until Lily turned around, to ask if one of them wanted something to drink. But she could just see that both of her friends were asleep, unconsciously cuddled up together. She grinned. They looked simply too cute. Suddenly she got an idea. Nothing would wake them up that easily now and that was her chance. She was sure that it wouldn't take long and the two began again their fighting. 

Lily quickly went up the stairs and came a few seconds later back, holding a camera in her hands. Luckily there was enough light in the living room, so that Lily didn't need to use the flashlight, what would've most likely caused her friends to wake up, but so she could do it without anyone of them noticing it. This would be a good memory of this unforgettable weekend. They looked so at peace with each other. But Lily was sure of one thing. As soon as they were both awake and have noticed, how they've slept, they would start a new fight. Jack liked Joey, and Joey liked Jack. That, Lily could tell after hanging out one month with them together. But both were way to stubborn, to admit it. Yes, those two were perfect for each other. Both stubborn as hell, but both had the heart at the right place.

And Lily was right with her guess that they both would start fighting again as soon as they woke up. Joey was the first one who began to stir and slightly moved in Jack's arms, who had put them around her during sleep. As she opened her eyes, she was so startled to see that she was cuddled against Jack's chest that she fell from the couch. "What the…?!" she shouted, forcing Jack to also wake up.

"Joey…" he said sleepy. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Jack, you know exactly what's going on? What were you thinking?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about! What have I done?"

"You, you were cuddling with me!" Joey yelled.

"What? I… cuddled… with you? No… no way!" Jack then looked over to Lily, who was almost rolling on the floor laughing. 

"Lily!" both shouted at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry… But it's just too funny…" Lily tried to regain her composure. "Jack, Joey's right. You were cuddled up against her. But it was also the other way around. Joey was also cuddled up to you."

"No, no, no! I was not cuddled up to him! I would never do that! Never!" Joey shook herself. "That's just… gross."

"Joey…" Lily shook her head. "You two looked really cute together. But let's forget about that now. Your grandmother called about half an hour ago, while you two were still sleeping. She told me that she comes at five o' clock to pick you and Jack up."

"And how late is it now?" Jack wanted to know.

"Uhm, 4.30. That means she will be here in about half an hour."

~*~

About forty minutes later the car of Joey's grandparents stopped in front of the shabby house, where Jack was living. "Okay, bye Joey! See ya in school tomorrow! Bye Mrs. Collin! Thank you for driving me home!" 

"You're welcome, Jack! Goodbye!" Mrs. Collin said. Smiling Jack walked to his father's house and waved one last time before he went inside.

"So, Joey dear, tell me. How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Well, it was… okay…" Joey answered hesitatingly.

"Okay… Then it wasn't you who burned the field last night?"

"What? How do you…?"

"Don't tell me you haven't listened to the radio today. They told it in the news that someone made a sick Halloween joke and burned down the grass of the field."

"Oh, shit…" Joey groaned.

"What happened that you had to release so much energy?"

"Nothing special… Jack and I, we had a fight. We both said things that shouldn't have been said."

"But you two made up."

"Yeah, I guess. We have a truce."

"That's good. And, are you well prepared for the test tomorrow?"  
"Sure."

"And Jack?"

"I think he has a chance to pass this test."

~*~

"Yahoo!" Jack shouted, as he came out of the room where they wrote the test. Ha ran along a corridor into the hall, where Joey and Lily were already sitting. They've finished the test just a few minutes before the boy. "I can't believe it! This test was so easy!" He threw his arms around Joey and whirled her around.

"Jack! Jack! Let me down!" she cried laughing.

"Oh, sorry… But I'm just so happy… I would've never been able to write this test without your help! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Jack, it's okay. Just let me down, okay?" Joey said, slightly embarrassed, but Jack obeyed and let her finally down. Both blushed furiously as other students were staring at them.

~*~

The following week passed fast for everyone and soon it was again Friday. Faith and Alina were on their way back to their dorm after their last class of the week, as Michael came up running to them, stopping the two girls right before they wanted to go into their dorm. "Hey Faith! I've been looking for you! Hey Alina!" he greeted the other girl with a shy smile.

"Hey…" Alina answered blushing.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Faith wanted to know.

"I just talked with Chris and we decided that we could go to the movies tonight. Will doesn't have time, so we wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure, why not. Could be fun. What about you, Alina? Do you also want to come with us?" Faith wanted to know.

"I-I don't know… I wanted to do something with Mary, but we didn't know yet, what."

"Well, that's fine. You can bring her along," the female Saiyajin suggested.

"O-okay… I can ask her," Alina told her.

"Good, then we'll pick you at seven! See ya!" Michael shouted and left the girls standing in front of their dorm.

"I'll go then and ask Mary," Alina said, as she and Faith arrived on the first floor of the building. "You can go ahead. I come as soon as I talked to her, okay?"

"Okay!" Faith continued walking up the stairs and Alina went along the corridor to her sister's room.

"Come in!" Mary shouted as she heard someone knocking at the door. She was sitting on her bed, looking over some notes she made during her classes. The door was opened and Alina stepped in. "Oh, hi sis! What are you doing here? Or do you just want to visit your older sister?"

"Well, actually there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Fine, sit down and spill the beans. What is it?"

Alina smiled and sat down on the bed. "What do you think of going to the movies tonight with Faith, her brother Michael and her cousin Chris?"

"Sure, why not. Could be fun… Wait a minute… Did you just say Chris? As in Chris Fehr?" Mary wanted to know.

"Yeah… I guess… Why do you ask?" Alina asked confused.

"Oh god! I always had a thing for this guy since I first saw him! He's so handsome and hot and cute at the same time, don't you think so?" she said excitedly.

"What? You have a crush on him and didn't tell me?"

"Well, no… But you also didn't tell me yet that you laid your eyes on Faith's brother," Mary said winking at her younger sister.

"How do you…? I mean, I didn't lay my eyes on him," she tried to talk herself out of it.

"You don't need to deny it, sis. You have this swoony look in your eyes, every time you're talking about him, or someone mentions his name. But don't worry, your secret is safe, as long as you don't tell anyone about Chris."

"Okay, so, you're coming then tonight?"

"Of course! I would never miss a chance to go to the movies with him!"

~*~

As Faith came into her and Alina's room, she spotted immediately something lying on her bed. Getting curious about what it was and how it got on her bed, she put her bag down, walked over to her bed, and picked the, what she could now see was an envelope, up. 'Faith Collin' was written on the back of the envelope. Confused, the girl opened it and took out a card. 'To all future-members of Planet V. The ceremony for the integration of you in our fraternity will take place tonight at 7.30. Please be there at 6.30, so that we could get you ready for it.' Faith stared at the card. So, there would be a ceremony for the new members. Interesting. But must this take place that evening? She had promised her brother and roommate to go with them to the movies. How should she talk herself out of it now? She still didn't want her brother or her cousins to know about it, since they always talked bad about Planet V. She didn't even tell him that she was somehow attracted to their leader, Robin, in a way she couldn't describe, because that would make everything just worse. 

"Why today?" she groaned and let herself fall backwards on the bed.

At that moment, Alina came into the room. "Hey Faith, what's up?" she asked and walked over to her roommate.

"Here, read!" Faith said and handed her the card.

"The ceremony… But that is tonight! Do you already have an idea of what you will do?"

"No, I don't have the foggiest idea… First I thought of telling my brother that I have to study with you, but since you're coming with us, it won't work."

"I think I know what you could do…" Alina said thoughtful.

"Really? Tell me!" Faith sat back up.

"Well, you know Ryan, right? You know, one of my friends… His roommate John is visiting his girlfriend this weekend… You could ask him, if he would be your alibi. I know him pretty well, and I think that he would do that for a friend of mine." And the girl he has a crush on, she added mentally. "You could tell Michael that he needed help in… math and asked you, since you're in one class with him and a friend of me."

"Wow, Alina, you're genius! That could actually work! Where's his room?"  
"It's on this floor. The room with the number 315. He should be there right now."

"Fine." Faith jumped from her bed and went to the door. "By the way, is your sister coming too?"

"Yeah, she agreed."

"That's good. Then it will be some kind of double date with you and Michael and her and Chris. Chris accidentally let slip that he, how shall I put this, likes her… a lot. And since you also laid an eye on my dear brother, this would be the ideal chance for you two. See ya later!" With that, Faith left the room.

Alina sighed. Was it that obvious that she liked Michael? That was so not good. How could she survive this evening, when every time he was looking at her with this sweet smile, she fought her blushing? With Faith there, it would have been somehow different. The whole situation would be looser than without her.

~*~

"315. Here it is. And he's really inside," Faith mumbled grinning and knocked at the door. But as he didn't answer, she opened the door and walked in. Inside, she saw him sitting at the desk with his back to her. She cleared her throat, but the boy didn't react. That was as Faith saw, that he was hearing music through his headphones. Shaking her head, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled he turned around his chair, so that plug-in of the headphones were pulled out of the stereo and at the next morning, the music was blaring through the room. Even more startled by this, he stumbled over to the stereo and finally succeeded in turning it off. First as he did that and looked back up, he noticed who his visitor was and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Wow, that was quite a greeting," Faith said smirking.

"Faith… hello. What can I do for you?" Ryan stuttered. 

"I need your help," she told him.

"M-my help?"

"Yeah, see, there's this problem. I promised my brother to go to the movies tonight with him, my cousin, Alina and her sister. But after I promised him that, I got a message that I have to be somewhere else tonight, but I can't tell Michael where. And this is why I need you. I need you to be my alibi. I'll tell him that you asked me to study with you and you tell him the same. You must know that the other thing is really important for me. Do you understand?" she asked him.

"Yuh-huh…"

"Yuh-huh?"

"I-I mean… Of course do I help you… When this other thing is that important for you…"

"Fine. You're a good boy," she said and kissed him on his cheek. "And remember. We met at 6.30 in the library and studied till late in the night. See ya around," Faith told him and left the room.

Ryan was stunned. The girl, no, woman of his dreams just kissed him. It was just on the cheek, but she kissed him. He had suddenly a strange feeling in his stomach, like that this kiss was meant to be, that it was right. It felt so right.

~*~

Faith didn't know what was wrong with her. She did actually like kissing him. Okay, she acted like she always acted towards men, but this time it felt different. It felt… okay. A bit strange, but okay. This feeling was completely new to her. She tried to compare it to the feeling she always had, when she was near this Robin-guy, but she couldn't. The difference between those two feelings were far too big. It was not the exciting feeling, it was more warm and she felt… she didn't know.

Faith shook her head. Why was she even thinking about it? He was a weak, pitiful human. Nowhere near her class, simply beneath her. But Robin on the other hand had… what was it? … Power. Yes, power was what she felt, when she was around him. That was one thing was always drawing her towards him. The power. His mysterious, dark side, as if he was hiding something. His dangerous side. Doing illegal things without thinking twice. He knew what to do with his power.

"Penny for your thoughts…" she heard suddenly someone next to her saying. Startled she turned around and always knocked the owner of the voice down, but could stop herself before touching him.

"Oh god Chris! Don't scare me like that! I could have sent you to the next dimension!"

"Sorry Faith, but do you really think that you can do that?" the Goku-look-alike asked.

"Believe me, you don't know what I'm capable of. By the way, what are you doing here? Don't you live in another dorm?"

"I could ask you the same question. Standing in front of this door deep in thoughts… But I was just at someone of one of my classes to bring him some notes. And what were you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah… right… Chris listen, I can't come with you tonight to the movies. Some friend of Alina, who is living behind this door, asked me to help him study. He said it was really important and so I agreed. But you and Michael won't be alone. Alina and her sister Mary will come with you," she said smirking.

"Really? Mary will come too?" Faith nodded. "That's great! But too bad that you can't come with us…"

"Maybe next time. So, I have to go now and prepare some things for tonight. See ya!"

"Bye!"

~*~

The same evening Faith was on her way to the house of Planet V. She was wearing black boots, black leather pants, a dark blue tight tank top and her long black leather coat, her long dark hair flying in the wind as she was walking over the campus. It was almost 6.30 as she arrived there. When she entered the house, a member of Planet V came already to her and took her coat, leading her into the main room, where about nine other students were waiting. "Take a seat. We'll get you in a few minutes," he said and left the main room.

A few minutes later he came back, with some other members. "We'll take you now to a secret place. You'll get to know where it is, when you've shown us your loyalty and Robin thinks that it's the right time. That's the reason we will blindfold you now. Please understand that." After he said that, the other members walked up to the ten students and blindfolded them. As everyone was finished, the students were led out of the main room.

~*~

"Hey sis! Aren't you ready yet?" Mary asked. She had already come to the room of her sister a few minutes ago, only to find out that Alina wanted to go to the movies wearing jeans and a sweater. She herself was wearing a long brown skirt and a white blouse. Of course did she sent her sister immediately back into the bathroom and took some of her clothes, which were still casual, but also more elegant than a simple pair of blue jeans, and gave them to her. "The boys must be here any minute!"

"Hey! I was ready, till you sent me back," Alina said, as she came out of the bathroom again. She was now wearing black pants and a purple top, letting her smooth blond hair down loosely. 

"See, that's way better than the jeans and the sweater. You look really good, sis. Michael will like it, I'm sure," Mary said smiling.

"Really?" Alina blushed. At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in! The door's open!"

"Hey Ladies!" Chris said, as he stepped inside, followed by Michael. "Are you two ready?"

"Sure," Mary said and got up. Alina grabbed her coat and followed her sister and the boys into the corridor, locking the door behind her.

They walked along the corridor to the stairs, as Michael suddenly hesitated in front of the door with the number 315 on it. That was strange. It was already seven and he could feel this boy's, Ryan's, ki inside. But he couldn't sense the ki of his sister anywhere near. Chris told him that she and Ryan wanted to study at the library together, but then, what was he still doing in there with his sister not being with him. That was bothering him, but why should she lie to him. Well, not that she didn't lie to him before, but he thought that Faith had changed since they were in this dimension. 

"Hey Michael! What are you waiting for?" Chris asked. He and the girls were already standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming," he said and went to them, but not before looking at this door one last time. He would have to take an eye on his sister in the following days and maybe weeks.

~*~

After they got into Chris' car, they drove directly to the cinema. On the outside, they were looking at the poster, trying to decide, which movie they wanted to watch, what was not as easy as they first thought, because there were so many good ones. "Okay, you two wait here…" Chris said to Michael and Alina, after they decided for a movie. "Mary and I will go and get the tickets."

And so Alina and Michael were standing alone outside, none of them knowing what to say. Alina suddenly found her feet way more interesting than everything else around her and Michael was also looking around, but not really seeing something. "So, uhm… How are you?" he finally asked.

"F-fine… A-and you…?" the girl looked a bit up. "I-I mean, ho-ow are you?"

"Yeah, me too… I mean fine…" Then there was again silence.

"F-faith told me that you're also fighting?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as she, or Joey… I do this just to stay in shape."

"Ah…" Again, silence.

"What are they doing in there…? They must've gotten the tickets already…" Michael complained.

"Maybe we should go inside and see what takes them so long…" Alina suggested.

"Okay…" With that, they went inside.

~*~

Faith was somehow annoyed. First of all she was still blindfolded, that meant she could just feel the persons walking around, but she couldn't find out where she was, and then she felt like a monk. The other members of Planet V gave them some strange capes and told them to put them on. How stupid was that? She couldn't believe that Robin was really holding such kind of ceremony. "Okay, please get ready. The ceremony will start now." Someone grabbed her by her arm and led her again through what seemed like a very long corridor, until she suddenly felt a few hundred kis around her. She could tell that they were in some kind of big hall, because she could hear the steps echoing. But Robin was also there. She knew that, even though she couldn't feel his ki, but she felt again this sensation in her body, this attraction to this young man, his power. Smirking she looked lightly to her left side, where she could feel him. Suddenly the one who already led her took the blindfold off and walked away. Faith leaned back against the wall behind her, her arms crossed, looked around and noticed that they were indeed in some kind of big hall. Hundreds of people were gathered there. Students, older people and she could even see some of her professors. And she was right. Robin was there, sitting on some kind of throne in front of them. Next to him was his sister, Evania. 

As Robin got up, everyone in the hall went silent, and, Faith almost had to laugh out loud, bowed before him. Irritated by this, the other new members of Planet V, except of Faith, who still had a hard time to hold back her laughter, imitated their actions. Robin looked smirking into her direction, before he began talking. "Welcome everybody. I'm glad to see you all here. Ten of the more than hundred new students were elected and passed the various tests to become one of us. A member of Planet V." The people in the hall applauded. "But that you're now one of us, doesn't mean that you'll really stay. I will decide that after a probation. I don't know how long this will be, because it's different from person to person. But I can assure you. As long as you're one of us, you'll enjoy all the advantages of a member; you'll have for example things easier on college than before. When you miss a class, we'll get you what you've missed. When you have financial problems, we'll help. Those are just a few of our services. But the most important thing you'll soon get is… power. Power over those, who are beneath you. You'll be somebody. I'll tell you. Try to stay on our side, because we are the winning side."

Again the people in the hall applauded, but Faith did just smirk. That sounded good. Power over those, who were beneath her. Oh yeah, if things will go on like this, he'll soon be worth to be her mate. He was everything she wanted. He was incredible handsome, knew what he wanted, wasn't as arrogant as the other guys she met and he had power. Now he just had to show it to her.

After the applause subsided, Evania got up and went next to her brother. "And now please, raise your hand, so that you can take the oath," she said. All, well nine of ten new members raised their hands to take the oath. The one who didn't do that was Faith. She would never do that. She still had royal blood in her veins and she still was the Princess of the Saiyajins after all, while the others were just humans, nothing better than her.

She was still leaning against the wall behind her and her arms were still crossed, as she listened to the oath. Something about being loyal to Planet V and doing everything, blah, blah, blah… Faith noticed, how Robin looked at her and much to her surprise, he was smirking, like he had expected this reaction from her.

~*~

"Do you see that?" a young man asked another one next to him. Both were looking down at several monitors, showing off all sides of the hall. One of them showed Faith leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, she doesn't take the oath. I think we should talk about this to Robin. It isn't good, when we don't know, if she's loyal to us."

~*~

About half an hour later the ceremony had ended and now everyone was talking excitedly. Most of the new members took their chance to talk to members who were there from the beginning and to get to know as much as possible about Planet V. Faith talked for a few minutes with a woman, who was a scientist at Planet V. But Faith noticed something during the talk. After she asked, what the woman exactly did, she didn't get a straight answer. The woman was hiding something, what had to do with Planet V. As soon as Faith began to ask more precise questions, the woman excused herself and went another person.

Robin watched the whole scene and that Faith was now again leaning against the wall, with a scowl on her face, so he decided to go to her. "Hey Faith! So, what do you think of this small ceremony?" 

"Will you kick me out when I tell you the truth?" she asked him smirking.

"No, so tell me."

"It's like in the bad movies. Just stupid. I wonder how those intelligent students like you chose them could really play along with this. And I do also wonder, how someone like you could do such a ceremony."

"You're right. This ceremony is really stupid. And those 'intelligent students' like you said, are, well, they have much in their brains, or in their muscles, but what they don't have is a free will. Those are the people who do always say 'yes and amen' to everything I would say. They don't ask questions and obey me, and that's partial good. But the other side of this is that they don't make their own suggestions, when they think that something could be done better. But you're different, Faith."

"What do you mean?"

"As I already told you, you have your own will. You say and do what you want. You want to know what is going on in your environment. That's what makes you special, Faith. I want you in Planet V, because you are, who you are. But I'm sure that I can trust you. You're practically born to be one of us, I can feel it."

"That's good, because I won't change." She pulled him down at his collar and kissed him hard, but short. "But you still didn't earn me," Faith told him smirking and let him standing there alone.

~*~

Later that night, Michael, Chris, Alina and Mary came home from the cinema. Chris brought Mary to her room, so Michael also escorted Alina to her and Faith's room. As they stood in front of the room, none of them knew exactly what to say. After about five minutes in silence, Alina began to talk. "Well, then… I guess I have to go in now…"

"Yeah… it was nice tonight."

"I-I think that too, I mean, that it was nice."

"Okay then…" Now or never. Michael lightly bowed forward and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Alina opened the door and both saw that Faith was already there. "Oh, hi Faith!"

"Hi Alina! Hey bro! So, how was the movie?"

"It was good," Michael answered. "And how was your studying? You two quit early."

"It was okay, but Ryan was tired. That's why we stopped studying that early," Faith lied. "But I think that this will happen more often from now on that we study together."

"Is that so? Okay, I have to go then… See ya and goodnight!"

"Good night, bro!"

~*~

Faith found herself again in pure darkness. Everything was black around her. "Saiyajins are born to rule," a dark voice said.

"Hey! I got that! You don't have to tell me again, okay?!" Faith yelled into the darkness, trying to hide the waver in her voice through sounding annoyed. Suddenly her surroundings changed and she saw that she was standing in a street, just lightened by a few street lamps. It was cold and she began to shiver. From one moment to another, she felt that she was holding something in her hand. She looked at it. It was a knife, covered with blood. "What the…?"

"We have to eliminate the traitors of our race," the dark voice said again. Startled she let the knife fall and it hit the ground with a loud and hollow clatter. 

Suddenly she saw someone lying a few meters in front of her. Hesitating she walked up to the body, each of her steps felt like her legs were leaden. As she finally reached it, she noticed that it was lying in a pool of blood. Slowly she turned it around and what she saw almost stole her voice. "Michael…" she barely managed to whisper.

This time, Faith slowly woke up from the dream. She didn't know why, but in contrast to her last dream she was calm, way too calm, so that it almost scared her. 

Almost.

~*~

Suddenly a few doors down the corridor Ryan woke up with a start, sitting straight in his bed. "What the…?"

************************************************************************************

Okay, this chapter was not as long as the last once, but still pretty long, I think.

I really hope you like it and I do really appreciate your reviews!

I hope the next chapter will come out sooner, because I will write my last test on Monday (history *shiver*) and then I'll have a break of about two weeks, before the next period of tests starts.

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	10. Growing Dark

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own anything of Dragonball Z/GT and I'm not making any money with it.**

**A/N:                           Thank you guys for your reviews! Didn't I promise that this chapter will be out much faster than the other ones? See? I kept my promise… Maybe the next chapter won't take much time either, because I've already made notes to the next two chapter, to see how they should look like!**

**The last time in "TLW-TNG":**

Prologue:  
" My grandfathers are aliens, called Saiyajins, that makes my parents half-aliens as well as me and my brother. You can see my life is everything, but normal. There are those weird dreams I have now and then and there's still this secret I have for the last 12 years. The secret that I killed a monster, who defeated my parents and grandparents. I was seven at that time and I killed it easily, just no one knew about it, and I didn't dare to tell it anyone until now. Can you imagine how scared I was at that time?"

Chapter 1:  
Jenny remembered that after the whole thing with Mirai Buu had been over, Faith became really quiet. The girl who could talk with no end, became more passive. The only thing she opened up at, was when she was sparring with someone, mostly with Vegeta. Vegeta… Everyone was right when they said that Faith was much like the Saiyan Prince. But as Faith got through puberty, she changed again. The quiet girl became cheeky, rebellious and violent.

Chapter 2:  
"I will go with Michael and Joey to the other dimension. I want to start new… And from now on, I will try not to get into anymore trouble, well as long as I can avoid it. But I'll try…" Faith told them and watched the faces of her parents, waiting for any reaction.

Chapter 6:  
Faith was sitting in one of the armchairs, while Robin was standing in front of her. "Well, Faith… I must say, you've impressed me today… You already showed me before that you've got a strong will and that you'll do what you want and say what you want. You've successfully passed the tests and you proved that you don't show scruple. That's good. We need people like you and I'm happy to say that you're a member of Planet V, when you want to be one."  
---  
"Yes, I think she is the right one… Every time I'm near her, she is doing something to me… And even though I've watched her for the last month, I can't say why. But I will see, when I tell her everything… I want to wait a bit longer to see, if she's really loyal to us. But when she proves herself as loyal, I think that we can start soon with our plan." he told his sister, smirking confidently.

Chapter 7:  
"It's your own fault that you missed so many classes, not just in physics, but also in English and the other classes! What do your mother and father think about a failure like you?" Joey was way too enraged to see that Jack was wincing at her last comment and she also couldn't see the tears, which he tried to blink away.  
---  
"But, this is impossible! No one does have a power level over a million, except of course the Prince and the Princess. The sensors must be defect. Didn't this thing show you a power level of 7.000 about a month ago? This is the only logical explanation."

Chapter 8:  
They looked so at peace with each other. But Lily was sure of one thing. As soon as they were both awake and have noticed, how they've slept, they would start a new fight. Jack liked Joey, and Joey liked Jack. That, Lily could tell after hanging out one month with them together. But both were way to stubborn, to admit it. Yes, those two were perfect for each other. Both stubborn as hell, but both had the heart at the right place.  
---  
They walked along the corridor to the stairs, as Michael suddenly hesitated in front of the door with the number 315 on it. That was strange. It was already seven and he could feel this boy's, Ryan's, ki inside. But he couldn't sense the ki of his sister anywhere near. Chris told him that she and Ryan wanted to study at the library together, but then, what was he still doing in there, with his sister not being with him. That was bothering him, but why should she lie to him. Well, not that she didn't lie to him before, but he thought that Faith had changed since they were in this dimension.  
---  
This time, Faith slowly woke up from the dream. She didn't know why, but in contrast to her last dream she was calm, way too calm, so that it almost scared her. Almost.

Chapter 9: Growing Dark

************************************************************************************

A bit more than four weeks had passed again. Christmas time was drawing nearer, it was getting really cold outside, but it didn't snow yet. Everywhere you looked, you saw people in good moods, doing the last parts of their Christmas shopping. In the stores everything was decorated for Christmas and this happened even in the schools…

"So, Joey… And what are you planning over the Christmas Holidays?" Lily asked her friend as they got out of their class and went into the hall.

"I don't know yet… I talked to my parents last night and they told me that they don't know if they could come here over Christmas… They are so busy that they don't even know if they had time for me, when I'm planning to visit them," Joey told them somewhat sadly. She had so hoped that her parents would come to them, or that she could at least go to the other dimension to visit them.

"Hey girls!" Jack suddenly said. "Why are there so many people over there?" He pointed to the bulletin board, where many students were looking at.

"The Christmas Dance in two weeks," Lily said and her eyes began to glow. "This year's the first time we're also allowed to go there!"

"Christmas Dance?" Joey asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a dance and just students who are in the 8th grade or higher are allowed to go there. I've dreamt of it ever since I've heard of it," the other girl said daydreaming.

"You mean a dance, where we should actually … dance? And… girls wearing dresses and all that stuff?" Joey asked shuddering.

"Exactly," Lily told her. "Please don't tell me that you won't go there…"

"To be honest… I think I've never worn a dress before and I don't even think that I can dance…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Mr. Wordman suddenly said, as he appeared behind them, "but I have to talk to Jack and Joey."

"What about?" Jack wanted to know.

"It's about your test results of the physic test, which Mr. Martin finally finished to correct. Please come with me." He walked to the staff room and the two teenagers followed him. Mr. Wordman opened a door to one of the offices and led them inside, where Mr. Martin was already waiting. The physic teacher motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk, while Mr. Wordman remained standing at the window.

"I think Mr. Wordman has already told you why you're here. So, here are your tests." He handed them the two exercise books and continued talking, as Jack and Joey opened them. "The results confused me a bit, well, not a bit, to be precise, a lot. And the only thought that he me, was: That can't be. I didn't wonder why Josephine got an A, but I really wondered how Jack has managed to get the same mark."

"I got an A?" Jack asked disbelieving as he leafed through the pages and finally found the last page of the test. "It's true… I really got an A! Joey! I did it!"

"Don't be too happy about that Jack, because after I looked through your test, I came to the conclusion that you must have been cheating during the test and that I have to give you an E for that. You and Josephine sat next to each other, right?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "do you suppose that I copied her test?"

"That's the only way I can explain this result."

"Mr. Martin," Joey said defensively, "you're wrong. He didn't cheat. We studied, the whole weekend and…"

"You don't need to lie to protect him, Josephine. We all know that this boy will eventually repeat this year," Mr. Martin said with a cold voice.

"That's not true!" Joey almost yelled. "Jack, why don't you say something? He's talking about your test! Why don't you defend yourself after all the hard studying we've done?"

"Collin, calm down. It was always this way, and it will always be this way… Face it. I'll be never more than a failure," Jack told her with a sad smile and laid his hand on her arm. Joey cringed at this comment, well remembering that she was the one who had called him that. "I'm sorry that I've disappointed you in writing such a good mark. Can we go now?" he then asked the teacher with a cocky grin plastered on the face. Mr. Martin nodded. "Good, Collin, let's go." He grabbed her arm and wanted to pull her after him, but she didn't move a millimeter, glaring at their physic teacher. "Collin." Joey let out a silent growl and finally followed her friend. 

Before she left the office, she turned around one last time. "He didn't do it." As she left the office, she was so angry that she slammed the door without thinking of her strength, so that the door broke out of the frame. 

Mr. Martin stared in shock at what had just a few seconds ago been the door to his office. The door must've been broken before the girl slammed it, otherwise he couldn't explain how something like that could happen. He looked over to Mr. Wordman, who just grinned at that. "Well, I guess it's better not to piss a girl like that." Snickering, he left the office and went to the staff room. Now he finally knew where he knew this girl from. Josephine "Joey" Collin, was the daughter of Jenny Collin. The girl who destroyed this school completely for saving the world. The girl who was known as "The Lost Warrior". Jenny could be proud of her daughter. Standing in for the rights of one of her friends. Well, he had to talk to Joey about this door-thing, but this had time. But he did believe her. She was not a person who would lie in those things. When she said that they had studied for the test, they did it. But much to his dislike there was no way he could change the opinion of Mr. Martin.

"Jack! Stop! Wait for me!" Joey yelled. After they left the office, Jack stomped away, but Joey was coming after him. As she reached him, she grabbed him by his arm and turned him around to face her. "Why have you done this? He was wrong, absolutely wrong!"

"I already said it Collin. No matter how hard I try, I'll always be a failure," Jack said emotionlessly.

"You're no failure, Jack."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who had called me that?"

"I…"

"What? You didn't mean it the way you said it? Well, that doesn't make it better. It was said. And now, leave me alone." He shook off her hand and went away, letting Joey stay in the middle of the hall.

"Hey! Joey! What happened?" Lily asked as she came up to her friend.

"Can you please tell Mrs. Thompson that I didn't feel well and that I went home?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?"

"Thank you." Joey turned around and left the school building.

Lily watched as Joey left. She was totally confused. As long as she knew her, Joey was never ill and never left school. Something must be seriously wrong. She wondered, what has happened after Wordman had called her two friends. Something must've occurred there. Something that made Joey feeling bad. She had to ask Jack. He had been there. He just had to know something. Determined to ask him what was going on with Joey, she went to the room, where they had their next class.

She didn't hear anything as she came to the class, well, it was still break, so why should other students go there? But Jack was there, alone, sitting with the back to her. "Hey," Lily said with a calm voice.

Jack quickly blinked his unshed tears away. No, he wouldn't cry. He told himself that over and over again, but the tears still came. "Hey…"

"Jack, what happened? Why did Wordman want to talk to you?"

"Wordman didn't talk to us. He brought us into Martin's office…"

"And what did he want?" Lily asked.

"He wanted to tell us our test results… I got an A…"

"An A?!" Lily yelled hysterically. "But that's great!"

"Yeah, it would be great, if Martin believed it. He's thinking that I copied Joey's test… Well, and for this cheating he gave me an E," Jack told her in a whisper.

"HE WHAT? How? I mean, how could he do something like that? You've studied hard for it… Did you tell him that?"

"I didn't say anything. Joey did. But he didn't listen. After we got out of his office, I told Joey that she was right. I am a failure. I was so angry and disappointed at the same time that I wasn't thinking about what I was saying," he said sadly.

"That must be the reason why she went home…"

"She went home?" Lily nodded. "Oh shit… I think I just lost one of my best friends." He buried his face in his hands. There they came again. The tears. The pain he felt inside his chest, as if his someone tore his heart out and stomped on it. He thought he had lost his best friend with this comment. He didn't want to lose Joey. He absolutely didn't mean what he had said. And now everything he wanted was to turn the time back, to get his Joey back. …Wait a second… His?

"I don't think you lost her," Lily said sincerely. "She is as thickheaded as you are, but she just was a bit sad today with the whole not seeing her parents and family at Christmas thing. Just go to her and say that you're deeply sorry and I'm sure she'll understand you. Maybe you can invite her to the Dance," she added winking.

"Why that?" Jack asked blushing.

"Come on… I know you like her, much. So why don't just ask her?  I'm quite sure that she'll say yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

~*~

Roundhouse kick, punch, ki-blast… Joey immediately went to the field where she was always training, but this time without gravity room. It was still at her grandparents' house and she didn't want to go there right now. She absolutely needed to release some energy. "Damn… it…" she cursed, while she was fighting an invisible opponent. She knew Jack was right with what he had said. She told him that he's a failure. She spoke the words. And she can't take them back anymore. She was sure that she screwed their friendship this time. How could he forgive her, when she even can't forgive herself for it?

Joey let herself fall into the grass. She had to face him again, tomorrow, in school… And every time would be a punishment for her. She didn't know if she could bear it. Seeing his face, with those big hurt eyes… The pain would be too big to bear.

Joey felt tears dwelling up in her eyes. Why did she cry? She never cried. She was a Saiyajin. What would Vegeta think when he saw her like that?

"Are you okay, girl?" she suddenly heard a male voice behind her asking.

She quickly wiped the tears away and turned around. There was a man standing. He looked about forty years old with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black leather coat. "What do you want?" she asked rather unfriendly.

"I saw you sitting here and asked myself, if you were okay…"

"You can go. I am okay."

"I don't think so." He walked up to her and sat down. "You cried."

"Me? Crying? I do never cry."

"Not?" The strange man raised an eyebrow. "I thought I saw you cry. You still have tears in your eyes." This comment caused Joey to again wipe her eyes with her sleeve. The man laughed lightly. "See? So, what's your problem girl? Something's bothering and maybe even hurting you."

Joey stared into the crystal blue eyes of the man, which looked so much like her fathers', who seemed to understand her better than even she did. And suddenly she found herself talking, telling this man what has happened this morning.

"So, you're hurt, because you hurt him…" he said thoughtfully after Joey finished telling him. Joey nodded. "Talk to him. Tell him how you feel, what he means to you. You were both enraged and disappointed as you said those things and I guess none of you really meant what you said. I'm sure you'll work everything out."

"Really?" The man nodded and got up. Joey looked down at the grass. "Thank you, but who…" she said as she looked back up, but the man was gone. He had just disappeared. Joey couldn't believe it. There was a strange man, appearing out of nowhere, whom she totally opened up for, who listened, gave her an advice and disappeared just a second later. That was so much like… "Vegeta?" Joey asked confused.

~*~

"Hey! Sis! Where are you going?" Michael ran after his sister through her dorm.

"I'm going into the library. I want to meet there with Ryan. We want to study again together," Faith lied. It was getting easier the more often she did it. And she did it really often in the last weeks, always when she went to meetings at Planet V.

"Again?" Michael asked disbelieving. He knew that his sister was probably lying to him, again. Every time she went to the library, studying with Ryan, he could feel the other boy's ki at his room and his sister was hiding hers. At that moment, he noticed how pale his sister was. "But you don't look okay… Maybe the studying was a bit too much in the last time. I barely see you anymore, sometimes not even in the classes. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I feel fine… Really…" she told him, even though she really didn't feel that way. She didn't know why, but in the last month she really felt ill and tired. She absolutely didn't know where that came from. She slept enough, since she could now have the dream without waking up and Saiyajins normally don't get ill. As she looked at Michael, she saw again flashes of the dream in front of her eyes, where he lied in this pool of blood, not moving. But Faith didn't feel the horror anymore, she felt as she first had this dream. It just felt… okay - it didn't bother her.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay. No need to worry. But I have to go now… See ya bro!" Faith waved and left the dorm building.

Today there weren't many people gathered in the main room of Planet V. Just the best of the best, as Faith got to know them… And well, she had the feeling that even though Robin didn't confirm yet that she was a true member of Planet V, she already was one of the best. The best of the best were mostly Robin's closest friends. They were just there, when he was planning something big. Faith wondered, what it would be this time. 

At that moment, Robin came into the room. "Okay, guys. Here's the plan. We need to get this." He handed out papers with descriptions to anyone in the room. "It's a computer chip, absolutely necessary for one of our projects. We must get it, no matter what. We start tonight at nine here."

~*~

Later that night Faith and Robin were making out in his bedroom. Everything went as planned and they got this chip without any problems. Many others would have failed, when they were planning to steal this thing, but Planet V had really the best of the best. Faith noticed in the last weeks that this fraternity had to be some kind of underground organization. Together they've stolen so many things in the last time, mostly technical devices, that she had become a true criminal. But she didn't care. Robin was right with everything he told her. Being one of them gave her a power she always knew she should, but didn't, possess. That's what it must've felt like for the other Saiyajins, as they were conquering planets, being able to eliminate other races without any problems. Like it felt at the moment she killed Buu. 

"This has gone far enough now, my dear Robin…" she said, as she put on again her shirt, he had removed just shortly before.

"Why? Faith, you know I want you more than anything else. Do you still think that I'm not worthy of you?"

"Not yet, but I guess soon… You still haven't convinced me completely," she answered smirking. "But you're on the best way…"

"Do you really have to go already?"

Faith almost laughed, as she saw Robin. This strong leader, begging her to stay. But she had to go, even if it was hard. He had taken off his shirt and his really well built body seemed to draw her to him. His body looked like he had been training and working out since his early childhood. "I have to. My brother begins to ask stupid questions and when I stay away over night, he'll get more suspicious." Robin got out of the bed and walked to her, pulling her close and kissing her again, rough and hard. "You really try everything to convince me…" Faith stated, as they broke apart.

"I do what I have to do," he stated smirking.

"You can do what you want, but you'll first get me, when I say so." Her smirk matched his and she went to the door. "See ya."

~*~

He was leaning against a tree, watching the house where she disappeared in that afternoon and didn't come out since then. She went there really often in the last weeks. Always going in and coming out late in the night, always with the scent of _him on her. No, they never slept with each other, but when not something happened soon, they would and she would screw her life with it. Until now, he could trust her, but this boy was dangerous. There was something about him, he didn't like. He had a bad influence on her. She started again missing classes, getting violent on other students and even fought with her roommate. But since she went into his house, he didn't see anymore that she had nightmares. Her sleep was always peaceful in the last weeks and nothing seemed to bother her. He just didn't know, if this was a good or a bad sign._

He tossed himself from the tree, as he heard someone coming out of this house. It was her, but she didn't look good. Despite her peaceful sleep, she actually looked like shit in the last weeks. He hid behind this tree, as she looked around, probably to make sure that no one had seen her. He got to know that she kept it a secret that she always went to this house, telling everyone that she spent the time studying with some guy called Ryan. This guy… He swallowed. Could it be? Could he be the source of her misery? He had to keep an eye on her, and on this guy, to find out what's wrong.

~*~

Joey felt terrible, as she went to school the next day. The nearer she got, the slower she walked. She didn't want to face Jack right now, but she had to. She'd rather go sparring somewhere and let someone beat the crap out of her. She even thought about giving Jack the chance to beat her, but he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He would hurt himself more when he tried. So she had no other choice than to face him. She just hoped that they wouldn't get in another fight and make things even worse. Joey could feel him. He was already there. And his ki was fluttering. That was so not good.

~*~

"I can't do this…" Jack muttered, his hand running through his hair, walking up and down in the hall. "I can't…"

"Of course you can… It's not like she's able to rip your head off, or something like that. Just tell her what you told me, how sorry you are and so on… And everything will be fine," Lily tried to comfort him.

"No, she can't rip my head off… But you don't know how easily she could crush my heart…" he mumbled under his breath, still pacing. Suddenly he got a strange feeling in his stomach and stopped. He turned around and saw Joey standing in the entrance. His hands began to shake even more.

"Go. Now," Lily whispered.

"Okay… Hell starts now…" Jack mumbled, took a deep breath and walked slowly up to her.

Joey's heart fastened, as she saw him standing there. And it got even worse, when he began to walk towards her. She inhaled deeply. "Okay… now or never…"

She also began to walk towards him and they met in midway. First they stared at each other, but then suddenly both began to talk. "I'm…" They laughed, but then realized again, why they had to talk. "You first…" Jack told her.

"Okay…" Joey sighed. She couldn't run away anymore. "I-I want to say sorry… for what I said to you… You're not a failure… I was just so angry that night… And when I get that angry, I can't control myself anymore. I do and say things I don't mean. I know, I've hurt you with that, and I can understand, when you don't want to see my face again. But I don't want to loose you… You're one of the only and closest friends I have…"

Jack was taken aback by what she just told him. She really thought that it was her fault? "Joey… You don't know how wrong you are…"

"What?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I was weak yesterday… Weak and disappointed… I was so happy about the A that it was even worse as Martin accused me of cheating. I just didn't know what I could do, so I did, what I thought was the best. I backed down and accepted it. Accepted that no one will ever see that I'm able to succeed in something. But I didn't see that you already saw it. I so wished that I didn't say, what I said yesterday. I hope you could forgive me for hurting you. I couldn't bear to loose you," Jack told her.

"No, Jack, you don't have to be sorry… I spoke out the words. Not you!"

"But I hurt you by telling you that you meant them, what you didn't. I'm sorry."

"No! I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"No! I…" Suddenly both burst out laughing. "Don't you think it's crazy that we fight about, who of us should be sorry for the other?"

"Yeah… That's really stupid…"

"So, what do you think? Let's forget about it?"

"Okay…"

"Good, but saying sorry was not the only thing I wanted to talk with you about," Jack admitted.

"Not?" Joey asked surprised.

Jack shook his head. "No… I… I wanted to ask you… well… if you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me…" He looked down, praying that she would say yes. As she didn't say anything, he looked up and saw her frown. "I knew it… You don't want to…"

"But I… Do I have to wear a dress?" 

"I wouldn't mind when you go there in jeans and sweater… That's the same way I would go there… But I guess we have no other choice… You would have to wear a dress and I a tuxedo…" he said, grinning.

"Well… I guess I will survive it for one night… I'd like to go with you," she told him smiling.

~*~

Two more weeks had passed. It was Friday noon and Faith was still lying in her bed. She didn't go to class this day, because she simply felt like shit. She felt sick for six weeks now and her condition was getting worse. She felt so weak. She never felt that weak before. Maybe she really caught some kind of flu, which could even affect a Saiyajin. But she wasn't the only one, who was ill. When she went to class, there were always some students with scarves, or some who were sneezing. And she wasn't the only one who felt this weak. As she was at Ryan's room a few days ago, to talk about a new appointment of their "studying", he didn't feel that well, too. A lot like her. So she wasn't the only one, who caught this flue, she thought.

At that moment she heard someone knocking at the door. It was Michael. "Come in, bro! The door's open!" She sat up in her bed and Michael stepped in.

"Hi sis… Why weren't you there today?" he asked worried.

"I didn't feel that well. Probably some kind of really nasty flu. Ryan's also down."

"Oh… Then, when you don't feel good, I can impossibly tell you, why I'm here." 

"No… no… Tell me… What do you want?"

"Pan called me a few minutes ago. Some of the employees went ill and she and Trunks need help. She asked, if we couldn't help her. But you should stay in bed."

"No bro, I'm a Saiyajin, remember… Maybe getting out wouldn't be too bad. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready. You can wait downstairs, I'll meet you there." Faith crawled out of her bed and went to the bathroom.

~*~

Michael did as he was told and went into the lounge of the dorm, sitting down on the couch. Most of the students were either in the cafeteria or on their way home. Suddenly he felt a familiar ki in front of him. It was Alina. "Hey!" he greeted her. He was happy to see her. Unlike to his cousin Chris, who was dating Mary in the last weeks, he still hadn't the guts to ask this girl out a second time. But his heart made a little jump, every time he saw her.

"Hey…" She laid her books on the table in front of him and sat down. "Michael… Can I talk to you? It's about Faith…"

"Sure… What is it?" Michael didn't like it. She sounded too worried for his taste.

"Faith and I… We didn't get along that well in the last weeks… Since she…" Alina hesitated. "She has changed so much. She's not the girl anymore who came here at the beginning of this semester. She's so… I don't know… just different… in a negative way… She's somehow… growing dark. I can't talk to her anymore. She's either ignoring me or accusing me for my… Have you noticed that too?"

Michael nodded. "She changed back into the old Faith… The Faith she was before we moved here… Just worse… I think she's lying to me. She never did that that much before. I think she goes somewhere else, when she says that she's studying with Ryan. Do you know something about it?"

"I promised her not to tell anyone… But I'm deeply worried about her… You're right, she's not studying with Ryan. She used him for lying for her and he did it, because he likes her so much." Alina took a deep breath. "Faith became a member of Planet V and is always there, when she says she's studying. Her changes began then."

"She's what? How long do you know about that?" Michael almost yelled.

Alina winced. "I knew about this since the beginning… But she told me not to tell anyone… Especially not you, so that you wouldn't be worried about her."

"Sorry… I didn't mean it that way… It's just… I have a bad feeling around those guys… Especially around this Robin guy. Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Do you know about her nightmares?"

"Nightmares?"

Alina nodded. "Sometimes they're really bad. The first night she talked in her sleep. It was something about your mother. Faith sounded really scared… and she cried. Then one dream a few weeks ago was that bad that she had to throw up. In that dream, she mumbled your name, Michael. But she didn't have any after that, I think."

Michael was shocked. Was his sister still haunted by the memories of Buu? It had been so long ago. Suddenly his head jerked up. He felt his sister coming down the stairs. "Thank you Alina, for telling me everything. I will talk to her. You should go now, she's coming down. Please, don't tell anyone that you told me. It's for your own safety. Trust me." He took her hand.

"I do." She wanted to go, but Michael didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he pulled her towards himself and kissed her softly and short on the lips. 

"Be careful around her." They looked each other deep in the eyes, before he let go of her hand and she took another way to her room.

He really would have to talk to his sister about that. But first they had to help Pan and Mirai Trunks at CC. After that he wanted to know everything.

"So bro, I'm ready," Faith told him.

"Okay…" His sister looked better now, not as ill as before. Maybe the whole situation wasn't as bad as he thought.

~*~

Will allowed Michael to take his car to drive to CC. While they were on their way, Faith cell phone ringed. "Hello?… Oh hi… What? Today?… No sorry… I don't have time… Family needs Michael's and my help… Yeah, I'm sorry… Bye, Ryan!"

"Who was that?" Michael asked, even though he heard that she called the guy on the other end Ryan.

"That was Ryan. He asked me, if I had time to study with him. Repeating the stuff he's missed," she lied.

"Oh…" Now Michael knew exactly that she was lying to him. That was not Ryan… That was probably Robin.

~*~

"We have to do it without Faith tonight. Family business," Robin said disappointed. "Okay, remember: I will do it alone then. You'll be my back up, taking care of electricity and all. To get him, we have to get his wife and daughter. We need him. He's one of the people with the biggest influence on this planet. But he won't help us, when we don't force him. He's too kind-hearted. That means we have to get him through his family. His family is very important for him. Even more important than business. At seven o'clock we will start…"

~*~

"So, that was the last one…" Michael said yawning as he placed the last file on the top of many many other files.

Faith did the same with her file. "Yep, everything's finished."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Pan said smiling. "I don't know what I would have done without you two today."

"Mommy?" A small four-years old girl jumped on the table. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Yes, Tanya… As soon as daddy's ready, we can go…" Pan told her daughter.

"I am ready," Mirai Trunks said, as he came into the office. He still looked almost exactly like the other Trunks, just younger. That's why they told everyone that he's the other President's younger brother. "I already sent Cecily home. We're now the only ones who are still in this building."

"Okay…" Pan said. "Then let's go now. It's already seven." At that moment, suddenly all the lights in the building went off.

"What's that?" Tanya asked lightly scared.

"Don't worry… Nothing bad," Faith soothed the girl. "I'll go downstairs and look what has happened."

Faith was downstairs in a corridor, near the entrance hall, holding a flashlight in her hands. Suddenly she heard some steps. She carefully looked around the corner, her back pressed against the wall. In the entrance hall stood a figure, dressed in black, wearing a helmet. He was looking around and Faith hid again behind the wall. A burglar. She had to do something. She pushed a button at her watch and changed into her Saiyajin armor. After that, she turned Super Saiyajin, so that he wouldn't be able to tell who she was.

The figure looked around startled, as his helmet began to beep. "Hey! I know there's someone. Come out."

"Wow, how did you notice me?" Faith stepped out of her hiding place.

"That doesn't matter…"

"And what do you want?"

"You'll see, after I got past you…"

"Really? I wanna see you try." Faith smirked. She somehow had a strange feeling in her stomach, but ignored it.

"You seem to be full of yourself. Let's see how long you can stand against me."  He also smirked under his black visor and lunged at her with a strength Faith didn't expect and was thrown backwards.

She wiped the blood away from her mouth, wondering, how he could hurt her, a Super Saiyajin. "Okay, you want to play… As you wish," she said coolly and attacked. This time, she got him by surprise and he had a hard time to block her attacks, but was still able to do it. "You're incredible good. Who are you?" Faith asked, when they broke apart.

"That, you'll see soon enough." He attacked her again and they were evenly matched, much to the surprise of both of them.

Faith had won the upper hand in that fight, but suddenly a wave of sickness came over her and she felt dizzy, letting her guard down. The figure hit her one last time in the stomach, letting her double over, and disappeared.

Just after he disappeared, Faith dropped out of the Super Saiyajin. She barely managed to get back up, as Michael and Mirai Trunks appeared. "Faith! Are you okay?" Michael asked worried.

"Yeah… I think… A figure… He was strong… Really strong… I was a Super Saiyajin and he still beat me… At first I got the upper hand and then I got dizzy and dropped my guard. He used the chance to escape," she told them, totally out of breath.

"As strong as a Super Saiyajin… That's not good," Mirai Trunks said thoughtful. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

~*~

"Damn it!" Robin cursed. He was walking up and down in his and his sister's personal living room of Planet V. "Who was that? She was strong! Her power level… over a million. That is impossible. We're the only ones who are that strong. As Kev told me that he had sensed two times a high power level, I didn't believe him. I thought the sensors were broken. But there's really someone out there, who is as strong as we are… Too bad it was too dark there… I'd love to know who she was. I wanted to see her."

"Don't worry too much about it, dear brother. She won't be a danger for us. Remember, we are two and she's alone," Evania told him lazily.

"Yeah, you're right. But we have to start as soon as possible with our plan, before she somehow finds out about it…"

~*~

After they took care of Faith with a senzu, she and Michael went back to the campus. Michael brought her to her dorm and she just wanted to go in, as he stopped her. "Faith… Can I talk to you?"

"Sure… what's up?"

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked her directly.

"What?!"

************************************************************************************

Haha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry guys! It won't be the last one in this story! The next one is already planned!

Okay, somehow I get this feeling that this will be the story of the long chapter… And I really thought that this one would be a lot shorter than the others after I wrote the structure for it down and I just made about seven short notes for this chapter…

Whatever, I hope you like it and please r/r! I'm living for you reviews!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	11. The real Planet V

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own anything of Dragonball Z/GT and I'm not making any money with it.**

**A/N:**                           Thank you sooo much for your reviews! And I'm really sorry that it took again so long with this chapter… Please forgive me…. But I managed to finish it before Sunday!

****

**Previously in "TLW-TNG":**

Prologue:  
Jenny sighed. "She attacked one of her classmates, because he insulted her, or something like that. She didn't tell us. I don't know, what we could do. She has changed so much…"

Chapter 2:

She knew she was strong. She knew she had power. She knew she could be much more powerful than her parents or grandfathers. She has experienced this power once, as she killed Buu. She still felt the thrill of it, as she blasted him. The thirst of blood, the longing to kill at that moment. She really loved it.

Chapter 3:  
Vegeta also sat up and took her hands. "There's something I have to do. But don't worry, I will come back. I just don't know how long I will stay away. It could be a few days, a few weeks, even months and maybe even a year. I don't know."  
---  
"What can I do for you, Vegeta?" the small Namek asked the Saiyan Prince, without turning around.

"I need you to do me a favor." the Prince told him and the god nodded at him.

Chapter 5:  
"Okay, then put her on the list. I want to give her the chance to start a NEW life." Robin said smirking down at the girl, who dumped the guys and was on the way back to her brother.  
---  
"To be honest, no. But I hoped it would be that easy. Tell me, how will I get you?" he wanted to know, a smirk plastered on his face.

She leaned down, so that her mouth was next to his ear. "You have to earn me." She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, but before she walked through it, she threw a quick smirk back at the still on the bed lying Robin, and left.

Chapter 7:  
"But, this is impossible! No one does have a power level over a million, except of course the Prince and the Princess. The sensors must be defect. Didn't this thing show you a power level of 7.000 about a month ago? This is the only logical explanation."

Chapter 8:  
But Lily was sure of one thing. As soon as they were both awake and have noticed, how they've slept, they would start a new fight. Jack liked Joey, and Joey liked Jack. That, Lily could tell after hanging out one month with them together. But both were way to stubborn, to admit it. Yes, those two were perfect for each other. Both stubborn as hell, but both had the heart at the right place.  
---  
Suddenly she saw someone lying a few meters in front of her. Hesitating she walked up to the body, each of her steps felt like her legs were leaden. As she finally reached it, she noticed that it was lying in a pool of blood. Slowly she turned it around and what she saw almost stole her voice. "Michael…" she barely managed to whisper.  
This time, Faith slowly woke up from the dream. She didn't know why, but in contrast to her last dream she was calm, way too calm, so that it almost scared her. Almost.  
-  
Suddenly a few doors down the corridor, Ryan woke up with a start, sitting straight in his bed. "What the…?"

Chapter 10:  
He got to know that she kept it a secret that she always went to this house, telling everyone that she spent the time studying with some guy called Ryan. This guy… He swallowed. Could it be? Could he be the source of her misery. He had to keep an eye on her, and on this guy, to find out what's wrong.  
---  
Jack shook his head. "No… I… I wanted to ask you… well… if you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me…" He looked down, praying that she would say yes. As she didn't say anything, he looked up and saw her frown. "I knew it… You don't want to…"  
---  
After they took care of Faith with a senzu, she and Michael went back to the campus. Michael brought her to her dorm and she just wanted to go in, as he stopped her. "Faith… Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure… what's up?"  
"Why are you lying to me?" he asked her directly.  
"What?!"

Chapter 10: The real Planet V   
(Subtitle: Revived Power)

************************************************************************************

"I asked you, why you're lying to me…" Michael repeated his question.

"Sorry, bro… But I don't know what you're talking about…" Faith said in a sweet voice, way too sweet for Michael's liking.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Faith. I know that you're not studying with Ryan and that you've never studied with him. You're a member of Planet V, aren't you?"

"What if you're right? What if I'm a member of Planet V? Why should you care?"

"You're my sister Faith and Planet V is not good for you… See what they're doing to you! You're lying… to your own family... And you're using this poor guy Ryan… I'm worried Faith… Worried of what might happen to you…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, bro… Planet V means everything to me! They respect me! Some of them are even afraid of me! And I'm even thinking about taking Robin as my mate. He tried to get me to sleep with him since the party, but slowly I think that he's my right choice."

"You what?!" Michael yelled. "Faith, don't you see? This guy has a bad influence on you! You have to quit! I thought you wanted to start a new life here in this dimension! And I wanted to help you with it!"

"I _have a new life and it's Planet V! I don't need your help Michael. I never did! I could always take care of myself! I don't need anyone!" Faith told him, pissed by his annoyance. _

"Faith!" Michael said angrily and grabbed her wrist. "This has to stop! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off me!" Faith yelled and her eyes flickered red for a brief second, like they did as she killed Buu, and she pushed Michael away from her, letting him stumble backwards. "You don't understand anything! You don't even know me! You don't know what it means to be me! To feel what I feel… You have no idea! No one of you knows what I've been going through! Not you, not Joey, not mom, not dad! God, not even Vegeta knows, and he normally knows everything about us!"

"Then tell us!"

"You won't understand! You're not my family anymore! My family is now Planet V!" she spat out and turned to go into the dorm.

First, Michael was stunned by what she just told him. But then the blood in his veins began to boil even more than before. "When you go now, don't even think that I will ever trust you again," he told her in a deathly calm voice, while he was trying not to turn Super Saiyajin.

Faith stopped for a moment on the stairs, as if debating if she really should go, but then went inside, not caring what Michael had said.

~*~

Directly after Faith had disappeared in the dorm, Michael felt like someone was choking him. He regretted his words already. As Faith hesitated on the stairs, he had again a bit hope that she would come back to him. But she didn't. He was losing her. His sister. His other half… He just wanted to talk to her. Not to fight. Damn Saiyajinblood! How often did he want to lead a normal conversation with his sister that ended up in a fight, just because their oversensitive Saiyajinblood began to boil? But after all those fights they made up again. 

But this time it was different. He knew after this fight that they couldn't make up just like all the other times. 

What did she mean with that no one knew what she has been going through? He didn't understand it. But what bothered him more was that she didn't see her family as her family anymore and that he told her that he could never trust her again. Faith had promised her parents to change. Yeah, she had changed. From bad to worse.

~*~

Faith was lying on her bed. Alina wasn't there. The half-Saiyajin found a note which told her that her roommate went to visit her mother, who came to visit Alina's and Mary's grandparents over Christmas, and that she would be back late. But that didn't interest the Saiyajin at all. She was totally excited. The fight with her brother awoke something in her. She felt it again. It was back. The power flowing through her veins. The same power she last felt more than twelve years ago. The power that scared the shit out of her, as she was seven years old, felt now just normal, natural. It belonged to her. It was a part of her. And she loved it.

~*~

"It's time…"

Ryan shivered and opened his eyes. But he couldn't see anything. Everything was dark around him. Pure black and nothingness surrounded him. He began to walk forward. He didn't know what, but something drew him there. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a point of light not far away from him. He fastened his pace and finally, as he got nearer, began to run. He stopped in front of what looked like a portal. Carefully he tried to touch it, but nothing happened. His hand just went through. Ryan took a deep breath and walked through it, not knowing what would await him.

As he had been through, he looked again around. The darkness was gone and he could see the blue sky. He had almost smiled, when it hadn't been because of his surroundings. Everything around him, wherever he was, was destroyed. As he walked a bit further he saw people lying on the floor. He quickly went to one of them, a small boy, and checked for his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. Suddenly he heard fighting noises. He grabbed a rock, which was lying next to him and went to the direction, where he heard the noises. 

What he saw shocked him that much that he let the rock fall down, shattering on the floor. Not far away from him was a smaller, pink creature. Something he had never seen before. And he was holding someone, a woman with long black hair, at the neck, choking her. Scared, he hit behind a pile of rubbles. But it looked a lot like the woman would lose and get killed. Ryan didn't know what he should do. This… thing… didn't look that strong, but he somehow knew better.

Suddenly he saw how a small girl, with dark hair climbed over the rubbles and walked towards the creature and the now unconscious woman. He wanted to jump up and get the girl out of there, but he couldn't move. He tried to shout, but his voice was gone. So he could just sit and watch what was happening.

Ryan could see that the girl began to cry as the head of the woman cocked to the side. But he could somehow also feel the anger of the girl. He heard her mumble something… And then she screamed. Ryan's first reaction was to run away, as he saw that there was something surrounding this girl… It looked like a red and black aura… And she was floating in the air! The creature lunged at her, but it was thrown backwards. Then the girl landed again and opened her eyes. They were red. She lunged at the monster and sent it into the air. She then stretched her arms to his direction and sent a huge blast it, while shouting, "Disintegrate into nothing Buu!"

When the dust had cleared the creature was gone and the girl as well. At the place where the girl was just standing a few seconds ago, was now standing… Faith? Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here? And where was the girl? Could it be possible…? And then, there was this voice again.

"You have to decide soon… About the future of the Saiyajins… Just you have the power..."

Ryan saw how Faith clenched her fist and looked at it, her eyes still red. Red sparks were crackling around her fist as she raised it. "Just I have the power… I'm more powerful than anyone can imagine… No one can harm me… No one…"

~*~

"No one…"

Ryan woke up, bathed in sweat. Again. Again those weird dreams. Again with Faith in them. He didn't understand that. Since she kissed him, he had those strange dreams almost every night. And this voice… it was scary. Just thinking of it let a shiver run down his spine. It was talking about things he had never heard before. He saw things he had never seen before… Not even in some bad movies. But it felt so real. The words Faith said at the end sounded so strong, but he could feel that she was scared… Scared of what has happened, scared of… herself… Ryan knew it. Under her rough exterior was a scared little girl, which was hard to reach, too deep buried, so that maybe not even Faith self knew, that she was there…

But how could _he_ know those things?

~*~

As Faith woke up the next morning, she felt a bit better than all the days before. She guessed that it was because of the revived power in her body. She could still feel the energy flowing in her body. It was tingling in her fingers to do something, to let this energy out. It was amazing. Normally she wanted to go to Robin this afternoon, but before, she could borrow the gravity room from her sister and train a bit, releasing this energy before she blew something up by accident.

She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. The last days after she got up, she always felt a bit dizzy. But not this time. No dizziness, no wobbling legs, everything was just fine. She felt ready to kick this guy's ass, who tried to break into CC the other night. Whoever it was, he was strong, incredible strong. But she was still stronger. Faith smirked. She had to find out who this guy was and what he wanted.

~*~

Michael sat in the cafeteria of the Briefs Hall together with Chris, Will, Alina and Mary. But while the other four were having breakfast, Michael just picked in his food. He wasn't hungry and he hadn't slept much last night. He felt so bad about the fight with Faith. He absolutely needed to talk to her. Talk. Not fight. He wanted to say sorry. Now and then he threw a quick glance at the door to the corridor, hoping that Faith would walk by. But she didn't. And he couldn't even feel her ki anywhere. She just hid it again.

"Hey man! Do you still eat that?" Chris asked his cousin.

"No…" Michael answered absently and gave him his plate. "You can have it."

"Hey, what's up? You never give your breakfast away," Will wanted to know.

"Nothing… I… I just had a fight… with Faith…"

"Did you talk to her?" Alina asked.

"Yeah… that caused the fight."

"Why did you want to talk to her?"

"I asked him to do this…" Alina answered at Chris' question. "It was because of…" She looked over to Michael and could almost hear him pleading that she shouldn't tell them about Planet V. "Well… her behavior towards me… She barely talks to me anymore… I was worried… But maybe it's because of her illness. I mean that she had changed…"

"Yeah… That could be…" Michael agreed, not wanting the others to ask more questions and fortunately they didn't and ate the rest in silence, while Michael was still staring at the entrance, but Faith never passed by.

"Wow, that was delicious!" Chris shoved Michael's plate away and leaned back in his chair.

Mary chuckled. "And I thought you like everything that just looks like food."

"He does," Will said smiling and then turned to Michael. "Michael, you can't just sit here and stare at the entrance. You know Faith. You'll find her when she lets you find her. No need to worry. She's as thickheaded as your grandfather. Give her time. Hey, why don't you come with us tonight? We wanted to do something. Maybe go to a club or something like that."

"Sounds good," Michael said and tried to turn his attention back to his friends. "Will you all be there?"

"Sorry, I can't," Alina said and got up. "I wanted to stay tonight. Studying a bit and then go to bed early, because I wanted to visit mom again tomorrow."

"I can't come either. I'm sorry Chris, but there's still this essay I have to write," Mary told them and got also up. "And we have to go now. Still some Christmas Shopping to do," the brown-haired girl added grinning.

"For me?" Chris wanted to know.

"Maybe…" Mary winked and wanted to go, but Chris grabbed her hand. "Hey!" she said laughing. "Let me go!"

"Not before you kissed me!"

"Fine." She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "See ya."

"Bye!"

They watched how the girls left the cafeteria and then turned back to the table. "So, my dear little brother, is it serious between you two?" Will asked grinning.

"To be honest… I don't know… I mean, I really care for her… a lot… I love her. And I think she feels the same for me."

"Are you planning to tell her about us?"

Chris shook his head. "No, not yet. Maybe never. It depends how it works out between us. Like I already said. I love her, but we didn't bond, yet. When I think of it, mom and dad already bonded on the first days they got to know each other. The same goes for your parents, Michael."

"Yeah, it happened not even one week after they met, during training, they told us. But a bond could also be developed within a few months, or maybe years. Look at Bulma and Vegeta," Michael said thoughtful.

"And what about you and Alina?" Will now wanted to know. "Is there something we should know?"

"What?" Michael asked surprised.

"Come on!" Chris said. "We all know that you fell for her the first day you met her. Did there something happen?"

"No… I mean… I don't know… yeah, we kissed, but…."

"YOU WHAT?!" Chris yelled through the cafeteria, getting everyone's attention. "Oops… Sorry guys…" The other students turned back to whatever they were doing. "I mean, you what?"

"We kissed… yesterday… but it was short… it just happened… I didn't even realize what I was doing until it happened."

"And what did she say?" Will asked.

"Uhm… nothing…"

"Did you talk about it?"

"No…" he answered on Chris' question. 

"Did you kiss her again?"

"No…"

"What do you really feel for her?" Will suddenly asked.

"I-I care for her and I like her, a lot."

"That's not what I meant. Do you love her?"

"I don't know… I really don't know…"

"You kissed her! Of course do you love her!" Chris told him. "Boy, why are you so shy? Wasn't your father a womanizer before they went here and he met your mother?"

"Well, Faith inherited most traits of dad… Joey and I take after mom."

"Oh yeah…" Chris said thoughtful. "Our little Joey… I guess, when she's all dressed up, she's really beautiful… Too bad she's such a tomboy…"

~*~

Joey didn't know why, but she was happy. Somehow she looked forward to the dance that night. The best of all was that she was going there with Jack. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Looking forward to go to a _dance with __Jack? Joey shook her head. Something must be seriously wrong with her. She stopped her training and looked at the clock. Already noon. Lunch must be ready soon. At that moment her stomach began to grumble. Yeah, definitely noon. She switched off the gravity, took a shower, put the gravity room back into the capsule and teleported herself back to her grandparents' house._

~*~

Joey was surprised as she got there. In the kitchen was sitting Faith. "Hey sis! What are you doing here?" Joey asked cheerfully. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last seen her.

"Hey Joey, I'm here to borrow the gravity room. May I have it?"

"Sure. Here." She tossed the capsule to her sister.

"Thanks."

"Don't you want to stay over for lunch? I bet grandma will be happy. By the way, where is she?"

"She's upstairs, busy with something. Didn't want to tell me what. And I'm sorry, but I did already eat. I have to go now. I need a real work-out." She walked to the door and opened it. She wanted to go outside and almost bumped into another girl. "Hey! Who are you? Do you want to Joey?"

"Hello… I'm Lily… A friend of Joey…"

"I'm Faith, her sister. Come in. She's here." At that moment, Joey appeared in the doorway. "Hey sis, here's someone for you."

"Really? Oh, hi Lily! What are you doing here?" Joey asked surprised.

"Your grandmother called me, telling me that she needs my help with something, she didn't say what. That's the reason why I'm here."

"Okay, I'm off then! See ya!" Faith said and left.

"Bye!" Joey called after her, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. "Well, then… Come in… We'll have lunch in a few minutes." At the moment Lily stepped inside, Joey noticed the bag her friend was carrying. "Uhm, where do you need that for?"

"What? Oh, my bag… My stuff for tonight is in there, you know dress and so on… Your grandmother told me that she might need my help longer, so she suggested that I can change here and go with you to the dance," Lily told her.

Suddenly a look of realization crossed Joey's face and she turned to the stairs. "Grandma!" she yelled

"What is it, Joey?" Mrs. Collin asked as she came down the stairs. "Oh, hi Lily… Good that you're here… Lunch is ready…"

"Grandma, why do you need Lily's help?" Joey wanted to know.

"I'll tell you two after lunch… Are you coming?"

~*~

The room was bathed in red light. The gravity was on and the computer showed 500G. Faith was effortlessly doing a combination of punches and kicks and the gravity didn't bother her at all. This awakened power was intoxicating, but sparring with an invisible opponent didn't release as much energy as Faith hoped it would do. She smirked. Maybe this would do it. She closed her red eyes and soon a red and black aura was surrounding her, her hair flying up. Then with a scream the aura burst like flames to all sides of her body. The gravity room began to shake and cracks made their way along the floor from Faith away up to the walls. The red light in the GR began to blink and the computer voice was saying "Danger! Danger!", but all that didn't bother Faith at all. A new wave of power erupted from Faith's body, letting shattered pieces of the gravity room flying everywhere and then with a loud explosion, it was gone. 

Faith fell down to her knees, her eyes were back to their normal color. She was panting heavily, but smirking contently, the sunlight was falling on her back. She did it. She overpowered the gravity room and destroyed it. Something, not even a Super Saiyajin level three could do. Bulma and her father had modified this room, so that it could barely withstand the power of Super Saiyajin 4 Jen training, but she did what was almost impossible. Destroying it. Poof and gone. The voice in her dream was right. No one could beat her now. No one.

But using her power like this had one disadvantage. The dizziness was coming back and she was wavering lightly as she got up. But that was worth it. She just wondered, how long it would take for this power to regenerate.

~*~

Totally oblivious by what had just happened, Joey and Lily finished their lunch together with Joey's grandparents. After they cleaned up the kitchen Joey's grandmother turned to Joey. "Can you please go upstairs? I have to talk to Lily for a few minutes. She'll come after you. By the way, did you already decide, what you want to wear tonight?"

"No, not really… I haven't even thought of what I want to wear until now…" Joey told her, lightly embarrassed. 

But her grandmother just smiled. "Thought so… But don't worry, I think I know what you could wear… And now, please go…"

About half an hour later, Joey was just watching a bit TV, waiting for Lily to finally come up, her friend and her grandmother appeared in the doorway of her room, both with a huge smile on their faces. Joey looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Okay, what are you two planning? You know, you can't get me into something without a fight."

"Joey," Lily said, "Your grandmother just told me why I'm here. She wants me to help her to make you look good tonight. Making your hair and make-up and so on. So, what do you say?"

"You what?! Grandma! Isn't wearing a dress enough torture for me?" Joey whined.

"Don't you want to look good for Jack tonight?" her grandmother asked her smirking, but Joey didn't answer. Instead she let out a growl. "See? You want to look good for him." Mrs. Collin then turned back to Lily. "When should the dance start?"

"At seven o'clock." the girl answered.

"Seven? Fine, then you two do still have a bit time for yourself until we have to start to get you ready."

After Mrs. Collin left, Lily sat down on the couch next to Joey and looked around her room. "Wow, this is the room where Joey Collin is living in. I've never been here before."

"It was the room of my mom, before she moved in with my dad," Joey told her.

"You know what was strange?" Lily asked. "As I told my mother to drive me to this address, she got a surprised look on her face, but she didn't want to tell me, why."

"Really? Strange…" Joey said thoughtful. So she probably knew, who she was. But she didn't tell her and that was good.

For the next few hours the girls watched TV and talked a lot, until Mrs. Collin came into the room. "So girls, it's time. Please come with me." The girls got up and followed Mrs. Collin into her and her husband's bedroom.

~*~

After Faith had pulverized the shattered pieces of what had once been the gravity room, so that no one would find out what had happened, she went back to the campus, to the house of Planet V. If someone asked her after the gravity room, she could simply answer that she had lost the capsule. As she came into the main room, she saw Robin sitting on one of the couches, reading something. She cleared her throat and he looked up. He smiled. "Hey Faith!" he took his book aside and went over to Faith, kissing her.

"Hey Robin! So, how was the mission last night?" As soon as she mentioned it, his face darkened. "Did something happen?"

He nodded. "Someone stopped me. But that isn't important now. Faith, I've long thought about it and I already talked to my sister and she agreed."

"Agreed? To what?"

He smirked. "To show you what Planet V really is."

He took her hand and led her to a mirror. He opened a panel next to it and pushed a few buttons. "Step aside, please," he told Faith and she stepped away. Suddenly a red line appeared on the mirror and scanned Robin. It peeped and the mirror slid aside, revealing a lift. "Follow me." He stepped inside and Faith did the same. As she was inside of the lift, the door closed again and the lift went down.

"Wow, where do we land now? In your bat-cave?" Faith asked, but Robin just smirked. 

"It's much more. Just wait."

Faith sighed, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She felt suddenly again a bit sick and a lot weaker than before. She now wished that she hadn't gone to her limits before.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lift stopped and the door opened. Robin stepped out, followed by Faith, but as she got out of the lift, she could just stare in awe at what was in front of her. They were standing above a huge lab with numerous scientists walking around and in the middle of it was standing a huge machine with a hole in the center. It looked a bit like the portal with which they went into the other timeline. "Wow…" she just managed to say. Her father and Bulma would surely be happy like small kids when they saw this. Faith shook her head. She didn't want to think about them. They weren't her family anymore.

"Do you like it?" Robin pulled her out of her thoughts.

"It's… incredible… what… how…" Faith was speechless and that was something that didn't happen that often.

"It's the work of the past few years. In those years we built up Planet V. And now we're almost ready, ready for our plan…"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Faith, you must know… There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. We have power and I want to give the same power to you, Faith. I really want you to be my mate…"

"Mate?" Faith asked confused by his, a human's, choice of words.

But Robin didn't answer. "You're the only one I met who is worth to be my queen."

"Queen? What do you mean by that?"

Robin sighed. "I mean it as I said it. I want you to be my queen. You must know, I have royal blood in my veins. My grandfather was the cousin of one of the most powerful, ruthless and proud kings of the universe. A universe that is not in this dimension. My great-grandparents heard how a warrior said that their planet would be destroyed, but most of the other warriors thought that he had just gone crazy. He had just lost his troop in a fight and was self badly hurt. However, they believed him and sent my grandfather and the daughter of one of the elite warriors with a special machine into this dimension. They barely made it here, because the warrior was right. The planet had been destroyed and my sister and I are now the only ones left of our race, even though we're not full-blooded. Our grandfather and the girl, who was sent with him, mated and she gave birth to a girl, our mother. But she died after my sister was born and our father was too scared of me and my sister and ran away. But our mother left us a book, telling us everything we need to know about our destroyed planet, about our ancestors, about us. And now we're building this machine to get back. That's why we needed all those technical devices. But first we will take over this planet, so that we have a new home. That's what we're born for. We're born to rule."

_Saiyajins are born to rule_. Faith remembered well the sentence of her dream. And this story, it sounded too much like the story of the Saiyajins.

"You're not laughing," Robin stated. "Why? That was the first reaction I got from everyone I told this."

"What are you?"

"Me and my sister are the only ones left. Plus the only ones with royal blood. Our grandparents guessed that the prince was still alive as the planet had been destroyed, but he was on the ship of the one who did it, so we don't have any hope left that he's still alive. Besides he must be in his eighties by now. But you wanted to know, what we are, right? Well, we are called…" he took a deep breath, "Saiyajins."

"Saiyajins…" Faith said disbelieving. This couldn't be true, could it? Two more Saiyajins survived the attack of Frieza and were sent into this dimension and had kids?! That was just… crazy. And they wanted to take over this planet, so that they had a new home. The same planet, her mother was ready to protect with her life.

"Yeah, Saiyajins. I know, Faith, this whole story sounds really disbelieving. But after I took over this planet, I will be the new King Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

"That's my second name. Every Saiyajin who will be king has this name."

Now everything dawned to Faith. That's why she always had this strange sensation in her body when she was near him. He was a Saiyajin, as well as she. Then was he the one she fought with the other night. That was why her opponent was that strong. He was a Saiyajin, maybe even a Super Saiyajin. What would Vegeta say, when he found out that there are descendants of his family alive… and in this dimension!

"But when you go back… and this guy's still there… What will stop him from killing you?" Faith finally asked. Of course did she know that Frieza was long dead, but he didn't know that small detail.

Robin chuckled. "Frieza won't be a problem for us. He wiped out the whole Saiyajin race, because he was afraid of the Legendary, the Super Saiyajin. The Super Saiyajin is the only warrior, who is strong enough to defeat him. And it happens that both I and Evania are Super Saiyajins. We're both way stronger than Frieza. We even reached the second stage of Super Saiyajin," he told her, pride written all over his face. "After this earth became a new Planet Vegeta, we will avenge all the Saiyajins killed by the hand of Frieza."

"Show me!" Faith demanded.

"What?"

"Show me this Super Saiyajin. I want to see it with my own eyes, before I believe you."

"As you wish…" Robin clenched his fists and powered up with a scream and not even a second later, he was surrounded by a golden aura.

"Oh god…" Faith mumbled. Everything was true. This guy was a Saiyajin, a Super Saiyajin. What would the others say? Should she tell them? Should she tell _him_ that she was also a Saiyajin? No, not yet… She first wanted to see how things worked out between them. But she had to tell him eventually, when she planned to become his mate. His Queen. Who could be more worth to be her mate than a Saiyajin, a Saiyajin with royal blood in his veins? But she would wait with telling him about her heritage. That she was the granddaughter of the Prince of all Saiyajins, Vegeta.

"Do you believe me now?"

Faith smirked. "I think you've just earned me." She pulled him down and kissed him hard and passionately and responded with the same passion.

"Took me long enough, I guess…" he said after they broke apart for the need of air. But then he saw the serious look on Faith's face. "What is it?"

"There's still something I have to talk to you about…"

~*~

"Okay grandma, you still didn't tell me, what dress I should wear…" Joey told her grandmother, as she and Lily were seated on the bed of her grandparents.

"Oh, you'll like it…" She opened the closet and got out the dress for Joey. "Here! Put this on! I changed it so that it must fit you."

"Changed? Why? Where did you get this from?" Joey asked, while she was changing her clothes from jeans and XXL T-shirt into this dress.

"This dress is your mother's. She wore it at her senior prom. You should have seen your father…" Mrs. Collin chuckled. "His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw your mother in this dress. He couldn't keep his eyes from her the whole night, trying to keep her away from everyone else during the prom. He even growled, as your uncle asked her for a dance. Who knows, maybe you'll get the same reaction out of Jack."

"Who says that I want that kind of reaction from Jack?" She pulled the dress over and straitened it. "So, tell me. How stupid do I look?"

"Oh my god…" Lily suddenly said. "You look beautiful…"

"Really?" Joey asked disbelieving. She looked down at the dress. It was crème colored, tight at her waist and from the waist on it went wide. Her shoulders were free, but there broad straps at her upper arms, which went down in a V-neck.

"Okay, and now we're making your hair," Lily decided.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" The half-Saiyan's voice was filled with panic.

"You can't wear it in a ponytail and you can't wear it open… I think we should stick it up, or what do you think, Mrs. Collin?"

"That's a good idea. Let's do it."

~*~

About one hour later both girls were ready and both looked stunning. They were really able to stick Joey's hair up, so that just a few strands of hair were hanging out of it, which they made a bit curly. No one would know that this girl could pulverize this planet with ease or that she was just a real tomboy.

Lily was wearing a long tight black dress with spaghetti straps and she had her wavy hair hanging loosely down.

After Joey's grandfather took a photo of those two girls, Mrs. Collin drove them to their school, where the dance should take place. It was already seven o'clock, as they arrived there and almost everyone was already there. Joey stepped out of the car, uncertainly. What if people would laugh at her? None of those students had ever seen her in a dress, just in jeans and large sweaters or T-shirts. And the most important question: What would Jack say? Joey shook her head. Where did that come from?

"Joey, are you coming?" Lily shouted impatiently.

"Yeah…" She turned back to the car. "Bye grandma!"

"Bye you two! And have fun!"

Inside of the newer and bigger assembly hall the music was already playing and many people were already on the dance floor. As soon as they were in the assembly hall, Lily spotted her date. Alexander, a handsome boy of the ninth grade with short black hair and a really well built body. "Hey! There's Alex! I'm sorry, Joey, but I have to go to him! See ya later!"

"Yeah, see ya…" Joey said, but Lily was already gone. There she was now. Standing alone at the wall of the assembly hall and Jack was nowhere to be seen or felt in her case. What if he stood her up? What if he suddenly didn't want to go to the dance anymore? What if that was just some sick joke? Sighing, Joey took a chair and sat down. Far away from everyone else, so that no one would notice her.

One hour later there was still no Jack anywhere and Joey played with the thought of calling her grandmother to tell her to get her. But she couldn't do that. Her grandmother was so happy, when she had seen her in this dress, the dress of her mother. "Come on Joey. Admit it. You wanted that kind of reaction from Jack…" Joey muttered and suddenly she felt him at the door. She looked up and saw him there. God, he was gorgeous. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Where did he get that from? 

Joey got up and walked over to him and finally he spotted her. As she stood in front of him, the only thing he managed to say was a "Wow." But just this little 'wow' let Joey blush furiously. "Oh… here…" Jack finally said and gave her a small box.

"What is it?" Joey opened it and saw a dark blue corsage. "That's beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it… I almost thought that I couldn't make it here. I had a fight with my father and he placed me under house arrest. I had to climb out of my window to get here. I just couldn't let you down, Joey."

"You climbed out of your window? What if your father notices that you're gone?"

"Then I'm most likely dead, I guess. Do you want to dance, Collin?" he asked her grinning and held his hand out.

"Jack, you're one of the most annoying people I know, do you know that?" Joey asked, shaking her head and took his hand, but Jack just continued grinning.

~*~

"Faith, are you sure you can do this?" Robin asked somewhat worried. They had spent the whole afternoon in the laboratory and Robin had shown her everything after they talked, even his own gravity room.

"Sure. I mean, it's nothing special…" Faith told him nonchalantly.

"You know that you'll probably have to kill him…"

"Then he's weak. You self told me that there's no good and evil, only power. And when he doesn't want this power, I have to eliminate him. I can't take the responsibility when he tells everyone your secret. But when he decides to become one of us, I'm sure little sis is also interested in it. They both like science and when they find out, what you're planning to do, maybe they're curious enough to help us."

"Good, but when you have to kill him, take this." He gave her a knife and Faith wanted to test how sharp it is. "Don't do that! It's poisoned. You have to be extremely careful with it. The poison is that strong that it kills a human within seconds. The natives in the jungle use it to kill their animals, because as soon as it is dead, the poison evaporates. So you see, he won't feel anything, because he would be dead before he even realized what has happened."

"Okay, then I'll better go… And thank you for the knife." Faith kissed him one last time and then left the laboratory.

~*~

He was slowly getting annoyed. He was following this Ryan-guy now the whole day, hoping to meet him alone, but he was always with other people. He had to talk to him! And it was important! But he had a bad feeling of not being able to watch over Faith, after that fight with her brother last night.

Right now Ryan was in a café with some friends and he was standing outside, waiting for them to change place or to leave Ryan alone. He almost didn't notice that the friends suddenly got up and left the café, letting the boy alone. That was his chance.

He tossed himself from the wall he was leaning at and went into the café, taking the seat directly opposite of Ryan. "Hey, who are you? What do you want?" Ryan asked the blond stranger, who had just sat down at his table.

"Who I am doesn't matter and I want to talk to you," he told him matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? Hell, I don't even know you, so why should I talk to you?" Ryan got up and grabbed his anorak.

"It's about the dreams you're having."

"The dreams? How do you know about my dreams?"

So, he really had them. That wasn't good. "I know that you're having nightmares, but I don't know what they're about. When you tell me what they're about, then maybe I can help you to figure out, what they mean."

Ryan sat back down. "Okay, what exactly do you want from me?"

"Tell me, everything. Every small detail could be important."

~*~

Michael, Will and Chris were at the outskirts of the town, watching some DVDs together with other guys from College. They met there at seven, had pizza and began to watch the first movie. But Michael couldn't concentrate on it. He hadn't seen Faith all day and he really had to talk to her about their fight, so he was barely playing attention and left already after the first movie. 

He could of course have flown back to the dorm. No one would have noticed it, because there were almost no people on the streets, because of the very cold weather. The weather report told that it would most likely snow that night, but until now the sky was clear and he could see the stars and the full moon. But Michael decided to walk, to get his head clear in the cold night.

He was just walking down a lonely street that was just lighted up by a few street lamps, as suddenly in front of him a figure stepped out of the shadows. Instinctively he got into a fighting stance and powered lightly up, but got out of the stance as he saw who it was. "God… Faith, don't scare me like that… I could have killed you…"

"Hey bro… What are you doing here?" Faith asked, as she walked closer to him.

"I'm on my way home… But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you… About something important."

"That's good, because I also have to talk to you… It's about our fight last night…"

"No need to worry, bro… I already forgot about that…" Faith said smirking.

"Really?" Michael asked confused. "Then, what do you want to talk with me about?"

"It's about something Robin told me this afternoon." Michael let out a silent growl, as Faith mentioned the name. "It's about Planet V, what might interest you…"

~*~

Joey had the time of her life at the dance. Being there with Jack was something she certainly didn't regret. She had to admit, she really liked him, with his big mischievous grin, the strange combination of brown hair and green eyes and his whole being. But she also knew his other side and she adored him for being that strong, bearing everything his father did to him. Not everyone could do it. She didn't even know, if she could do it. This night, it felt like a dream, a dream Joey didn't want to end.

"It's really hot here, isn't it?" Jack asked her, as he was coming back from getting some drinks.

"Yeah…"

"What do you think of going to get some fresh and cool air?"

"Sounds good."

As they were outside on the schoolyard, they sat down on a bench and Joey suddenly began to freeze. "Are you cold?" Jack asked worried. "Wait… Here…" He took off his jacket and told Joey to put it on.

"Thank you…" Joey whispered, suddenly getting nervous.

Jack smiled at her and then looked at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?"

"The full moon… Everything is so peaceful. The light of the full moon makes at night everything more beautiful than it already is…" He looked again at her and she blushed and looked away. "Especially you…"

"What?" Carefully she looked back up and met his eyes. She felt immediately lost in their green depths. Both leaned forwards and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

~*~

"Robin and his sister are Saiyajins?" Michael asked disbelieving. "And they want to rebuild the Saiyajin Empire on earth?"

Faith nodded. "That's what he told me. And I saw him turning Super Saiyajin."

"But you didn't tell him anything about us, did you?" 

"No, not yet."

"And what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to become one of us… You and Joey. Michael, we are Saiyajins. We are royal. We are the grandchildren of Vegeta. This is our chance! Our chance to get power!"

"Are you crazy?!" Michael yelled. "This guy wants to take over the whole planet and you want to help him?"

"Exactly. We are the next generation of the Saiyajins. We can do so much…"

"Without me and Joey… We will do everything to stop him… To stop his sick plan…"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You really want to do everything to stop him? Then I'll tell you one thing. You're stronger than him, so he won't be a problem. The only problem would be me, because I'm much stronger than all of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still didn't figure it out, huh? I was the one who killed Buu. As I saw how Buu wanted to kill our mother, something drove me over the edge. I felt a power I've never felt before. A power bigger than the power of SSJ4 Jen. I killed him with one blast. And this power awoke again last night…"

"Is that true Faith?"

"Everything. So you see, you can't get past me. But I give you a chance. I've gone to my limits today in training and I'm not fully regenerated yet. I give you the chance to kill me, now." Faith took his hand and placed it on her chest. "One blast and your way is free to stop Robin. I won't stop you…"

~*~

He was shocked by what this guy Ryan told him. According to the dreams, she was the one. She was the one who had freed the other timeline from this monster. She was the one who had killed Buu. Faith. That explained everything. Her sudden change, her strange behavior, her sadness and her nightmares. She was also having those prophetic dreams like her mother. And she was bonded to this guy. That explained why both of them felt sick in the last weeks. Faith was denying it and when something doesn't happen soon, they'll both die.

"Is there more you have to tell me, boy?"

"Actually, yes… The first dream I had… Everything was dark, but then she was standing in some street and she was holding a bloody knife in her hand. Suddenly a voice said that someone has to eliminate the traitors of their race… Then she spotted someone lying on the floor… It was Michael, her brother, lying in a pool of blood, not moving."

He swallowed hard. That couldn't be. She would never… But the knife in her hand and her changes… He jumped up and grabbed his coat.

"But there's still something I don't understand…" Ryan said. He hadn't notice that the person he had just talked to had gotten up. "What the hell is a Saiya…? Hey! Where are you going?"

He left the café in a hurry and after making sure that no one was looking outside, he took off into the sky, hoping that he could stop the girl.

~*~

Michael took a deep breath and charged the ki in his hand, but he dropped his hand again. "I can't do it Faith. I can't kill you. You're my sister…"

"You're a weakling. I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it. That was the last chance you would ever get…" She grabbed her knife and stabbed it in Michael's abdomen and pulled it out again. Michael clasped his hand over the wound and stared at Faith with wide eyes. His vision became blurry and his legs gave in, letting him fall to the cold ground.

"Faith…" he whispered, trying hard to stay conscious.

"I'm sorry my dear brother… But I have to eliminate the traitors of our race. And you're one of them." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, it won't take long for you to die. The knife was poisoned and the poison is strong enough to kill a human within seconds. But I guess it will take a bit longer for you… Sleep well…" She got up again and walked away, throwing the knife on the pavement.

~*~

Joey broke suddenly away from the kiss. Michael's ki, it was gone. Jack saw the shocked look on Joey's face. "Is everything okay?" he asked her worried.

"What…? Jack… I'm sorry… really… but I have to go…"

"Joey…"

"It has nothing to do with you… really… but I… See ya…." She ran inside through the hall to the exit and a bit further until no one could see her anymore and took off into the sky.

~*~

"Shit!" He was almost there as he felt the ki dropping. He powered up and sped up even more, but would he be in time?

************************************************************************************

I know, I'm evil! Again a cliffhanger! But I warned you!

Wow! More than 8.000 words for one chapter! That's a record!

I don't know when I will post the next chapter, because I have three tests in school next week and two of them are very important! 

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	12. Fear

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**Disclaimer:                You know the text: I don't own Dragonball, but I wished I would.**

**A/N:**                           So, first of all this is to Super Saya-Jin Gotan: Wow, I'm impressed that you found out that I took this sentence out of Harry Potter. I saw the movie last Wednesday and I knew that I just had to quote this. And you ask how Faith was able to stab Michael? That's easy: Michael was totally powered down, because he never thought that his own sister would try to kill him, so it took him totally by surprise and the knife went easily through his skin.

                                   And I want to thank you for your reviews! *smile*

****

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation:**

Chapter 3:  
Vegeta also sat up and took her hands. "There's something I have to do. But don't worry, I will come back. I just don't know how long I will stay away. It could be a few days, a few weeks, even months and maybe even a year. I don't know."

Chapter 10:  
Robin sighed. "I mean it as I said it. I want you to be my queen."  
---  
"But you wanted to know, what we are, right? Well, we are called…" he took a deep breath, "Saiyajins."  
---  
He was slowly getting annoyed. He was following this Ryan-guy now the whole day, hoping to meet him alone, but he was always with other people. He had to talk to him! And it was important! But he had a bad feeling of not being able to watch over Faith, after that fight with her brother last night.  
---  
"(…) The poison is that strong that it kills a human within seconds. (…)"  
---  
He swallowed hard. That couldn't be. She would never… But the knife in her hand and her changes… He jumped up and grabbed his coat. (…) He left the café in a hurry and after making sure that no one was looking outside, he took off into the sky, hoping that he could stop the girl.

---  
"I can't do it Faith. I can't kill you. You're my sister…"  
"You're a weakling. I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it. That was the last chance you would ever get…" She grabbed her knife and stabbed it in Michael's abdomen and pulled it out again. Michael clasped his hand over the wound and stared at Faith with wide eyes. His vision became blurry and his legs gave in, letting him fall to the cold ground.  
---  
Joey broke suddenly away from the kiss. Michael's ki, it was gone.  
---  
"Shit!" He was almost there as he felt the ki dropping. He powered up and sped up even more, but would he be in time?

Chapter 11: "Fear"

************************************************************************************

Alina doubled over in pain and fell from her chair to the ground. She clasped her hands on her stomach, but the pain subsided within a few seconds. Shakily she climbed on the bed and sat down, first then she removed her hands from her stomach, but she didn't see anything. She was panting heavily, wondering what could have caused this pain. It just felt like someone ran a knife in her body. But how could that be? First of all, she was totally unharmed and then there was no knife anywhere. She absolutely couldn't explain it…

~*~

Finally, he arrived. He landed where he last felt the boy's ki and there he saw him, lying in a puddle of blood. He could feel his ki, barely. It was almost gone. Within seconds he was kneeling next to him and turned him around, carefully. The boy's shirt was drenched with blood. He tore it apart and then tore some pieces of cloth from his own shirt. He wrapped the large one around the boy's stomach and pressed the other piece with it on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. That was the first time that he saw how red and black lines were going from the wound into the other parts of the body and the strange dark color of the blood. "Damn it!" Whatever did cause this wound, it must have been poisoned… And the poison must have been strong.

"Who… are… you…?" Michael managed to ask, taking the stranger, who was obviously taking care of him, by surprise.

He looked at the boy with wide eyes. He didn't notice that he was still conscious, but that was a good sign. He was still fighting the poison. Ignoring the boy's question, he tightened the cloth and then looked at him and saw how the eyes were about to roll back into his skull. "Come on… Stay awake…" He shook him lightly. "Don't die on me brat, don't do this, don't you dare… because when you do, your mother would surely kill me."

Michael tried to focus on the strange man, but his vision was still blurry and he had a hard time not to fall into the depths of darkness. But this voice… It sounded familiar… And the way of talking… He knew his mother and he called him brat! "Ve… Vegeta?" he asked and spat out some blood.

He glanced down worriedly at the boy. It looked like he was about to pass out every moment. "Don't talk, boy. Save your strength."

"Faith… She…"

"I know," he simply answered and picked him up. He had to bring him somewhere, where no one would find him. But first someone had to take care of his wounds, but who? Why didn't he think of bringing some senzus? Why did the others use their senzus already up? He couldn't bring him to a hospital, they would ask too many questions. But where else? Who could help him? Yeah, right. This girl, Alina. He once listened to a conversation, where Alina told Faith that she wanted to become a doctor and that she was already studying for it. But could he trust her? He didn't know and he didn't care at that moment. Right now, she was Michael's only chance to survive. Without thinking twice, he took off into the sky, flying to the college, totally oblivious to the ki that was coming towards the street.

~*~

Joey landed about hundred meters down the street. Somewhere here she could last feel her brother's ki. Extremely worried, she spun around, looking around. "Michael!" she shouted, but there didn't come an answer. "Michael!" Suddenly, she stopped. This smell… It was the scent of… blood! Quickly she ran to the direction, where she thought the smell came from and arrived shortly after at a pool of blood on the street. But Michael was nowhere to be seen. "Michael! Michael! Can you hear me?! Michael!" No answer. Panicking she went further down the streets not seeing the knife lying on the streets. Joey began to run, searching for her brother, hoping that he was still alive.

~*~

Alina was startled by a loud bang at her door. After she felt the sharp pain, she laid a bit down, trying to find out, what could have caused it. Groggily she got up and opened it, but she was fully awake as she saw who was at the door. A strange man she had never seen before, holding an unconscious body in his arms. Both were stained with blood. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am is not important right now. I need your help. _He needs your help," the man answered, pointing with his head to the unconscious boy. _

At that moment Alina recognized him. "Oh god… Michael… Come in… Put him on my bed. " He stepped inside and laid Michael on the girl's bed, while Alina closed the door. "What has happened?" she asked, as she removed the stained bandage. 

"He was attacked, with a knife I guess. It must have been poisoned. As I found him he was still awake, but he lost consciousness on the way here."

Alina swallowed hard, as she stared at the wound. It looked really bad and it was at the exact same place, where she felt the sharp pain not long before. She pushed the thought aside. She had to keep a cool head in this situation. "The bleeding has stopped, but I need to clean the wound. Please give me the first aid kit. It's in the bathroom." He obeyed and got it. "Thank you." She took out a cloth and some alcohol and cleaned the wound and after that she put a new bandage around the boy's body.

"Will he be okay?" he asked as Alina cleaned her hands and put the first aid kit back to its place. 

Alina sighed. "I don't know. I've done everything in my might. I've cleaned the wound, but the poison is already in his blood circulation. I don't know what kind of poison it is and what kind of reactions the body has towards it. It's better to bring him to a hospital. They could find out what poison it is and give him an antidote."

"No. No hospital. I have to bring him somewhere where no one would find him. A place no one knows," he said thoughtfully. "I don't have enough space at my small apartment. I trust you, do you know a place?"

The girl shook her head. She still thought that Michael needed medical attention. But she also thought that she could trust this strange man. He seemed to be honest and he really seemed to care about Michael. And he trusted her with the boy's life. She didn't know what she should do. It almost tore her heart out as she saw Michael like this. She felt so helpless. She wished she could do more, but she wasn't a doctor… She wanted to become one like her mother… 

Suddenly an idea hit Alina. Her mother. She was here, visiting her grandparents… A place no one knew… Of course. "I know…" she whispered.

"You know a place?" he asked and Alina nodded. "Good, tell me where it is and I bring him there."

"It's my grandparents' house. It's about half an hour with the car from here. My mother's also there and she's a doctor."

"Fine, bring us there. Do you have a car?" Alina nodded and took a capsule out of her drawer. "Give it to me. I bring him downstairs. You take care of your blankets. Give them to the laundry or something like that. No one may know that he has been here or what you've done." 

Alina nodded and gave him the capsule. He then picked up Michael, left the room and went downstairs, leaving Alina dispose the bloody blankets of her bed.

Like it had been on his way there, there were no students on the corridors. They either were at home, somewhere out or at their room, studying. So he made it downstairs without anyone noticing it. He decapsulized the car on the driveway and laid Michael carefully on the backseat of it. After wrapping him up in a blanket, which was in the car, he waited for Alina, who arrived just a few minutes later and together they left the campus in the car.

~*~

"Hi honey! I'm home…" Faith said teasing, as she came into the private rooms of Robin and Evania. 

Robin was sitting at a desk, looking over some papers, but turned around, as he heard the voice. "Hey Faith… So, tell me, what happened?" he wanted to know.

"Well, I told him everything about you and your plans…"

"Did you convince him?"

"I tried… And I killed him. He was too weak," Faith told him coolly.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." She walked up to him and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This kill… it intoxicated me… But I hope that you could intoxicate me more…" She kissed him hard and passionately. "Do you want to celebrate my decision of becoming your queen?"

"Of course…" He pulled her head back down and their lips met again. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, letting her down on his bed. He closed the door and came up to her, covering her body with his. He kissed her again. "Finally… I've waited long enough… This night, you'll be mine…"

"Stop talking!" Faith demanded and tore his shirt apart, admiring his body. She then pulled her own sweater over her head.

"I see, you didn't want me to destroy your precious clothing. But I can't promise that it will stay this way…" He took off his trousers and pulled hers also down, so that both were now just wearing their underwear. Robin stared down at Faith's body. It was perfect.

Faith let out a moan as Robin's hands traveled over her body. She liked it, but she somehow couldn't enjoy it. 

He opened her bra and kissed her. "I want you… now!" he told her and then kissed her again.

_Brat. I hope you remember, that, when a Saiyajin mates, he mates for life. _

Suddenly, Faith tossed him away, her eyes wide with shock, Vegeta's voice in her head. "No!" she yelled. Her stomach twisted. She couldn't do this. This felt simply wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped at her. "First you want this and now you're freaking?"

She stared at him. "I'm sorry…" she managed to say and closed her bra again. "I-I can't… not now…" She sat down on the edge of the bed and put on her trousers and boots.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You won't go anywhere! Stop playing with me! I want you! And I know you want me! I can see the lust in your eyes!"

"Let me go!" She slapped his hand away and got up, letting for a small moment light fall on her back.

Robin stared at her in shock, as she pulled her sweater over her head and left the room. What had happened? Why did she suddenly disappear like that? This reaction was so unlike Faith, like he got to know her. He knew she wanted him, her body wanted him as much as his body wanted her. So why did she run? But what confused him almost as much as Faith's disappearance was the tattoo on her shoulder blade. He was too shocked as he saw this, so that he couldn't stop her. He was almost paralyzed by it. He knew this symbol, but how could it be? How could she know how the symbol of Saiyajin Royalty looked like? Where did she get that from? Maybe his eyes did just betray him… But he had to find out. 

And Robin was sure of one thing: Faith would come back. She killed her own brother, so where else should she go? Planet V was her only home… And he would be there.

~*~

Ryan still sat in that café, looking outside. It had begun to snow just a few minutes ago. He didn't know why, but he was still waiting, hoping that this stranger would come back and tell him the meaning of his dreams. But this had been about half an hour ago and the café was closing soon, so his hope was almost gone that he would come back. 

He looked at the entrance and saw how the last customers left, so he also called the waitress and paid. He grabbed his anorak and left the café, walking to his car. It was already late, about eleven o'clock, but he didn't feel like driving home to his parents' house. He promised them to stay at the house to watch over it, since his parents went on a trip this weekend. Instead he started his car and just started driving, not knowing or caring, where. 

~*~

Joey was desperate. She had searched the entire neighborhood, but there was nowhere a sign of her brother. Nowhere. She didn't even find Faith. Her sister was hiding her ki for the last few days. She didn't know what she should do now… Chris! And Will! Maybe they knew more! Joey searched their kis and put two fingers at her forehead as she found them.

Not even a second later, she arrived near the house, where the boys made their video-night. Inside she could feel more kis than just the ones of her cousins. She looked down at herself. In this dress she couldn't go there, but what should she do? She looked around and soon spotted a phone booth, but quickly dismissed the idea of calling her cousins, as she remembered that she didn't have any money with her. But there simply had to be a way to get the attention of her cousins. Maybe if she raised her ki, the boys would notice her and maybe even come out. That just had to work.

~*~

They were just in the middle of a movie, as Chris and Will suddenly looked at each other. They both felt it. The ki of their little cousin, not far away from them. It felt like she was just standing in front of the door. But what was she doing here? Chris nodded at Will and then got up. "Sorry guys, I'll be back in a few," he told the other boys and then left the living room. He then sneaked unnoticed out of the house and went to the place, where he felt the girl's ki. 

He looked around and then saw a figure emerging out of the dark. His eyes went wide as he finally recognized her as her cousin. He had never seen her like this before. "Joey… Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Chris, I have to talk to you." 

"Wow… you are… beautiful… Why are you dressed up like that?" he wanted to know, still totally stunned by her appearance. 

"That's not important now. Chris… Michael's ki is gone."

"I know."

"You know?" Joey asked disbelieving. "And you didn't do anything?"

"Joey… listen… I'm sure that nothing happened to him. He just needs some time alone and I guess that he didn't want anyone to disturb him. You must know, he had a really bad fight with Faith yesterday and he just needs some time to sort things out. No need to worry," he told her sincerely. 

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, still not completely convinced. There was after all blood on the street. "I was there where I felt his ki last… and there was blood, and not little of it."

"Joey… I know the place where his ki disappeared and believe me… There's a forest nearby and animals are often hit by cars. And by the way… who in this dimension is able to seriously hurt and maybe kill Michael. No one," he said, at this moment not knowing, if he tried to convince Joey or himself that really nothing had happened, after she told him the fact with the blood. "You should go home now. It's cold and it's snowing. I'm sure that you must freeze in this … dress. And this jacket can't warm you that well."

First at this moment Joey noticed that she was still wearing Jack's jacket and blushed lightly, suddenly remembering that she left this boy directly after they… kissed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you Chris…" She tried to smile, put two fingers at her forehead and disappeared.

Chris stared at the empty space in front of him after Joey had disappeared. Right now he was extremely worried. If it hadn't been for the fact that there was blood on the street, he would have surely believed that Michael just hid his ki. But now it was different. Blood at the same place where Michael's ki disappeared? That was so not good. But he didn't want to worry his little cousin with his worries. He just hoped that Faith didn't have something to do with the disappearance of his friend's ki, even though he knew that it could be possible. He had noticed that Faith changed again, changed into the person she was before she agreed to go to this dimension and maybe even worse.

Extremely worried, he went back inside and nodded to his brother with an 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-now-look' on his face. Will excused himself and followed his brother into the kitchen, where Chris told him everything Joey just told him. "So, what do you think we should do now?" he finally asked, after telling Will everything.

"We should check this place out. Look if we find anything that might help us. Anything that might prove that we are wrong and that Michael is okay."

Chris nodded. "Okay… I go then and tell the other guys that we have to go."

~*~

As Joey got home, her grandparents had already gone to bed. And that was good. She didn't want to talk right now. No matter what Chris told her, she somehow knew that something was seriously wrong. She had a bad feeling about this. She so hoped that her parents would be here right now. She felt so lost. 

Tears began running down her cheek as she changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed. She missed them so terribly. She didn't know what she should do. She felt so helpless, as helpless as never before in her life.

~*~

"Vegeta… Where are you?" Bulma mumbled. She was sitting on the lawn at Capsule Corporation, leaning at the Gravity Room. She was doing this for quite some time now. Sitting there and looking at the stars, always hoping that one night she might spot her husband in the sky. But he was gone. For almost four months, and no one knew where. His ki had just disappeared like that. He had told her that it could be months he would be gone, but she would feel much better if she just knew where he was and if he was fine. But she didn't know anything, just that he was somewhere out there, somewhere where no one would find him.

"Ah, here you are…" Bulma heard Jenny's voice. "I've been looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

Jenny sat down next to the woman. "Trunks and I had a small talk… We decided that we will go to the other dimension and spend Christmas there, as surprise for the kids. And we want you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Bulma, it can't go on like this. It seems to me as if you stopped living the day Vegeta disappeared," Jenny told her worried. "I think I know what you're going through. As we were in the past, I went into the Room of Spirit and Time, thinking that Trunks was dead and shut out everyone around me. Left were just the warrior and the will to become strong enough to kill Buu." She took a deep breath. "Please Bulma, don't let something like this happen to you. You have to go on living. Vegeta will come back, he promised that to you… And you know that he always keeps his promises. He loves you Bulma, more than everything else. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's thinking of you and is waiting to be able to come back."

"But what about Capsule Corporation?" Bulma wanted to know.

"I guess Capsule Corporation can go on a few days without us. Family is more important now. Shana and Goten, as well as Goku and ChiChi will come, too. So, what do you say?"

Bulma thought for a moment and then looked at Jenny with a light smile. "I think you're right. Vegeta will come back and I'm sure he wouldn't like to see me like this. I'll come with you."

"That's good. I already talked to Dende today. We will go in six days, Friday morning. Joey has her last day at school then, before the Christmas Holidays start and as far as I know do Faith, Michael, Chris and Will also have two weeks free then. I can't wait to see their faces, when we're suddenly standing in front of them. We're even planning to hide our kis, so that they wouldn't be able to sense us, when we're arriving," Jenny told her winking and got up. "So, I go to bed now. You should go too. It's pretty cold."

"I'll follow you in a few minutes, okay?" Jenny nodded and then went inside. As Jenny disappeared inside, Bulma looked back at the sky and saw a shooting star passing by. "I just wished that I could see Vegeta before Christmas…" Bulma mumbled, wondering what he was doing right now.

~*~

"How long till we arrive?" he asked impatiently, as he threw a quick glance to the backseat. Michael's face was covered with sweat, he was obviously feverish and his state was getting worse and worse and they were still in the middle of nowhere after driving for about forty minutes. That girl told him that they would need about thirty minutes, but because of the snow flurry, the streets were icy and so they couldn't drive that fast.

"Not much longer…" Alina answered nervously. "Maybe about ten more minutes… But can you please give me my cell phone? It's in my purse. I'll call my mother and tell her that we're coming, so that she's prepared." He nodded and gave it to her. She quickly dialed the number, without taking the eyes off the road and then put the receiver at her ear. "Come on…" she mumbled and then suddenly someone answered on the other side of the line. "Hello? Mom? … It's me… Alina…. Mom… please listen… this is an emergency… I'm right now on my way to you and I'll arrive in about ten minutes, I guess…. A friend of mine was hurt pretty badly… I helped him as much as I could do, but I wanted you to take a look at him… Listen mom, I can't explain that right now… Okay… Bye." She pushed a button and gave him the cell phone, so that he could put it back into the purse. "She is waiting for us… It won't take much longer for us to get there… I hope…"

He sighed. Time was running out. The boy just had to survive or he had gone here and left his woman in vain. His woman… Dende how he missed her…

~*~

Ryan had been driving aimlessly through the streets. But it was already late and he thought that it was best for him to drive home now. The snow was getting more and more with every minute and he was afraid that his car would die because of the coldness, since it wasn't that new anymore. Suddenly he spotted someone walking on the pavement in front of him. Because of the icy streets he had to drive really slow and so had enough time to look at the figure, as he passed by. But as he recognized it, he slammed on his brakes, causing the car to skid a bit. As he finally stopped he looked around, but the person didn't even seem to have noticed the car and just continued walking. He quickly got out of the car. "Faith!" he shouted, but she didn't react. He followed her and softly grabbed her arm. "Faith?" First then he noticed that she was just wearing her sweater and no coat or anorak or something like that. "What are you still doing here, all alone? God, you must be cold… Are you okay?" he took off his anorak and laid it over Faith's shoulders. Right now she looked like the scared little girl of his dream.

Faith looked at him confused. What was he doing here? Why did he stop? Why did he give her his anorak? Did he try to be nice to her? After she just used him? She bit her lip and looked down again, pulling the anorak tighter. "Where were you going? Shall I bring you somewhere?" she heard him asking. "My parents' house is not far from here. I shall watch over it, while they're gone over the weekend. You can come there with me, to get warm. I can also get you some dry clothes and then I can drive you to the dorm. So, what do you think?" She looked back up at his smiling face into his worried eyes and without knowing why, she nodded.

Ryan sighed with relief. "Fine… Then come… It's really cold out here and I don't want you to become ill." He took her hand and led her to the passenger seat of the car, opening the door for her. Then he went around and got into the car as well and then drove off to his parents' house.

~*~

"So, here we are…" Alina finally said as she pulled on the yard of an old farm. From the outside they could already see the light in the kitchen. As soon as they got out of the car, the door was opened and a woman about forty-five years old stepped out. "Hey mom!" 

He opened the backdoor and picked Michael up, carrying him into the house, closely followed by the girl. "Alina, what has happened?" the woman wanted to know. "And who is this?"

"It's too much to explain right now, mom. And this is…" Alina looked at him questioning. At that moment she noticed that she didn't even know the name of this man.

"Vincent," he simply said. "Where can I bring the boy?"

"Upstairs. Alina, please show him the guest room," she told her daughter. "My name is Diana. I hope you have a good explanation after I took care of that boy. But right now that is not important. I have to take care of this boy."

As they arrived in the guestroom, he laid him down on the bed and the woman, Diana, opened the bandage and looked at the wound. It looked worse than before. The bleeding has stopped, but the wound was now festering and the veins going from that wound into the rest of the body were pure black. "Oh god…" Diana mumbled and then turned to the man. "What has happened?"

"He was attacked. With a knife, I guess. I wasn't there as it happened. I found him a few minutes after. But the knife must have been poisoned, or what do you think?"

"Indeed. Alina, please bring Vincent down and maybe make him something to eat. I take care of …"

"Michael, his name is Michael…" Alina told her mother.

"Michael… Good, please wait downstairs for me until I took care of him. I'll come and get you, when I'm finished here, okay?" Alina nodded hesitating and then went back into the kitchen. As they've left the guestroom, Diana closed the door and began to work.

~*~

Faith didn't know what she was doing, or better, why she was doing this. She was sitting on the couch in the living room of the house of Ryan's parents. He picked her up, as she was walking aimlessly through the streets, after she left the house of Planet V. After she left Robin. She looked into the blazing flames of the chimney that was in the living room. Ryan had lighted the fire, just for her, so that she would get warm and right now he went to get her some dry clothes. Hers were all wet because of the snow. She hadn't even thought of taking her coat with her, as she left Robin in this hurry. She just had to get out of there. But why? What was wrong? She was sure that he was the right one to be her mate, so why did she run? Faith didn't know that. The only thing she knew at that moment was that a boy she'd just used in the last weeks was now taking care of her.

Faith stared intensely in the flames, as if searching there for answers. What did become of her? A murderer. She killed her own brother and betrayed her family. Like she already told Robin, she felt intoxicated by the kill. But where has her fire gone now? It disappeared and was replaced by a new feeling. What was it? Doubts? Regret? Remorse? Guilt? She couldn't place it. She barely felt something like this before. It felt like something tore her apart from the inside.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, looking up startled. There she met the soft blue eyes of Ryan. "Hey, it's just me," he said softly. "I brought you some dry clothes. I hope they fit." Faith looked at the clothes. He gave her an old large gray sweater and a pair of jeans. "I know, this isn't much, but I guess those are the only things here that might fit you… Uhm… do you want something to drink? I could make some hot chocolate…" As Faith didn't answer, he sighed. "Okay, then… I'll make some… I'm sure some hot chocolate would be good for you…" He turned around and went to the kitchen.

Faith stared after him and then back at the clothes. She then got up and started to change the clothes. Why was he like that? Why was he helping her? The whole time she didn't say a word and he was still talking. He was like this in the last time. She was rude to him and he was always nice to her. She ignored him and he was still nice. Why? She was just using him, so why?

After she had changed, she sat back down on the couch, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her body. She was still freezing, but since he picked her up, she was somehow feeling better. A lot better then before.

"Here it is…" Ryan placed the cup in front of Faith, steam rising up of it. "Do you feel better? Are you getting warm? I can make it warmer, if you want. I don't want you to become sick, since you didn't feel well in the last weeks. Do the clothes fit? Or shall I get you other clothes? Do you maybe want another blanket? Or maybe a pillow? Yeah, that's it. A pillow to make you even more comfortable." 

Faith watched, as he left the living room again. If it weren't for the fact that she somehow felt like crying, she would have smiled. It was somehow… sweet… how he cared for her and tried to make her feel better. She took the cup and took a sip. She had to admit: The hot chocolate was good.

"How is it?" Ryan asked, as he came back with an extra pillow. "I know, it's maybe a bit hot, but I hope you like it. It's a recipe of my mother," he told her grinning and sat down next to her, placing the pillow behind her back. "Are you comfortable this way? If not, I can take it away… You just have to tell me… Oh my god, I'm babbling… And nonsense… Don't think I'm always this way… My friends say that I'm actually a good listener. They come always to me, when they've problems… And you can talk about your problems, too. Of course just when you want."

Suddenly, much to his surprise, Faith began to sob. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to comfort her… Ryan slowly laid his arms around her and pulled her into a soft embrace, letting her cry in his chest… "Shh, everything will be okay… shh…" he soothed her, slowly rocking her back and forth, like a small child. That was what she was to him at that moment. A small, scared child.

As Ryan pulled her into his embrace, Faith just began to cry more. Why? She didn't know. She almost never cried. She was a Saiyajin and Saiyajins don't cry. But yet something in her didn't let the tears stop, as she was lying in his arms. It felt so good. So comforting. The beating of his heart calmed her down. She inhaled his scent. He smelled so good.

"Why?" Faith suddenly asked in a whisper, so that Ryan could barely hear it. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Why did you bring me here?"

Ryan sighed. "As I saw you on the street, I just had to help you. You were freezing and you looked… lost. I had no other choice. I don't want anything happen to you. I know… this will sound stupid, but… I guess the first day I saw you… I already fell in love with you… That's the reason I had to help you. I had to protect you…"

"You love me?" Faith asked disbelieving and looked up. Her mind was yelling at her, screaming that she didn't believe in love, so why did it touch her that much as he told her that? Why did she feel happy and sad at the same time? Her heart and her mind were fighting. Where did that warm feeling in her heart come from? And why did it hurt so much, when she tried to ignore it? Love was a weakness, so why did she feel so strong? Why was he strong for her, when love was a weakness?

"Yes Faith, I love you… With all my heart…" He lifted her chin and looked directly in her eyes. He could see her inner turmoil through it. He wanted to make her feel better. So he slowly leaned forward, carefully not to scare her and kissed her. Soft and gentle.

Faith froze as their lips touched. But it felt so good… So right… That was not out of passion, like it always had been, when someone kissed her. This time it was different. Was this love? She felt things she never felt before, when someone kissed her. She closed her eyes and let herself go in the kiss, letting for once her heart win over her mind… And over her pride.

Ryan's heart made a small jump, as Faith finally responded. It was too good to be true. He laid back on the couch, so that Faith was lying on him. After they broke the kiss, they looked each other deep in the eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes. In blue and black depths. Faith leaned down again and trailed small kisses along his neck, forcing Ryan to let out a moan. She gently pulled his sweater over his head and then took off her own sweater and then continued her trail of kisses down his chest.

"Faith… Are you sure you want this… You must know, I don't want to hurt you, so when you have any doubts… I understand… I love you… I just want you to feel good…"

"Yes… I want this…" she told him as she looked again in his eyes. That was the most sincere answer she could give. This felt right. It was not like it was with Robin. Something inside her told her that it was right. That she had to do this. "I'm sure… I've never been so sure about anything else before…"

~*~

He sat in the kitchen and stared at the clock. Half an hour had passed since the woman was looking after the boy. The girl had made him something to eat in the meantime, but he wasn't hungry. He was just thinking about the boy, hoping that he would win the fight against the poison, whatever poison it was. The boy's ki was still there, but he could barely feel it and even that just because the kitchen was directly under the guestroom.

Diana just put a piece of cold and wet cloth on Michael's forehead and then wiped away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. The boy had fever. High fever. The poison was already in his blood circulation, but she had done everything in her might. And she didn't have any hope that he would survive the next hours, not to mention the next days. She already wondered, how he could still be alive and still fight it. The fever was a sign of it. But with this high fever and the poison in his body, any normal human being would be long dead. Suddenly she blinked. What did her daughter say? What was the boy's name? Michael? Could it be that…?

"Alina? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Diana said, as she appeared in the kitchen. "Excuse us please, Vincent, but I have to talk to my daughter first, then I'll tell you everything." He nodded and Diana and Alina went into the living room, closing the door behind them.

"Mom? What's up? You're scaring me? Is he…?" the girl asked shocked.

The woman shook her head. "No, but it doesn't look good for him. I have almost no hope for him to survive this."

"Oh god…" Alina slumped down into a chair, taking her face between her hands. "That can't be… Why him? Why must he go through this? Mom, I… I felt his pain as he was stabbed. Even though I wasn't there, I felt a pain in my stomach at exact the same place where his wound is…"

"You what?" Diana wanted to know. So it really could be true… She had told her that she could feel what he feels and the other way around, but could it be? Michael and her daughter? "Alina… does Michael have any relatives who should know about his condition?"

"He has two sisters…" the girl answered. "His twin sister Faith and I think the name of his little sister was Joey… While Michael and Faith are living at the dorm in college, Joey is living at their grandparents' house, because their parents are living in the States, Faith told me. They have two cousins. Chris and Will. Chris is dating Mary."

Everything fit. The names, the story… "And what do you know about Vincent? Is he a relative of them?"

"I don't know. He just brought Michael to me… How he knew that he could bring him to me… I don't know. But he seems extremely worried about him."

"Okay… Alina, you can go now to Michael. I will talk to Vincent."

"Okay mom…" Alina said and headed up the stairs.

"How is he?" he asked worried as Diana came back into the kitchen.

"Not good. The poison is completely in the blood circulation and it's too late for an antidote. I don't have much hope that he will survive this night. His fever is very high. No normal human would be alive anymore…" she told him, waiting for his reaction, but he just turned away from her and looked out of the window. It was still snowing, but not as bad as before. "Alina could feel his pain. She just told me that. Did you know that? Did you know that they've bonded?"

He turned around, signs of shock in his face. "How do you…?"

"Jenny was one of my best friends at High School. As well as Shana, Trunks and Goten were. I know the signs of bonding, feeling everything the partner feels and so on. But I would've never thought that her son and my daughter would meet and form a bond. Especially not after…" Diana hesitated. "That's not important now. Important is that I'm right, Michael's half Saiyajin, isn't he? That's why he isn't already dead."

"You're right," he said. That's why he thought he had already seen this woman. She was one of his brat's friends. And she figured everything out. That was good, so he didn't need to lie to her. "But I didn't know that they formed a bond. This bond would make everything worse for her, if he dies. But he's strong, he can make it, if he just keeps on fighting. But maybe even this bond will help him to survive."

"Do Jenny and Trunks know about his condition?" Diana wanted to know.

He shook his head. "I'm not planning on telling them, not now."

"And what about his sisters?"

"Faith was the one who did this to him. I don't know exactly, why, but I hope he can tell me when he wakes up. And I don't want to worry Joey with it."

"And what do you have to do with them?" 

"I'm their grandfather, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins."

************************************************************************************

So, the mysterious blond man was Vegeta… duh! Who would've thought? ^^

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, but please… please tell me, okay? I'm living of your reviews!

And I promise, I will try and hurry with the next chapter!

Eternally Yours

ChibiChibi


	13. Return

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**Disclaimer:                I do just own my own characters, everything else belongs to Akira.**

**A/N:**                           Here is your Christmas present! An extra long chapter of The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation! I hope you enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews!

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation:**

Chapter 4:  
"Do you really believe in that stuff?" Joey wanted to know.  
"Sure… I mean, how do you want to explain all the strange things that happened in that time? Do you really think that The Lost Warrior was human? Please, no human could fly, or go from one place to another within seconds, or catch flying bullets with the bare hands, not to mention shooting those blasts? I mean…"

Chapter 10:  
Well, we are called…" he took a deep breath, "Saiyajins."  
---  
Michael took a deep breath and charged the ki in his hand, but he dropped his hand again. "I can't do it Faith. I can't kill you. You're my sister…"  
"You're a weakling. I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it. That was the last chance you would ever get…" She grabbed her knife and stabbed it in Michael's abdomen and pulled it out again. Michael clasped his hand over the wound and stared at Faith with wide eyes. His vision became blurry and his legs gave in, letting him fall to the cold ground.  
---  
Joey broke suddenly away from the kiss. Michael's ki, it was gone. Jack saw the shocked look on Joey's face. "Is everything okay?" he asked her worried.  
"What…? Jack… I'm sorry… really… but I have to go…"

Chapter 11:

And Robin was sure of one thing: Faith would come back. She killed her own brother, so where else should she go? Planet V was her only home… And he would be there.  
---  
"We should check this place out. Look if we find anything that might help us. Anything that might prove that we are wrong and that Michael is okay."  
Chris nodded. "Okay… I go then and tell the other guys that we have to go."  
---  
Jenny sat down next to the woman. "Trunks and I had a small talk… We decided that we will go to the other dimension and spent Christmas there, as surprise for the kids. And we want you to come with us."  
As Jenny disappeared inside, Bulma looked back at the sky and saw a shooting star passing by. "I just wished that I could see Vegeta before Christmas…" Bulma mumbled, wondering what he was doing right now.  
---  
As Ryan pulled her into his embrace, Faith just began to cry more. Why? She didn't know. She almost never cried. She was a Saiyajin and Saiyajins don't cry. But yet something in her didn't let the tears stop, as she was lying in his arms. It felt so good. So comforting. The beating of his heart calmed her down. She inhaled his scent. He smelled so good.  
"Yes Faith, I love you… With all my heart…" He lifted her chin and looked directly in her eyes. He could see her inner turmoil through it. He wanted to make her feel better. So he slowly leaned forward, carefully not to scare her and kissed her. Soft and gentle.  
---  
"Not good. The poison is completely in the blood circulation and it's too late for an antidote. I don't have much hope that he will survive this night. His fever is very high. No normal human would be alive anymore…" she told him, waiting for his reaction, but he just turned away from her and looked out of the window. It was still snowing, but not as bad as before. "Alina could feel his pain. She just told me that. Did you know that? Did you know that they've bonded?"  
---  
"And what do you have to do with them?"   
"I'm their grandfather, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins."

Chapter 12: "Return"

************************************************************************************

"Have you found anything yet?" Chris asked his younger brother. They arrived at the place, where they both felt Michael's ki disappearing a few minutes ago. They couldn't exactly say, where it vanished, so they had to search the whole place for any signs. But until now, they hadn't found anything.

"No… no blood, no nothing…"

"But it must be somewhere here!" Chris shouted and kicked some of the snow away with his feet. He looked down and suddenly saw something. "Will! I found something!" The lowest layer of snow was not white… It was red.

Will was running up to him. "What is it?" He followed his brother's gaze to the floor and clenched his fists. "Shit… So Joey was right…"

"Damn snow… It's covering up any tracks, that might be here…"

Will nodded. "Yeah, but let's look more… Maybe we find something… something that might prove that our suggestion is wrong…"

"And what exactly is our suggestion?" Chris asked grimly.

"That something terrible has happened to Michael…"

~*~

"You're really Vegeta?" Diana asked and sat down, disbelieving. The Prince simply nodded. "Wow… But as far as I remember you looked different…"

"I did…" He took a deep breath. "I didn't tell anyone that I would be going here. In order to make sure that they wouldn't notice me, I asked our God to change me… My outer appearance, as well as my ki-signature. But I guess they're slowly starting to recognize me, at least Joey and Michael. I think Faith does have too many things on her mind right now, things that shouldn't be there, to recognize me… Can I look now after the brat?" Diana nodded. "Fine… And… thank you… for your help..."

~*~

Alina had just changed the wet cloth on Michael's forehead and stroked now carefully his cheek. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she saw how he was lying there. So helpless… Just one day ago he was so worried about her… and now she had to worry about him… he just had to survive this. She didn't know if she could go on without him. Why him? What had he done so that he would deserve this? He was so loving… so caring… She couldn't bear loosing another important person in her life… First her father nine years ago… and now him? No, he wouldn't die! He had a chance to survive… he was still alive, after all! 

Not like her father…He didn't have a chance as this truck hit his car… He was already dead as the paramedics arrived… And the driver of the truck? He survived of course… Just a few scratches and he was the one who caused the whole accident… He didn't have a family! He didn't have a wife who broke down after getting the news that her husband was dead! 

Alina felt now the tears running down her cheeks. That was the reason why her mother moved away, as far away as possible, without telling anyone of her friends where… to get as far away as possible of all memories of their father and the accident… Just her sister and parents knew, but weren't allowed to tell anyone else… They had started new: New city, new work, new school… But still something drew Alina and her sister back here… Both felt like something was waiting for them there… So they decided to visit the college in this city.

She almost jumped, as the door was suddenly opened. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked to the door, where her mother and Vincent were standing. "Hey…"

"Alina… Ve- Vincent would like to see Michael now. You should go to the other guest room and try to get some sleep, okay?" Diana told her daughter worried.

Alina nodded. "Okay… But please tell me when something happens…"

After Alina was gone and Diana had closed the door, so that Vegeta would be alone, he sat down on the chair next to the bed. He touched the forehead of the boy, with a worried look on his face. This woman was right. The fever was high, too high. His breathing was heavy. Any normal full-blooded human would be long dead, but this boy was still fighting. "Come on brat! Don't die here! We need you! You're a warrior, a Saiyajin! One of the strongest! Don't let some silly poison win! Remember, we can't wish you back! The Dragonballs don't work in this dimension! You just have to survive! Do it for me! Do it for Joey! Do it for your mother and father! Do it for the rest of your family! Do it for this girl! Do it even for Faith! Just do it!"

~*~

Will and Chris were still looking for a sign that Michael was still okay. They even cleared the area of snow with their kis, so that they would see more. Thank Dende it had stopped snowing, so that there wouldn't be more snow on the streets to bother them. Suddenly, Will saw something blinking in the light of the full moon. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was the knife. "Chris!" he yelled shocked. 

"What?" the younger son of Goten and Shana came up to him. "Oh my… It's bloody…"

"Michael must've been attacked with it…"

"But how? I mean, who would've been able to stab him? I mean, the only way someone could hurt him with a knife is…"

"…when he isn't powered up at all…" Will continued his brother's sentence. "That must mean that he trusted the person who did this to him…"

"Do you think it's…? This is ridiculous!" Chris threw his hands in the air. "Faith would never hurt him! He's her brother for god's sake!"

"But they had a fight…"

"Yeah, but that's no reason for her to try to kill her own brother!" Will wanted to say something, but was interrupted by his brother. "I know! She had changed again! Her behavior is worse than before! But that is still no reason!"

"You have to calm down, bro! The worst thing we could do now is to lose our heads." Will laid his hand on his brother shoulder. "We should go back now to the dorm and try to get some sleep."

"Go back? Are you crazy?" the younger one yelled. "Our friend is somewhere out there, hurt and maybe even…"

"Dead… I know… That's why we should go back. We have to keep thinking rationally. Tomorrow morning we will go to the lab and analyze the blood on the knife. Who knows, maybe it isn't Michael's."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Will nodded. "Okay, I think you could be right… Let's go back to the dorm…" Chris admitted worried.

~*~

Faith was lying sleepily with her head on Ryan's chest, listening to his deep breathing and steady heartbeat. Both things had the effect of calming her down. Ryan was still sleeping, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. They were lying on the floor of the living room, where the fire was still lightly crackling, wrapped in each other's arms and a blanket. Faith looked up at his face, lighted by the full moon that was shining through the window. She traced along his neck with her fingers. "What have you done to me?" she mumbled, as she slowly brought her mouth up to his neck, kissing it lightly. Then she carefully bit into the soft skin of him, letting him moan in his sleep, licking up the blood. At the moment, where Faith brought her head again down to his heart, she felt totally at peace with herself. She felt better than ever before, even though she was quite exhausted. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper in his embrace, following him into sleep.

~*~

Jenny was dreaming. She was standing on some small mountain looking over a field. She could feel four familiar kis. Vegeta's and Trunks' in one direction and Goten's and … her own ??? in another direction. Curious why she could feel her own ki not far away from the place she was standing, she made her way to it. As she arrived there, she hid behind a rock and saw how a younger version of her and Goten just stopped a sparring match. The boy was trying to talk to his sister, but she didn't react.

"You lied," Jenny could hear her other self saying. "You didn't go full out."

"What?" the young Goten, who looked so much like Chris, asked.

"How am I supposed to get stronger, when the only persons, who go full out on me are Vegeta and Goku?"

"But I don't want to hu…"

"Hurt me? Stop treating me like that! You're sparing me, because you don't want to hurt your sister! But in a fight you have to treat me like an opponent, like an enemy and not like your sister! What would happen, if I change sides? If I suddenly decide to be evil, huh?" Before the young Goten could answer, the young Jenny continued. "You won't be able to hurt me, because of your feelings. Those feelings will make you weak, they will make you lose the fight!"

At that moment, Jenny woke up. She remembered that moment clearly. It was on their first school day in her senior year after the summer holidays, and she and Goten used their free periods to spar a bit. She was under a lot of pressure at that time. The dreams, the fear of not being strong enough, were tearing her apart. That was the reason, why she snapped at her brother. But now she knew better. Feelings could save lives. Trunks' love for her saved her life, as she was fighting Fieldner. She looked over to her husband, who was snoring lightly, and smiled. Her other self from the future didn't have his love. That's why she died. She sacrificed her life in even this fight against Fieldner. She did it because of her love to her parents, her family, her friends and the world.

But why was she having this dream now? Why was she dreaming of the past and especially of this moment?

~*~

As Faith began to wake up, she stretched herself, sighing contently. She had never slept that good in her life. But as she opened her eyes, she looked around, confused. Where was she? She turned around and looked directly into Ryan's face. He was still sleeping. Memories of the past night flooded her mind. His touches… his kisses… Faith stiffened with shock, as she remembered the most important thing of the last night. She slept with _him, after she ran away from Robin! And she marked him! _

She quickly freed herself from his embrace and stumbled to her feet, away from him. She grabbed her in the meantime dried clothes and put them on.

He used her! No, he didn't use her… She wanted this… She was weak and vulnerable… She didn't know why… She wasn't thinking and let her feelings gain the upper hand! A deathly mistake for a warrior! She mated with him, for life. And he was wearing her mark. What should she do now? After what they did, they must be together for a lifetime, after Saiyajin terms…

Faith raised her eyebrow, as she finished dressing. A lifetime? That was it! She raised her right hand, pointing with her palm to the sleeping figure on the floor, gathering a small ki ball in it. 

When he was dead, she would be free again. Free to do whatever she wanted… Now she just had to kill him. Couldn't be too hard, could it? She'd already killed her brother the other night, so why was her hand shaking now?

Growling, Faith let her hand down and the ki ball vanish. He would be one of the first to die, when they took over this planet.

Without throwing a look back, the Saiyajin left the house, going back to her dorm.

~*~

About one hour later, Faith stepped out of the shower of her and Alina's room. Much to her surprise, Alina wasn't there and the sheets of her bed were missing. But then she remembered that her roommate told her something about visiting her mother and she maybe gave the sheets into the laundry.

After getting dressed, she felt a lot better. She finally washed the scent of the previous night off of her body. _His scent. And now she wanted to go back to Planet V. She just hoped that Robin would still take her back, after what she had done the previous night. Faith smirked at her mirror image. Why shouldn't he? He wanted her to be his queen. She had power over him._

Just a few minutes later, Faith was in the underground of Planet V, from where she could feel Robin's ki. Soon she spotted him and walked up to him. As she got nearer, she could see that he was wearing a device on his left eye. So, they had scouters here. Interesting. That meant for her to be careful with her strength around him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, using the surprise effect to kiss him hard and to push him against a wall.

But suddenly, from one moment to another, she was the one, who was lifted against the wall, her feet several inches over the ground, Robin's hand at her throat. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Coming back to you, my Prince…" she managed to say under his iron grip.

"How could you dare, after you rejected me yesterday…?"

"I came back, didn't I?" she answered coolly.

"Stop. Playing. With. Me. Bitch." He tossed her again against the wall.

Of course Faith could have freed herself easily and she didn't really feel his grip either, but she just smirked. "We like it hard, don't we?"

"Let her down, bro…" Evania said in a bored voice, as she came up to them. "She came back, like you said… And there are now more important things to do."

"You're right, sis…" Robin said and let Faith down, losing his grip. 

"What? There's something more important than I am?" Faith pouted and crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like style.

"I will give you one more chance, Faith," Robin told her threateningly. "But not today and not tomorrow. We have everything gathered we need for our plan. The preparations have started. When everything's ready, we'll start Friday night. I want to take over this planet before Christmas. Evania, bring her to the locker room and give her her armor. She might also need a scouter," he told his sister and walked off. 

~*~

The first thing Joey did, after she woke up, was to check for Michael's ki. But it was still gone. She bit away the tears, which threatened to fall and recalled what her cousin had told her. He was just hiding it, because he needed some space and peace. Still weary from her troubled sleep the last night, she got up and dressed.

With each step she took from her room to the kitchen, where her grandparents were having breakfast, it became harder for her to go there. What should she tell them? Should she tell them that Michael's ki was gone, or not? She didn't want them to worry about probably nothing. In the next few days she had to continue searching for her brother, even if that meant to skip school. No, she wouldn't tell her grandparents. Not yet. She would tell them that everything's okay. That the Christmas Dance was fine. Nothing else.

~*~

"Damn it, Will! Haven't you found anything yet?" Chris asked annoyed, as he was pacing in the laboratory of their College. They went there immediately after breakfast to analyze the blood on the knife.

"It's not fully human… The DNA is slightly different…" Will said shocked. "And there is something else mixed with it…"

"Oh god…" Chris had to sit down. "And what else is there?"

"I don't know what it is… But I'm sure it doesn't mean something good…"

"And what can we do now?"

"We have to talk to Faith… We have to find her…" Will grabbed his anorak and left the laboratory, followed by his younger brother, both not even thinking about taking the knife with them, leaving it lying on the table next to the microscope.

~*~

Faith had followed Evania to the area, where they had their own gravity room. They stopped in front of some lockers and took out some clothes for Faith, a Saiyajin armor. Faith smirked, as she saw this. She would fight as a warrior, as a Saiyajin.

"Here, this armor must be your seize. Try it on. Don't worry about the chest armor. It's elastic, but it protects quite good. I'll be back in a few minutes," Evania told her and gave her the armor.

Faith took it and changed. A few minutes later, she watched herself in a mirror. Yes, this armor was almost as the one Bulma made for them, but this one had shoulder pads. Then it hit her. She looked almost exactly like her mother, when she was The Lost Warrior.

"You look like a true warrior, like a Saiyajin," she heard a voice behind her. It was Evania and she was holding something in her hand. A scouter. "Here, Robin told me to give it to you. It's a scouter. With this thing, you can communicate to other people who have this thing and the most important thing is, you can read the power level of your opponent, looking if he's weaker or stronger than you."

Faith smirked, as she took it and placed it in front of her eye. "And what do we do now?"

"Robin told me to train with you. He told me that you were quite strong, maybe even stronger than the rest of our 'warriors', and I want to see it with my own eyes. Plus, he wants you to be prepared for Friday. Please follow me now…" Robin's sister said and went down the corridor, followed by Faith.

"By the way, you could be glad that Robin wants you so badly," she said. "After you 'freaked', like he put it, last night, I wasn't sure if he let you live. You hurt his pride after all, and pride is, next to strength, the most important thing in life. But don't worry, I understand that you were kind of 'uncertain' last night. I was also like this, after my first kill three years ago. We had almost the same circumstances. You had to kill your brother…"

"And you?" Faith wanted to know.

"My father… Almost five years after he ran away, he came back to us. Robin told him about his plan to take over this world and then going back, but our father wasn't too fond of this idea… To be precise, he wanted to do everything to stop him. So my brother told me to take care of him. I did it. I killed him." She took a deep breath. "That was the worst experience in my life and I still don't like it."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Not?"

Evania shook her head. "No, Robin was the one who came up with this plan. I just wanted a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be. But he awoke my curiosity. I wanted to know if there were still other Saiyajins alive. I wanted to go home, if I can even call the other dimension my home. But I didn't want to take over this planet. I know we are royal, but that doesn't mean to do this. He knows my opinion, but ignores it. And I can't do anything, because he's stronger than I am. So I have no other choice. He will kill me, when I don't obey."

Faith stopped as she heard this. This girl was forced by her brother to do things she didn't want to do. She just wanted to live a normal life, as normal as it could be for a Saiyajin.  
_"A normal life…" Faith whispered. Away from those idiots, away from being famous, away from the reminders of Buu. A normal life.  
"Yes, sis, a normal life." Michael repeated. _

Just a normal life.

Faith shook her head. Not knowing where those thoughts were just coming from. But she had to ignore them. There were now more important things to do. For example not letting them know, how strong she really was. She wanted to surprise them with it, but not yet. And they had to make sure that the plan would succeed.

~*~

Ryan woke up, as the sun was shining directly at his face. He blinked a few times, wondering where he was, until he remembered that he was in his parents' living room. He sat up and looked around. "Faith?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. He put on his shorts and walked through the house, looking for Faith, but in vain. The girl of his dreams, with whom he spent a wonderful and amazing night, was gone. 

Sighing disappointed he went to the bathroom, taking a shower. But the whole time, he couldn't think of anything else than the previous night and her. What had happened? Last night she was so vulnerable… so scared… That was not the cocky and self-confident Faith he got, well, more or less, to know in the last months. That was the small girl of his dreams. He wanted to help her so badly, wanted to make her feel okay… He wanted to take the fear away from her… And what had he done? He had managed that she ran away from him… Only God knew where she was now. He just had to find her, to talk to her, telling her that he was sorry about what had happened, that it shouldn't have happened.

Oh god, but it felt so good!

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ryan stepped out of the shower. He cleaned the steamed up mirror and looked at it. At that moment he saw it. There was a scar at his neck. He traced along it with his fingers. But where did he get that from? He couldn't remember. It looked like someone bit him there. But why should someone bite him? Did Faith bite him last night?

~*~

The next few days, everyone was busy. Faith helped the members of Planet V to work on the plan, talking about all the details, training with Evania, but never showing more strength than a human would be able to show. She didn't leave the house of Planet V either. She got her own room, next to Robin's, who was slowly beginning to show again that he wanted her, more than ever. But the plan was more important for him right now.

Ryan didn't tell anyone about his night with Faith and he wasn't able to talk to her about it, because he simply couldn't find her. To hide the scar, he was wearing a polo neck sweater.

Chris and Will were still looking for Faith, to talk to her, and for Michael, to make sure that he was okay. But they didn't find any of them and became more and more worried about what had happened to their friends. They didn't tell anyone about it, not even Joey. Chris wanted to tell Mary so badly, because he couldn't spend any more time with her at that time, but she had her own problems. Alina had called her and told her that she had the flu and was because of that at her grandparents' house together with their mother, so that she would be okay again on Christmas. She also told her that she shouldn't come to visit her, so that she wouldn't catch the flu, because Mary had so many things to do for College right now.

And Joey? She was also looking for her brother. She even skipped school for it, but of course not telling her grandparents about it. She would leave as she would normally leave to go to school and came then back for lunch, just to go to "train" after that.

They were all extremely worried about Michael, whose state of health hadn't changed at all. He was still unconscious, still fighting the poison and his fever was still extremely high. But just till Thursday morning…

~*~

Alina was sitting on a chair next to Michael, her head resting on his bed. She didn't want to leave his side. She told her mother that she wanted to be there for him, no matter what happened. But since she almost hadn't slept in the nights before, exhaustion took over that night and she fell asleep on his bed. Unconsciously she had taken his hand in her sleep and was holding it now. On her face were fresh streaks of tears, which had fallen in her sleep.

Vegeta was sitting on a chair in a dark corner of the room. He had sneaked in a few minutes after dawn and found Alina already sleeping with her head on the bed. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched away, his eyes closed, resting a bit. He had barely left the room, sometimes just to eat something or to get some sleep of his own, but never for long.

Vegeta's eyes sprang open, as he heard a slight moan coming from the bed. Could it be?

Suddenly Alina felt a light squeeze at her hand, what woke her up. Startled she looked at it found that her hand was lying in Michael's. There she saw it. His fingers moved! She looked at his face and saw his eyes twitching. "Oh my… Michael…" she mumbled. 

Then she saw Vegeta standing next to her, with wide eyes. "Go, get you mother." Alina quickly nodded and got up, leaving the room in search for her mother.

Vegeta watched how the girl left the room and then looked back at Michael. Now that his face was in light, he could say that he looked much better. There wasn't any sweat anymore on his face and his breathing had become more regular. He smirked. Even the boy's ki was now steadier than just the night before. How could that be? He was on the verge of death just a few hours ago, so how could he now be so much better? Could it have something to do with the girl sleeping next to him? She held the boy's hand… The bond… She must have given him the strength to recover through the bond, through her hand.

Michael was slowly waking up. His whole body was aching. He tried to open his eyes, but found it quite difficult. He felt so weak. He had never felt so weak before, not even after a beating of Vegeta. As he finally succeeded, his vision was extremely blurry. He could barely make the one out who was standing at the bed he was lying in. But where was he? And who was this person? He tried to sit up, but succeeded just a few inches, before he was pushed down again. "Don't move too much, brat. You just woke up after you almost took a plane directly to the afterlife. You still have to rest…"

Again. That voice. The same voice he heard before he passed out. The same voice that he heard in his sleep. Was that… "Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "You could be glad that you're still alive… If it weren't for the fact that you're half Saiyajin, you would be long dead by now…"

He was right. It was Vegeta. Suddenly the memories about the… he didn't know how long he was already lying there… Whatever, the memories from that night flooded his mind. "Faith…"

"I know…" Vegeta answered. "I know what has happened. Faith had killed Buu… I don't know how and why she tried to kill you… That's why you have to rest and get back to full health soon, so that you can tell me everything. But I want you to do one thing, if possible. Hide your ki. I told no one about you. No one had shown up here. That must mean that they couldn't find your ki, because they couldn't feel it. Faith does possibly think that you're dead, and I want it to stay that way."

Suddenly the door was opened and Diana stepped in. Vegeta turned to her. "He's awake."

"That's good. Can you please leave us alone now? I want to examine him, to see if he's really over the worst," Diana said smiling. 

Vegeta nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind him. On the corridor, he found Alina. "Don't worry. He will make it. You won't lose him."

About half an hour later, Diana came out of the room. Both, Vegeta and Alina were still waiting in the corridor. As she came out, both looked up expectantly, but the woman just smiled at them. "Everything will be fine. The fever's gone and the wound looks much better. But we shouldn't disturb him. He's sleeping again."

Alina got a huge smile on her face and jumped at her mother's neck, hugging her tightly. After she let go of her, she turned around and did the same with Vegeta. He stiffened a bit, surprised by this action, but finally relaxed and also put her arms around her. "See, I told you, you won't lose him."

~*~

The same afternoon, as Joey came back from "training", her grandmother was already waiting for her in the kitchen. "Hey grandma!" she said with a fake smile. "What's up?"

"Mr. Wordman called me today, as well as Lily… They both wanted to know, if you're ill, because you weren't in school the last days and if you would come back tomorrow, for the last school day," her grandmother said firmly.

"Th-they've called?" Joey asked stunned. "Shit…"

"Joey, why were you missing?"

"I… I can't tell you…" she tried to avoid the question.

"You tell me. Now!"

"It's just… that at the dance… I…. I mean…" she stuttered, trying to find an excuse, "Jack… and I… we… kissed… And I ran away… I… just left… and I didn't want to face him…"

"You kissed him and then you left? Just like this? Why?"

"I… can't tell you… something has happened…"

"Whatever. Mr. Wordman said that he wants to talk to me, your grandfather and you tomorrow. But you will go to school tomorrow. You will face Jack. And that's my last word."

"Okay grandma…" Joey said defeated. She just couldn't tell her grandmother the true reason why she stayed away from school. She couldn't tell her about the still missing Michael.

~*~

Joey felt really bad, as she was on the way from the bus station to her school. Normally she would be somewhere else right now, looking for her brother. And there was still the thing with Jack. After she told her grandmother that they had kissed, she thought again about what has happened at the dance. She just left him, without explanation, just like this. She promised that she would never hurt him. And yet, she did it. They were so happy that night and she ruined it, because she just let him standing there, right after their kiss.

As she came into the school, she looked at the plan and saw that she wouldn't meet Lily before the first lesson. Her friend had to come to the third class. That meant that she had to face Jack alone. She sighed and went to the classroom.

A few minutes later, the teacher arrived, but Jack still wasn't there. The first class passed, and he didn't come. He still didn't show himself in the second lesson. Joey was slowly getting nervous. Where the hell was he?

In the big break, she met Lily in the hall. "Hey Joey! Where have you been all the week?" Lily greeted her.

"I had something else to do. Do you know where Jack is?" she just answered.

"Jack? No… Like you, he hadn't shown up all the week."

"He wasn't here all week?"

"Yes… the last time I saw him was on Saturday at the Dance… Tell me, why did you leave so early? Jack told me that you had to go, but he didn't tell me why. Did something happen between you two?"

"I… just had to go… Oh god… What have I done?" Joey asked worried.

"Hey," Lily laid an arm around her, "what has happened?"

"We kissed… and then… I left…"

"You what?! You two kissed? Wow! But why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you… Please, Lily… What did Jack say, as you met him?"

"Nothing special… Just that he also wanted to go and that I would see him on Monday at school. He acted pretty normal…"

Suddenly something dawned to Joey. "Oh shit… Lily… Please… I have to go now… Tell Mr. Wordman… I don't know… I have to go… I have to save Jack…" she said and let her friend standing in the hall.

"Joey? Hey! What's going on?" Lily yelled after her, but the girl didn't answer.

~*~

Alina was going upstairs to the guestroom. She was carrying a tray with some soup for Michael. She thought that he was maybe awake again and a bit hungry. She had some trouble to open the door, but as she finally managed it and looked up, she let the tray fall to the floor. There was Michael, out of bed, standing at the window, just wearing his boxers and a T-shirt, looking out of it. "What? Michael?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Alina..." Then his gaze fell to the floor. "What have you done to the precious soup?"

"Michael… But… We didn't know if you would make it and you were barely awake yesterday… So how could you…? You should go back to bed…" Alina stuttered. This was just unbelievable. 

"I'm feeling fine. I'm sorry you were all worried about me. But I think I'm now as good as completely healed," he told her seriously, but then his stomach grumbled and a grin spread over his face. "But I would feel a lot better when I get something to eat."

"Uh… yeah… of course… please follow me," she said and wanted to leave the room.

"And Alina?" The girl turned around and Michael went up to her. "Thank you for staying with me the whole time. You being near me helped me to get through this… helped me to survive. Without you, I would have died." He stroked some of her hair aside and then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you…"

"You-you love me?" she asked disbelieving and Michael smiled at her softly. "I… I mean…I love you too…"

He kissed her again, but they broke apart as his stomach grumbled again. "Okay… you'll get something…" Michael said laughing.

In the kitchen the eyes of Diana and Vegeta went wide, as Alina and Michael came into the room. "Oh my god, Michael!" Diana said and went up to him. "What are you doing out of bed? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, just a bit hungry…" he told her smiling.

"Of course… You haven't eaten anything in the last six days… I'll prepare you something…"

"Six days? Wow… But thank you…" He sat down in a chair. "Vegeta…"

"Vegeta?" Alina asked. "Who is Vegeta?"

"You didn't even tell them your name? Oh, I understand, you did go by Vincent…" He then turned to Alina. "It's a long story. I will tell you everything, and I mean everything, later. I promise."

"You recovered quickly, boy. But I shouldn't have expected anything different from you. But to be honest, as I found you I thought you wouldn't make it…" Vegeta said in his usual manner.

"Well, I thought the same… It took me by surprise… I would've never expected that…" he hesitated.

"Don't talk about it now, boy. First eat something, we'll talk later."

"Okay…"

~*~

At the same time in the other dimension, everyone who wanted to go to the other earth was gathered at the Lookout. Dende did the last changes to them, for example changing the hair color, and then they were ready to go.

"Okay guys," Jenny said, "remember. The warriors will hide their kis and the others will use their devices to shield their kis. I can't wait to see their faces, when we're there."

"Fine then! Let's go!" Goku said cheerfully.

~*~

Just a few minutes after she left school, Joey arrived at Jack's father's house. It was still looking as shabby as it looked the first time she was there. She concentrated. Yes, Jack's ki was in there. She took a deep breath and got up the few steps to the door. She knocked… and waited. After a few seconds the door was opened. By a man, who was wearing dirty clothes and looked like he hadn't washed and shaved himself in days. And he smelled after alcohol. 

"What do you want?" the man answered unfriendly.

"Hi… I'm Joey… I'm a friend of Jack and I was wondering why he wasn't at school the last week… I also got some homework for him. Is he home?" Joey asked with a fake smile.

"No, he is not home. Give me the homework and I will give it to him," he snorted.

"I can't do that. There are some things I have to explain to him," she lied. "Can't I come in and wait for him?" Before Jack's father could answer, she went past him through the door. "Thank you."

"Stop! Get out of my house! Now!" he yelled, but Joey just ignored him, following Jack's ki.

Jack, who was sitting in his room upstairs, heard his father yelling at someone. He winced at the way his father's voice was sounding. The memories from Saturday night were still too fresh in his mind. As he got home from the Dance, his father was already waiting for him in his room. He had noticed that his son sneaked out and wanted to punish him for disobeying him. As soon as Jack entered his room, his father began to yell at him, and much to his own surprise, Jack began to yell back. For the first time in his life, he was defending himself. His father got even more enraged by that, and in his own rage, Jack didn't see the fist flying towards him. He just felt the pain in his face and the force with which he was landing on the floor. But his father didn't stop. He continued yelling at his son and beating him till nearly unconsciousness. 

He could be glad that his father didn't kill him and the only thing that let him bear this pain was Joey. He somehow knew that Joey didn't leave because of the kiss. He somehow knew that she had other, really important reasons for this.

From that night on, his father locked him up in his room, giving him about one meal per day, if at all. The bruises were still clearly visible. A black eyes, a split lip and several bruises at his rips. 

He tried so hard to run away, as his father was beating on him, but the more he tried the more brutal became the hits of his father.

Joey followed a corridor until she stopped in front of a door, Jack's father at her heels. Behind this door was Jack. She could feel that he was scared. She wanted to open the door, but noticed that it was locked.

"Ha! You can't get in there," Jack's father told her, feeling superior.

But Joey just smirked at him. "Really?" She used a bit of her strength, turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"What? How you little…"

"Hey Jack! Long time no see!" she said smiling, as she stepped into the room. But as she saw him, her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Jack…"

"Joey? What are you doing here? How…?" Jack asked disbelieving. The door was locked. How could she just get in here without any problems?

"I want to get you out of here. Grab a few clothes. We'll get the rest later," Joey told him.

"But…" the boy looked from Joey to his father, who seemed to be exploding any minute.

"No buts… You'll live at my grandparents' house."

"Joey, watch out!" Jack suddenly yelled. His father swung a fist at her, but she just cocked her head to one side, turned around, grabbed the man by his throat and pinned him against a wall.

"Jack, do what I say. We can fight at any time, but not now," Joey said, not taking the eyes of the man.

Jack was almost paralyzed, as he saw how easily Joey was holding his father down. He then quickly jumped up and grabbed a few clothes, packing them in his school bag. When he was ready, he went to the door. "Joey?"

"I'm coming." She let go of Jack's father, who slumped to the floor, watching the girl and his son leaving the room.

Suddenly it clicked in his head. His son was trying to run away. He got back up and ran down the stairs. "You won't go anywhere you two!" he yelled.

Joey sighed. She turned around and faced the man. "And what do you want to do to stop us?"

"This." He again swung his fist back and tried to hit Joey. But this time, she didn't dodge the fist. She caught it with her left hand, crushing it lightly.

He let out a small cry and was forced down on his knees. "Don't you ever dare coming near Jack again. I promise you, you don't want to mess with me. I'll do anything to protect him. Anything." She tightened her grip and they heard bones cracking. "From now on, he will live with me and my grandparents. I hope you understand that." She let go of his fist and left the house, together with a totally confused Jack. He didn't understand what he just saw. He knew his father wasn't weak. He beat him down without any problems, so how could a fragile girl like Joey just hurt him as easily as that?

Jack's father was looking after them, stunned, holding his right hand. It was broken… By a girl! A little brat! That was just impossible…

The two friends walked for about five minutes in silence, both just wanting to get away from this house. "Jack, I'm so sorry that I didn't show up earlier… Are you okay?" Joey finally asked.

"I'm okay, now… Thank you…"

"How much did he hurt you?" she asked worried.

"I thought I would die…" he said in a scared voice. "It's healing… But that's not important anymore… I'm just happy that I'm out of there…"

"Don't worry. He will never again lay a hand on you. I'll take care of that. I promise."

"How…? How were you able to get in and hurt my father? I know that he's strong, especially when he's drunken. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. But you just… took his hand… and broke it… How?"

Joey sighed smiling. "Would you believe me when I tell you that your father is weak?" Jack shook his head. "Well…" she hesitated. Should she tell him or not? He had to know when he should live with her. "What about: My mother is The Lost Warrior?"

Jack stopped dead in this track. "What?! I mean… Can you please repeat that?"

"My mother is The Lost Warrior. The girl who destroyed the High School at her Graduation Day during the fight against Mr. Fieldner," Joey told him.

"Wow…" Jack just managed to say. "You're kidding, aren't you? I mean… You must be kidding…"

"I know, this sounds unbelievable and I can't explain everything right now. What do you think of going home right now, and I'll tell you everything then, with the help of my grandparents…"

"O-okay…"

"Fine." Joey grabbed his hand, put two fingers at her forehead and they disappeared.

~*~

They reappeared directly in the kitchen, in front of Mrs. Collin. Startled, she jumped up. She didn't expect her granddaughter to appear like that, because school wasn't out, yet. "Joey, what are you…?" At that moment she spotted Jack. "Oh my god, what has happened?"

"Long story…" Joey answered.

"My father beat me almost till death as I came back from the Christmas Dance and had me locked up in my room since then until Joey appeared and helped me out," Jack answered.

"Okay, maybe not that long…"

"Joey… I hope you haven't killed that man…" her grandmother said, shocked by this revelation.

"No, I just broke his hand. But I would've liked to kill him, after what he had done to Jack…" she informed her grandmother.

"Oh god… dear…" Mrs. Collin said to Jack. "You look terrible…"

"Thanks for the compliment, Mrs. Collin," Jack said with a light smile, which Joey's grandmother returned.

"What do you think of taking a long bath and then we'll talk about everything. Okay?"

Jack sniffed in the air. "A bath sounds good."

"Fine… Please follow me… Do you have some clean clothes?" she asked and Jack held up his bag. "Good…"

A few minutes later, Mrs. Collin came back down and found her granddaughter sitting in the kitchen. "Don't worry dear… He will be okay… He's strong…"

"I know… He wants to pretend everything is fine… But it isn't… I told him that he could live with us. I told him that he would never have to return to his father."

"It's okay… For now, he can live here… But we have to go to the court… I'm sure his father would do everything to get him back, but we won't let him… Your parents are after all the richest people in the world…"

"I should have been there earlier… I could have gotten him out of there earlier…" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "But I didn't think of it, after Michael's…"

"Michael's what?"

"His ki… it disappeared… Saturday night… as Jack and I were kissing… It just disappeared… That's why I ran away… I was looking for him the whole week, but I couldn't find him… I couldn't tell you… I didn't want to worry you…" she told her grandmother crying.

"Oh god… what about Faith? And Will and Chris?" Mrs. Collin asked worried.

"Faith hides her ki… since… I don't know… I couldn't find her… And Will and Chris told me not to worry… They said that Michael and Faith had a fight and that Michael just needed some time alone… But I don't believe them… "

"Okay… Joey listen… We first take care of Jack and then we'll talk to your parents… They have right to know about that. By the way, how much does Jack know?"

Joey wiped the tears away. "After I hurt his father, I told him that my mother is the Lost Warrior and that the rumor was true with the school being destroyed and all."

"Okay, now he has to know everything… We'll tell him. Everything."

Jack sighed. He was having a relaxing warm bath. His bruises didn't hurt so much anymore. But everything seemed so unreal to him. Joey appeared, freed him, told him that she's the daughter of The Lost Warrior and then in the next moment, they were here. How could that be? He was afraid that he would soon wake up and still be in his room, bearing the wrath of his father. But if this was a dream, he was sure that he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

About half an hour later, he came back down, finding Joey and her grandmother in the kitchen. He felt much better now, and as Joey came up to him, hugging him, he suddenly knew that this wasn't a dream. That this was real. He was safe. "Collin, I hope you know that you owe me an explanation. A big explanation," he told her grinning.

"Of course…" she said. "Sit down and I will tell you everything about my life, my family and my friends. You have a right to know."

~*~

"There are still other Saiyajins alive?" Vegeta asked disbelieving. After he had eaten, Michael had told him everything what Faith had told him. Right before… right before she tried to kill him.

"That's what Faith told me. Robin and his sister are Saiyajins. Descendants of a cousin of your father. And they first want to take over this planet and then go back to the other dimension, to kill Frieza," Michael said.

"And they don't know that she's also a Saiyajin, or that we are still alive?"

"No, she didn't tell them anything. Not yet. I hope. And now tell me, Vegeta. What are you doing here and why do you look so… different?" he asked grinning.

"I wanted to make sure that you three don't do anything stupid. So I asked Dende for this small favor and here I am. I just hoped that I would've seen Faith's worst changes earlier or that I talked to this Ryan earlier."

"What does Ryan have to do with this?" Michael asked confused.

"Don't ask me how. But he and your sister have bonded. He was having her nightmares, her prophetic dreams. He told me about how she killed Buu. But he doesn't know why he dreamed this, nor anything about us." Then there was silence between the two Saiyajins. "You should talk to the girl now. Tell her everything. You two have also bonded."

"I know," Michael said thoughtfully. "She helped me. She gave me the strength I needed to fight the poison."

"By the way… her mother knows your mother. She does also know everything about Saiyajins," Vegeta told him. "I'll go now and get the girl." He got up and left the room.

Not even a minute later, Alina appeared. Michael smiled at her. "Hey…"

"Hey…" She sat down next to him and he took her hand.

"Alina, I have to tell you something. Something that might sound unbelievable to you. But it's the truth. Your mother can confirm it, as Vegeta just told me. Are you ready?" Alina nodded. "Okay, then let me start."

"Do you need some help?" Vegeta asked Diana, as he came into the kitchen.

"The Prince of all Saiyajins asks me, if I need help?" Diana asked mocking. "Wow, after what Jenny told me about you, that was the last thing I expected."

"Well, I have to repay you somehow for taking care of the boy. And since it was my fault that we brought him here and he ate all of your food, I guess I have to go shopping for you," he told her smirking.

"Shopping sounds good. I wanted to do it anyway. There's a list on the table." 

"Good, I'll be back later then…" he said and left the house, taking off into the sky. Diana just shook her head, as she saw this.

~*~

About the same moment, Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Shana, Goku, Bulma and ChiChi arrived in the other dimension. Gohan and Videl promised to Jenny and Trunks to look after Capsule Corporation while they were gone. Of course they wanted to see Pan again, but they thought, that it would be better for Jenny and Trunks to see their children again.

"Okay guys! And what do we want to do now?" Bulma asked them.

"I think that Goten and I go directly to my parents. We haven't seen them since the summer holidays. And maybe Will and Chris are also there," Shana answered.

"Well, Goku and I can't wait to see Pan, Mirai Trunks and our little Tanya. So we will go there first to surprise them," ChiChi told them smiling.

"Okay, so, I still need to do some shopping. I can't just appear at my parents when they're totally unprepared," Jenny said. "And I need someone to carry the bags, so I take Trunks with me," she added grinning.

"Do I have to?" Trunks whined. "Shopping at this time of the year?"

"You will go, Trunks," Bulma told him firmly. "Because I will go too. I still need to buy some presents."

"Mom!"

~*~

Vegeta was walking through the mall, holding the list in his hands. He thanked Dende that it wasn't that much on the list, so that he would be back soon. All those people made him nervous and he tried to ignore them as good as possible. But the urge to blast something was growing in him, every time someone was running into him. All those people were in a hurry, buying the last things before Christmas. He still didn't understand how someone could do such a hustle and bustle about this whole Christmas thing. Deep in thoughts, he wandered through a store, until he was the one who ran into someone. He heard an "Ouch!" and looked up from the list, seeing someone lying on the floor. But as he looked there, his eyes went wide.

"Can't you look where you're walking?!" the woman yelled. "You're not the only one here!"

This woman. She looked like Bulma, when she was in this dimension and she definitely screamed like her. Vegeta quickly regained his composure and looked back up. At that moment, two other people caught his gaze. Jenny and his son. What were they doing here? He thought that they wouldn't come here. And why were they hiding their kis?

"Hey! Do you even listen to me?!" Bulma yelled at the man, as she noticed that he ignored her. The man looked back at her, snorted and then turned around, leaving the store. "Hey!" She wanted to follow him, but Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Mom, let him. Everyone is a bit rude today… Just ignore him."

"No way Trunks! I won't ignore him! No one dares to just ignore _me, when I'm yelling at him and turn around when I'm not finished," Bulma said and freed herself from Trunks grip, following the strange man._

Trunks wanted to follow her, but Jenny stopped him. "Trunks, let her go. She needs a verbal sparring match. It has been a long time ago since she last had one with your father."

Trunks looked at her and then shook his head in utterly disbelieve. "I can't believe you women…"

It didn't take long till Bulma caught up to the man. She somehow knew in which direction he went, but didn't think further about it. As she reached him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "No one… dares… to walk… away from me… just like that…" she told him out of breath.

An amused smirk crept on Vegeta's face. Yes, that was definitely his woman. "When you want me to say sorry, you can wait long. I won't do it," he told her, enraging her just more. God, how he loved to see her that angry. It had been a long time ago and he had missed her so much.

"You…! You…! No one is allowed to talk to me like that! No one! I will show you what it means to mess with me! If my husband were here, then…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Then what? He would kill me? No, woman. I think the first thing he would do is this…" He gently stroked her cheek and Bulma felt a shiver running down her spine, what let her froze for a moment, long enough for him to lean down and kiss her.

************************************************************************************

Okay, that was a real long chapter! But this is my Christmas present for you!

Whatever, I hope you liked it, but please give me also a present and review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	14. Takeover

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own Dragonball Z/GT**

**A/N:******Okay, sorry again that it took me so long! But this chapter has more than 11.000 words! Yay me! But first of all I want to thank you for your reviews… I love you all!!!

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation:**

Chapter 3:  
"Bulma… There is something I have to tell you," Vegeta said hesitating.  
Oh, oh… Here it comes. "What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
"I… I have to leave tomorrow."

Chapter 10:  
"But first we will take over this planet, so that we have a new home. That's what we're born for. We're born to rule."

Chapter 11:  
Jenny sat down next to the woman. "Trunks and I had a small talk… We decided that we will go to the other dimension and spent Christmas there, as surprise for the kids. And we want you to come with us."  
---  
"I just wished that I could see Vegeta before Christmas…" Bulma mumbled, wondering what he was doing right now.

Chapter 12:  
When he was dead, she would be free again. Free to do whatever she wanted… Now she just had to kill him. Couldn't be too hard, could it? She already killed her brother the other night, so why was her hand shaking now?  
Growling, Faith let her hand down and the ki ball vanish. He would be one of the first to die, when they took over this planet.

Without throwing a look back, the Saiyajin left the house, going back to her dorm.  
---  
"I will give you one more chance, Faith." Robin told her threateningly. "But not today and not tomorrow. We have everything gathered, we need for our plan. The preparations have started. When everything's ready, we'll start Friday night. I want to take over this planet before Christmas.  
---  
Faith stopped as she heard this. This girl was forced by her brother to do things, she didn't want to do. She just wanted to live a normal life, as normal as it could be for a Saiyajin.  
---  
Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ryan stepped out of the shower. He cleaned the steamed up mirror and looked at it. At that moment, he saw it. There was a scar at his neck. He traced along it with his fingers. But where did he get that from? He couldn't remember. It looked like someone bit him there. But why should someone bite him? Did Faith bite him last night?  
---  
Alina was going upstairs to the guestroom. She was carrying a tray with some soup for Michael. She thought that he was maybe awake again and a bit hungry. She had some trouble to open the door, but as she finally managed it and looked up, she let the tray fall to the floor. There was Michael, out of bed, standing at the window, just wearing his boxers and a T-shirt, looking out of it. "What? Michael?"  
---  
"My father beat me almost till death as I came back from the Christmas Dance and had me locked up in my room since then until Joey appeared and helped me out." Jack answered.  
---  
"Don't ask me how. But he and your sister have bonded. He was having her nightmares, her prophetic dreams. He told me about how she killed Buu. But he doesn't know why he dreamed this, nor anything about us."  
---  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Then what? He would kill me? No, woman. I think the first thing he would do is this…" He gently stroked her cheek and Bulma felt a shiver running down her spine, what let her froze for a moment, long enough for him to lean down and kiss her.

Chapter 13: "Takeover"  
************************************************************************************

Bulma didn't know what was happening to her. His touch let her froze, but as she now felt his lips on hers she melt away. Like he was noticing that her legs gave in, he put his arms around her waist, holding her close, supporting her, his strong arms wrapped around her body. There she was, standing in the middle of the mall, kissing a strange man, she had never seen before. But was it really so? Everything felt so familiar. The way he was holding her, so tight and yet so gentle, giving her all the security she needed, the way his lips were brushing against hers, the way she reacted to his closeness. Just one man in the whole universe could do this. No one else. But could it be?

Vegeta looked down at her, as they broke apart. Her face was lightly flushed and she was out of breath. He knew that this was possibly the worst mistake he could make, but he was still holding her. He simply missed her too much. He saw her looking up at him with disbelieve in her eyes, but he just smirked.

Bulma looked up at the strange man who just kissed her. Could it be him? But he looked so much different. He was about a head taller than her mate, then the blond hair and the crystal blue eyes. But this smirk… 

She stretched out her hand and ran it through his short blond hair. It was still a bit spiky, but those spikes were made with gel. 

He lifted up his hand and led her hand over his eyes, along his cheek till her hand brushed his lips and he softly planted a kiss on her fingers. He led the hand down to his chest, letting her feel the beating of his heart.

She could feel his heart under her fingers. It was the same steady beating, which always calmed her down, soothed her, when she was unhappy. Then she looked at his hands, tracing with her fingers in his palm. The hands were strong, but were they the same strong hands she could always rely on, when she needed help, when she was scared…?

'Yes, they are,' she heard a voice in her head. His voice. 

Startled, she looked up, but he was still smirking. "Oh my god… Vegeta?"

His smirk turned into a soft smile. "Yes Bulma, it's me…"

"But how…? You look so different…"

"This is a small favor the young Namek did for me. I didn't want the brats to recognize me here. Even my ki signature is different," he explained to her.

"You've been here the…"

"…whole time? Yeah… I knew that our son and Kakarotto's daughter wouldn't agree with me in going to this dimension to look after the brats. But yet I just had to do this. I had to make sure that they wouldn't get into any trouble. Even when it looks like I didn't succeed," Vegeta said defeated.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned his head away from her. He didn't want to say this, but he had to. "You should go back home. It isn't safe for you here."

"What? Why? Is there a new threat?"

"I don't know yet…"

"Then tell the others about it. Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Goku… they're all here…"

"Kakarotto's here too?" Bulma nodded. "Shit… Woman, listen. You have to leave… Even if there's a new threat, none of them would be able to do something. They would just get in my way."

"Vegeta, I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Not even I understand everything right now. That's why you have to go. Please, do one time in your life what I tell you." He looked back into her eyes. "Please… I have to go now…"

He turned to go, but Bulma grabbed his arm, stopping him. She pulled his head down and kissed him again. As they broke apart, they're foreheads touched. "No, Vegeta. I won't go home. I will stay wherever you are. No matter what happens. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled down at her softly, holding her. "You've never lost me." He sighed deeply. "Okay, you can stay here. But stay out of trouble and I hope that the brats will do the same. But don't tell anyone about our encounter or that you know that I'm here."

"I promise Vegeta." She smiled sadly. It was strange for her to look into the crystal blue eyes, which were so much like her own, and not into the coal black depths, like she was used to. "I love you." He just smiled in return and walked away from her, disappearing in the crowd.

Jenny and Trunks came just out of a shop, as Jenny's eyes went wide. About fifty meters away from where she was standing she saw Bulma. Kissing the same man who had run into her! She turned around to see if Trunks had seen that too, but her husband was way too occupied with balancing the bags and boxes to notice anything. As she looked again to Bulma, she saw that they broke apart, but they were still close. Way too close! Their foreheads touched! She could see that they were talking, but because of the noise in the mall, she couldn't hear anything of the conversation. Then he let go of her and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. And Bulma was still staring after him. What the hell was going on there?

"Jenny?" Trunks voice snapped her back into reality. "I think mom's over there."

"Yeah." She faked a smile. She couldn't impossibly tell Trunks what she had seen. She first had to talk to Bulma. "I've seen her. Let's go over."

After fighting through the crowd, they finally arrived at the place where Bulma was standing. "Hey mom, so, what have you done to the poor man?" Trunks asked her grinning.

Bulma smirked in a Vegeta-like style. "I've given him hell."

Trunks laughed. "I'm sure you have."

Jenny smiled worriedly. Yeah, she had given him hell, but in another way than they should think.

"Okay ladies, do you have now everything?" Trunks wanted to know. "Because, you know… Those bags aren't that light."

"Come on, Mr. Briefs. You're one of the strongest persons on earth, so don't tell me those few bags are too heavy for you," Jenny told him mockingly. 

"But you're stronger than me, and I don't see you carrying any bags…" Trunks whined.

"Well, it's your duty as my husband to carry my bags," Jenny said smirking and turned around to go, together with Bulma. "But don't worry, we can go home now."

"Thank Dende…" Trunks mumbled, as he followed the women. "If I had known that you would become such a shopping maniac, I would've never asked you to marry me." Now he knew, why Joey and Michael always said that they had an appointment to train with Vegeta, when Jenny and the others wanted to go shopping. And he was glad that he was always at the office at those times. Dende, how sick was that? He now wished to be in the office, when he could spend time with his wife!

~*~

"That's just crazy…" Alina said disbelieving. Michael had just told her everything from the very beginning, the destruction of Planet Vegeta, till why Faith tried to kill him.

"But it's true…" they heard a voice coming from the door. They both looked up. It was Diana. "Everything what Michael just told you is true. I know his parents. They graduated with me and Jenny saved the world at that day. Michael, have you told her already of your bond?"

"Bond?" the girl asked.

"Yes…" Michael scratched the back of his head. "You must know, we share a bond, a Saiyajin bond. I don't know when it happened, but we two bonded. This bond is a lot purer than love. When two people have formed this bond, it means that they will stay together till eternity. It represents the love and the need for each other. When one or both deny this bond, they will suffer a slow and painful death. But being bonded does also mean feeling the partner's feelings or like you did it in the last time, giving the partner enough strength to overcome every obstacle, even death." He smiled at her. 'And we can talk through our minds.'

Alina's eyes went wide. She just heard Michael's voice in her head, but his lips didn't move. This was impossible. 'It's the bond,' he told her. 'You can hear me in your head and I can read your thoughts, when you let me. Believe me and your mother. Everything is true. I love you, Alina and nothing can change that.'

"Do you promise me that?" Alina asked aloud. 

Michael nodded, leaned over and kissed her softly. "You make me complete."

"I'm sorry to disturb you." They looked back up and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. "Brat, I need to talk to you. In private. There are complications." 

Michael looked at Alina, who just smiled at him, got up and left together with her mother the room. "Sure, what is it?" he wanted to know.

"Your parents are here. Together with Goten, Kakarotto, their wives and Bulma."

"What?" Michael asked stunned. "But I can't feel their kis. How do you know?"

"They hide their kis. I guess they wanted to surprise you," Vegeta told him. "And I saw them in the mall today. Unfortunately I ran into Bulma and she recognized me. But she promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone that I'm here and I didn't tell her anything about Faith, or you. I don't want them to get involved. They could make everything worse than it already is."

~*~

In the meantime Joey had also finished her explanation to Jack and they were now preparing the guestroom for him. But while they were doing this, Jack's thoughts were running wild. This was just unbelievable. The rumors about the school were true. The Lost Warrior had destroyed it in the fight against Fieldner. And The Lost Warrior was Joey's mother. Her mother was an alien, from a race called Saiyajin, as well as her father. That would make Joey also an alien. He had seen how strong she was, and she told him that he hadn't seen half of her strength. And she was a princess. And an alien! Along with her sister and her brother, who were both currently missing. He felt so sorry for Joey. When she had told him that part, he could see that she was trying hard to hold back her tears. He had never seen her crying before. 

Never. 

But they didn't stop the explanation at that point. Not just that she was alien, she was also the daughter of Jenny and Tom, no wait, what was his real name?, Trunks Briefs, the presidents of Capsule Corporation. Oh, and they were normally living in another dimension. And his best friend was an alien.

"My best friend is an alien…" he stated still disbelieving and excited at the same time.

Joey laughed. "Yes, Jack. That's what you said about one hundred times in the last ten minutes. And every time I tell you that it's true. Well, not exactly true. Two of my three grandfathers are full blooded Saiyajins, but I'm just half, as well as my parents."

"Isn't that the same?" Jack asked her grinning. "Full or half, what's the matter? Alien is alien."

"Oh you!" she shouted laughing and threw a pillow at him.

He caught it easily. "Hey! Was that all you've got? After what you did to my father, I thought you were stronger!"

Joey growled and lunged at him with another pillow, and soon the pillow fight was in full swing. A few minutes later, they were both lying on the bed, laughing and panting heavily. Jack wiped a strand of hair out of Joey's face and looked her directly in the eyes. "Collin, you know what?"

"What?" she asked, not being able to look away.

"I think I see more in you than just my best friend. I think I fell in love with you," he told her softly.

"Jack I…"

He put his finger on her lips. "Shh, don't say anything." He pulled her head close and kissed her softly on the lips. Joey put her arms around him, as she deepened the kiss. It felt so good and she never had the chance to finish it on Saturday.

After they broke apart, they were just lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, while Jack was playing lazily with a strand of Joey's hair. "I love you Collin, I love you so much."

"Jack… I don't know what to say…"

"Say what your heart tells you. You just have to listen to it. Don't hide your feelings, Collin. That's the worst thing you could do."

"Okay… Jack, I think I love you, too…"

Suddenly, Jack sat up straight. "You love me?" he asked her disbelieving.

"Well… I guess… yeah?"

A huge grin spread over Jack's face. "She loves me! Yay! Joey Collin loves me!" He jumped out of the bed and pulled Joey with him. He hugged her tightly and whirled her around.

"Jack! Let me down!" Joey cried laughing and Jack obeyed, letting her down, but not go.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…" he told her, as he stroked her cheek. "Now I'm not afraid anymore, because I know that everything will work out and that we will all live happily ever after. I will never have to go back to my father and we will find your sister and your brother."

He just wanted to lean down to kiss her again, as the doorbell rang. Both sighed. "Jack, I have to go. Grandma is taking a shower and grandpa is in the garage. I'll be back in a minute. Don't forget what you wanted to do."

Jack grinned at her. "As if I could forget that."

Joey straightened her ponytail, as she was walking to the door and opened it, but she wasn't prepared for the ones, who were standing on the other side of it. "Dad? Mom?" she asked surprised. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were standing directly in front of her. She had never expected them to come to this dimension, after they told her that there was so much work at CC. Never. And now they were there.

"Hey Joey!" Trunks just said and hugged his youngest tightly. He hadn't seen her for almost a half year and he had missed her so terribly. He had his little girl back and he never wanted to let her go again.

"Dad?" Joey asked still stunned. She didn't dare and couldn't move without powering up. Her father's grip was just too tight. Why does everyone have the urge to hug her till death today? Not that it bothered her that much, especially not, when Jack was doing this, but… "DAD!"

"What?" Trunks snapped back into reality and noticed for the first time, how tight he was holding his daughter. He let go of her at once and blushed lightly. "I'm sorry Joey… It's just… Wow! You've grown a lot!"

"Dad!" Joey said annoyed.

Trunks winced lightly. "I'm sorry… But I haven't seen you for almost a half year and I have missed you so much."

"Joey," Jenny said, "don't be so hard on your father." She went to her daughter and also hugged her. "You know how Saiyajinmen are," she added in a whisper and then let go of her daughter.

"I heard that," Trunks growled, letting them laugh.

"But it's true Trunks," Bulma now said. "I've seen it often enough with Vegeta. Hello honey!" Bulma greeted her granddaughter and hugged her.

"Hey grandma!"

Jenny frowned slightly, as Bulma mentioned Vegeta. She was talking like this incident in the mall hadn't even happened. 

Jack, who was still waiting in the guestroom, heard voices from the hall and wondered why it took Joey so long to come back to him. So he decided to look after her and went from the guestroom to the hall. There he saw Joey standing between two women and a man, who looked somehow familiar to him. Suddenly one thought hit him. Her parents! He had seen pictures of them in their schoolbooks, as they were talking about Capsule Corporation. Not wanting to disturb this family reunion, he crossed his arms and leaned with one shoulder at a wall, watching them.

Trunks suddenly felt another presence in the hall and looked up. A boy around his daughter's age was leaning against a wall, watching them. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing this boy from head to feet, his protectiveness instincts kicking in. "Joey, who is that?" he asked in a deathly calm voice, not taking his eyes from the boy.

Jack noticed suddenly that the man, To-, no, Trunks Briefs, had spotted him. He felt himself squirm under his gaze. He looked at him like a predator would look at his prey, ready to jump at him. He swallowed hard and suddenly the not existing collar of his shirt began to choke him. Then he heard the question. "Joey, who is that?"

Before Joey could answer, Jack gathered all his courage and took a step forward. "My name is Jack, Sir, Mr. Briefs. I'm…" He sent a helpless look to Joey, not knowing, if he could dare to say what was going through his mind.

"Dad… He is… kind of… my boyfriend?" Joey said uncertainly and looked at Jack, praying to Dende or whatever god was on that earth to stop her father from jumping at him and scaring him away. But wait, that was Jack she was thinking about. He would never run away, wouldn't he? And if her father would jump at him, there was still her mother, who could stop him.

"Boyfriend," Trunks stated calmly, still not taking his eyes of Jack. "Boy, come here."

"Y-yes, Sir." Jack obeyed and stepped nearer, not knowing what to expect. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir, Mr. Briefs, Prince Trunks, Sir," Jack stuttered and bowed lightly. God, he had never been that nervous before. The high and mighty President of Capsule Corporation and the Prince of the Saiyajins was standing in front of him. Where was the cocky, self-confident Jack he used to be? He needed him now!

Trunks looked at him stunned. "Prince Trunks? How do you…?"

"Well, Sir, Joey told me about you, Sir…"

"Joey told you?" 

"Trunks, let the poor boy," Jenny said, shaking her head. "You remind me so much of Gohan, I can't believe it. And I'm sure Joey will tell us, why Jack knows about us." She then turned to Jack and smiled. "Hi Jack! I'm Jenny, Joey's mother. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the boy.

He looked at it hesitatingly, but finally took it. "It's nice to meet you, too." He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding for the last seconds. The warm smile of Joey's mother was the total opposite of the look on her father's face.

"Wait a minute…" Bulma suddenly said. "Did I just get it right that this boy is Joey's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I guess," Jack answered, not feeling so uncomfortable anymore.

"Oh!" Bulma squealed. "Our little girl has a boyfriend! Who would've thought that before she came here? I'm becoming a great grandmother!" 

"GRANDMA!"

"MOM!"

"BULMA!"

"Joey! What's the noise down there?" Mrs. Collin asked, as she came down the stairs, just to spot her three visitors. "Oh my god! Jenny!" She went the last few steps down and hugged her daughter tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought Capsule would keep you from coming here!"

"Hi mom! I've missed you," Jenny said smiling. "Gohan and Videl were so nice to look after Capsule while we're gone."

"That was nice of them. Oh, I see you've already met Jack," Mrs. Collin noticed. "Jenny, Trunks, you could be proud of your youngest. She had the courage to save this boy from his abusive father. We told him that he could live with us until we find another solution for him and until we go to the court."

"Grandma! That was nothing special. Jack's father was a drunken weakling and I had to help my friend."

"He hit you?" Trunks asked Jack, referring to his black eye.

"Yes, Sir," Jack answered, still feeling uneasy under Trunks gaze. 

"How long?"

"Saturday was the first time in my life, he ever hit me, Sir."

Suddenly Trunks lips formed an understanding and comforting smile. "Don't worry boy. We'll help you as much as we can. You'll never have to go back to your father. And when he ever again tries to lay a hand on you, I'll take personally care of him."

"Really?" Jack asked disbelieving. The same man, who made him squirm just a few minutes ago, offered him now his help.

"Of course," Jenny said, smiling reassuringly. "But let's go into the living room and sit down. We don't need to stand here in the hall. And then you can tell us everything, for example how Faith and Michael are doing. Did they have a fight again, because I can't feel any of their kis?"

Joey winced. She almost forgot about that. How could she tell her parents that probably something terrible had happened to her brother. "Well, mom…" she began uncertainly, "Faith is hiding her ki for the last few weeks, no one knows why, well and Michael's ki… how should I say… disappeared suddenly Saturday night."

~*~

"What are you thinking about?" Alina asked Michael. After he and Vegeta talked, he had disappeared in the guestroom without saying a word. Worried, she followed him and found him now standing at the window, looking out at the winter landscape. There was still snow and there was frostwork at the window, letting them have a beautiful sight at the nature.

"My parents are here. Together with my uncle Goten, aunt Shana and my grandparents Goku, ChiChi and Bulma. Vegeta met Bulma at the mall today and she recognized him, but promised him not to tell anyone that he's here," Michael told her thoughtfully. It was still strange that she knew now everything about him.

"Really? What do you want to do now?"

"I will stay hidden until Vegeta and I know what to do. We won't tell them about Faith or Planet V. After Buu, Faith began to rebel against them and when she knows that they're here, everything could become worse. Until now I still do have hope that we can bring Faith back. I don't want to fight her. I can't."

"Michael, to be honest, I don't think that there's still hope for Faith. I mean, look at you. She tried to kill you and almost succeeded. I know this will sound harsh, but I think you have no other choice than fighting her," Alina told him sincerely, even though she knew that those words would hurt him.

"You don't understand Alina!" Michael almost yelled. "Faith is my twin sister, my other half. I can't hurt her. I just can't! I couldn't live with the knowledge of that! And I'm sure that Faith didn't want to kill me! She must have known that this poison wouldn't kill me, she must have known…" he said now in a barely whisper.

"No! Maybe I don't understand! But you have to think about the consequences! She tried to kill you once, and almost succeeded. You just survived because you're not human! Even if she knew that you would survive, she still stabbed the knife in your body," Alina told him firmly. "You think you know what you're doing. You think you have control. That you can bring her back. You still have too much trust in her. And even this trust could kill innocents." She sighed. She could feel the conflict in Michael. He wanted to help his sister, but he also had to save the world. "Think about it. But remember, no matter what you do or what happens, I'll always be there for you."

In the meantime, Diana and Vegeta were sitting in the kitchen. "So, Jenny and Trunks are here… And your wife recognized you," Diana said thoughtfully. Vegeta just nodded. "Isn't that good? I mean, more fighters?"

"No, they would just get in the way. I don't think that anyone of them would be able to fight against Faith. Their feelings would stop them. They wouldn't be able to hurt the girl. I have to find another way. The boy still believes that we can bring her back, but I think that our chances to do that are really small. She had seen and tasted what it means to be evil. And it looks like she likes it."

"But shouldn't you at least tell your wife what's going on?" Diana suggested. "I mean, so that she could tell the others, in case something unexpected or bad happens?"

"You could be right. That idea isn't too bad. Why didn't I think of that?"

"You have too much on your mind right now. Will you tell her?"

He nodded. "I will."  
  


~*~

Bulma listened, as well as her son and daughter-in-law to the story Joey and her grandmother were telling them. To be blunt, she was shocked. And she could also see the looks of disbelieve on the faces of the other two. Michael's ki had disappeared and he was nowhere to be found. And at the place where Joey could feel his ki last, there was blood. But Michael was a Saiyajin. He couldn't be dead. That was impossible. No human could hurt him. But what had Vegeta told her? He couldn't keep the kids out of trouble and it wasn't safe for her here? What did he mean with that? Was it because of Michael's disappearance? She wished, she could ask him, but she couldn't contact him. He had his mental wall up.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. 'Woman?'

She blinked. 'Vegeta? Is that you?'

She could hear him chuckling. 'Stupid woman. Of course it's me! Or is there someone else who could talk to you like this?'

Bulma felt again the rage building up within her. He always had that effect on her. 'YOU! What do you want?' she asked him rather unfriendly, ready for a fight. One of the fights she missed so much between them.

'I have to talk to you. In private. Tonight,' he told her now rather seriously. 'Come to the place, you know where. I will wait for you there. At six o'clock, okay?'

'Okay, but why do you want to talk to me?' But he had already cut off the connection. What was going on? Vegeta sounded so urgent. Bulma slowly began to think that he knew what was going on. Why Michael had disappeared and why Faith didn't react on it. She looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock, so she had to wait three more hours until she would meet Vegeta again.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Oh shit!" Mrs. Collin cursed. "I totally forgot. Mr. Wordman wanted to talk to me and Joey." She got up and went to the door.

"Why should Mr. Wordman come here?" Jenny asked confused.

"Well mom… I told you that I've been looking for Michael in the last days and well… I had to skip school for that and I hadn't told anyone about it."

"Okay, then I guess it will be quite a surprise for him to find out that we're your parents…"

"Don't worry, it isn't…" they heard a voice from the door. "I figured out that Joey's your daughter as she broke a door out of its frame, because she was angry… But first of all, hello Jenny, Trunks. It's nice to meet you again. Or should I better say Mr. and Mrs. Briefs?" Mr. Wordman asked smiling.

"No, Trunks and Jenny are fine. Hello Mr. Wordman," Trunks said and the two men shook hands.

"Okay… I'm really sorry that I can't talk a bit more about you, but I don't have time. I still have to see J-" First at that moment, as Mr. Wordman looked around, he noticed Jack sitting on the couch at the wall. "Oh my god Jack! What happened to you?"

~*~

In the underground of Planet V Faith already felt like home. As soon as the workers there heard that she would be the future-queen of them, they showed her deep respect. This position gave her what she always wanted.

Power.

In the last days, when they were preparing the last things for the plan, Faith didn't waste a thought on what had happened the previous weekend. Robin was still pretty harsh to her, but she could still feel his longing eyes on her and he even talked to her at one time. But just because he wanted to know where she got that tattoo on her shoulder blade. But instead of telling him the truth, she lied and said that she had seen that symbol in a tattoo shop and liked it at once. She didn't know, if he bought this story, but he didn't ask further about it and that was a good sign, Faith thought.

And today they would start with her plan. But at even this day, Faith didn't feel that good. Well, she felt somehow sick and weak again the whole week, but she succeeded in ignoring it, even though it cost her a huge amount of strength, but she wanted to keep it on, because at the beginning of the week, Robin told her to come with him, and so she was ready, dressed in the Saiyajinarmor Evania gave her, and went to Robin's office in the underground, after he called her. And she didn't want to miss this chance to be at his first takeover as his soon-to-be queen. She was a Saiyajin after all and such a small flu or whatever it was wouldn't knock her out. She still felt strong enough to take over this planet. She was after all the strongest Saiyajin alive and a Princess.

Not bothering to knock, she stepped into his office and saw that Evania was already there. "Hey Robin, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked coolly and slumped down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I will leave in a few minutes and that you won't come with me," he told her matter-of-factly, without showing any emotion on his face.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "WHY?"

"Faith, I've watched you in the last days. You look sick and tired and I don't want that to be the reason if we fail. I know you're strong, but in your condition you would just be a bother for us." He walked up to her and pulled her out of the chair. "But don't worry, as soon as you're fit again, I'll take you with me." He pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard.

Faith was first too stunned by his action than to pull back, but as he broke the kiss, she slapped him, letting his scouter fall to the floor and glared at him. But Robin just ignored her smirking, picked his scouter up and left the room, letting Faith and Evania alone there.

Faith growled as she stared at the door, Evania standing behind her. No one dared to do this to her, the Princess of the Saiyajins. No one. She clenched her fists, loosing control of her anger and suddenly her eyes went red and her ki skyrocket in not even a second to new heights, letting Evania's scouter explode, before it could even show the power level.

Startled by her exploding scouter, Evania let out a small scream, getting Faith's attention. She turned around, her eyes back to her normal color and fainted.

In the meantime on another side of the complex, Robin was ready to leave, as his scouter began to beep. Someone wanted to talk to him. "Yes?" he said rather annoyed, that his departure was delayed. 

"Robin, it's Kev. We just had an extreme, and I mean really extreme high power level on our monitors, coming from somewhere in Planet V."

"How high was it?"

"Well, to be precise, our sensors exploded…"

"Then they must've been defect. Power levels that high that they could destroy the sensors don't exist. Find out what went wrong and I'll take care of that when I'm back," he told him and cut off the connection. "Stupid humans…" he muttered before taking off into the sky.

~*~

This whole scene went by unnoticed by all the people who could feel ki, because the underground of Planet V was ki shielded. Robin was afraid that maybe someone could discover the technology of the scouters and then find them there and try to stop their plan.

About at the same moment, Ryan, John and Mary were sitting in the cafeteria of the boy's dorm, eating and talking. Well, Mary and John were talking. Ryan didn't feel well and could barely pay attention to his friends or the food. He didn't know what was going on, but since Faith – thinking about her still felt like someone tore his heart out – left that special Sunday morning, he felt like shit. Again. As long as he had been together with her, everything was fine. He felt better than never before. But since that day his stomach was rebelling, he was constantly tired and weak and since he woke up today, he felt extremely dizzy the whole time. And the scar at his neck burned like hell. What had she done to him?

"Hey Ryan," John snapped him back into reality, "are you okay?"

"What? Oh… I'm okay…" he lied weakly, reaching unconsciously with his hand to the scar, under his turtle neck sweater.

"Oh no, Mister!" Mary said worried. "You're not okay. You haven't been okay in the last weeks and it seems to become worse. You should go to a doctor. And why are you always rubbing at your neck?"

"What?" Ryan asked confused, for the first time noticing what he was doing. "Oh, that's nothing… Really…" he tried to sound convincing, but Mary was able to pull his collar down and take a look at the scar.

"Oh my god… John, look here!" she demanded. "Ryan! What happened? What bit you?"

"I guess it's better to ask 'Who bit you?'," John said. "Those bite marks look quite human."

Ryan sighed. Now he had to tell them. They wouldn't stop asking till he told them what had happened. "Faith bit me after we slept with each other…" he said as quietly as possible.

"WHAT?" his two friends yelled in unison. "WHEN?"

"Saturday night." 

Mary threw her hands up in disbelief. "She did that to you after you two… last Saturday? Oh my god…"

"Who did what to who after what last Saturday?" Chris asked, as he was walking up to the group. He had been looking for Mary. He had missed her since he hadn't seen her in the last days, because of their unsuccessful search for Faith and Michael. He grabbed an apple from Mary's plate, took a bite, mumbled something like 'Hello love' to Mary, kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the free chair next to her.

"Faith bit Ryan after they had sex last Saturday," John stated matter-of-factly.

That comment took Chris totally by surprise, so that he choked the apple the wrong way and began to cough. That was the last thing he had expected. But that meant that… "Wait a minute…" he said after he could breath again, "you're talking about Faith, as in my cousin Faith, right?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said hesitating, not knowing what to think of Chris' reaction. 

"And she bit you." It was more a statement than a question, but Ryan nodded. "Where?" The boy didn't say anything. Instead he rolled down his collar and showed him the bite mark. "Oh my god…" the demi-Saiyajin just managed to say. "Why? How?"

Ryan sighed again. "Saturday night, I was driving through the street, I saw her walking in the snow. She didn't have a coat or anything and she looked like she was freezing. I stopped and asked her if I could bring her somewhere, but she didn't say anything. So I offered her to bring her to my place, until her clothes were dry and that I would bring her to the dorm then. She looked so vulnerable and scared, I just wanted to help her. Suddenly she began to cry and I hugged her… And then I did the possibly worst thing… I told her that I love her and we kissed and then it just happened…"

"It just happened?" Chris asked almost exasperated. "Sorry, I mean, Faith doesn't let things just happen…"

"Maybe it was the full moon at Saturday… Sometimes it let strange things happen with people…" John said.

"The full moon…" Chris said thoughtful. The full moon, that could be… But his parents once told him that Saiyajins just react on the full moon and mate, when they've formed a bond or loved each other. But could that be? Ryan and Faith of all people? That was just unbelievable. Well, they had sex and Faith marked him as hers. So she must feel something for him. He looked up at Ryan, just in time to see how his eyes rolled back in his skull and he slid down from the chair. "Oh shit…"

"Ryan!" Mary yelled, and Chris and John were immediately at his side.

"Chris, help me. We have to get him to his room." The Saiyajin nodded and together they brought him up. Luckily for them, there weren't many students. Most of them went home for the upcoming Christmas days.

After they put him to bed, Mary was pacing nervously in the room, while John was sitting on a chair and Chris leaning at the wall, looking worried down at Ryan. Now he knew it. They've formed a bond. And Faith was denying it. But why? First she slept with him and then she ran away? That was not like Faith. The Faith he knew never got scared. Never. 

"We have to call a doctor…" Mary suddenly said.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "No, no doctor. He couldn't do anything… Don't ask me now how I know this, but the only person he needs is Faith…" Damn it Faith! Where was she?

~*~

"Vegeta, can I talk to you?" Michael asked the Saiyajin Prince, as he came down into the kitchen. After Alina tried to talk some sense into him, she left the room, so that Michael would be alone to think about what she told him. And he thought for a long time and came to a decision.

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta eyed Michael. He had a stern and resolved expression on his face, and his eyes became a lot darker and were almost black. Whatever he wanted to talk about, he had fought with himself about it.

"Alina and I talked. About Faith. And I've decided something. I want to destroy Planet V and I will do anything to do it. I still want to bring Faith back to our side, but as soon as she knowingly hurts or kills innocents, I'll fight her. Even when that means till one of us dies," Michael told him with a calm voice. "As hard as it is to admit, but hundreds, thousands or maybe millions lives of innocents are more important than the life of my sister."

Vegeta nodded sadly. "You're right. But there's still the problem that Faith is stronger than all of us…"

"There is a chance that we might defeat her," he said. "Before she tried to kill me, she told me that she went to her limits that day in training and that she wasn't fully regenerated yet. I don't know how long she can use her full power, but I'm sure it is limited and then it's our turn."

Vegeta had to agree with him. If that was true, then they really had a chance. But he was worried. He didn't like the sound of Michael's talking. He was calm, too calm and his voice was simply cold and emotionless. It seemed like he blocked out all his feelings to be able to fight against Faith. 

"Don't worry about me, Vegeta," Michael said with a light smile. "I'm fine. But I have to start thinking rational. I mean, I still want her back. She's my sister, after all. But when I let my feelings for Faith get the upper hand, I wouldn't be able to do anything. And I don't want other people to be hurt…" he told Vegeta, taking a quick glance to the stairs.

"I understand. But I wanted to let you know that I will meet Bulma tonight. I'll tell her everything, so that in case something gets out of control, she could fill the others in."

~*~

Faith slowly began to wake up. She noticed that she was lying on a bed, but how did she get there? And why was she there? What happened? Suddenly everything came back to her. Robin that bastard! She sat up abruptly, but put her hand at her forehead, as she got dizzy again. "Holy shit!" she cursed under her breath.

Suddenly the door was opened. It was Evania. "Oh, you're awake…" she said and closed the door behind her. She walked to the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit dizzy, but okay…" Faith looked up at the other girl and noticed that she had a bruise at her left temple. "What happened to you?"

"My scouter exploded. I don't know why… But that's not important right now," she said seriously. "I want to talk to you about why you fainted."

"I caught some really nasty flu, I guess," Faith answered nonchalantly. Even though it was still strange for her that a Saiyajin could get ill. "It's bugging me for some time now."

"But it seems like it got worse in the last week." Evania took a deep breath. "As Robin told you about us, did he tell you about the Saiyajinbond?" 

"Saiyajinbond?" Faith asked confused. Of course she knew about the Saiyajinbond, but she didn't know, what Evania wanted to tell her with that.

"The Saiyajinbond is a connection between a Saiyajin and his partner. Both partners could have bonded with the other, but it could also be a one sided bond. When someone denies the bond, both partners suffer and probably die. The same goes for the one sided bond, just that only the partner who does have the bond will suffer, when he is rejected, while the other doesn't feel anything," Evania explained. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think that you are bonded to Robin, but he not to you, that this is the reason why you don't feel good. He rejected you in the last days and made it probably worse for you."

"Listen," Faith told her annoyed as she got out of the bed, "I don't want to hear anything about the Saiyajinbond. I am not bonded to anyone. Do you understand? I'm not bonded to Robin, not to…" She stopped herself, before she could say something wrong and went to the door.

"Faith, please…" Evania almost pleaded and the other girl stopped before she left the room. "My mother was bonded to my father, but he not to her. We saw her suffer and she died because of that. Please believe me."

"Whatever," Faith said sounding bored. "You're mother was weak then. I have to train now. See ya later."

Evania stared after the future-mate of her brother. She could tell that she was trying to hide something, but what? She knew she interrupted Faith as she told her that she wasn't bonded to anyone. Not to Robin and not to…? What did she want to say? Robin was the only one she could be bonded to. There weren't any other Saiyajins alive despite her brother and her. And how could she say that her mother was weak? Her mother was the first who became a Super Saiyajin.

In the gravity room Faith hit mercilessly on a punching bag. She wished she could turn on the gravity, but that would be suspicious. With one roundhouse kick she threw the bag to the other side of the room. She walked to the wall and sat down, leaning against it. She took her head between her hands. What was wrong with her? Saiyajins don't get ill. But Evania couldn't be right. She couldn't be bonded. Neither to Robin nor to… Ryan. God, she did with the boy what she couldn't do with Robin. She slept with him. And she marked him as hers. 

What was wrong with her?!

Damn it! Why couldn't she kill Ryan? She always had control of everything. So why couldn't she control her damn feelings. It felt like she was going soft… But she was the Princess of the Saiyajins, granddaughter of Vegeta! She couldn't go soft! She was strong! She was a warrior! She couldn't and didn't (!) allow herself to fall for or to bond with someone! 

Growling she got up and began to spar with an invisible opponent. She had to stop thinking about those unimportant things!

~*~

Chris, John and Mary were sitting in silence in the dorm room of John and Ryan. In the last half an hour no one had said anything. Mary had calmed down, but was still extremely worried about Ryan. John also seemed to be quite troubled. They both didn't know what was wrong with their friend, but Mary could tell that Chris knew something. He had told them something about that Ryan needed Faith, but she didn't know what he meant with that. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, Ryan began to stir and they all were immediately at his side. He opened his eyes, trying to remember what has happened. He told his friends that he slept with Faith and then he lost consciousness, but why? Groaning he tried to sit up, but Chris pushed him gently down. "Don't get up, yet. You have to rest," he told him.

"Oh god, I feel like shit…"

"You also look like shit…" John said with a light smile on his face. "Boy, you've scared us. What were you thinking? Just passing out like that?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," Chris said, "but now that he's awake I have to go. There are some things that I have to take care of. Do me a favor and don't let him out of bed, when not necessary." 

"Sure," John answered.

"Okay." He walked over to Mary, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

He wanted to leave, but Mary grabbed his arm. "Wait. I want to come with you."

"No, I'm sorry, but you can't…"

"Oh yes, you will take me with you!" she told him firmly and then added in a whisper, so that just he could hear it: "Chris Fehr, you know something important, I know it. You're having a secret! Tell me!"

Chris sighed. It seemed like the time has come. "Okay, come with me. I try to call Will and then we'll go to my grandparents."

Just a few minutes later they were sitting in Chris' car, on their way to his grandparents. He had just tried to call his brother on his cell, but he didn't answer and now he dialed the number of his grandparents to tell them that he's on his way. He hadn't told Mary yet anything, but he could sense that she was getting restless. He smiled at her. Maybe they were forming a bond after all.

At that moment, he heard that someone had answered at his cell. Since he was too deep in thoughts, he just noticed that the voice didn't belong to either of his grandparents, but didn't think further about whom it could belong to. "Uhm, hello… This is Chris… Is my grandfather or grandmother at home?" The male and strangely familiar voice told him to wait and a few seconds later, his grandmother answered the phone, giggling. "Hey grandma! It's me, Chris! I just wanted to tell ya that I'm on my way to you and I'm bringing someone with me… Who? My girlfriend Mary…" He heard his grandmother telling that someone, probably his grandfather and then he heard a squealing noise. "Grandma? Is everything okay at you?… Oh, okay… just a few guests…" Suddenly his cell phone beeped. "Sorry, grandma, but someone's calling me. We'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" He then pushed a button at his cell and answered the other call. "Hello?… Oh, it's you… Listen Will, something important has happened… No, I still have no idea… Will, please, listen… I'm going now to grandma and grandpa… Meet me there… Okay, see ya!"

"Chris, please, what's going on?" Mary asked worried.

"I'll tell you, I promise, but not now… When we're at my grandparents…" And when the guests are gone, he added mentally.

Again a few minutes later they arrived at Chris' grandparents' house at the same moment as Will. "Hey bro! What's going on?" Will greeted his younger brother. At that moment, he noticed Mary. "Hey Mary. Mary?! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Will! Your brother wants to tell me what's going on. And I hope he'll do it soon," she said, tapping with her foot.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything… I think we should go inside, or what do you think? I just hope that the guests, grandma spoke about at the phone, are gone." Chris took Mary's hand and led her to the front door, followed by his brother. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

They didn't need to wait long, because just a few seconds later, the door was opened by Mrs. Fehr. "Hey grandma!" Chris greeted her. "May I present you my girlfriend, Mary. Mary, this is my grandmother." 

"Nice to meet you…" Mary said, shaking the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, but come in please. The other guests are still there and I'm sure you would like to meet them…" Mrs. Fehr told them.

"Guests?" Will asked. "Grandma, what guests?"

"You'll see," their grandmother told them winking and went to the living room. The two brothers looked at each other, shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about, and then followed their grandmother.

"Okay grandma," Chris asked, as they came into the living room, "who are those mysterious… Sweet Dende… Mom! Dad!"

"What?" Will asked confused. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"Can't we visit our sons at Christmas?" Shana asked, as she hugged the boys.

"Of course you can," the younger boy said as he hugged his father. "Hey dad."

"Wow, now you finally recognize me…" Goten said grinning. "I thought you forgot who your father was, as I answered the phone."

"You were the one on the phone? Damn it! I knew I've heard this voice before," Chris told him with the same grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

Mary watched the reunion dumbfounded. Chris and his father… They looked like twins! Was that even possible that father and son looked so much alike? But Will didn't look like him. It seemed like he had inherited most of his looks from his mother.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about that… But I had other things on my mind…"

"So, other things?" Goten asked grinning, glancing over at Mary. "I understand…" Somehow he had the feeling that he had seen this girl before, but he couldn't tell where.

"Oh, sorry… Dad, mom, this is Mary. She is my girlfriend," Chris introduced them.

"Hi Mary," Goten greeted her. "Have we met before? You look somehow familiar."

"Really?"

"Yeah… You look a lot like…"

"Diana!" Shana suddenly said. "Wow, the resemblance is amazing!"

"Diana?" Mary asked confused. "That's the name of my mother." How could that be? How could they know her mother?

"So, your mother is Diana, huh?" Shana stated smiling. "Well, why don't we sit down? I guess there's a lot of explaining to do."

Suddenly Will and Chris turned serious. "Yes, there is," the older boy told them.

~*~

Robin smiled to himself as he was walking down a corridor with his men behind him. Everything went as planned. He had arrived here in the States about two hours ago and was greeted by his men he had there. They went through the details one last time and then they started. It was easy. He had his men everywhere. Even here. In the White House. He could get in without bigger problems. 

Okay, there had been a few shootings where he lost a few of his men, as well as the President. He had even shown sometimes a glimpse of his power. His smile widened. Today would be his day. 

He looked up and saw a big door not far away from him. To his left and his right some guards were crouching at the wall or on the floor in fear. They had seen a bit of his power and they already didn't dare to touch, not even to come near him. Pathetic humans.

His way was free. Just a few more steps. Suddenly he heard a shot and felt a small itch on his back. He turned around and saw one of the President's guards, looking at him. Signs of shock were written on his face. He could almost read his thoughts. No human would be able to survive that. Well, he was not human. The guard turned around and tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough. Robin brought up his index finger and shot a ki-blast at him. Directly through his heart, killing him instantly. Really pathetic race. He just hoped that he would meet that girl again. The first and last time that he met her at Capsule Corporation, she put up an interesting fight, even though she kept him from fulfilling his small mission.

He was now standing directly in front of the door. With his advanced hearing, he could make out a hectic conversation. He smirked. So they already knew what was going on and it seemed like some of the consultants of the President advised him to flee, but he insisted to stay. That was something he liked. That man had courage.

But now was his time. He opened both wings of the door and stepped in, followed by his men. Everyone inside of the room stopped what he or she had been doing just a few seconds ago and stared at them. The President, a man about fifty with gray hair and glasses stood behind his table, eyeing him. 

Robin smirked. "Hello Mr. President."

~*~

"Hey Bulma! What are you doing?" Jenny asked smiling, as she came into Joey's living room, where she should sleep on the studio couch. Mr. Wordman had left about one hour ago, after they told him everything. Why Joey and Jack missed school and so on. He even offered his help, but they told him that he couldn't do anything. "Are you planning to go somewhere?" she asked further, because Bulma was just changing clothes.

"Yeah, I want to go out…" the woman answered smiling.

"Where?" Suddenly Jenny's smile was replaced by a frown. "You're going to meet him."

Bulma stopped whatever she was just doing. "Him? I don't know what or who you're talking about…" she answered nonchalantly, when she'd regained her composure. 

"Him. That guy from the mall. I saw you two kissing," Jenny said in a cold voice.

The elderly woman turned around. "You… Oh god… Did Trunks…?"

Jenny shook her head. "Trunks didn't see anything and I didn't tell him." She put her hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder. "Bulma," she continued in a soft voice, "just a few days ago you told me how much you miss Vegeta and now you're kissing another man, you just met? That's not the Bulma I know. What's going on?"

"It was him…" Bulma said almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"The man, it was him. It was Vegeta. He told me not to tell anyone, but I don't want you to think that I betray him." 

"You're kidding," was the only thing, Jenny could say. That was just unbelievable. This man didn't absolutely look like Vegeta. He was taller, blond and had a different ki-signature. 

"Dende changed his appearance," Bulma answered, as though she could read Jenny's mind. "He wanted to look after the kids and he didn't want them to recognize him. He has been here the whole time. You couldn't feel his ki, because he was in another dimension."

"Are you sure? I mean, is it really him?" Jenny asked, still in disbelieve about what Bulma just told her.

"Yes, I am. The man was Vegeta. He even contacted me this afternoon to tell me that I should meet him tonight. That's where I'm going." Bulma got up and grabbed her purse. "Please Jenny, don't tell Trunks or anyone else. I'll tell Vegeta that you know. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Okay…" Jenny said. "Tell Vegeta I said hi."

Bulma just smiled and left. Jenny stared after the woman. The smile and the light in her eyes. Yes, the man must be Vegeta. As soon as he had left, the light was gone. But that he had been here, the whole time? To look after the kids? Jenny chuckled. That was a thought she first had to get used to.

~*~

Vegeta was leaning against a tree, watching the sunset. He was waiting for Bulma. He couldn't wait to see her again. 

He looked around. Nothing had changed at their 'special place'. It was a clearing in a small forest with a small lake and a wonderful look to the west. Bulma found this place and dragged him there, as they first came to this dimension. In the evening you could watch the wonderful sunset, the game of red, orange and gold, from that place and at night the stars. 

He was lost in his thoughts and memories that he didn't notice the ki coming. First as two slender arms were wrapped around his body, he snapped back to reality. He looked down at her. As beautiful as ever. "Woman…" he said softly and wrapped his own arms around her.

Bulma sighed against his chest. Normally she would start yelling, when he called her that, but she had missed him so much that it didn't bother her at the moment. "Oh, Vegeta…" She felt tears in her eyes. It was still too good to be true. What if this was just a dream and she would wake up every moment, finding herself alone in her bed like in the last months?

"It isn't a dream, woman… I'm really here, with you."

"That's good…" Bulma said, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Oh, by the way, Jenny told me to say hi."

"You told the brat?" 

"I had to… She saw us kissing in the mall and thought that I was betraying you…" Bulma told him.

Vegeta chuckled. "That girl… Well, as long as she doesn't tell anyone else, I'm okay with it…"

They stood there like this for a few minutes, until Vegeta let go of her and sat down in the grass. "Woman…" he started, but a glare from his mate shut him up, letting him smirk. "Okay, Bulma… There is something I have to tell you. About the brats."

Bulma sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Is it about Michael? Do you know, why his ki disappeared? Is he…?

"How do you…?"

"Joey told us," Bulma answered. "She looked for him everywhere and couldn't find him. Vegeta, do you know what has happened?"

He took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy. "Faith turned against us." Bulma wanted to say something, but a look from Vegeta told her not to say anything. "Please, let me first tell you everything. Okay… At her college, there is some kind of organization. It's called Planet V. It seems like she is attracted to their leader, a guy called Robin. He turned her into a criminal. But it wasn't just his fault. It's ours, too. Faith had a secret. For the last twelve years. We could have helped her, if we had found out… I know this will sound unbelievable, but Faith was the one who killed Buu. And she has the same prophetic dreams like Jenny. I know this, because I talked to another guy. His name is Ryan. He and Faith had somehow formed a bond, don't ask me how, so that he had her dreams.

But now back to Planet V. About one week ago, this Robin guy told her the secret of Planet V. He and his sister are Saiyajins, offspring of some cousin of my father. Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, their grandparents were sent to this dimension, to be safe. Whatever, they are now planning to take over this world. Robin offered Faith to bring Michael and Joey to their side. As far as I know does he not know about her heritage, but he wants her to be his mate and queen over this planet. She talked to Michael and he refused. Faith attacked him with a poisoned knife with the intention to kill him. But don't worry, he survived, barely. I found him in time and brought him to someone who could help him. He's there right now, back to full health, but he keeps his ki hidden, so that Faith still thinks that he's dead and won't be a danger for her. I don't want the others to know, because they would do anything to protect Faith. They wouldn't be able to fight against her. Please, just tell them, when I say so," Vegeta finished his speech.

"Oh my god…" Bulma said, after she had digested everything what her mate just told her. Whatever she had expected Vegeta to say, it was definitely not that. "That's terrible… Isn't there somehow a chance to avoid a fight and bring Faith back?"

Vegeta put his arm around Bulma and pulled her closer. "Woman, to be honest, I don't know. But if there is a chance, we'll take it. I promise. I won't give Faith up just like this."

He and Bulma didn't say anything else. They just sat there in silence, in each other's arms, watching the sun disappear at the horizon and the rise of the moon and the stars. No words had to be spoken, they just sat there, enjoying the other's presence they both had missed for so long, thinking about what might happen in the next days…

~*~

The next morning, Pan was just making breakfast together with ChiChi, while Mirai Trunks sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, as she heard how someone turned on the TV in the living room. "Trunks honey, can you please tell your daughter not to watch TV that early in the morning?"

Mirai Trunks sighed and got up, putting the newspaper on the table. "Okay honey, but next time, she's again your daughter…" He kissed her short and softly on the lips.

"Okay… But now hurry, or she finds something she really wants to see and you won't get her away from the TV…"

"Yes ma'am."

Trunks walked into the living room, but he didn't just find his daughter sitting on the couch, but also Goku, who was zapping through the channels. "Hey, what are you two doing there?" Mirai Trunks asked and sat down next to them. 

Tanya climbed on his lap and smiled. "Grandpa Goku is searching for some cartoons for me, but somehow there's everywhere the same stupid show…"

"Really? Goku, can you please stop zapping? Maybe it is something important."

"Okay…" He put the remote control aside and leaned back.

On the screen they could see some kind of conference. There were many microphones and flashlights everywhere, as the President of the United States stepped behind the microphones. Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What could be so important that the President of the United States has to talk on all channels?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen all over the world," the President began. "A half day ago, something has happened." The cameras panned over to a young man, dressed in some kind of strange armor, who walked over to the President and shoved him away, so that he was now standing behind the microphones. 

"Stop babbling old man. I'm talking now," he said in a cold voice.

"Pan!" Trunks called into the kitchen, not taking his eyes off the screen. Who was that? Why was he wearing a Saiyajinarmor and what did he want?

"What is it Trunks?" Pan and ChiChi came out of the kitchen, but stopped as they saw the screen.

"Call Jenny and Goten… It's on all channels."

"O-okay…" Gohan's daughter grabbed the phone and dialed Jenny's number. "Jenny? Hi, it's Pan… Please turn on the TV, something's going on. I have to call Goten now… Bye…"

~*~

After Jenny received the call, she did was Pan told her and what she saw on the screen let her blood froze. "Trunks!" she yelled and he and the others stormed into the living room.

"What's going on, Jenny?" he looked at the TV and stared in shock at the young man, who looked very much like a Saiyajin, including armor and scouter.

"Hi!" the young man greeted his audience with a smirk plastered on his face. "My name is Robin…"

~*~~

Not just they were watching what was going on, also Vegeta, Michael, Diana and Alina were staring at the TV screen.

"… I had a long talk with your President and the heads of the other states in the world in the last hours. I tried to tell them that their time is up and that the world needed a new ruler, a king, and thanks to my power of persuasion they believed me. Well, you're probably all thinking now, how someone like me, a weak, young human could be able to convince those strong leaders that they had to give up. Well, I'm neither weak nor am I human. I'm from an alien race called Saiyajins from another dimension. All kings of the Saiyajins are called Vegeta, so you have to address me from now on with King Vegeta… Because from now on, I'll be your king, the king of this pathetic planet, what is now no longer called earth, but New Vegeta!"

************************************************************************************

Did I do it again? A cliffhanger? Ha, I'm so evil!!! But I hope I made this and waiting period up with the extra lengths of this chapter.

Whatever… You see that this story will be finished soon, but don't worry, I have already a new idea in my mind. A B/V and G/CC AU… I just hope that I won't forget it until this story is finished… Well, maybe, when I've enough time, I'll start the prologue, so that you can see, what this story will be about…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	15. The Beginning of the End

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                insert standard disclaimer**

**A/N:**                           Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I've corrected all the mistakes I could see. That's why I posted this chapter again!

****

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation:**

"Faith turned against us." Bulma wanted to say something, but a look from Vegeta told her not to say anything. "Please, let me first tell you everything. Okay… At her college, there is some kind of organization. It's called Planet V. It seems like she is attracted to their leader, a guy called Robin. He turned her into a criminal. But it wasn't just his fault. It's ours, too. Faith had a secret. For the last twelve years. We could have helped her, if we had found out… I know this will sound unbelievable, but Faith was the one who killed Buu. And she has the same prophetic dreams like Jenny. I know this, because I talked to another guy. His name is Ryan. He and Faith had somehow formed a bond, don't ask me how, so that he had her dreams.  
But now back to Planet V. About one week ago, this Robin guy told her the secret of Planet V. He and his sister are Saiyajins, offspring of some cousin of my father. Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, their grandparents were sent to this dimension, to be safe. Whatever, they are now planning to take over this world. Robin offered Faith to bring Michael and Joey to their side. As far as I know does he not know about her heritage, but he wants her to be his mate and queen over this Planet. She talked to Michael and he refused. Faith attacked him with a poised knife with the intention to kill him. But don't worry, he survived, barely. I found him in time and brought him to someone who could help him. He's there right now, back to full health, but he keeps his ki hidden, so that Faith still thinks that he's dead and won't be a danger for her. I don't want the others to know, because they would do anything to protect Faith. They wouldn't be able to fight against her. Please, just tell them, when I say so."  
---  
"… I had a long talk with your President and the heads of the other states in the world in the last hours. I tried to tell them that their time is up and that the world needed a new ruler, a king, and thanks to my power of persuasion they believed me. Well, you're probably all thinking now, how someone like me, a weak, young human could be able to convince those strong leaders that they had to give up. Well, I'm neither weak nor am I human. I'm from an alien race called Saiyajins from another dimension. All kings of the Saiyajins are called Vegeta, so you have to address me from now on with King Vegeta… Because from now on, I'll be your king, the king of this pathetic planet, what is now no longer called earth, but New Vegeta!"

Chapter 14: "The Beginning of the End"  
************************************************************************************

They all stared at the TV screen, disbelieving. That boy claimed to be a Saiyajin. But that was impossible. Goku and Vegeta were the only full blooded Saiyajins alive. And how did they get here to this dimension?

Their thoughts were interrupted, by Robin, who continued his speech. "I know what you're thinking. That it isn't possible? That aliens or different dimensions don't exist? Well, everything is true. Me and my sister are the grandchildren of the cousin of King Vegeta, who reigned his planet in the other dimension before it had been destroyed by another alien, called Frieza. Our grandparents were lucky to be sent to this dimension in time to survive. Whatever, my sister and I are the only ones left of our race. All the others are dead. But we want to rebuild our empire and I already found a mate, my future-queen, to give birth to strong heirs. She is everything I could wish for. She is beautiful, intelligent, strong, ruthless, knows how to fight, knows what she wants… and she already killed someone one week ago. Her own brother to be precise, because he didn't want to cooperate with us. I could say that she almost acts like a Saiyajin," he told his audience smirking.

Jenny didn't know what to say. This description, this girl, it sounded like…

"Faith…" Trunks said disbelieving.

Jenny looked at him shocked. She didn't know if he read her mind or if he had the same thoughts. Faith, her own daughter, her flesh and blood, killed Michael? That was something she couldn't believe or accept. There must be some kind of misunderstanding. It just must be… Suddenly Jenny felt a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. She looked up and saw directly into Trunks eyes, sad eyes, shocked eyes. "Trunks… no…"

Trunks shook his head lightly. "I fear so, Jenny… I fear so…"

At that moment, Robin began speaking again and they all turned their attention back to the TV. "If you still don't believe, I hope you'll do after I showed you, what a Super Saiyajin is." He took a few steps back and powered up, the whole time smirking. His body was surrounded by a gold aura and his hair flickered from black to gold. As the transformation has ended, his hair finally became golden and his eyes teal. 

"Oh my god," Joey said, "he's really a Super Saiyajin."

"So, what do you think now? I just warn you, in this form I can destroy this whole planet with ease. Whatever…" he powered down again. "I know that you don't believe me, but let me show you something more." Some of his men dragged one of the Presidents guards to him, who looked a lot stronger than Robin, in his hand he was holding a machine gun. Robin turned to him. "Shoot me." It seemed like everyone in the hall held his breath, waiting for what would happen. The guard pointed with the gun to him and pulled the trigger, shooting the whole magazine. After the dust had cleared, they all expected Robin to lie on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. But they were wrong. He stood there, totally unfazed. Suddenly he raised both of his hands and opened them, letting the bullets fall down to the floor. Loud murmurs went through the hall and the guard stumbled backwards. He just wanted to get away from this… monster. But Robin didn't want him to get away. He raised his index finger and pointed to the guard, shooting, like he did it already with a guard a few hours ago, with a ki blast through his heart. 

"I just want to let you know that I don't want a war and that this," Robin pointed to the floor, where the guard was lying, "was just a warning. But when there are still people, who think that they can beat me, I have a proposal. Tomorrow at noon we will hold a tournament. It will be on the really big sports ground of the College in Husum, Germany. By the way, this college is also our main base. Whatever… Just those with confidence to beat me or my sister should come. Of course are spectators welcome, but they have to know that maybe they won't get out there alive, as well as the fighters. If someone is able to beat me or my sister, I will retreat and everything will be back to normal. I promise. But since I'm sure that this won't happen…" he said confidently. "Remember, those with confidence are welcome to fight me tomorrow. See ya then!" He began to float in the air, waved one last time into the camera and then took off, leaving his men in charge. 

All the occupants of Jenny's parents' living were too shocked to say anything. That was just unbelievable. This boy didn't lie. He was a Saiyajin. A Super Saiyajin. And everything what had happened in the last days fitted. It really seemed like Faith changed sides and was now the future-queen of this Robin guy. Suddenly Goku appeared with anyone else. He and Pan had brought their families, including Will, Chris and Mary, who had spent the night at Shana's parents. Everyone was thinking the same, but no one dared to speak. The whole room was silent. It seemed like no one wanted to accept the truth. The truth that one of them was now the enemy. 

"And what shall we do now?" Jenny finally asked. She entwined herself from Trunks embrace and got up. "I mean, it's obvious and we all know it. The queen he was talking about is Faith. She has killed Michael." Jenny tried to remain a calm voice, but it was hard, really hard. She was talking about her children after all. She tried to be strong. She looked around and saw Joey lying in the arms of Jack, silent tears running down her cheeks. She had to be strong for her youngest. But could she do that? She already lost two of her children… How would she be able to protect her third?

Trunks tried to touch her, to calm her down, but she flinched away. When he touched her now and tried to hug her, everything would be lost. All the self-control would be gone and that couldn't happen. She had to keep a cool head in this situation.

It was Goku's voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. "I guess we have no other choice than to go to the tournament tomorrow. There we'll see what we can do, if Faith's lost, or not. It's a bit like the Cell Games, just that we have less time to prepare and…"

"… that my daughter is one of the persons we have to fight," Jenny continued his sentence. Goku didn't know anything to say to her statement and they all went silent again, everyone deep in thoughts. 

Bulma sat on a chair in a corner. She didn't know what she should do. She wanted to tell them so badly that Michael was alive and that he was fine. But she couldn't. Vegeta told her to keep this a secret until he allowed her to tell them. 'Vegeta…" she begged silently. 'Please answer me…'

~*~

Vegeta heard her silent plea and sighed. He was also feeling her inner turmoil. 'I'm sorry Bulma. You can't tell them, yet.'

'Why Vegeta? Isn't it terrible enough that one of their daughters is now evil? Why do they have to think that their son is dead? Please, Vegeta. I have to do something. I've never seen Jenny like this before. So hopeless and… defeated.'

'Because then they don't have to act as if he's dead. Please, understand that. When they know that he's alive, they will probably say something that would tell Faith that Michael is alive. I want her to think that he's dead as long as possible, because of the surprise effect.'

He could feel how Bulma got angry… and desperate. 'I want to hear what the boy thinks of it,' she stated.

'Okay, woman. I'll ask him and you get to hear the answer with your own ears,' Vegeta told her and then turned to the boy, who was also deep in thoughts. "Michael?"

The boy looked up surprised. He thought that Vegeta was talking to Bulma, so he hadn't paid any attention to him. "What is it?"

"Bulma wants to know, if she may tell your parents that you're still alive."

"No," Bulma heard him saying in a resolved voice. But she got tears in her eyes, as she heard it. So he was really still alive. "They could give it away to Faith and we need her to think that she killed me. And maybe even the thought that I'm dead could make mom and dad strong enough to fight he," Michael said, knowing that Bulma could hear him through the bond. "Please understand that."

'Did you hear that, woman?' Vegeta asked her.

'Yes, I have… And I'm happy that you didn't lie to me as you told me that he's not dead. And I promise, I won't tell them anything… First when you allow me to do so…'

'Thank you Bulma…' Vegeta sighed with relief. 'But when you want to tell Jenny something, then tell her that I'll be there… And that I'll bring 'help'. Maybe that will help her to calm down a bit.'

'Okay, I'll tell her that. See ya tomorrow!' Vegeta wanted to tell her that she should stay away from the fight, but decided against it. Bulma wouldn't listen to him anyway. 

Right now, he was more worried about Jenny. He knew how it felt, when someone's child died. He had almost lost Mirai Trunks in the fight against Cell. But they could wish him back. And he had almost lost Jenny, who was like a daughter to him. It must have hurt her deeper than he thought. The Jenny he knew never gave up. When the own mother gave up her child, then who would still be able to safe it? 

"Vegeta, I've thought of something…" Michael said. "We need to go to Dende…"

"To Dende? Why?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"First of all, we need senzus, and lots of them. And then I need his help…"

~*~

"Jenny," Trunks finally said and approached her again, "that's not true. It's not sure that we have to fight Faith. We don't even know for sure, if she's really the one this Robin was talking about for Dende's sake!"

"Don't lie to me, Trunks. You know as well as I and the rest do that it's Faith." Jenny's voice was wavering and she could feel the tears in her eyes. "Face it… we've lost her Trunks… we've lost her…"

Trunks saw how a tear made its way down her cheek. He carefully stepped nearer and looked into her eyes. He could see the turmoil there. The anger, frustration, grief, desperation and defeat. He didn't like it, at all. He wiped the tear away, but Jenny flinched again away. "Jenny… please…" He tried to hug her, but she struggled in his arms, trying to get free. 

"Let me go, Trunks!" she yelled and slammed with her fists against his chest. And then she was gone.

"Damn that technique!" he growled and threw an accusing look at Goku, who just looked away, mumbling something like 'I'm sorry.'

"Watch your mouth, Trunks!" Bulma suddenly told him firmly. "It isn't Goku's fault that all this is happening and accusing someone right now is not getting us anywhere!"

"I'm sorry mom…" Trunks mumbled. "But I've already lost two of my children and I don't want to lose her too."

"You won't lose her…" Bulma said. "And now, listen everybody. We have to keep cool heads in this situation. Okay, Goten, you go and look for Jenny."

"Why me? I mean, wouldn't it be better when Trunks is looking for her? And how should I find her? She is hiding her ki."

"I think it's better right now, when she doesn't see Trunks. Besides he should stay here and take care of Joey. And you're her brother, you will find her," the older woman told him. "But before you go, I need to talk to you, in private." 

Goten nodded and they went to the kitchen, closing the door behind them. "Okay, Bulma. What is it?"

"When you found Jenny, tell her that I talked with Vegeta…"

"Vegeta? Is he here?" Goten asked confused. "Why?"

"Yes, he is… and he was the whole time. I just found out yesterday," Bulma said with a light smile, remembering their encounter in the mall. "Why is not important right now. Just tell Jenny that he will be there tomorrow and that he will bring help. Whatever he means with 'help'," Bulma quickly lied the last part.

"Okay, Bulma, I'll tell her."

While Goten and Bulma were in the kitchen, the occupants of the living room were again silent. Even Trunks had calmed down. He knew that Bulma was right. The last thing they should do was panicking. He walked over to Joey and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Yeah… I think…" she said hesitating. She had to tell him. Now. "Daddy… I want to fight tomorrow."

"What? No way! You won't fight! You're way too young to fight that kind of battle! You're fourteen!"

"I'm almost fifteen! Dad, you and Goten were half my age as you fought Buu!"

"She's right buddy," Goten said, as he and Bulma came back from the kitchen. "And you know that it's useless to argue with a Saiyajin woman."

Trunks sighed. "Okay, Joey… But you have to be careful."

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him.

Suddenly Chris cleared his throat. "Uhm guys…? I don't know if we could consider it as good news, but I think I know how to get through to Faith."

"Really?" Trunks asked. They all could her the new awoken hope in his voice.

"Yeah, you must know," He scratched his head in typical Son way, "there's this guy on our college, Ryan, he's really nice… Well, and he and Faith have formed a bond. Don't ask me how that happened, as far as I know, they rarely spent time together. Okay, Faith told everyone that they are studying, but now I think that this was a lie to cover Planet V. Whatever, not just that they've bonded, they also, how should I say?, had sex and she marked him as his. But the bad thing is… Faith is denying the bond. I don't know how she's doing, but Ryan really feels like shit and he also fainted yesterday."

"Wait a minute…" Bulma said. "How could Faith do that, when she wants to become the mate of Robin?"

"Ryan told us that it happened last Saturday night. It must've been after Michael's ki had disappeared, because they spent the whole night together. Whatever, Ryan said that he picked her up on the street, looking lost and vulnerable. He brought her to his home and took care of her and then it happened."

"Last Saturday? Wasn't there a full moon?" Shana wanted to know. 

Her younger son nodded. "That's the reason why we're not sure if it's good or bad that they've slept with each other. Maybe Faith had just acted after her instincts…"

"No, I think there's still hope," his mother said. "She must feel something for him, otherwise she wouldn't have chosen him as his mate, even when she acted after her instincts."

"That's true…" Goten now said. "But I think it is better when I go now and look for Jenny…"

~*~

Jenny was sitting in the grass of the schoolyard of the TSHS. Here was the place where she first met Trunks and the rest of her other family. Here was the ground where she should die about 25 years ago.

She was scared. And angry. Scared of what would happen and scared of what she would have to do. Angry that she couldn't prevent this. She would have to fight against her own daughter. Treat her like an enemy and maybe, in the end, kill her like she would kill an enemy. Like she would kill Robin and his sister. Like she killed Fieldner.

She blinked away a tear. No, she wouldn't cry. She had accepted it. Michael was dead. Faith had turned to the dark side. 

Suddenly she remembered. "Remember, Faith will play an important role in the Saiyajin's future. Faith is powerful, even more powerful than you could ever imagine. Take care that Faith will stay on the side of light," she whispered. That was, what Bardock had told her, as she had been in The Room of Spirit and Time. He knew what would happen. He knew that Faith would become evil. He had given her that cryptic message and she didn't understand it. 

But what did he mean with _Faith is powerful, even more powerful that you could ever imagine?_

Now it dawned to her. Could it be? No, no, that was impossible. Faith could never…. But after… she was so scared. More scared than the other kids have been. Faith, who was always braver than the others… So scared…. Scared of her own power? _Powerful, even more powerful than you could ever imagine._ They never found out who that mysterious savior was… Could it be? Could it really be her? 

Everything made sense now… Now she knew that she didn't dream as she thought she heard Faith calling out for her before she lost consciousness, as Buu wanted to kill her. She knew why Faith had changed so much… It must have been her power… How much must it have scared to her to possess such a power? So much that she didn't dare telling someone about it… 

Faith had killed Buu.

"Here you are…" she suddenly heard a voice behind her. It was Goten. He stepped closer and finally sat down next to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm worried about you, we all are, especially Trunks."

"You don't have to be," she answered with a fake smile, but without looking at him, just staring in space. "I'm fine."

"It didn't seem to me so as you first hit Trunks and then disappeared as he wanted to hug you…" he told her softly. "What's going on, sis? You can tell me…"

Jenny sighed. "Do you remember our first school day in the 13th grade? As we were sparring as a small warm-up for our Martial Arts class?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you also remember what I told you at that day?"

Goten nodded. "In a fight, I have to treat you like an enemy and not like my sister, because my feelings for you would stop me from going full out. That I would spare you because of them. That they will make me lose the fight… But we both know now that it's wrong. Our feelings make us strong. But why do you ask?"

"That's exactly what I thought until now. I dreamt of it two nights ago. At that time I didn't know what the dream meant, but now I know. The dream tells me not to spare Faith, just because she is my daughter. It tells me to use my full power to fight against her. It tells me that she is my enemy. An enemy that I have to kill…"

Goten didn't know what to say. His sister spoke about treating her own daughter like an enemy, worse, an enemy she has to kill. And that just because of one of her stupid dreams!

"I can't let Trunks, anyone, get near me, because then, my emotions would get the upper hand and that will make me lose the fight."

"You're wrong, sis!" Goten said exasperated. "God, you're again on the best way to shut out all of us, all your emotions! Don't let this happen again!" He got up and ran a hand through his hair. "The last time you needed the hell of a beating from Pan to snap out of it! Don't stop feeling! Don't stop worrying! Don't stop caring for your family! When you do, then everything is lost! Then Michael died for nothing!" The next thing he felt was a fist connection with his jar. He stumbled a few feet backwards and fell to the ground. 

"Don't. Say. Something. Like. That. Ever. Again," Jenny said in a deathly calm voice.

As Goten looked up, he saw that his sister had transformed into her Saiyajinform, her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. He got up again and powered up as well. "Okay, you want it this way? Come on and try me!" Growling, Jenny lunged at Goten and punched him directly in his gut. He didn't block the hit at all, and almost fell down to his knees, clutching his hands over the place, where her fist connected. "What? Was that all you got? I thought you were stronger!" he said, mocking her. He hoped that after she released her anger, she would see how wrong she was. As reply of his comment, she turned Super Saiyajin. Goten smirked and powered self up to Super Saiyajin. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" From now on, he wouldn't just let her hit him.

~*~

"What the hell is going on there?" Joey asked confused. All the Saiyajins in the living room felt the sudden rise in the power of the two demi-Saiyajins. 

"It seems like they're fighting someone…" Goku said. "But I can't feel a third ki."

"Shit!" Trunks cursed. "That means they're fighting each other! Goku, bring me there! Now!"

~*~

Goku made sure that they would appear a bit away from the fighting Saiyajins, so that they wouldn't get in the way. As worried as he was about Jenny, his only daughter, he would never think that his children would fight each other just like this. One of them must have said something that provoked the other. He knew, they all were tensed at that moment, so it was just normal that they needed to release some anger. They would stop as soon as they would grow tired and couldn't stand anymore and as it looked right now, it wouldn't take long, even though they both were 'just' Super Saiyajins. He noticed how Trunks wanted to go there, but he grabbed his arm and stopped them. The younger Saiyajin looked up at him, questioning him with his eyes. But Goku just looked to the fight and said, "Wait. Hide your ki."

Trunks didn't know what Goku was up to. But he obeyed and just watched the fight, even though he didn't like what he saw. His wife and best friend were beating the crap out of each other and he didn't know why. The worst thing that could happen to him now, was losing her. Since they got to know about Michael and Faith, he felt her slipping further and further away from him. He didn't know what would happen then. She didn't know how much he needed her. She was his hope and helped him to stay sane in this situation. They couldn't give up now. They've been through things like that before. Fieldner. Buu. Every time their love had been tested and every time they succeeded. Their love won. 

Suddenly they saw Goten hitting the ground. Hard. He dropped out of Super Saiyajin.

Goten felt the pain. Everywhere. It had been a long time ago, since he last got a beating like this. He looked up and saw Jenny hovering in the air a few feet in front of him. She looked also pretty beaten up. Her clothes were almost totally torn and shreds were hanging down her body. A grin spread across his face. They hadn't even had time to change into their Saiyajinarmors. 

Jenny descended to the ground and powered down, irritated by her brother's sudden change of mood. They were about to beat the hell out of each other and he was grinning. "What are you grinning at?" she asked rather unfriendly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Look at you sis…" he said. "I hope you didn't like the clothes that much…"

She blinked. "What?" Then she looked down at herself and saw what he meant. Her deep blue jeans and beige blouse weren't anymore. They were now just shreds. She suppressed her own grin and looked at her brother, whose clothes were equally torn. She smirked. "Just look at yourself, bro… Your clothes don't look much better."

Goten looked down at himself and sheepishly put his hand behind his head. "Oops."

Suddenly both burst out laughing at this ridiculous scene. For a moment forgetting the seriousness of the situation they were in, the fight they would have, their worries, fears. Just enjoying the moment of being able to laugh about something that stupid, of being careless.

As they stopped laughing a few minutes later, Jenny walked up to Goten and held her hand out. "Come bro, I help you up."

Goten took it smiling. "Thank you, sis."

"No, I have to thank you… I needed this…" She tried to look him in his eyes, but quickly turned her head away, looking to the ground. "I'm scared, Goten… Right now I may say that I'll be able to kill Faith, if I have to. But what if I'm standing right in front of her… Looking at her… What if I'm not able to hurt her then?"

Goten carefully hugged her and this time she didn't flinch away. He felt how the rest of his shirt was slowly drenched with her tears. "If you can't do it, you don't have to. We'll find another way. And besides, there's still a chance to get Faith back." She wanted to say something, but Goten interrupted her. "Listen, Chris told us that Faith has bonded to a guy with the name Ryan. A normal, non-Saiyajin, nice human boy. He doesn't know how it happened, but he's sure that it's true. She even claimed him as her mate."

She took a step back and looked at him. "You're kidding," was the only thing she managed to say. Faith mated with a normal, weak human?

"No, sis. It's true. They slept with each other last Saturday. This Ryan found her totally distraught, as he was driving through the streets. He picked her up and took her to his home, where he took care of her… Well, and then it happened. But Faith is denying the bond. Maybe she is telling herself that this night never happened, that she was never that weak. You know her."

Jenny had a light grateful smile on her face. "Thank you Goten…"

"Wait, that wasn't everything… Bulma told me to tell you that Vegeta would be there tomorrow, with help. Whatever he means with that. Bulma didn't know."

"Well, I should have known that he wouldn't stay away from that… So, there's still hope for her…"

"Yes, there is…" he said, as he stroked with his hand through her hair and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "But we should go now. Besides, we have guests…"

"Really?" Jenny asked confused and looked around. Trunks and Goku were standing there. Strange, she hadn't felt any familiar kis. Okay, maybe she was too much in the fight than to notice anything around her. "Goten… I-I can't…"

"You have to. Trunks is your husband…"

Trunks and Goku looked expectantly at the two, as they slowly made their way towards them. As Jenny stopped a few meters in front of them, Trunks carefully took a few steps, to cover the distance between them. "Jenny? Are you okay?" he asked her worried.

"Yes, I think I am… Now…"

"So, you won't disappear again, when I hug you now?" She shook her head slowly. Slowly, really slowly, Trunks put his arms around her, embracing her softly, stroking her hair with her hand, while her head rested on his chest. "Oh my god Jenny… Please, don't do something like that again… I was so scared… I thought that I would lose you, too…"

Jenny didn't say anything. She just felt again the tears dwelling up in her eyes, but this time, she didn't try to hold them back, but let them running freely.

Goten put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Come on, dad. Let's go. We have to tell the others that she's okay again…"

"Okay…" Goku put two fingers at his forehead and the two Sons disappeared.

~*~

Faith was training a bit in one of the training rooms of the underground of Planet V. She had seen the broadcast on TV and was now preparing a bit for the fight the next day. Especially after she had felt the kis of the other Saiyajins in this town. She smirked. The following day promised to become quite interesting.

At that moment, Evania came into the gravity room with a frown on her face. "Hey, Evania!" Faith greeted her. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed the scouter and looked at it. "Something's wrong with those things in the last time. They're always showing power levels that can't exist… Power levels as big as or bigger than the ones of Robin and me…"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Really? Have you ever thought of the possibility that there might be other warriors on this planet, who are as strong as or maybe stronger than you are?"

"Nonsense…" Evania snorted. "I may not agree with Robin about ruling over this planet, but I know exactly that the Saiyajins are incredible strong warriors. And no one can win against a Super Saiyajin."

"Whatever…" Faith said and went to the door. "Are you coming? Your brother just came back and I want to greet him."

"What? How do you know?"

"Well, Evania… There are many things about me you don't know yet."

Robin was walking towards his office. He smirked. He was quite pleased with the turnouts of this day. He would've never thought that everyone would agree that quickly to his takeover. Well, he always knew that the humans were a weak race. Now he couldn't wait the other day. He was curious to see who thought that he could win against him.

Suddenly he looked up and saw Faith and his sister walking towards him. But what he didn't expect was that Faith immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Hello lover…" she purred seductively into his ear.

Robin felt his body responding to her affections towards him, but he broke the contact with her and shoved her away. He first had to finish the plan and then he would allow himself to mate with her.

"What is it? Still angry with me? Your future queen?"

"No, Faith… But the plan goes first… But I promise, after the tournament tomorrow… You'll be mine…"

"Apropos the tournament…" Faith said nonchalantly. "I want to fight, too."

"Is there a special reason?" Robin wanted to know.

"Yes, there is… You will see tomorrow…"

"Okay, Faith… As my future queen I will allow you to fight."

Faith smirked again and kissed him one more time. "That's good… I can't wait…"

~*~

Alina was standing in the room of Michael. He had been gone the whole day, without telling anyone where. And Vegeta had gone with him. Whatever they were doing, she hoped that they were okay. 

Suddenly she felt two hands covering her eyes. She smiled and turned around, removing the hands, guessing it was Michael, but she shrieked as she saw a complete stranger in front of her. 

"Shh, Alina… It's me… Michael…" the stranger told her.

"Michael?" she asked disbelieving. This young man didn't absolutely look like Michael. His hair was pitch-black as were his eyes. She thought she saw something and looked behind him. She nearly shrieked again, but this time, the stranger who claimed to be Michael, softly put his hand on her mouth. The thing, she saw, it looked like a, like a tail!

'It's really me… believe me,' he told her through the bond. 

"Oh my god… What happened to you? Why are you looking like this?" Alina wanted to know. "And what is _that?" She pointed to the furry appendage of Michael's spine. _

"You know how Dende, the god of the earth in our dimension, changed the appearance of Vegeta. And well, I asked him to do the same with me. And _that is my tail. The tail of a Saiyajin."_

"But why?"

"How do you think my parents would react, when they suddenly see me standing there? And besides, I wanted to go into the fight as a Saiyajin. And now I look exactly like one, including the tail. Do you like it?" he asked grinning.

"You don't look too bad like this, even though I like the other Michael more… But your tail… it's… funny."

"Funny?" Michael raised an eyebrow and wrapped his tail around her arm. "What do you think we could do with it?" he asked her smirking.

"I don't know…" she stepped closer to him. "But I'm eager to find out." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

~*~

As Ryan opened his eyes, he noticed that everything was dark around him. "John?" he called out, but he could just hear an echo, as if he was in a big hall. He sat up and expected some kind of dizziness, but it never came. "Hello?" he called again, but again, no answer. He got out of the bed and stood up. At that moment, he noticed that he was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. "What the…?" 

Suddenly he thought he heard something. He walked to the direction and the nearer he came, the more he could make the sound out. Someone was crying. He fastened his steps and finally saw someone crouching in some kind of corner, lightened up by he didn't know what. As he got nearer, he could make out the forms of a child, a girl…

"Hello…" he said softly and got down on one knee next to the girl. 

She looked up and stared at him with her big dark eyes, which were almost as black as the night. "Who are you?" she asked sobbing.

"I'm a friend. My name is Ryan…" He wanted to touch her, but she flinched away. "Hey, hey… Don't worry… I'm here to help you… What are you doing here and what is your name, little one?"

The girl began to cry again. Between her sobs, she told him what has happened. "I don't know… I was unconscious… And then I woke up and saw how the monster, Buu, wanted to kill my mommy. I saw how her head fell to one side and then something happened… I don't know what, but the next thing I remember is waking up here, all alone…" She began to cry harder and Ryan took her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

"Shh… everything will be okay… shh… I'm here now… I will protect you…" he soothed. "But you still didn't tell me your name…"

"I'm sorry… My name is Faith," she told him.

Faith.

Suddenly, he heard steps behind him. He turned around and saw her walking towards them. Instinctively he pushed the girl harder against his body. He felt like he needed to protect her, not matter what. 

"Pathetic…" she said. "Don't you think so?"

"Faith?" Ryan asked the young woman in front of him.

"I wonder why I haven't already got rid of her… Things would be so much easier without her…"

The child Faith began to sob again. "What are you talking about?" Ryan wanted to know.

"She causes just trouble… She stopped me from mating with Robin… She stopped me from killing you after we had sex… She is my weakness… My human side… But you won't understand that."

"You're not Faith…" Ryan stated calmly. 

"You're wrong. I am Faith. I am just not _her," she told him, pointing to the small girl in his arms. "As I already told you, she is my human side, my weak side. But I __am Faith. I __am the Princess of the Saiyajins, granddaughter of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins. I __am the warrior, the Saiyajin."_

"I-I don't understand…"

"You want me to show you? Well, see…" 

Suddenly everything changed around them. They were on the Lookout. Ryan recognized this place of his dreams and everything repeated itself in front of his eyes. How the girl climbed out of the rubbles and spotted how the monster wanted to kill her mother.

"Here, everything began. I grew stronger and for one small moment, I was free. But not for long. Just long enough to destroy Buu, then she won again over me. But something woke up inside of her. The fight between the Saiyajin and the Human had begun. She didn't tell anyone what has happened, that she was the one who killed Buu. Well, it was not exactly her. It was me. But at this time, I was a part of her. Whatever… her fear of this power and the turmoil inside of her let me grew stronger again. And the stronger I got, the weaker got she and the other way around. Every time she got weaker, I got stronger. Faith changed. She became like a true Saiyajin. A ruthless warrior. The night she fought with her brother about Planet V, I was free for the blink of an eye. That was the moment I knew that I would win. Over her body and over her soul."

"But, how can I know all this? How can you be in my dream and tell me those things?"

"That's easy… You're bonded to Faith. It's a Saiyajin thing. But you're not bonded to me. I let Faith deny the bond to you. That's why you suffer. Faith can't suffer, because just her human side accepted the bond with you, she fell in love with you. I'm stronger than her human side and I can't accept love. It's a feeling for weaklings. A warrior mustn't know any emotion besides hatred and anger. But don't worry, you won't suffer much longer… As soon as I got rid of her," she motioned again to the girl in his arms, "you'll die." 

She pushed him away from the girl and grabbed her. The small girl struggled to get free, but to no avail. "No! Let her go!" he yelled, but she didn't let her go.

"Don't worry, she won't die, yet…" she said and disappeared in the darkness. But he could still hear the struggling and the crying of the girl.

"Faith! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

~*~

"NOOOOOOO!" Ryan sat straight in his bed. Bathed in sweat. He looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Just two more hours till the tournament. 

"Hey Ryan…" John said. "Good that you're finally awake… I wanted to wake you anyway. We just have two more hours to leave…"  

Ryan got out of the bed and began to put on his clothes. "I'm sorry John, but I can't come with you. I have to go to the tournament."

"What? Are you crazy? What do you want there? You aren't even a fighter!"

"You won't understand… Please John, I know what I do… You just get away from here, okay?"

"But Ryan…"

"No buts, John… Please trust me…"

"Okay Ryan…" John said as he grabbed his bag. "Good luck by whatever you want to do."

"Thank you John…" The two young men hugged and then John left the room of the dorm.

~*~

"So, is everyone ready?" Goku asked the other Saiyajins, as they were standing in the living room the next morning. They were all still dressed in their normal clothes. They didn't want them to know from the very first moment, what and who they were. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

************************************************************************************

See? I promised this one would be posted faster! Yay me! 

But what do you think of it?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	16. The Tournament

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own any characters or anything else of Dragonball Z/GT!!**

**A/N:**                           Okay, hi guys… Here finally the next chapter… Even though it is really short… But I really didn't have the time to write in the last days and I think that will probably stay this way for the next six or seven weeks, because I'll have to study for my final examination. I hope you'll understand that. Oh yeah, and thank you for the reviews!

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation:**

"I just want to let you know that I don't want a war and that this," Robin pointed to the floor, where the guard was lying, "was just a warning. But when there are still people, who think that they can beat me, I have a proposal. Tomorrow at noon we will hold a tournament."  
---  
"Remember, Faith will play an important role in the Saiyajin's future. Faith is powerful, even more powerful than you could ever imagine. Take care that Faith will stay on the side of light." she whispered. That was, what Bardock told her, as she had been in The Room of Spirit and Time. He knew what would happen. He knew that Faith would become evil.  
---  
"Michael?" she asked disbelieving. This young man didn't absolutely look like Michael. His hair was pitch-black as were his eyes. She thought she saw something and looked behind him. She nearly shrieked again, but this time, the stranger who claimed to be Michael, softly put his hand on her mouth. The thing, she saw, it looked like a, like a tail!  
  
  


Chapter 15: "The Tournament"  
************************************************************************************

A few hours before the other Saiyajins wanted to go to the tournament, Michael and Alina woke up in Michael's bed. They were snuggled up to each other, the arms wrapped around the partner. None of them wanted to let go. It felt so right. But Michael knew that he had to get up soon. The tournament would begin in a few hours. The tournament… This tournament would decide over the fate of this world. He knew that he could beat Robin and his sister, hell, even Faith told him that before she… But he didn't know if he could beat her. She was the one who killed Buu and when his plan didn't work, everything would be lost. If it were true what Faith had told him, that she was even stronger than SSJ4 Jen, then this world would be lost. 

He looked at the clock. Just two more hours… He sighed and carefully entwined himself out of Alina's embrace. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he felt her arms again wrap around his upper body. "Do you have to go already?" she asked him still a bit sleepily. 

"I'm sorry Alina… But I have to get ready… The tournament will begin in two hours…"

"But I don't want you to go…" Alina said hesitating. She was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. To him. If he survived this or if he died in that fight. "Not after last night," she added in a whisper.

"Hey…" he said softly and embraced her. "I don't want to go… But I have to… And you know that. I do this for this world. I do this for you… For our future."

A tear ran down her cheek. "Please promise me that you will come back. To me."

He gently kissed the tear away and cupped her face in his hands, so that he could look straight into her eyes. "Please Alina, don't let me make promises, when I don't know if I can keep them. But I can promise you one thing. I will do everything in my might to come back… And you know that I won't be alone. Vegeta will be there. My parents, my family… They are incredible strong fighters…" He smiled lightly. "I love you Alina…" He kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead against hairs, stroking her hair all the time. "I really have to go now…" he said finally. "Otherwise I fear that Vegeta might waltz into this room at any minute."

Alina let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure he would… Okay then, let's get up. We don't want to make the Prince of all Saiyajins angry."

As they came into the kitchen a moment later, Vegeta and Diana were already having breakfast. Well, to be precise, while Vegeta was having breakfast, Diana wasn't really hungry and just poked in her food. She was way too nervous to eat anything. It was just like the morning before their Graduation Day. Her friends had to fight a fight of which they didn't know the outcome. And this time Jenson wasn't there to calm her down. And now her daughter had to fear to lose the man she loved and she didn't want her to go through the same pain as she did.

"You're late…" Vegeta told them, before they could say something. "I hope the last night hadn't been too exhausting for the two of you," he added with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. 

Both teenagers blushed deeply and sat down, while Diana was placing their plates in front of them. "No need to blush…" she said with a small grin. "And now eat your breakfast. I don't want Michael to be beaten just because he's hungry."

About one and a half hour later the four of them were standing in the front yard of the old farm of Diana's parents. It was time to go for the two Saiyajins. The tournament would begin in a half hour. 

"Okay you two…" Diana said. "Come back alive!" She hugged Michael. "Especially you. I don't want my daughter to go through the same as I did as I lost Jenson. And tell Chris the same. I don't want him to hurt Mary."

"I'll do my best," Michael answered simply. The woman let go of him and he then went to Alina. "Do you remember, what I promised you, Alina?" She nodded lightly.  "I love you… more than anything else… And I promise. I will really do my best to come back to you. It will help me to know that you will be here, waiting for me." He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

They reluctantly let go of each other and Michael walked over to where Vegeta was standing. The Prince gave the two women a simple nod and then a blue aura flashed around the two Saiyajins and a second later, they took off into the sky.

Alina watched the two of them fly away, until they were just small dots in the sky and finally disappeared. She felt a tear running down her cheek. "Be careful Michael," she whispered. 

Suddenly she heard, how her mother started the car. "What are you waiting for? Come on, or don't you want to see the fight?"

~*~

It was now a few minutes, before the other Saiyajins wanted to leave for the tournament. They all were quiet and a bit jumpy. None of them could imagine how this fight would end and what consequences it might have. Today they wouldn't just fight another enemy. They would have to fight one of them. A member of their family. 

Trunks nervously looked at the clock in the living room. It showed 11.26am. They wanted to leave at 11.30am. Four more minutes. They were still waiting for Mirai Trunks and Pan. They wanted to go there together. But they were already 11 minutes too late. He looked around the room. No one dared to say anything and the ticking of the second hand was almost unbearable loud. He then looked down at Jenny, who was standing next to him. He took her hand and let out a small sigh of relief, as she didn't flinch away. She looked up at him as he squeezed it lightly and gave her a small smile. How badly did he want to tell her that everything would be all right? Faith would turn good again, they would find a way to bring Michael back to life and live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tell. This was life. Hell. 

But he wasn't just worried about his wife, but also about his other daughter. His youngest. He had to make sure that she would be okay, no matter what happened. And he already had an idea. 

He let go of his wife's hand and walked over to the couch, where his daughter and her boyfriend - he still had to get used to _that thought - were sitting, cuddled up to each other. He cleared his throat. "Jack… Can I talk to you, for a minute?"_

Jack looked at him, stunned. "Yeah… sure…" He let go of Joey and followed Trunks to the hallway, who crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, not looking at him. "What is it?" Jack asked finally. 

"Jack, when something happens to me or Jenny, I want you to take good care of Joey," Trunks told him.

"What?"

"Right now, she's all we have left. We don't want anything happen to her. And I know that this is the same you feel for her. I can see now that you really love her with all your heart. And she gives you the same love. I can feel that you two will form a bond in the future, when you're older. Do you promise me this? I want to know that she is in good hands in case something bad happens."

"Mr. Briefs, Sir…"

"It's Trunks. Just call me Trunks. Remember, you will be a member of the family."

"Okay, Trunks… I promise you this. I will care for her and protect her with my life. You're right. She is everything to me. I couldn't live with the thought that something happened to her." 

Trunks tossed himself from the wall and walked towards Jack, reaching his hand out. "Thank you."

Jack took it. "I have to thank you."

They smiled at each other and walked back into the living room. At exactly that moment, Pan and Mirai Trunks appeared in the middle of it. "Hey guys!" Pan greeted them. "Sorry that we're late, but Tanya didn't want us to go and it took us a lot of convincing to let us go."

"It's okay…" Jenny said. "She's still too young to understand that you had to go."

"So, is everyone ready?" Goku asked the other Saiyajins in the living room. The clock showed now 11.30am. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

They said goodbye to the non-fighters and then disappeared. 

"Okay," Bulma said as they were gone, "and who wants to see the fight?"

~*~

Faith smirked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Robin gave her a dark blue, almost black, Saiyajin armor together with a red cape that was fastened at the golden shoulder pads of her armor. She also had white gloves and boots with golden tips and small heels. But the most important thing for Faith was the symbol on her white chest armor. The symbol for royalty on Planet Vegeta. Today she would show Robin and the whole world who she really was. She was the Princess of the Saiyajins, granddaughter of Prince Vegeta. The strongest Saiyajin alive.

Suddenly dizziness came over her and the world began to become black around her. She supported herself on her drawer, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. After about a minute she felt steady enough and opened her eyes again, just to see herself in the mirror. 

But she was suddenly scared by what she saw. That was not her. Not anymore. She just wanted to go to this dimension to live a normal life. And what has become of her? A monster. Just like Buu. She betrayed the ones she loved. Killed her own brother and was ready to kill the rest of her family. She couldn't look at it anymore. She couldn't look at what she has become. She swung her fist back and punched at the mirror, letting it shatter all around her room. 

At that moment someone knocked at the door, letting Faith snap out of it. "Faith? Is everything okay?" she heard Evania's voice asking.

"Yeah, sure…" Faith answered coolly, surveying the damage she had done. "Everything's okay."

"Fine… Hurry to get ready… I'll wait for you…" 

"Okay…" she said and followed with her fingers the shattered pieces of glass, which were still at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Yes, that was her. A ruthless killer. Exactly what a Saiyajin had to be.

Without glancing back, she left her room and followed Evania.

~*~

"Wow." That was the only thing Michael could say, as he and Vegeta arrived at the sports ground. Robin's men had erected a huge ring in the middle of it. On the whole sports ground was no snow to be found and it was somehow warmer there than on the rest of the campus. On the other side of the ring they had built some kind of throne in some kind of lodge. There was one large throne in the middle and two smaller ones left and right next to it. "Well, one thing is sure. This guy knows how to draw attention to himself."

"I don't like this…" Vegeta said thoughtfully. "This whole scenery reminds me too much of the Cell Games."

In the next minutes, other fighters arrived. Human fighters, who thought that they were actually strong enough to defeat Robin. "Pathetic…" Vegeta just snorted. 

~*~

A short time later, Jenny, Trunks and the other Saiyajins also arrived at that place. They took their time to look around and to check everything out. 

Jenny clenched her fists. "She's here. I can feel Faith's ki. She doesn't hide it anymore."

"Jenny…" Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and glanced worriedly down at her. 

She smiled lightly up at him. "Don't worry about me Trunks… I won't loose it again."

"I can't believe that there are really normal humans who think that they can beat Robin…" Goten said thoughtfully.

Goku nodded absently. His eyes had stopped on a weird couple, a middle aged man with short blond hair and a young man with short black hair, who were standing on the other side of the ring. He couldn't tell why, but he was somehow getting strange vibes from them. 

Suddenly the blond man looked up and their eyes locked. His lips formed a smirk. Now Goku thought he knew for sure that there was something strange about this couple. This gaze sent a chill down his spine. This couple was everything, but not normal. 

"Excuse me please…" Goku said and left, walking in the direction of the two men.   

"Grandpa?" Joey asked confused. "Where are you going?"

"What? Oh, sorry…" He scratched the back of his head. "I just want to look a bit around… And maybe talking to the people, asking, what they are doing here…"

Jenny stared after him, while the others didn't think further about it. She saw that he was walking in a special direction and was wondering why. She looked past Goku and then saw him. The same man she saw in the mall. Vegeta. He really came! Jenny suddenly felt a bit better, knowing that he was there. 

But wait a minute? Why would Goku go there? Could he have recognized him? Well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was, that Vegeta was here.

And he brought help, just like he told Bulma. But who was this young man? He looked strong. Had Vegeta met him here in this dimension and trained him? His ki wasn't that low either. For a human. But Jenny could somehow swear that she knew him, even though she was sure that she had never seen him before. Everything around him was so familiar. She could feel it. She took a closer look at him. She estimated him to be about 20 years old. And with his black unruly hair and strong ki you could almost mistake him for a Saiyajin. 

Suddenly Jenny's hands began to shake lightly. Could it be? Bulma told her that Dende changed Vegeta's outer appearance and his ki signature… So was it possible that this young man… This boy…? He looked so much like a Saiyajin, his face looked a lot like Vegeta's and Trunks' and his ki was so strong… And Vegeta knew how strong Robin, his sister and … Faith were. So why should he bring a 'merely human' to this tournament to help them? And this feeling…

Trunks noticed that his wife was trembling, so he took her hand and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Jenny, are you really okay?"

"What?" Jenny asked startled. "Oh, yeah… everything is okay… It's just…" She looked up and saw Trunks' questioning and worried face. "… nothing… It's just nothing…" she lied. She couldn't tell him about her small hope that this boy could be their son. 

Trunks didn't believe a word she was saying. Something was going. She just didn't let him see, what. 

~*~

"Kakarotto is coming over here…" Vegeta said, getting the attention of Michael, who had been carefully checking the surroundings. "And from the look on your mother's face I think that she begins to recognize you…"

"What?" Michael said surprised. "No, not now… It's too early… Neither grandpa nor mom may find out who I am. They might need the anger in the fight against Faith. I hoped that even this anger would help one of them to get near Faith's power level."

"Shut up, boy," Vegeta hissed. "He's almost here."

"Hey!" they heard just a few seconds later Goku's cheerful voice saying. 

"What do you want?" Vegeta answered rather unfriendly. They had to get rid of him as fast as possible. Suddenly he felt an elbow in his side and glared to Michael, who had plastered a light and friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm sorry for my friend… But he's always a bit… how should I say… grumpy." Michael glanced at Vegeta.

"Ahh, it's not that bad," Goku said grinning. "A friend of me is also like this. I'm used to it."

"Well, then…" the boy said uneasily and was still a bit tensed. Was his grandfather just trying to get them to say something wrong or was he really clueless? "How can I help you?"

"Uhm, you look like you want to participate at the tournament… Please, don't get me wrong, I know you two are pretty strong compared to some others here, but this is really dangerous…"

~*~

In the meantime, Bulma and the others had also arrived at the College and at the sports ground. "Hello guys!" she greeted them. 

"Mom!" both Trunks said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, did you really think that I would miss this fight? I thought you knew me better."

The warriors groaned. They really should have known better.

"Did we miss something?" Shana asked curiously. 

"No," Goten answered. "Dad's just looking a bit around. Trying to convince some of the other fighters to go back home. Right now, he's over there." He pointed to the three men talking.

Bulma couldn't help but to let a small smile pass her lips. Goku was talking to Vegeta… And the young man next to him must be Michael. They must have visited Dende.

~*~

Ryan really felt sick and his body longed for a warm and comfortable bed. But he was almost there, at the sports ground and just one thought let him keep going. He saw the small girl from his dream. Faith. He had to save her. And he already had an idea how. He had to find again a way to get through to her. He already managed it once. He had to get in her mind again and try to talk to her.

As he reached the sports ground he spotted the large ring, but didn't pay any attention to it. He was only looking for one person. Faith. But as he looked around, he saw someone he didn't expect to see ever again. The man he told about his dreams. He began to walk to him. Maybe he had an idea how to get through to Faith.

~*~

"I'm sorry to tell you," Michael answered at Goku's question, "but we will stay and we will fight. We know that our opponents are strong, but we will do our best to protect this world…"

"Hey…" they suddenly heard a weak voice behind them. They turned around and saw a young man walking towards them. But while Goku didn't have a clue to who this boy was, Michael and Vegeta hit the same thought: Ryan. 

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vegeta asked him harshly. 

Ryan ignored his question and just started talking. "Wow, I never thought that I would see you again, after you left just like that last week. You didn't even have a chance to tell me, what my dreams mean."

Vegeta didn't want to answer him. Just one wrong word and Kakarotto would know who they were. And it's already worse enough that two of his brats knew who he was. 

"You don't want to answer me? Well then, I do even think that I already know the answer. It has something to do with the bond between me and Faith, doesn't it?"

The three Saiyajins stared at him, wide-eyed. "Bond?" Goku asked surprised. "You're the guy who has formed a bond with Faith?"

"How do you know about the bond?" Vegeta asked, suddenly not caring anymore, if Goku found out or not. This boy was right now more important. He could make the whole situation worse… or maybe better.

"She told me. Last night. In my dream," Ryan answered shortly.

"What are you talking about? Bond? Dream?" Goku asked even more confused. How could those people know about the Saiyajin bond… Except they were…

Goku was interrupted in his thoughts as suddenly everyone turned to the lodge. Robin had just appeared there, with his sister. But Faith was nowhere to be seen.

************************************************************************************

So, did you like this chapter? I hope so. But please tell me, okay?

As I already told you, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I just didn't want to let you wait any longer. Because of that, I parted this chapter. Normally I wanted to describe the first fights in it, but that would've taken too long.

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	17. The First Fights

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I don't own any characters or anything else of Dragonball Z/GT!!**

**A/N:**                           Hey! Sorry that I post this chapter again, but as I read it again today, I found a few mistakes that I had to correct! But thank you for all of your reviews! I love you guys!

And now, first to:  
**God**: I am not a retarded monkey and there are people who like this "piece of crap", like you put it, and don't think that I "wasted" 16 (now 17) chapters on it! And when you want to criticize an author, do it without insulting him! Do you understand?!

And then I wanted to explain you the system of our final examination. In Germany, we call this Abitur, and it's the last really important test, we'll write in our school career in the 13th grade. The written examinations are in March and the oral examination in June.

And now, on with the story:

****

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation":**

She would have to fight against her own daughter. Treat her like an enemy and maybe, in the end, kill her like she would kill an enemy. Like she would kill Robin and his sister. Like she killed Fieldner.  
---  
Everything made sense now… Now she knew that she didn't dream as she thought she heard Faith calling out for her before she lost consciousness, as Buu wanted to kill her. She knew why Faith had changed so much… It must have been her power… How much must it have scared to her to possess such a power? So much that she didn't dare telling someone about it… 

Faith killed Buu.  
---  
Goku was interrupted in his thoughts as suddenly everyone turned to the lodge. Robin had just appeared there, with his sister. But Faith was nowhere to be seen.  
  


Chapter 16: "The First Fights"  
************************************************************************************

Robin smirked, as he saw that he got all the attention just by stepping into the lodge. That was the way he liked it. After this tournament everyone on this pathetic planet would fear him and do everything to please him. And then, when he had this world under his control and the portal was finished, he, his queen and his sister would go to the other dimension and he would show Frieza that he hadn't eliminated all Saiyajins and that one of the survivors was the Legendary, the Super Saiyajin, who got the power to defeat him. He could already imagine Frieza lying in front of his feet, begging to let him live, to show mercy. But he wouldn't show it. Not after what this monster had done to _his people, the Saiyajins. He had killed the king and most likely the Prince. _

With a triumphantly smile on his face, Robin grabbed the microphone and switched it on. Time for the tournament to begin. 

"Hello everybody…" he told them and let his eyes wander over the people who decided to come. At one side of the ring he even spotted the… no, both presidents of CC and their wives. Well, when they were there, he had hope that this strange blond haired girl, whom he had fought about one week ago, would also be there. When she was here, this tournament wouldn't maybe be so boring after all. "I must admit that I'm surprised to see so many people trying to defeat me. I hope that you'll at least be a bit of a challenge for me… Whatever, the rules of the tournaments are simple. You'll either fight me, my sister Evania or my soon-to-be-mate Faith. When you give up, you're unconscious, out of the ring or dead, you've lost."

A few murmurs went through the fighters.

"Yes, one of us might kill you during the fight, when you're too boring or too annoying. I hope you'll understand that," Robin answered to the unasked question that was in everyone's head. He looked around and was pleased to see that some of the fighters were already going a few steps back. "But don't worry. If one of you is able to beat one of us, you'll never hear of us again. I promise." He went silent for a few minutes, making sure that everyone understood his words. "Okay, then… Let the games begin! Evania will be the first one to fight. Who wants to compete against her?"

The people began again to murmur until suddenly a loud "I will!" echoed through the crowd. 

Vegeta snorted as a man about two heads larger than that girl stepped into the ring. He didn't look weak, but his ki was compared to hers pathetic. And she wasn't even powered up yet. "Now we just have to hope that she won't kill him…" he mumbled.

"What?" Goku asked surprised. He could finally tear his gaze from the lodge. "How do you know that she could do this?"

"This Robin guy just told us that they are all strong enough to kill them," Vegeta answered nonchalantly. 

"And you believe that?" Goku was stunned. There was actually a human who accepted that power just like that? But maybe he knew more than he would tell. Maybe that was the reason why he got those strange vibes from them. "I mean, no one did before… So why…"

"Shut up Ka…" Vegeta saw how Michael's eyes went wide and quickly noticed his mistake. He had almost given them away. "…ngaroo. I want to see the fight."

"O-okay…" Goku said stunned and turned back to the ring. Never before had someone called him… _kangaroo._

Behind his back, Michael threw Vegeta an angry glance, but the Prince shrugged just indifferently. Nothing had happened. Kakarotto didn't even stumble over it. He just bought it. He just had to be more careful and had to try to control his temper. Couldn't be too hard, could it? He looked back and saw that this Ryan-guy was still standing there. Vegeta had to admit. This boy really looked like shit. It must hit him really hard with the bond. Damn it! Where was Faith? Without her, this boy would surely die. 

"How are you doing, boy?" Vegeta asked him. 

"Been better," Ryan answered weakly. 

Vegeta clenched his fists. Damn it! The boy could help them, but not now. Not as long Kakarotto was here. He would ask too many questions. 

~*~

Evania watched as this man entered the ring. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to fight. Hell! She didn't want either of it. Okay, she was a Saiyajin, but she was born and raised on this planet. And she liked it! Why couldn't her brother accept that? 

She looked at him and sighed. His eyes were telling her to go down and fight this man. She lifted up in the air and slowly descended into the ring, causing many other fighters and spectators to gape at the sight in front of them. Some of them seemed to realize at that moment, what they were dealing with and ran away, while others put it down as some kind of trick. Just like the man in the ring. Not just that he was two heads larger than her, anyone would think that he could easily crush her with his bulky body.

He grinned down at her. "Well little girl. Are you ready to play?"

She just stared at him. You could almost see that she didn't want to be there. But it was now too late and as she didn't answer, the man attacked her. 

Evania saw that he was running towards her and that he had swung his fist back, ready to hit her. As it tossed at her face, she just cocked her head to one side, so that it missed her by inches. She just grabbed his hand, flung him over her shoulder and carried her now screaming and struggling opponent to the edge of the ring and threw him out of it. A few seconds later, the man got up again and looked at Evania with shock written on his face and the next thing they all saw, was him running away.

Robin shook his head. "Really sis… Did you call that a fight? I'm here to be entertained. You didn't kill him, not to mention hit him. Where's the fun?"

"I had no intention of killing him," Evania told her brother, standing with her back to him. "I don't think that this is fun, and you know it."

"You should really start acting like a true Saiyajin, Evania… But whatever… You've won… This means you can face your next opponent." Then he turned to the fighters. "I guess you all saw what my sister can do… Who of you do still thinks that he's still able to defeat her? I warn you, she just showed a really small piece of her power."

~*~

Trunks looked down startled, as Jenny let go of his hand and pushed the button at her watch, changing into her black gi, not into the armor this time. Then she removed her watch and gave it Bulma. "Jenny, what are you doing?"

"It's our turn now. Or do you really think that I want to wait until they defeated all humans and maybe even killed them. I don't want to risk that. You know we don't have the Dragonballs in this dimension, so all people who die or already died, will stay dead," she told him matter-of-factly. "There will be no way to revive them."

"But Jenny, what if…" Trunks wanted to ask, but Jenny interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I think that I can handle that. And besides, I know that I have my backup here," Jenny said, taking a quick glance over to where Vegeta, Goku and the two other guys were standing. "I know that as soon as I need help, you guys will be there."

Trunks sighed. "Okay Jenny, but please, be careful."

"I will." She leaned up to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips. She gave one last smile to Joey and the others and then made her way towards the ring.

~*~

After the man was thrown out of the ring, Goku turned back around. He still had to find out who those other guys were and how they knew about the Saiyajinbond. "Okay, now I want to know everything," he demanded.

"What do you want to hear?" Vegeta asked. 

"I want to know how you know about the bond between Faith and this boy. And what dreams were you talking about?"

"I think I can explain that…" Ryan said weakly. "I'm having those strange dreams, which were always about Faith. He…" He pointed to Vegeta, "wanted to tell me what they meant. So I told him about the dreams last week. But before he could tell me what they're meaning, he was gone. But the dream I had last night was different than the other nights. In the other dreams I could just watch, but in the last one, I was really there. Acting. There, Faith told me about the bond and…"

"Well, well… I see we found another opponent for my sister…" they heard suddenly Robin's voice saying. They looked back to the ring and saw how a woman with long blond hair, dressed in a black gi, stepped into the ring. 

"Jenny…" Goku stated. "Be careful."

Michael stared worriedly at his mother. He knew that she could easily defeat Evania and Robin. Both of them were just able to go Super Saiyajin 2, while his mother was able to reach the third level without using the fusion. But what would happen when Faith appeared? Would she be able to fight her?

~*~

Robin carefully eyed the new opponent of his sister. The wife of the older of the two brothers, who owned Capsule Corporation. Interesting. He checked her with his scouter. A power level of five. And she thought that she could beat a Saiyajin? Humans were dumber than he thought. But there was something strange about her. She seemed so confident. And her charisma was somehow familiar. Well, maybe that was just his imagination. No merely human should be able to beat them. Not with such a low power level. "You can start now!" Robin shouted into the ring. "But I want to see some action and not something like the other fight."

She still didn't want to fight, but her brother told her, so she had to do it. To be on the safe side, Evania got into a fighting stance. There was something about this woman she didn't like. Her calm appearance and the look on her face. That sent Evania a shiver down her spine. She somehow had the feeling that the woman would win the fight, even though her scouter showed her the power level of a normal human. She saw how her opponent also got into a fighting stance. Okay, this time she would be the one who would attack first. She swung her fist back and lunged at the woman.

"STOP!" Evania stopped in midair and looked where the voice was coming from. Jenny followed her gaze and saw Faith standing at the side of the ring. 

"Faith…" she mumbled. This was the first time after about a half year that she saw her daughter again. She just wished that it would be under other circumstances. But what has become of her? Faith didn't look good. It was obvious that the denying of the bond was nagging at her. How much did she want to just go to her and take her in her arms? But this wasn't her daughter. This was Faith, the Saiyajin. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I want to ask you to let me fight her," Faith told them.

Evania looked at her brother, who looked at Faith with questioning eyes. Then he turned to look at his sister. "Is that okay with you?" The girl nodded and floated back into the lodge. "Okay, Faith… It's your turn. But I'm sure you'll defeat her with ease. Her power level is just five."

Faith shook her head. "You shouldn't rely on your scouters too much," she told him. "Whatever…" She jumped into the ring and faced her opponent. Finally. The day had come where she would fight against her own mother and the rest of the Saiyajins. And defeat them. 

"Faith…" Jenny mumbled again. 

"I hoped that you would come," Faith told her smirking, as she threw her cape out of the ring. "I've been waiting for you. Mother."

~*~

"Mother?" Evania asked confused. "Did she just say mother?"

"Yes, she said it," Robin said thoughtfully. "So, Faith is the daughter of Tom and Jenny Briefs. I knew she was keeping something from me… But this… This could be for our advantage."

~*~

"Well, mother… Don't you think we should finally start? I hate letting other people wait." Before Jenny could answer, Faith attacked her, still holding almost all of her power back. Because of that, Jenny was able to dodge the attack, even without powering up into her Saiyajinform. "Come on…. I don't want to play… I want to fight you!" she yelled as they parted.

"But I don't want to fight you, Faith…" Jenny told her. "What has happened to you after Buu? Why did you never tell someone what you did?"

"So, you know." It was more a statement than a question. "Does everyone know?"

Jenny shook her head. "No one. It's just me who knows that you killed Buu."

"Oh… And who told you? Michael?" Jenny's head jerked up. "Oh, sorry… I forgot… He's dead. I killed him. Too bad, or what do you think?" Faith said in a mocking cold voice.

Jenny didn't say anything. She just stared at her daughter. How could she say that? Michael was her brother! How could she talk like the kill didn't bother her at all? No, Michael was not dead. Jenny told herself that over and over again. Michael was alive and he was the one standing just behind her with Vegeta. Faith didn't kill him. This boy was Michael. 

"What? You have nothing to say? Well, I will show you something." Faith bend down and pulled a knife out of her boot. "Do you know what this is? Stuck in Michael's gut." She looked at it and then back at her mother. "Just slid in him like he was butter. I saw him collapsing and he died a short time later."

"No…" Jenny mumbled. That couldn't be true. The boy with Vegeta was Michael. He was not dead! "NOOOOOOOO!" A blue aura flared around her body as she reached her Saiyajin form. She could just stop herself from turning Super Saiyajin. She knew, when she now turned Super Saiyajin, she wouldn't stay at level one. Even though she should be used to it, the source of her anger would make her loose control, stopping herself from thinking straight. She knew that she then would become like them. And then Faith would be completely lost. As the blinding aura subsided, she quickly hid her tail under her shirt. Her now black hair was waving in the wind and blue flashes now surrounded her body. She didn't know how long she could keep control over her feelings and over her body. 

~*~

"This… this is impossible…" Robin mumbled. This woman couldn't be that strong! As she entered the ring, his scouter just showed five… And now it is over a million! But when this woman possessed this power, did Faith possess a power similar to hers? 

~*~

Vegeta stared in shock at the happenings in the ring. She had never transformed into her Saiyajinform like this before. Never. And there were never flashes around her. And why did she try to push her ki down, instead of going Super Saiyajin? 

He looked over to his son and the other warriors and he could see that they were as shocked as he was. What the hell was going on there? 

He saw Bulma looking over to them, pleading with her eyes for permission to tell them everything, but he just shook his head. Suddenly his eyes went wide. What were they doing here?! Michael's mate and her mother were approaching the group. He looked back and noticed that Michael had also seen the two women. 

They watched as they were talking to the other fighters. Obviously asking what was going on and telling them, who they were. Especially the kids seemed to be surprised to see one of their friends coming there.

~*~

Faith laughed. "I knew you had it in you! But why are you trying to hide it? Why do you try to hide what you are? Who you are?" She played with the knife in her hand. "Are you afraid to become one of us? Well, mother, you ARE one of us."

"That's not true," Jenny hissed through clenched teeth. "That's. Not. True!"

"Really? Do you really think I can't feel how hard it is for you to keep your ki down? You're afraid that, when you let it go, you'll loose control over yourself and that you might hurt me. You know what? You're feelings make you weak. Without them, you could do so many things. But no. You're just like Michael. I gave him the chance to kill me, but he didn't, so I killed him. Imagine him, lying in the pool of blood, not understanding how his sister could have killed him just like that… Poor Mikey…"

"ENOUGH!" Jenny yelled and lunged at Faith, kicking the knife out of her hand and hitting her with her fist hard in the face. 

Faith smirked. "That's the spirit."

From that moment on the fight was going on. And from attack to attack it was harder for Jenny to hold back. Just one thing kept her from loosing it. The hope that the boy with Vegeta was Michael. The Prince had found him and taken care of him. He was alive and okay. 

"Come on, mom!" Faith shouted. "This isn't everything. I thought that you would skip level one and two and go directly to level three! So I would at least have a bit of a challenge." They jumped a few meters apart from each other. "I was right. You are pathetic. You let yourself rule by your feelings. You aren't a challenge for me. I hope you don't mind when I end it right now."

Jenny watched wide-eyed, as Faith picked up the knife again and then lunged with it at her. First at that moment it hit her. Her own daughter really tried to kill her! In the last second, she tried to dodge the knife. And succeeded. Partly. Instead of hitting her in her chest, the knife just slid a deep gash in her upper arm.

Jenny winced, as she felt the pain in her arm. Of course, it was not the first cut she had received in her life. But this one felt different. It burned like hell. She clutched her hand over it, but it hurt too much and as she removed her hand, she saw the thick, brownish, almost black colored blood. "What the…?" She felt how her energy was slowly drained out of her body and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay in her Saiyajinform and dropped out of it. She fell down on her knees and tried to get up again. But to no avail. She felt too weak. Her energy was almost gone and she saw through a blurry becoming vision that Faith was standing in front of her, looking at the blood at the knife.

"Too bad I missed… But, it doesn't matter… You will die anyway… This is the same poison that killed Michael," Faith told her smirking.

~*~

"What's going on? Why is she on her knees and why did she drop out of her Saiyajinform?" Trunks wanted to know. He was panicking. A normal cut couldn't do that to her! He had to go to her! 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Goten. His friend seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do and obviously tried to stop him. But Trunks shook his hand off and ran towards the ring.

~*~

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. He hadn't seen that coming. It was the same knife, and it was poisoned again. He looked over Goku, who just stared at the scenes in front of him, to Michael. 

The boy clenched his fists and he could almost feel the ki of the boy rising, who was still trying to keep it in check. "No…" he mumbled. "Mom."

"Mom?!" Goku asked surprised.

************************************************************************************

So, that was another chapter… Just two or three more to go and then this fic is finished… But as I already said before, I don't know, when I will have the chance to write again, because of my final examinations in March… 

But please tell me, if you like it and review, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	18. Alive

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                I do just own the characters I made up. The rest belongs to Akira.**

**A/N:**                           Did I already say thank you for your reviews? I don't remember… whatever! THANK YOU GUYS! The reviews are just that what I need at the moment, because I'm kind of depressed right now. It seems like all of my friends are slowly getting boyfriends, while boys still don't seem to be interested in me and I do also have problems with finding a job for after school… But as long as you are there, I'll have at least one reason to not to give up.

****

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation":**

"Alina and I talked. About Faith. And I've decided something. I want to destroy Planet V and I will do anything to do it. I still want to bring Faith back to our side, but as soon as she knowingly hurts or kills innocents, I'll fight her. Even when that means till one of us dies." Michael told him with a calm voice. "As hard as it is to admit, but hundreds, thousands or maybe millions lives of innocents are more important than the life of my sister."  
---  
Suddenly Jenny's hands began to shake lightly. Could it be? Bulma told her that Dende changed Vegeta's outer appearance and his ki signature… So was it possible that this young man… This boy…? He looked so much like a Saiyajin, his face looked a lot like Vegeta's and Trunks' and his ki was so strong… And Vegeta knew how strong Robin, his sister and … Faith were. So why should he bring a 'merely human' to this tournament to help them? And this feeling…  
---  
Jenny watched wide eyed, as Faith picked up the knife again and then lunged with it at her. First at that moment it hit her. Her own daughter really tried to kill her! In the last second, she tried to dodge the knife. And succeeded. Partly. Instead of hitting her in her chest, the knife just slid a deep gash in her upper arm.  
---  
"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. He hadn't seen that coming. It was the same knife, and it was poised again. He looked over Goku, who just stared at the scenes in front of him, to Michael. The boy clenched his fists and he could almost feel the ki of the boy rising, who was still trying to keep it in check.   
"No…" he mumbled. "Mom."  
"Mom?!" Goku asked surprised.

Chapter 17: "Alive"  
************************************************************************************

Jenny felt how her body continuously grew weaker. Everything around her was a blur. The voices were dull and the movements she saw seemed to be in slow motion. But the pain. The pain was the worst. Her whole body was burning, and at the same time she felt incredible cold. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and felt herself flying, before she hit the ground with a muffled thud. Unable to move anymore. 

~*~

"Mom?" Goku asked once again disbelieving. "Jenny's your mother? But… that would mean… that… that you are… Michael… Oh my god… It's really you. You're alive? But you look so… different…"

"Listen Kakarotto…" Vegeta turned to him. Now that Michael gave his identity away, there was no need to hide his own anymore. "We don't have time for this now. Get this boy to the others." He motioned with his head to Ryan. "Michael and I will get your daughter out of there."

Goku smiled. Now (almost) everything made sense for him. He knew now why he got strange vibes from them. The boy was Michael and the man was Vegeta. He must have taken care of Michael. "Vegeta… So, you've been here all the time. I should have known that you just wouldn't disappear without a reason."

Vegeta smirked. "Don't get me wrong Kakarotto. I'm just here, because this Robin guy thinks that he's the true king. And I want to show him how wrong he is." He turned back to Michael. "Come on boy. We have to safe your mother."

Goku just shook his head, as the two other Saiyajins went to the ring. The Prince could be so stubborn sometimes. Okay, sometimes? He was almost permanently stubborn. Suddenly he remembered the pale boy, who was standing next to him. "Your name was Ryan, right?" he finally asked the boy. He nodded. "Well then, please come with me to the others."

~*~

Jenny slowly noticed that the world around her started to become black. She couldn't move anymore. All parts of her body were numbed with pain. She didn't even have the strength and the will to think anymore. Her mind became as clouded as her vision. Her body longed for the darkness that was slowly engulfing her. She longed for it. It was just too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to forget everything. The fight she just lost. The knowledge that she failed. That she had lost her own daughter. She just wanted the pain to go away. And the coming darkness would release her from it. 

Was this how Michael felt as he had been at her place?

As finally everything went black around her, she welcomed the darkness with open arms. She was so cold and everything hurt so much. But the more she slipped into the state of unconsciousness, the more she felt the pain and the cold go away. She felt herself falling into the deep abyss of the darkness. She felt free and at ease. 

Suddenly she was stopped. It seemed like someone caught her in the fall. And from one moment to another she was engulfed by a comfortable warmth, giving her a feeling of safety. She let herself go in it. Everything felt so right at that moment. She felt truly at peace. 

Was she dead? She didn't open her eyes, but it felt like she was in heaven. The pain was gone and she felt really good. 

She heard a soft voice talking to her, calling out for her. The voice came from far far away, but it had the effect to calm her and make her happy. To make her feel loved. 

She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating somewhere in the darkness and even though she saw no one holding her, she still felt the warmth and the safety. She looked up and saw a white light. 

~*~

Trunks was at Jenny's side immediately after she hit the ground. Faith had used the weakened state of her mother to kick her square across the ring, where she was now lying on the battered ground. Unmoving. He carefully turned her around and saw immediately the deep gash at her arm and the thick and now almost black blood flowing out of it. He tore a bit of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound and just a few seconds later, it was drenched with blood. 

He carefully cradled her unconscious form in his arms, trying to find a trace of her ki. But it was nearly impossible. It was almost too low to be detected. But it was still there. 

A shiver ran down his spine. The body, no, Jenny was so cold. He had to keep her warm. He didn't want her to get cold. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and raised his ki lightly. 

He looked up to Faith with tears in his eyes. "How could you do that?" he asked disbelieving. "Faith, she is your mother!"

Faith shrugged indifferently, still playing with the knife in her hands. It was good that her cousins forgot it in the laboratory, otherwise this member of Planet V wouldn't have found it and she couldn't have done, what she just did. "So what? Michael was my brother."

Trunks couldn't believe his daughter. She was acting as if it was nothing. As if she didn't care at all. "Damn it Faith! We are loosing her!"

"Don't worry, _dad," she said, emphasizing the word dad. "You will see her again. Soon."_

Trunks looked at her shocked and then turned his attention back to Jenny. He kissed her on the forehead and gently stroked her hair. "Come on Jenny… Don't give up. You're a fighter. You've made it through worse. You've survived Fieldner and Buu," he said softly. "Please, I need you. I couldn't bear loosing you. I would never be able to live without you." He pushed her tighter against his body, as if he would want to stop her like this from leaving him. His tears became more. "Jenny, you just have to live. Think of Joey. You know the two of us would never manage to live without you. She needs you. Come back to her… Come back… to me…"

~*~

Jenny was drawn to the voice and the light. The voice was soothing, but at the same time urgent and desperate. She couldn't make out the words, but she knew that it was calling out to her. It wanted her at the place in the light. She had somehow the feeling that she knew this voice and she trusted it. She knew that it would lead her to a place where she belonged.

She followed the voice to the light and the nearer she got the louder it became. She flew faster and the light became bigger and bigger. She closed her eyes as she reached it, just to open them again, as she was through. The glaring light around her forced her to blink a few times, until her eyes adjusted to it. But at the same moment her eyes flew open, the pain was back. At full force. 

She groaned with pain. It felt like someone was tearing her arm out. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to drift back into the black nothingness, but something kept her there. She noticed that the warmth was still there and that someone was holding her. 

Trunks suddenly felt the body in his arms moving and heard an almost inaudible groan. He shifted Jenny's body, so that he could look at her face and sighed with relief as he saw her open her eyes and looking at him. He felt new tears in his eyes. But those were tears of joy. "Jenny…" he mumbled softly. 

Jenny winced as she felt her body being moved. She squeezed her eyes shut to bear the pain, but opened them again, as the moving stopped. The first thing she saw as her vision cleared were the colors lavender and blue. Slowly she could make out the forms of a face and then she heard the voice again. The same voice that had called out for her. "Trunks?" she asked weakly. 

"Yes, Jenny. It's me," he just answered. He concentrated again on her ki and much to his relief he noticed that it was getting higher again. He had her back. 

Suddenly Trunks looked up. Two shadows had appeared over him and Jenny. There were the two men Goku had talked to. "Who are you?" Trunks wanted to know. None of them answered. Michael bent down and carefully took Jenny out of the surprised Trunks' arms, handing her over to Vegeta. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"He will bring her somewhere safe and I will fight the next fight," Michael answered, after he made sure that Vegeta had his mother. "You have to take care of the wound."

Trunks didn't know why, but somehow he had to trust this young man. His ki was pretty high and it seemed as if he wanted to help. But there was still something strange about him… Something, Trunks couldn't lay a hand on. "I understand. But are you sure that you'll be able to fight her?" he asked, motioning with his head to Faith, who just stood there with arms crossed, waiting for them to get ready. 

The young man nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure that you'll bring her to a safe place. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know how strong she is, but I'm not weak either." Michael saw that his father looked suspiciously at Vegeta, who was still holding his mother in his arms. "Go with him. You can trust him."

Trunks looked back at the young man and smiled lightly. "Okay, thank you. But when you need help, make sure to tell us. Good luck."

Jenny again had to squeeze her eyes shut, as she was lifted up and 'handed' over to someone else. As the pain began to subside again, she looked up and recognized the man, who was holding her now. "Vegeta?" she mumbled. 

"Yes, it's me…" he answered softly. 

She smiled. "Michael… is he…?"

"He's alive and he's fine… He will fight Faith now. The brat was stronger than this poison, so don't you dare and give up. Don't let it win over you. I don't want to have the brats bawling all over you, when you don't make it. It would just hurt my ears, understand?" Jenny nodded weakly to show him that she understood. "Fine then. As soon as my brat finished talking to your brat, I hope we can go." He looked over to where his son and grandson were talking and saw that Trunks was already on his way towards them. So he just turned around and left the ring, trusting Trunks to follow him. 

Michael watched, as Vegeta left the ring with his mother in his arms, followed by his father. Just as they were out of it, he heard clapping behind him. He turned around and saw his sister standing there, with a mocking smirk on her face. "Wow, congratulations. You've saved her. For now. But it won't take long until the poison kills her." As Michael didn't answer, Faith continued. She shrugged. "Whatever. Even if she does survive the poison, what she won't, I will make sure to kill her. To kill them all. And the next one would be you."

"I want to fight you, Faith," he told her coolly, totally unimpressed by her words. "I'm here to see your true power. I've heard of what you're capable to do, but I want to see it with my own eyes. So, are you willing to show me your true power, the power that eliminated Buu?"

"How do you know about Buu? Who are you?" Faith asked a bit angered by his way of acting. 

"How I know about Buu and who I am is not of importance right now. I just want to see your true power." He smirked. "Come on, I know you've waited the whole day to show them who and what you are and what you're capable of."

"Okay, I must admit, you're right. But when this is over, you will wish that you never should have tried to fight me," Faith said, put the knife back into he boot and then started to power up.

~*~

In the meantime the whole sports ground was cleared. All the wannabe-heroes fled after they saw the fight between Faith and this woman. They noticed that they wouldn't stand a chance against those freaks and decided it would be better to save their own asses, than to try and safe the world. So, the Z-Warriors were the only fighters left.

Joey, who had been in a tight embrace of Jack the whole time, since they arrived, was immediately at her mother's side, as they finally reached the group. "Mom!" she yelled, as she entwined herself out of Jack's embrace and ran to the strange man with her mother in his arms. "Mom…" she said much more quiet.

Jenny managed a light smile. "Joey…" she said in a whisper. How much did she want to reach out for her, but she simply didn't have the strength to do it. It was already hard enough to stay awake. 

Joey wanted to say something, but the man, who was holding her mother, interrupted her. "You can talk later. Right now, we have to get out of here. The fight will start soon, and I can promise that it won't become pretty." Joey nodded. Suddenly recognizing the man. It was the same man, who had talked to her as she had the fight with Jack. Vegeta.

"Who says that we could trust you?" Mirai Trunks suddenly said. "We don't know you. Maybe you're one of them, trying to lure us into an ambush."

"I do," Trunks, Goku, Goten, Bulma, Joey, Diana, Alina said in unison.

"I trust him…" Jenny told them weakly. "With my life."

"Jenny…" Mirai Trunks said worried, but then gave in. "Okay… What should we do now?"

"May I say something?" Ryan asked uncertainly. "I think I have an idea how to get through to Faith…"

Suddenly they all felt Faith's ki exploding. It was incredible. None of them had felt such power before. It was even bigger than Buu's. Much bigger. 

Vegeta turned to Ryan. "I don't know what you're planning, boy. But I hope for us all that it works. The brat might be strong, but I don't think that he does stand a chance against her right now."

~*~

As Faith had finished her power up, a black and red aura surrounded her. Michael saw that she hadn't changed much, just that her ki level jumped to incredible heights. But as she opened her eyes, he held his breath. Instead of their natural dark color, her pupils held now a dark red. Just like blood. 

"Do you like it?" Faith asked him smirking. "That's my true power. Impressive, huh? I hope you know that you can't win against me."

As he heard her voice, he snapped back. He also smirked. "Maybe not. But I sure as hell won't give up without a fight." With a scream, the energy around him exploded with a glaring light. Faith had to blink a few times, as the light finally subsided. The boy in front of her had changed. His hair had turned a golden color and his eyes were teal. His body was surrounded by blue flashes. But the most interesting was the tail lazily swinging behind him and the fact that he was wearing a dark blue armor. The boy was a Super Saiyajin. Level 2. "Do you like it?"

"You're a Saiyajin." It was more a statement than a question.

"As well as you are," Michael answered cockily. 

~*~

Robin stared disbelieving down at the ring, holding his now broken scouter in his hand. The power up of Faith had destroyed that thing. But that was not what he was thinking about right now. His mind was now occupied with the changes of her opponent and that they both should be Saiyajins. Okay, he had always known that Faith was keeping something from him. But that she was a Saiyajin? 

It could be true. At least that would explain how she could know the symbol of her tattoo. But how could that be? He and Evania were the only Saiyajins who were still alive. Frieza had destroyed their planet in the other dimension. All the Saiyajins were dead. Frieza killed them, because of his fear of the legendary Super Saiyajin was too big. He would've never let a Saiyajin live. 

His ancestors could just be lucky to have survived, because their parents had believed the warning of this third class Saiyajin. There couldn't be other Saiyajins alive. But there were. He was just seeing it with his own eyes. 

This boy was even a Super Saiyajin at level two. But when he was a Saiyajin, where were his parents? They must also be Saiyajins. He looked over to the place, where the rest of the ones who wanted to fight him were just standing a few moments ago. When Faith was a Saiyajin, then her parents, or at least on of them, must also be one. That would have been her mother. She was incredible strong. 

He smirked. So more Saiyajins were able to flee. He just wished he knew the parents of Jenny Briefs. They must have been elite class warriors. During her fight against Faith, he could see that she was still holding her power back. And now with her power up, Faith reached something beyond Super Saiyajin. No third or second class warrior could reach those levels. 

But this boy was still a mystery for him. How did he know about Faith's heritage? And who were his ancestors. They must also have been elite warriors. Who was he?

~*~

"Who are you?" Faith wanted to know. Curiosity was slowly taking over. Her opponent was a Saiyajin. No doubt. A Super Saiyajin nonetheless. 

"That, you'll find out soon enough. I want to fight now."

"Okay, but before you'll die, I'll force you to tell me." She got into a fighting stance. "But now, let's dance."

~*~

Vegeta stopped a few hundred meters away from the ring, along with the others. They had reached a couple of trees and he carefully laid Jenny down, putting his anorak behind her head. He stepped a bit back and Trunks was immediately by her side. He held her hand and gently stroked her hair. She was again barely conscious. The poison was simply draining too much energy. 

"Can I take a look at her arm?" Diana asked softly. "Please, Trunks…" Trunks nodded and got a bit away from Jenny, but not loosing his grip at her hand. Much to her relief, Diana noticed that the wound itself wasn't that bad. She was just worried about the thing with the poison in her friend's body. She could take care of the gash, but Jenny had to fight the poison all by herself. Just like Michael did. But the fact that Jenny was still awake was good. It meant that she was still fighting it. Michael had more poison in his body and had survived. So why should Jenny lose this fight?

"What do you think, Diana?" Trunks asked worried. 

"To be honest, I don't know. She is strong and she's still awake. Those are good signs… But I'm quite confident that she will make it. She is a fighter. She doesn't give up that easily." Diana didn't say anything about Michael, because she still wasn't sure, if Trunks knew about him and Vegeta. "Trunks, do you still have those magical beans… Maybe they will help."

"The senzus! Of course! Goku?" Trunks could slap himself. Why didn't he think of it?

"Here." Goku gave Trunks the senzu, who put it in Jenny's mouth, forcing her to swallow it.

"Come on, Jenny…" he mumbled, as he waited for a reaction. Just a second later, it came. The wound at her arm healed completely, but nothing else happened. 

"Damn it," Vegeta swore. "The beans are just healing wounds. But the poison in her body is no wound. They see it as some kind of illness, but the senzus don't heal those."

"Vegeta…" Jenny mumbled. "Michael… How… is he doing?"

Trunks looked at her. He was extremely worried. It seemed like she was starting seeing things. The poison made her hallucinating, mumbling things that didn't make sense. "Jenny…" he said softly, while he was stroking some wet hair out of her face. "Vegeta's not here. And Michael is dead…"

"The brat puts up a brave fight," the Prince informed her, totally ignoring his son's statement. "But he won't be able to win the fight."

Trunks looked up, surprised. "What? Do you want to tell me that the boy in the ring is my son? But… This can't be true! This boy doesn't look like him and Faith said that she killed him. He can't be Michael!" He had now tears in his eyes. He didn't understand what this man was talking about. His son was dead! His ki was gone! "Stop talking nonsense!"

Suddenly Bulma put a hand on her son's shoulder. "But it's true, Trunks. It's Michael."

"I found him in the streets shortly after Faith had attacked him. After I brought him to this girl," Vegeta pointed to Alina, "and she told me that her mother's a doctor, we brought him to her. There he recovered and decided to fight his sister, when she hurts someone. And she did. You still don't feel his ki, because his ki-signature, as well as his outer appearance has been changed, so that no one would recognize him and right now he's in the ring, fighting against Faith."

"And who are you?" Trunks wanted to know. 

"It's Vegeta…" Jenny told him weakly.

~*~

As Faith and Michael broke apart, he was already panting heavily. She was just too strong for him and he still had the feeling that she was just playing with him. He tried to catch his breath. How long till her energy was used up? Michael knew one thing. He couldn't do much longer. He was just able to dodge and block, but never to attack on his own. His body was covered with bruises. His nose was bleeding and he had a gash at his leg. 

"See? I told you that I would win," Faith told him smirking. She was still fresh and had not even a scratch.

"Who said that I lost?" Michael asked her mockingly, trying to win time, as he straightened his body. 

"I say so," his sister said, pulled the knife out of her boot and attacked him. Michael just noticed that in time to stop the knife with his hand, feeling the blade cutting into his palm. He fell to his knees, holding his hand, while Faith stood in front of him, eyeing the new added blood at the knife. "You've lost," she told him and just wanted to turn to go, as she heard his voice.

"Really?" With lightning fast reflexes, Michael brought his fist up in Faith abdomen, using the element of surprise to knock the wind out of her.

Faith stumbled a bit backwards, holding her stomach at the place, where his fist connected. "How…? Why…?" 

"How can I still stand? Why doesn't the poison work on me?" Michael asked mockingly. "Well, I think my body formed antibodies after you attacked me with it the last time. I'm immune against the poison."

Faith looked at him, shock written all over her face. "Michael?"

He smirked. "Surprise."

************************************************************************************

Do I still have to ask for your reviews? You know how happy you make me with them! 

Okay, now two more chapters and then the story is finished! And then I will finally start with my new fic!  
  


Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: Before I forget! Just about 21 hours, even less when you read this chapter, and the purple haired wonder, alias Mirai Trunks, will finally appear on the German TV screens!!!! YAHOO! I CAN'T WAIT!!!


	19. Battle of Souls

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                How often do I have to say it? All the characters that are not mine, belong to Akira, okay? And I don't earn money with my fic.**

**A/N:**                           I'm really sorry it took so long! But now I've finally finished the last chapter of "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation"! So, read and enjoy! I hope you'll like it!

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation":**

"You want to know, what my problem is? Well, first of all, my parents are the Presidents of Capsule Corporation. Everyone knows that. They're famous. I'm famous. But there is also something, not many people know. My grandfathers are aliens, called Saiyajins, that makes my parents half-aliens as well as me and my brother. You can see my life is everything, but normal. There are those weird dreams I have now and then and there's still this secret I have for the last 12 years. The secret that I killed a monster, who defeated my parents and grandparents. I was seven at that time and I killed it easily, just no one knew about it, and I didn't dare to tell it anyone until now. Can you imagine how scared I was at that time? But I can't even tell anyone about that…"  
---  
"A normal life…" Faith whispered. Away from those idiots, away from being famous, away from the reminders of Buu. A normal life.  
"Yes, sis, a normal life." Michael repeated.  
---  
Faith stared intensely in the flames, as if searching there for answers. What did become of her? A murderer. She killed her own brother and betrayed her family. Like she already told Robin, she felt intoxicated by the kill. But where has her fire gone now? It disappeared and was replaced by a new feeling. What was it? Doubts? Regret? Remorse? Guilt? She couldn't place it. She barely felt something like this before. It felt like something tore her apart from the inside.  
---  
Ryan sighed. "As I saw you on the street, I just had to help you. You were freezing and you looked… lost. I had no other choice. I don't want anything happen to you. I know… this will sound stupid, but… I guess the first day I saw you… I already fell in love with you… That's the reason I had to help you. I had to protect you…"  
---  
"You're wrong. I am Faith. I am just not HER," she told him, pointing to the small girl in his arms. "As I already told you, she is my human side, my weak side. But I AM Faith. I AM the Princess of the Saiyajins, granddaughter of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins. I AM the warrior, the Saiyajin."  
(…)  
"Here, everything began. I grew stronger and for one small moment, I was free. But not for long. Just long enough to destroy Buu, then she won again over me. But something woke up inside of her. The fight between the Saiyajin and the Human had begun. She didn't tell anyone what has happened, that she was the one who killed Buu. Well, it was not exactly her. It was me. But at this time, I was a part of her. Whatever… her fear of this power and the turmoil inside of her let me grew stronger again. And the stronger I got, the weaker got she and the other way around. Every time she got weaker, I got stronger. Faith changed. She became like a true Saiyajin. A ruthless warrior. The night she fought with her brother about Planet V, I was free for the blink of an eye. That was the moment I knew that I would win. Over her body and over her soul."  
---  
"May I say something?" Ryan asked uncertainly. "I think I have an idea how to get through to Faith…"

Chapter 18: "Battle of Souls"  
************************************************************************************

To be blunt, Faith was stunned, even though she didn't like to admit it. "What…? Why aren't you dead? How could you survive?"

"Well, sis…" Michael said coolly. "The poison was strong, but not strong enough to kill a Saiyajin."

"Okay, I admit, I made a mistake…" Faith told him, pretending to be indifferent about it. "Everything would have been a lot easier with you being dead. But whatever… You're alive. So what? Just one person more to kill. But now tell me. What do you want? Still trying to save your good old sister?"

"No," Michael answered sternly, what surprised Faith a bit. "I'm here to fight, and to kill you. I don't care anymore if you're my sister. You may be my blood, but not more. We aren't kindred souls anymore. You tried to kill our mother, who tried to save you, who gave you another chance." He paused a bit. "You were right about one thing, Faith. Her feelings for you made her vulnerable, but I'm not her. I will fight you till the end, till one of us is down. Sister or not. As long as you follow this path, you are my enemy. And I won't spare you." 

It was hard for Michael to say those words. Really hard. No matter what he had just said, Faith was still his sister. His other half. And he loved her with all his heart. Nothing could change that. But this was, what he had to do. He had to protect the world. He had to protect her. It was for her best. If he killed her now, she still had a chance to go to heaven. She hadn't done too many bad things until now. And she had defeated one of the most dangerous threats to the universe… Well, the other universe… But he prayed that whatever higher beings ruled this world would know and consider this, when they were judging her.

He just hoped that he would get the chance to release her, before she killed him.

~*~

"Dad?" both Trunks asked disbelieving. 

"How…? Why…? You…" Trunks stuttered. First they told him that his son was alive and now they say that his father was standing right in front of him. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"That's not a sick joke, brat," Vegeta said. "I don't have time to explain everything right now, but yes, it's me. Dende changed my outer appearance, as well as my ki-signature, so that I could watch over the brats here. I somehow had a strange feeling and now we all know why. I'll explain more when this is over." He turned to Ryan. "Boy, you said you had an idea how to get through to Faith. Tell us how."

Ryan nodded. "Okay, well, as you maybe know… well, Faith and I, we share a bond, even though I still don't quite understand what this is, but I know that I can use it to get into Faith's subconscious. I was there last night, as I was sleeping. And, I didn't want to believe it at first, but there were two Faiths. A small girl and a grown up Faith. I talked to the grown up Faith. She told me that she is the stronger part of Faith. The warrior, the Saiyajin and that the small girl is the weak part, the human part. She said that she is the source of Faith's true power and that she wants to eliminate her human part, so that she could finally be free. What I wanted to say is that when I'm able to free the girl, I might get through to Faith."

"Will it work?" Joey asked no one in particular.

"I don't know…" Ryan answered.

"But it's worth a try," Vegeta told them. "Kakarotto, go with this boy to a place where no one can disturb him."

Goku threw a worried look down at Jenny and knelt down next to her. He gently stroked her face. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her alone. His only daughter. "Go… dad." Jenny said weakly. "Please, do it… for Faith… Don't worry… about… me."

Goku sighed. "Okay, Jenny…" He squeezed her hand and got up again. "And what are you planning to do, Vegeta?"

The Prince smirked. "I will take care of this Robin-guy. I think he deserves to know that he is not the next one to get on the throne."

"Okay then… Ryan, let's go… We don't have to lose anymore time than we already have…" Goku said. Ryan agreed and together they left the group. 

Vegeta watched them go and then also knelt down next to Jenny. He looked down at her and had a hard time to keep his cool appearance. He had never seen her like this before. Never so weak. So vulnerable. He could almost see how the poison slowly drained her energy. He looked into her eyes. And there he could see it. A small spark. The will to live. No, she wouldn't give up. "Remember brat, you promised me not to give up."

"How… often do… I have to… tell you… that… I'm not… a brat… anymore?" she asked him with a light smile on her face. 

Vegeta smirked. "What shall I call you then? Woman?"

Jenny chuckled but then groaned with pain. "Please… Vegeta… Don't make me… laugh. It hurts."

"I never intended to make you laugh."

Suddenly a smirk spread over her face. "Just remember that I will kick your ass the next time we spar."

"First you have to get back on your feet again, then we can talk about a sparring match…" Vegeta told her. Yes, this girl definitely still had the spirit. "I have to go now. I'm sure Robin can't wait the royal ass kicking he will get." But what he did next, shocked everyone. He leaned down and kissed Jenny on the forehead. Okay, they all knew that they were pretty close, but they never thought that something like this would happen. "You just stay alive, okay?" Jenny nodded weakly and Vegeta walked back to the ring.

~*~

"Now you are acting like a true Saiyajin," Faith said. "Tell me, do you still want to be on the side of the losers? You could do so much when you are one of us. Remember, we are the next generation of the Saiyajins. You may not forget who you are and where you come from."

"Thanks for your offer, sis, but I like it where I am now," Michael told her. "And I know who I am. I'm Michael Vegeta Briefs, son of Trunks and Jenny Briefs, born and raised on earth. And I will do everything to protect the planet. I know where I belong."

Faith shrugged indifferently. "Okay, whatever you want. Then lets continue the fight." She and Michael let the power around their bodies explode and lunged at each other.

~*~

Robin couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The boy's second name was Vegeta, but that must mean that they had royal blood in their veins. Now he didn't wonder anymore how they could be so strong. "What are you still hiding from me, Faith?" he mumbled. 

"Did she already tell you that Frieza is dead?" Vegeta stepped into the lodge. "The first time we thought that he was dead he was defeated by a third class Saiyajin. A Super Saiyajin by the way. Then, about one year later, he was killed by my son, along with his father, King Cold." Robin watched how the man slowly approached him. "Or did she tell you that just two full blooded Saiyajins are left of the Saiyajin Empire, along with a few half-breeds?"

"So you're also a Saiyajin? Who are you?" Robin demanded to know. 

"I'm the grandfather of the two who are fighting right now. And I'm one of the two survivors. I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins."

First Robin stared at him in shock. But then he gave Vegeta a mocking laugh. "That was good… Really… I almost believed you. You want to be a Saiyajin? Let alone the Prince? Ha! First of all, Frieza killed him for sure. He would never let someone with royal blood live, because they are the only ones with the power to become a Super Saiyajin. And you don't even look like a Saiyajin. But the story with Frieza was nice… Really…"

"Mmh, I see… You don't want to believe me…" Vegeta said, still as calm as before. "Let's see… How can I convince you…? I think I know." He closed his eyes and suddenly he was surrounded by a white aura. Then his whole body began to glow and as the glowing subsided, Vegeta's looks had changed. He had again short black hair and dark eyes. And he was even wearing his armor.

Robin had to hide the surprised look on his face as the transformation was finished. The man, who was standing now in front of him, looked now a lot like King Vegeta. He knew his looks from holographs his grandparents had shown him and his sister. And if he really was the grandfather of Faith, that would explain her power. Then she really had royal blood in her veins. But that would also mean that she was nearer to the throne than Robin himself. 

Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him. "Oh my god, Robin… It's really him…" It was Evania. He had totally forgotten about her. When he had to fight now, she would be in his way.

"Evania," he said firmly, not taking his eyes from Vegeta, "get out of here. Now."

"She doesn't have to go…" Vegeta said. "I hoped that we could fight somewhere else. This lodge is a bit too small, or what do you think?"

"Okay… I accept," Robin said. "Evania, you stay here." He began to float and then shot into the air, leaving a trail of ki behind him.

Vegeta turned to follow him, but looked back at Evania. "If I were at your place, I would listen to your brother. This fight won't become pretty." He then followed the younger Saiyajin.

Evania watched as first her brother and then Vegeta disappeared. She didn't know what she should do. She didn't want to stay away from the fight. But her brother told her to do so. And for the first time in her life, she was scared. Really scared. She feared that she wouldn't see her brother again. She had a bad feeling about this. Even though she would never admit that to him, she loved him. And she couldn't bear when something happened to him. Even though she knew that what he did was wrong. She couldn't bear losing him. He was the only one who was left in her life. She didn't have someone else. He was her family, her flesh and blood. Now she could understand a bit, what Faith's brother and her whole family was going through. Just that they were standing up against Faith, knowing that millions of people were more important than one person.

No, she wouldn't stay here. For the first time she wouldn't listen to Robin. Maybe she could convince him to give up, so that Vegeta wouldn't kill him.

~*~

In the meantime did Goku and Ryan reach a quiet place, a bit away from the fights. The Saiyajin cleared a bit of the ground from the snow with his ki, so that the boy could lie down. As Ryan had made himself comfortable, Goku looked at him with worry in his face.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked. "I mean, I don't know as much about bonding as Vegeta does, but I'm not sure if it is dangerous to do what you want to do. I don't know what happens, when you're in her head and she dies. You could probably be stuck in there and die as well."

Ryan smiled lightly. "Don't worry about me… Even if she dies, I don't think that my life would make any sense without her in it. I have to take this risk to help her."

Goku nodded. "Okay then, I guess I can just wish you luck."

"Thank you." 

Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated on Faith. Slowly he noticed how the sounds around him began to fade and finally subsided completely. He opened his eyes again and found himself in pure blackness. "Faith?" he called out but received no answer. So he just began to walk, not knowing where his legs were carrying him. He didn't know how long he was walking, until he finally spotted a small point of light, not far away from him. He fastened his steps and as he got nearer and the light went bigger, he began to run towards it. And through it. 

He had to shield his eyes from the glaring light and had to blink a few times, before his eyes adjusted fully to his surroundings. He recognized it as the place, where he saw Faith destroying this monster. He looked around and spotted a small body. It was Faith, the small girl. He went to it, knelt down and cradled her in his arms. "Faith?" he whispered. "Faith? Can you hear me? Faith?" He shook her gently, trying to wake her up, but without success. 

Suddenly, someone was throwing a shadow over him and the small girl. He looked up and saw that it was Faith, the other one. "So, you're back, I see. I never thought that you would have the guts to do that. Especially now. I hope you know that I have to kill you, and I mean both of you, now."

"Faith…" Ryan choked out. "Why… Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill us?"

Faith began to walk around them. "You know why. I already told you. You are Faith's weaknesses. As long as you are alive, she," the grown-up Faith pointed to the small girl, "does have a reason to live, because of the bond. But as soon as you are dead, I can take care of her. She is the only thing that keeps Faith from becoming a true warrior, a true Saiyajin. When she dies, Faith gets rid of her emotions like fear or doubt. Just then her true power can be completely unfold, without limits. Do you understand now?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, I don't understand! Why does Faith have to become a cruel monster like you just described? When she becomes like this, she wouldn't be better than the monster, I think its name was Buu, she killed." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and felt himself flying until he hit the ground again. He still had the small girl in his arms and just tightened her grip around her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Never!

~*~

Vegeta and Robin landed somewhere on the campus, with enough space to fight. They stood face to face with about twenty meters space between them. "So my Prince…" Robin said in a mocking tone. "Now that we are here, we can fight. You may be the real Prince, but don't think that I let you get the throne. I was the one who built up Planet V and I will be the King of this planet." 

Vegeta gave a snort of derision. "I have no interest in the throne. By the way, what kind of empire should that be? The King of the Saiyajins ruling over a handful half-breeds and a whole lot of pathetic humans? Even I have realized that this is no kingdom. And please spare me from the 'Saiyajins are born to rule'-speech. With all the things I've experienced in my life, I know that there is always someone stronger than you."

"And you want to be this someone," Robin stated. "I first believe you, when you defeated me."

"Well then, let's start," Vegeta said and powered up to Super Saiyajin, skipping level one and going directly do level two. 

Robin did the same and so they stood again facing each other, both surrounded by golden flames and flashes. And then from one moment to another, both disappeared. 

~*~

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," the grown-up Faith hissed, as she walked towards the now on the ground lying Ryan. "Buu was nothing like me! He destroyed and killed for fun! I just want to rebuild the Saiyajin Empire! People who don't understand that and try to work against us deserve to die!"

Ryan pushed himself from the ground and faced Faith. "Isn't that the same? People die. Innocent people."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and kicked him again.

Ryan forced himself to his knees, as he suddenly felt his back burning. He screamed with pain, as she continued sending ki-blasts at him. He didn't know how long this was going, but he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. The only thought that helped him withstand those powerful blasts was to keep the girl in his arms safe. To protect her with his life. When she died, Faith would be lost.

Suddenly he felt the girl stir. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. "Ryan?"

The boy looked down at her and tried to smile. "Faith."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, just like a small child could ask.

"I'm here… to protect you, …little one."

She saw how his face grimaced with pain. "You're hurt…"

"It isn't that bad… I'm happy that you are okay…"

"Who did this?" She looked over his shoulder and saw how the older Faith was walking towards them. The warrior stretched her right arm in front of her body and suddenly a sword materialized in her hand. From one moment to another, she began to run towards them, and before the girl could say something, Ryan screamed out.

Ryan had felt the girl in his arms stiffen and he just wanted to turn around, as he felt an unbearable pain in his back. He screamed as the blade slid through his flesh. As it was torn out again, he slumped over the girl. "Faith…"

~*~

Goku looked deeply worried at the unconscious body of the boy lying in front of him. Something bad was happening to him. He had screamed several times before and now he began to cough blood. That wasn't good. Something went terribly wrong wherever he was. "Come on, Ryan… Don't give up! You are our only hope to get Faith back."

~*~

The small Faith caught the limp body and carefully laid it on the floor. "Ryan…" she mumbled, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Faith…" Tears were running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you… I'm so sorry… I… I love you…" he barely managed to say, before he lost consciousness. 

"Ryan… No…" Her own tears were now making their way down her face.

"How moving…" the grown-up Faith said mockingly, as she watched the scene in front of her.

"You!" the small girl yelled. "Why have you done that?"

"He was a weakling… And he was annoying…"

"You killed him!"

"No, I didn't. Not yet. He's still alive. Barely."

The girl looked at Ryan and then back at the other Faith, anger flashing in her eyes. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you that!" she screamed and suddenly the small girl began to grow, until she was as old as the other Faith, wearing a dark blue Saiyajin armor. She got up and faced her opponent. "You'll pay for that." 

The warrior Faith took a few steps backwards, shocked by what had just happened in front of her eyes. It couldn't be! This girl was supposed to be weak! How could she get this strength back? It was impossible! It took her many years to oppress this side of Faith so that it was finally just a small, helpless girl! This couldn't be happening! "Who are you?"

"I'm Faith. Just like you, only that I'm the real one. With all her strengths, her weaknesses, her feelings. I am what makes Faith. You are just the dark power that was released that day she killed Buu. I am the balance between the Saiyajin and the human. You tried to dominate over me long enough. This ends now," the previously small Faith said firmly, as she also let a sword materialize in her hand. She raised it and with a scream lunged at the other Faith, who barely managed to block the attack with her own sword. 

"What…?" the other Faith asked surprised.

The now grown-up Faith pushed the other one, letting her stumble a few steps backwards and they broke apart. "You see, I'm not as weak as you thought I am."

"You know that, when you kill me, the power that killed Buu might be gone."

Faith smirked. "I think I have to risk that. And now, prepare to die!" 

Both Faiths lunged at each other and the battle of souls began. They attacked each other with their swords, but also using other fighting techniques like ki or their fists and it slowly looked like the good Faith gained the upper hand.

~*~

Vegeta and Robin were also still fighting. Both were Super Saiyajin level two and they were about equal. Suddenly Robin managed to land a hard blow just in the Prince's face, what sent him flying backwards to the ground. Vegeta hadn't paid attention for a second, because he felt something that had surprised him. Faith's power level was dropping!

He sat up and saw Robin hovering over him. "What do you say now, old man? Do you accept now that I'm the stronger of us and with that the true throne heir? I would say this is a really good day for Planet V. I get to kill Vegeta and Faith will kill her brother and the rest of her family."

Vegeta smirked. "You should have listened to the girl. You really rely too much on your scouters. If you had been able to feel the power level of your opponent, you would see that Faith is losing the fight. She is losing energy. By the way, do you know how many levels of Super Saiyajin exist?"

"Two," Robin answered cockily.

"Really?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well, boy, let me show you something beyond Super Saiyajin two. Level three." Vegeta clenched his fists and powered up with a scream. His hair began to grow and his eyebrows disappeared. Robin had to shield his eyes from the glaring light and the dust that this power up had whirled up. As the power up was finished, Vegeta just stood there, smirking at the boy. "You won't stand a chance against me now. But I give you the chance to give up."

Suddenly Evania came up running to them. "Robin! Listen to him! Please, give up!"

"What are you doing here?" Robin growled. "I told you to stay at the lodge!"

"Do you really think I let you just die? Robin, he is right. He will kill you when you don't give up. Please, give up," Evania begged.

"Oh no. I'll never give up. I'm a Saiyajin and I will fight for the throne. Planet V is my lifework and I won't give it up without a fight. Even if I let my life. You don't understand that, Evania. You've never acted like a true Saiyajin. This world made you weak. And now go away and let me fight this fight!" he yelled and shoved her violently away. "And now," he turned to Vegeta, "let's get over with it!"

"As you wish!" Vegeta let the golden aura around him explode and attacked the younger Saiyajin, who, from this moment on, didn't stand a chance against the Prince. He was barely able to block the attacks and was totally unable to land blows on his own. He felt how Vegeta was using him as punching back. He felt his bones breaking, every part of his body hurting and burning from ki-blasts. But he didn't give up. A Saiyajin does never give up. Never.

Robin landed with a loud thud on the ground, unable to move anymore, barely conscious, as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Vegeta had shot a ki-blast right through him. He had lost this fight. He was dying. Nothing could save him now. He knew that. He turned his head to where his sister was standing. "Evania…" he whispered her name. Then two white boots blocked his view. He looked up and saw Vegeta standing between him and his sister. "Please…" he choked out. "Let her live… She won't hurt anyone… She never wanted to be a part of this. She just wanted to live a normal life. Please. This is my last wish."

Vegeta looked from the boy to the girl. The boy's last wish was to spare his sister. He told her that she just wanted to have a normal life and never wanted to be a part of Planet V. Robin wanted to give her the chance of a normal life, and so would he. "No matter what you have done," Vegeta said to him, "you fought like a true Saiyajin and you lost with honor. I will fulfill your request. I won't hurt her. She shall live a normal life."

"Thank you…" Robin said in a whisper. He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

Vegeta looked over to where Evania was standing. "He's dead."

Evania's eyes filled with tears. She ran up to them and kneeled down next to the body. "Robin… no…"

"He died like a true Saiyajin. Despite the evil things he had done, you could be proud of him. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he cared for you. I had to promise him that I wouldn't hurt you. He wanted you to live the normal life you always wanted to live."

She looked up at the Prince, not with anger in her eyes, but with grief and understanding. "Thank you… I know he deserved this. He had done many cruel things and he wanted to take over this planet. I know you had to do this, my Prince."

Vegeta nodded at her and then flew away, back to where Michael was fighting Faith.

~*~

Michael noticed that he was slowly getting the upper hand in the fight against Faith. His sister was losing energy. And that fast. Now the moment had come, where he had tried to prepare himself for. The moment where he had to kill his sister.

He had felt a few minutes ago that Robin's ki had disappeared. Vegeta had killed him. So they already got rid of one problem. Now he just had to be able to fulfill his mission.

Faith didn't know what was wrong with her. Her power level was suddenly dropping dramatically. His brother was now stronger than her. And she somehow couldn't concentrate on the fight anymore. She made more and more mistakes, causing him to slowly win over her. Her head was hurting so much. It felt like it would explode any minute. What the hell was wrong with her?

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Michael had managed to land a kick there and sent her to the ground, where she remained lying. She was too confused to do anything. She was asking herself, what she was doing here. Why was she fighting against her brother? What was going on?

~*~

The evil Faith hit the floor hard. She didn't understand how she could lose against the other Faith. She was supposed to be strong! She was the warrior! Not the other Faith! But where did she get this power? "You can't be that strong! It's impossible! How can that be?"

"You want to know why I'm stronger than you? Well, I have the strongest element in the universe on my side. Something you would never have. The power of love! Nothing can win against that! And now die!" The good Faith raised her sword and thrust it into the heart of the other Faith. 

She was dead. The nightmare was over. Finally.

Faith let the sword fall and ran quickly over to where Ryan was lying. He was unconscious, but still alive. She began to cry. "Ryan… Please… Don't die… please… don't leave me… I need you…" Her tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she was leaning over the body, and fell into the wound. Suddenly a light appeared around the boy's body, letting the wound disappear.

Ryan's eyes sprung opened and he looked around. "Faith?" he asked confused. He wasn't sure, which Faith it was, but her eyes weren't as cold as the ones of the warrior. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me… Everything's over now… The nightmare is over…"

He took her into his arms and embraced her tightly, kissing the tears away. "I love you, Faith…"

"I love you, too…"

Ryan opened his eyes and saw a worried Goku leaning over him. "Ryan? Are you okay?" the Saiyajin wanted to know.

"Yes…" the boy smiled. "Everything is okay… " Suddenly he sat up. "The fight! We have to stop Michael!"

Goku blinked. "What? Does that mean you brought her back?" 

Ryan nodded. "I don't know exactly how, but I succeeded."

"Well then, let's go," Goku said and grabbed the boy's arm, vanishing just a second later.

~*~

As Michael saw Faith lying on the floor, he saw his chance. He noticed how Vegeta had landed next to the ring and was watching him right now. "I'm sorry sis…" he mumbled and charged a ki-blast at Faith. But the blast didn't hit Faith. It was knocked away before. "Grandpa?" Michael asked confused. Goku had appeared in front of him and Ryan was kneeling next to Faith. "What are you doing?"

"It is over Michael," Goku said smiling. "She's back. Your sister is back."

"What are you talking about, Kakarotto?" Vegeta now wanted to know.

"It worked! Ryan's idea, it worked! We have her back. The old Faith is back!"

"What? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Michael asked. 

"We'll explain everything later. Now let's go to the others," Vegeta said and walked over to where Faith and Ryan were.

Ryan had cradled Faith in his arms. He was crying. Faith was totally confused. Right now, she didn't remember a thing of what had happened. But strangely the presence of Ryan calmed her down. It felt so right lying in his arms. She somehow knew that he would never let anyone hurt her. For the first time in a really long time she felt really safe and at peace. But she was so tired. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. She didn't even notice anymore, that she was lifted up.

~*~

Goku, Ryan, Michael and Vegeta, who was carrying Faith, arrived a short time later at the place, where the others were waiting for them. As they walked up to the group, Trunks spotted Faith in his father's arms. "Dad! What has happened?"

"It's over," the Prince simply said. "Robin is dead and Ryan succeeded. Everything will be okay."

Trunks, as well as the others, sighed with relief. He looked back at Jenny and smiled, but also felt tears of joy in his eyes. "Jenny, did you hear that? Everything will be okay… Michael is alive… Faith is back… We will be a family again." 

Jenny saw Trunks' image swimming in front of her eyes. She felt the tears coming, but she smiled. She was so happy. It was over. The worst few days in her whole life were over. 

She closed her eyes and let the darkness finally claim her again. Everything would be okay. Trunks was right. They would be a family again. 

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think of it? This was officially the last chapter, but I will still write an epilogue, don't worry.

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	20. Epilogue

The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation 

**__**

**Disclaimer:                For the last time in this fic: I don't own Dragonball Z, all the characters of the anime or the manga belong to Akira! I just own my own characters.**

**A/N:**                           I'm really sorry that it took again so long but it's just two weeks before my final examination and I just didn't have the time to write. But now it's finally finished! Enjoy!

****

**Previously in "The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation":**

"I'm Faith. Just like you, only that I'm the real one. With all her strengths, her weaknesses, her feelings. I am what makes Faith. You are just the dark power that was released that day she killed Buu. I am the balance between the Saiyajin and the human. You tried to dominate over me long enough. This ends now," the previously small Faith said firmly, as she also let a sword materialize in her hand. She raised it and with a scream lunged at the other Faith, who barely managed to block the attack with her own sword.  
---  
Vegeta had shot a ki-blast right through him. He had lost this fight. He was dying. Nothing could save him now. He knew that. He turned his head to where his sister was standing. "Evania…" he whispered her name. Then two white boots blocked his view. He looked up and saw Vegeta standing between him and his sister. "Please…" he choked out. "Let her live… She won't hurt anyone… She never wanted to be a part of this. She just wanted to live a normal life. Please. This is my last wish."  
---  
"You want to know why I'm stronger than you? Well, I have the strongest element in the universe on my side. Something you would never have. The power of love! Nothing can win against that! And now die!" the good Faith raised her sword and thrust it into the heart of the other Faith.  
---  
Ryan had cradled Faith in his arms. He was crying. Faith was totally confused. Right now, she didn't remember a thing of what had happened. But strangely the presence of Ryan calmed her down. It felt so right lying in his arms. She somehow knew that he would never let anyone hurt her. For the first time in a really long time she felt really safe and at peace. But she was so tired. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. She didn't even notice anymore, that she was lifted up.  
---  
Trunks, as well as the others, sighed with relief. He looked back at Jenny and smiled, but also felt tears of joy in his eyes. "Jenny, did you hear that? Everything will be okay… Michael is alive… Faith is back… We will be a family again." 

Jenny saw Trunks image swimming in front of her eyes. She felt the tears coming, but she smiled. She was so happy. It was over. The worst few days in her whole life were over. 

She closed her eyes and let the darkness finally claim her again. Everything would be okay. Trunks was right. They would be a family again. 

Epilogue  
************************************************************************************

She slowly began to stir, as the warm sunrays were dancing on her face. But she didn't want to wake up yet. She was still so tired. Her body longed for more rest. She tried to move to make herself a bit more comfortable, but had to stifle a groan. Her body was so sore. Had she been sparring with Vegeta again? 

She opened her eyes and came to face with a white ceiling. The sudden light hurt eyes and she quickly squeezed them shut again. Where was she? What had happened? While she had been asleep, she had the strangest dreams. Other Saiyajins had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and were planning to take over earth and to rule it. And she had to fight Faith. It seemed so real… It was just a dream, wasn't it? 

Suddenly all the memories of that day came back to her. No, it wasn't a dream. Everything was real. Planet V, the fight against Faith, the poison… That was the reason why her body felt so sore. But how long had she been sleeping? After Trunks had told her that everything would be all right, she could finally let herself slip back into unconsciousness, knowing that the nightmare was over. The poison had really taken a lot out of her. She couldn't have stayed awake much longer.

She opened her eyes again and let them pass around the room, carefully avoiding the window side, because of the sun. It looked like she was in a hospital. 

She frowned. She didn't like hospitals. They were so sterile and she didn't like the smell of them. And in hospital there were… Needles! She stared at her arm and saw the infusion. If she hadn't been that tired, she would have probably jumped out of the bed and torn that damn thing out of her arm. But suddenly something else on that side of the bed caught her eye. Brown locks were spilled over the blanket and someone was holding her hand. "Trunks…" she tried to say, but failed miserably. She must have been out longer than she thought, because her throat was totally dry and sore.

Suddenly she heard a sound before a shadow blocked the sunlight and she turned her head around, just to see Vegeta standing next to her, holding a glass of water in his hand. Behind him a window was now open. She smiled. Vegeta leaned down and lifted her head a bit, so that she could drink from the water. "So, you're finally awake…" he said in a whisper. "Really. Just blacking out like that. They were worried sick about you. They didn't want to leave your side until the doctors shooed them away, telling them to go home, that they would contact them when something happens. Just my brat insisted to stay here. He didn't want to leave you alone."

"How long?" she asked with a very hoarse voice. She wasn't even sure if Vegeta had understood her, but those were the only words she could get out at that moment.

"Not that long. Two days. Kakarotto brought you here immediately after you blacked out. Your brats and my brat wanted to go with you, but Bulma convinced them to first bring Faith home. Kakarotto's eldest brat's brat and the Mirai-brat checked out the underground of Planet V, but everyone was gone. The same day, Bulma made an appointment with the President of the United States and explained everything to him. And oddly enough, he understood. Well, after what he had experienced, it was no wonder. Shortly after, he held a press conference and told the world that the threat was gone," he told her, still whispering.

"What… about Robin?" She slowly felt her voice coming back, but didn't speak louder. She didn't want to wake Trunks up yet. She first needed to know the things she wanted to know and she knew that Vegeta was the right person to tell her. He wouldn't keep any things from her for the fear to worry her.

"He died by my hands. But as his last wish he asked me to spare his sister. He told me that she never wanted to be a part of Planet V. She obviously just didn't want to disappoint her brother, even though the only thing she really wanted was a normal life. But I haven't seen her since the fight. As I got back to the place where Robin and I fought, she and the body were gone."

Jenny swallowed. Now she had to ask the hardest question. "And how's Faith doing?"

"She got a senzu directly after the fight, but she didn't wake up until yesterday morning," Vegeta told her. "At first she didn't remember anything of the last weeks, but the memories are slowly starting to come back. As far as I know she hadn't left her room since yesterday. I hope you're aware of that the next weeks, months and maybe years will really be hard for her and for you. For us all. She will be despised of herself after what she has done. You have to make sure to not really blame her for her actions. She has to know that you don't judge her for that. And after what her mate told us, it wasn't really her who did all those things. She was somehow possessed by a dark power…"

"I understand," Jenny said. "Vegeta? Please help us. You're one of the persons who are pretty close to her and you are the only one among them who understands what it means to be evil. Will you do that?"

"I will," the Prince promised. And he would keep it, no matter what. He had already failed in looking after her in this dimension. If he just had noticed the really bad changes before, he could have prevented all this. He wouldn't fail again. He would help his son and his son's mate to take care of Faith. He would help them through this hard time. 

"Can you do me another small favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you please call the others and tell them to come here in an hour?"

Vegeta nodded and left the room.

Jenny watched as Vegeta closed the door behind him. She sighed. Her father-in-law was right. The next time would be really hard for all of them. But she was positive. Faith was a strong girl and she had Ryan and her whole family behind her. The nightmare was over. From now on things could just become better.

She let her eyes gaze over her husband. Suddenly something caught her eye. Trunks was still wearing the same clothes as two days ago at the fight. She smiled. Vegeta was right. He hadn't left her side. He hadn't even left to change clothes. She wondered how much sleep he had gotten in the last days. Definitely not much, because it seemed like he was really fast asleep. She really hated to wake him now, but she had to do it. The others would be here in one hour and she still wanted to get ready. She was sure she looked terrible after two days of lying in a bed. And she had to eat something.

She gently squeezed his hand and mumbled his name, but he didn't react. So, she squeezed harder this time and finally he began to stir. "Trunks?"

Trunks felt that someone squeezed his hand and he lifted his head, opening his eyes, just to see his wife fully awake and smiling at him. "Jenny?" he asked surprised. "Oh my god Jenny! You're awake!" he almost yelled overjoyed. He leaned over her and carefully pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried. As you blacked out, I thought that I would lose you. Do never scare me like this again, okay?" He let go of her and kissed her.

"Okay… But did you really think that some stupid poison would kill me? I thought you knew me better than that," she said grinning.

Trunks smiled. He felt a wave of relief washing over him. Jenny was awake and would be back to her old self in a couple of days. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her during the fight. "I'm glad that you are awake," he said softly and stroked her cheek. "Shall I call the others? I'm sure they can't wait to see you."

"You don't need to do that. I sent Vegeta a few minutes ago to call the others. I told him to tell them that they should come in one hour."

"Dad was here?" he asked disbelieving. Jenny nodded. "And the others will be here in one hour? Why that?" he asked confused.

"Because I'll need some time to get ready. I definitely need to take a shower. And I'm sure that my hair is totally greasy. I don't want them to see me like this." 

He shook his head. "You are beautiful, really. You don't need to get ready."

"Don't lie to me, Trunks. And now help me with the shower! But first pull this thing out!" she demanded and pointed to the infusion in her hand.

Trunks sighed and did what he was told. As Jenny tried to sit up, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards her private bathroom. It really had its advantages to be one of the most riches people on the world.

Suddenly a young nurse entered the sickroom. "Oh my god, Mr. Briefs! What are you doing? Your wife belongs to bed!"

"She woke up a few minutes ago and she wants to take a shower, before the whole family comes," Trunks informed the nurse.

"But…"

"Don't worry," Jenny now said. "I'm feeling fine. Still a bit weak but fine. But I would feel a lot better when I had a shower."

"I understand that, okay… But don't you think that I or another nurse should help you?"

"I know you just want to do your job, but I think that my husband is perfectly capable of helping me. I'm really fine. You should go and help people who feel worse than I do. And besides, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before," Jenny told her winking.

The nurse had to stifle a laugh while Trunks blushed lightly. "Okay, you convinced me. But when you need anything, make sure to call me," she told them and left the room.

Trunks groaned. "Why did you have to say that?"

"What?" Jenny asked innocently. "I just told her the truth. And now bring me to the bathroom."

Suddenly Trunks smirked and continued his way to the bathroom. "No one would believe that you almost died and just woke up after being unconscious for two days."

~*~

Michael was on his way to Faith's room in the holiday flat of their parents with a bowl of soup in his hands. He was worried about his sister. She hadn't eaten anything since the tournament and two days without food for a Saiyajin weren't normal. But on the other hand, he couldn't imagine what Faith was going through. As she first woke up one day ago she was totally confused. She didn't seem to remember anything from the last weeks. But as soon as she woke up, her memories started to come back. There were times that she was screaming and lashing out, so that he and one of the other Saiyajins had to forcefully hold her down, so that Ryan could calm her down. Otherwise she would have destroyed the room. Then she would just cry or stare into space. She just left her room for going to the bathroom, but even that she did barely. Ryan almost never left her side and when he had to leave the room, they always made sure that someone would stay with Faith. They wanted to give her the feeling that she would never be alone, that they would always be there for her. 

He reached the door and carefully opened it. The room was in complete darkness. The blinds were in front of the window and the light was switched off. Just the light of the hall made its way through the door slit, showing Faith's suddenly really small seeming figure sitting on the bed and the next to the bed on a chair sitting Ryan. The other boy saw the half-Saiyajin and got up, walking to the door. "Hey," Michael said quietly. "How is she doing?"

"She's getting better, I guess," Ryan answered. "She doesn't scream and cry that much anymore but now she's more apathetic. I think that the memories are almost completely back and she now tries to sort them out."

Michael looked at him, how he watched Faith with an extremely worried look on his face. First then he noticed how tired the boy really was. His eyes were red and he had blue bags under them. "You should take a break. I will look after Faith. Maybe she wants to eat something."

Ryan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, so that Faith and Michael were now completely alone in the dark room. But the darkness didn't bother Michael at all. Thanks to his Saiyajinblood he was able to see really well. "Hey…" he said softly and sat down on the bed, placing the bowl on a small table next to it. "How are you feeling?" She didn't answer. It hurt Michael to see his sister like this. Physical pain he could bear, but this… "I've brought you some soup," he continued, hoping for any reaction of Faith, "Grandma ChiChi made it, just for you. She thought that since you are a Saiyajin you might be hungry. It is really good. You should try some. I was the only one who managed to steal a bit of it. Grandma was able to fight all the others off." He chuckled lightly. "You should have seen how she whacked grandpa Goku with her frying pan over the head. I quickly used the chance to grab a spoon and taste the soup." He sighed, as Faith still didn't react. "Sis, please… You have to eat something. We are worried about you. Ryan is worried about you. He loves you. We love you. Please come out of your shell. Show us that the my sister is still in there."

He leaned back into the chair, as Faith just remained sitting on the bed. Her knees drawn up and her face resting on them, just staring into nothingness. 

"I'm not her anymore…" Faith suddenly mumbled, almost inaudible.

Michael got a huge grin on his face. Faith spoke. For the first time since the tournament she said something. "Of course you are… What makes you think that you're not my sister anymore?"

"You must hate me…" she continued. "I tried to kill you. I really wanted you to be dead. I can't be your sister anymore."

He climbed on the bed and sat down in front of her, so that she had to look at him. He gently took her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't hate you. I love you sis. It wasn't you who wanted to kill me. Something evil had control over you. It wasn't your fault. I know for sure that my sister wouldn't be able to do something like that." Michael still didn't want to break the eye contact. He knew that he was slowly getting through to her. He wouldn't stop now. Just a bit more and he would break through the wall she had built up around her. "You are still Faith. And no matter what happens, you will always be sister, my blood."

Suddenly, tears began to form in Faith's eyes and were running down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Michael put his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. He rocked her gently back and forth, soothing her like a small child, while she was the whole time mumbling, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Hush… It's okay, sis. Just let it all come out. I know you must be scared, but there's nothing you have to be afraid of. We will all be there for you, I promise…"

Michael didn't know how long they sat there like this. Even though the sobs slowly began to fade, he didn't let go of his sister. He even pulled her closer. He just wanted her to know - to feel that she wasn't alone.

He first carefully pulled apart, as the door to the room was opened and allowed a bit light to fall on the two siblings. It was Joey, who had opened it and now walked a bit into the room. Michael saw that she had a huge smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" he asked quietly.

"Mom's awake," Joey told him excitedly. "Vegeta had contacted grandma through their bond and told her that she's awake and fine. She wants to see us in about one hour."

"Really?" The smile that was on Joey's face could now also be seen on the face of Michael. "That's great!" He turned back to Faith. "Do you see?" he said now more softly, stroking her cheek. "Mom's okay. Everything will be fine."

Joey watched how close Michael was to Faith. Just a few hours ago, she didn't want to let anyone get near her. She seemed to open up again and to trust the people around her. At least Michael. "Uhm… I'll go now. I still have to tell the others…" 

"Joey? Can you please send Ryan here?" 

"Yes, bro…" she said and left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it. She was so happy. Her mother was awake and fine and Faith really seemed to get better. That was really the best Christmas present she could get.

"Faith? Do you see? Mom's awake. From now on, things will only get better," he told her after Joey left the room. "Do you want to come with us to the hospital? I'm sure mom will be happy to see you."

Faith lowered her head. "I-I can't. I-I almost killed her… I can't face her… What will she say?"

"Sis," he said softly, "I already told her that it wasn't you, who did those things. And mom knows that. You know that she didn't want to fight you. She knew that there was still good in you. Mom and dad love you and no matter what happens, they always do. Please Faith, come with us. You have to start living again."

~*~

After Jenny had finished her shower, she felt a lot better. She wasn't tired anymore and she also thought that she now looked decent enough to face her family. One of the doctors had already checked on her and after that the nurse brought her something to eat. She already felt a lot stronger than directly after she woke up and she was positive that she could leave the hospital within the next days. 

She and Trunks were both sitting on the bed, watching some TV, as someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" Jenny said and not even a second later the door was opened and the room full of people.

"Mom!" Joey cried as she ran towards her mother hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad that you're awake…"

As they broke apart, Jenny saw Michael standing next to her bed. "Hey mom…" He also leaned down and hugged her, but stepped back as the rest of the family came to her. Well, almost the rest of the family. Vegeta was standing in the background leaning at the wall… and Faith…

"Mom?" Michael said, getting her attention after everyone had hugged her. "There's still someone else, who wants to see you…" He took a step aside and revealed two people coming through the door. Ryan and…

"Faith…" Jenny said almost in a whisper. Trunks also stared at his daughter. The last time he had seen her was one day ago and then she wouldn't let anyone get near her. He hadn't known what he should do. He was torn into two. One half of him wanted to stay with his wife and the other half with his daughter. He was debating about what to do, until the others had told him to stay with Jenny, that they would look after Faith.

"Hey…" she said shyly, not daring to look at her parents. It was really hard for her to be there after what had happened, but after Michael had confirmed her over and over again that everything would be okay, she agreed into coming with him and her family to the hospital. She just needed to see her parents again. And she had Ryan by her side, knowing that he would do anything to make her feel good. 

But still it was not easy to face them.

"Go… Faith…" Michael said softly and pushed her gently towards the bed.

"Oh my god… Faith…" Jenny stuttered and pulled her eldest daughter down into an embrace. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Mom…" Faith felt again the tears coming into her eyes. Michael was right. It didn't seem like they would blame her for what she has done. And maybe she would someday be able to forgive herself for her actions…

~*~

A few days later the doctors allowed Jenny to leave the hospital. She was almost back to her full strength and it was already itching in her finger to a decent spar with Vegeta. But Trunks still didn't allow her to. He first wanted her to be completely back to full health before he let her spar with his father, much to her dismay.

Vegeta watched the gathering, which took place in front of the hospital from the roof, as he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Your Highness…"

He turned around and saw Evania kneeling in front of him. "Get up…" he said and she obeyed. "What do you want?"

"I've buried my brother and grieved for him for a few days. Now I want to start the normal life you granted me. But right now I have nowhere to go. The only family I knew is gone. I have nowhere to go…"

"And now you want to come with us into the other dimension?"

"Yes, Your Majesty…."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "I'm neither a king nor do I have a kingdom. I'm just Vegeta, Prince of the almost exterminated race of the Saiyajins." He paused. "As to your request, I first have to talk to the others…"

"Yes, sir."

~*~

"Silence please… I will now announce the sentence…" the judge said. 

Everyone was gathered at the court. They had tried to get as fast as possible an appointment there for Jack and thanks to their position in the city, Trunks and Jenny got an appointment that was still in the holidays, a few days before school started again. And right now they were there. Trunks, Jenny and Jack sat with their lawyer at the table on the left, while Jack's father, who still had his hand in a cast, sat with his lawyer at the table on the right. The rest sat on the benches in the back, eager waiting for the judge to continue. Especially Joey and Lily, whose parents had told her everything about Joey, her parents and the Saiyajins, as Robin held this press conference. She found it really hard to believe at first, but she quickly got used to the thought that her best friend was half-alien. They both held their breath as the judge continued.

"After what I have heard, I decided that Jack' father won't be any longer in custody of his son. From now on his guardians will be Tom and Jenny Briefs and he will live with them until he's full of age and can self decide what he wants."

Everyone began to cheer, except Jack's father of course. He was scowling and left the hall without another word. Jack hugged his new 'parents' and then ran to Joey, hugging and kissing her and hugging her again and kissing her again. He was so happy. He would never again live a day under the terror of his father and would be together with Joey. 

~*~

A few months later…

The first year of college had ended. Summer has come. And with summer, the summer vacations, which were decided to be spend in the other dimension.

After what had happened, Trunks and Jenny wanted Faith to come home and to go to college there, so that they would always be near her, but she insisted to stay. She told her parents that she came here to this dimension to start a new life, and now she was finally able to do it. She convinced them in telling them that a normal life was now that what she needed. 

Jenny and Trunks finally agreed after they talked to Pan and Mirai Trunks. They didn't want to leave Faith alone there. She needed her family now more than ever before and they wanted to be there for her, so they decided that Pan and Mirai Trunks would move to the other dimension to take over Capsule Corporation there and Jenny and Trunks would stay in this dimension.

Vegeta was right. The following weeks were really hard for all of them. Especially for Faith. In the nights she woke up from nightmares of the last months. She didn't talk much at first. With no one. And when she did, then mostly with Vegeta. He was the one who understood her more than anyone else. 

She never smiled at the beginning and was often lost in her thoughts. There were times when she was depressive, when she was violent and let nobody get near her. But there were also times when she got along pretty well.

And she was never alone. Her family and her friends were there for her. They helped her to get through this. And as time passed, they could see more and more the Faith, they all knew, coming back. The Faith who came to this dimension at the beginning of the year. The Faith who really wanted to start anew, and this time, she would stay on the right side.

It was Saturday night and the youths were in a club in Satan City, having a great time. Faith, Ryan, Michael and Alina were sitting at a table not far away from the dance floor, watching Chris and Mary and Will and Evania dancing to a slow song.

After Evania had talked to Vegeta, he spoke with the other members of the family and they decided to give her a chance. The fact that somehow everyone on earth seemed to suppress the fact that some aliens almost took over their planet gave her the chance to continue going to college together with the other Saiyajins. In that time she and Will got closer and eventually fell in love.

"You guys wanna something to drink?" Faith asked the others. They nodded. "Okay, I'm up."

"Shall I help you?" Ryan wanted to know, as Faith got up from her chair.

"No, thanks… I think I'll manage…" She smiled at her boyfriend and then went to the bar. 

"I'm really glad that she is doing so much better…" Alina said, as her roommate was out of earshot.

"Yeah…" Chris agreed thoughtfully. "When I think of it, it's just been a half year…"

"Faith is more a Saiyajin than we all together…" Michael now said. "She has a strong mind."

Faith just stood at the bar, waiting for the drinks, as she heard a voice behind her. "Well, well… If that isn't Faith Briefs…"

Startled Faith turned around, but as she saw who it was, she just rolled her eyes. "And if that isn't Marc Johnson… What do you want?" she asked annoyed. 

"Hey, hey… don't be so aggressive… I just saw you here and wanted to say hello," he said smirking. "Tell me, what have you done in the last year? I've never seen you around."

"Let's see…" She looked thoughtful. "I've been in another dimension, been there to college, been evil, almost killed my brother and my mother and wanted to take over the planet. And what have you done?"

"Nothing special… mostly traveling. But your story was nice and so … imaginative. But now let's talk about something else. I saw you and your new 'toy' dancing. Tell me, what do you see in him? He's a whelp and not a real man, like me." He leaned forward, so that he could whisper in her ear. "We would fit so perfectly together…"

"Michael? Who's that guy with Faith?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Who?" Michael looked to the bar. "Oh, that's Marc Johnson. He was kind of the reason for Faith to go into the other dimension. But don't worry; Faith knows how to deal with him. The last time he wanted to hit on her, she first almost broke his hand and then paralyzed him in the gravity room."

"What's up Marc?" Faith asked smirking. "Did all your girls leave you or why do you start again at the top of you list? Don't you remember what happened the last time you planned to seduce me?"

"Faith, that was one year ago… We're both older now and more mature… I'm sure you know now who's the right man for you."

Faith took a step forward so that she was just inches away from him. She gently ran her left hand over his chest. "You're right. I know now who's the right man for me…" she purred into his ear and the next thing Marc knew was feeling something wet on his head and hearing everyone around him laughing, including Faith. She had thrown a drink over his head!

When she had stopped laughing, she grabbed her drinks and went past him back to the table. "Bitch!" he yelled after. "Don't think you'll ever have a chance with me again!" He growled. She did it again. She humiliated him. And that in front of all the people!

"Wow, sis! That was cool!" Michael said excited. 

"Yeah…" Alina agreed. "I guess no one had ever done this before… He looks really pissed." 

"He deserved it," Faith said smirking. "No one dares to hit on me like that. I hope that he has finally learned his lesson."

"Right, no one messes with my girl…"

"Your girl?" she asked her boyfriend. "Well, that's new."

"Yes, my girl…" he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

THE END 

**__**

Okay, that was the end of my "The Lost Warrior Trilogy"! I really hope that you liked the last part. I think it's even better than the first or the second.

Whatever, I once again want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and the ones who will still review it *hint hint*! I really do love you guys!

I also want to say thank you to the reviewers of the whole series! I hope you don't mind that I write all your names down here, but I think that would be too much work and well, what should I say, I'm a lazy girl… *gg*

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


End file.
